Second Chances
by Mercury-Serenity
Summary: Today I started in a new school. My father sent me to live with my Aunt in La Push after he discovered me in a very compromising situation. Imagine a sixteen year old teenager, in the heat of passion with her legs spread open and a boy in between them.
1. A Steamy Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just this kinky plot!

A/N: My first Lemon! I'm glad that no one can see my face, because-I'm just mortify is anyone finds out that I wrote this. Please, R&R and let me know how you feel.

* * *

**A Steamy Encounter**

Today I started in a new school. My father sent me to live with my Aunt in La Push after he discovered me in a very compromising situation. How did I get here? Well, it's a bit embarrassing, but it's normal-I guess!

Imagine a sixteen year old teenager, in the heat of passion with her legs spread open and a boy in between them. Yes, that's the compromising position that my dearest old man found me in. It was mortifying, but I know that someday I'll laugh about it with him (someday!).

The next day, he flew me to Washington and forced me to live with his oldest sister Ryona Moon and her senile husband, Uncle M. Here I am in the halls of the smallest school that I've ever seen, with the sea of unknown faces giving me quizzical looks as I walked down the hall.

I rummaged through my backpack and found the wrinkled schedule and checked for my classes. It was the last period and I had Chemistry (the most advanced form of Science in this school). There were a few students talking amongst themselves as I entered the tiny classroom. They gave me curious stares, but I shrugged them off and continued to walk to the teacher's desk.

Ms. Brown was a plump woman in her mid-forty with dark black hair that fell to her shoulder and thick glasses that covered her entire face. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile, handing her my class schedule and picture ID.

"Well, Ms. Madison Ferreira, I take it you're a genius to be in my class!" she said, laughing heartedly as her glasses slid down her nose. "You may seat anywhere you want! The seats aren't assigned so you can choose where to seat." she said, pointing at the available seats. She handed me the schedule and my ID, her hands trembling slightly as she did so.

"Thank you." I mumbled, taking my stuff and heading to one of the available seats next to the exit door.

I sat down on the uncomfortable laboratory table and dug in my backpack to retrieve my notebook. It wasn't long before I felt a soft tap on my shoulder.

"This table isn't available." a raven haired girl said unpleasantly, as I turned to face her. "My boyfriend and I seats there!" she said in a surly manner. I smiled politely at her and gathered my stuff and sat on the table behind her.

She turned to face me and gave me an obnoxious scowl. She flipped her hair and turned to face the front of the classroom.

"Geez, somebody didn't get fucked last night!" I muttered, narrowing my eyes at her. Shit, the whole day was the same. I didn't fit in any of the different groups or crowds. Not even my tanned skin and black eyes was enough for me to at least fit in this school.

The raven haired girl turned around, almost snapping her neck in the act to look at me. "Did you say something, bitch?" she retorted, rolling her eyes at me.

"If you've something to say, say it to my face. Don't be an asshole and talk behind my back." she hissed, slamming her hands on my table.

I chuckled; no one was putting me down, especially on my first day of fucking school. "Look, you fucking cunt, if you have a goddamn problem with me for accidentally taking that damn table you share with your dumbass boyfriend, I'm sorry! But don't you fucking come with attitude towards me. I know my comment was out place, but I was quiet about it, I didn't say it loud enough for other mother fuckers to hear. And yes, I think you're rude and a fucking bitch that needs to chill." I barked at her between clenched teeth.

"Don't you ever call me a fucking cunt, you pussy!" she shouted, getting up from her seat and standing in front of me.

I laughed sarcastically. I must say the bitch has some cojones, but I'll be damn if she thought she could humiliate me in front of the class. Students began to congregate around us as we continued to argue. I even noticed that Mrs. Brown wasn't aware what was happening in her own class. Talk about clueless!

"I'm not calling you a fucking cunt, I'm emphasizing what you really fucking are, bitch." I bellowed angrily.

"Just turn around and leave me the fuck alone, before I humiliate you in front of your friends and the class." I threatened her, giving her a menacing look. I was ready for a throw down, if she wanted a fight, I would gladly give it to her. It would be the highlight of my day.

I stood from my seat and walked in front of her. She quickly changed her expression and sat down. I think it was size, I'm five feet seven inches and she was at least five feet two. Whatever the reason was, she didn't bother me the rest of the class.

The bell rang and the rest of the students stormed into the class and sat down. Mrs. Brown was still reading her papers, completely oblivious of what happened around her. I put my notebook in my bag and silently stood up and marched out of the class.

The halls were empty, making my escape easy. I trudge through the large exit doors that led to the back of the school building and hurried towards the woods. I sipped up my coat and adjusted my short jean skirt and continued to walk a little further into the forest, reaching a clearing not too far from the school.

I needed to be away from prying eyes, I also need a smoke badly. My first day in school was the shittiest one of my life. Everything was monotonous in La Push. I lived with my two old senile, probably demented aunt and uncle, that didn't even mind if I was there or not. I didn't have any friends. I didn't have anyone to at least hang out with. I missed my ex-boyfriend! I had all this sexual tension that I needed to release. I was also sexually deprived! I missed everything that resembled my old life: the parties every weekend, the malls and just having a good time with my good friends.

I lit my cigarette and leaned against a large tree trunk. It was so silent in the woods that I felt like screaming. I took a deep puff and let the smoke enter my lung to calm my mood and slowly exhaled. It was so soothing and calming.

"That's bad for your health!" said a deep voice coming from the trees behind me. I jumped, dropping the cigarette on the floor at the sound of the deep husky masculine voice.

I quickly stepped on the cigarette to prevent a forest fire. I was a smart-mouth, a bitch perhaps, but never a killer of Mother Nature!

"What the fuck?" I hissed, looking down at my last cigarette on the floor. I spun around angrily, ready to face the damn man that destroyed the rest of my day.

Before me stood a man; a very tall handsome man! He stared at me with the biggest most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen. His hair was tousled with dead leaves on his head. So fucking tanned, with bronze skin, or copper, whatever! He was hot! So fucking hot, that I was drooling! So disgusting of me! He was bare chest in the middle of freaking October, wearing no shoes and black sweatpants. His broad, muscular chest screamed to be touch. Every corner of his torso was perfectly chiseled with muscles that flexed as he moved towards me.

"I'm sorry to startle you." he said, an impish smile on his succulent, fleshy lips. "I didn't mean to scare you, I swear." he said lowly, his husky voice causing havoc in my heart.

"Who the fuck are you?" I said baffled, unable to look away from him. I was drawn to him. "You made me drop my last damn cigarette!" I complained, trying to sound angry.

He laughed. His laughter was so deep and sexy. He was so mysterious! Was it legal for a man this handsome to have so little clothes?

"I'll buy you a cigarette box." he said nonchalantly, running a hand through his rich raven black hair. He chuckled when he pulled a twig from his hair. He shrugged and threw it at the floor. "I take it you aren't from around here." he said, arching a perfect eyebrow.

Damn, this Native American boy was begging to be touched! I wanted to jump his bones and fucking kiss every corner of his damn mouth. I know I sound like a wanton bitch, but he really was waking up my erotic goddess. Holy Shit! This guy was so hot, enough to make my panties water. Ok, not exactly, but he's fine!

"It's OK." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I'm supposed to be quitting, anyways." I said nonchalantly. If he could hear my heart, he knew how fucked up I really was.

"That's good news. I wouldn't want you to die of lung cancer or emphysema." he said, his face twisting in a concerned expression. "It would be a waste of such a beautiful girl."

"Well," I began, trying not to concentrate on his body. "I don't want to make you unhappy." I added quickly, finding truth behind my words.

"My name is Embry Call." he said, filling the gap between us in a swift movement. He extended his hand for me to take. I reluctantly took his hand and shook it. The first thing I noticed was how hot his hand was. I looked up at him and gave him a questioning look.

"What's your name?" he asked, smiling at me. His lips were so full, adorned by a single dimple on his right cheek.

"Dude, you're hot!" I said, releasing his hand. "Do you have a fever? I mean, you need to see a doctor, fast!" I said nervously, eyeing him carefully.

"I'm fine! It's normal for me to have a higher temperature than the average human." he said casually, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, are you going to tell me your name or I'm going to have to give you a name?" he joked, placing his hand under his chin and giving me an examining look.

"Why should I give you my name? You're probably going to kill me after I tell you who I am! Let me tell you that I've practice Brazilian Jujitsu with my five brothers and they can kick your ass if you try to do something to me!" I said violently.

"Oh no, no… I won't hurt you." he said laughing at me. "I just wanted to know your name, that's all. Are you going to tell me your name?"

I shook my head. "I'm not telling. Why is it so important for you to know my name?" I said belligerently, narrowing my eyes at this hottie before me.

He walked closer, towering over me. "I guess I'll have to choose a name for you, Mrs. Feisty." he said in a sensual voice. "How about Fire? It suits you perfectly. You're brazen, brash and bold. There so much passion burning in your eyes just like fire." he said, leaning forward as he placed his hand on my waist.

I should've run away in that instant, but his smoldering dark eyes were staring at my soul, gluing me to the floor. His large hand fit perfectly on my small waist and the scent of his body was intoxicating.

"I don't like the name Fire." I whispered, staring at his beautiful eyes and face. "Fire hurts and it burns and kills. Fire destroys and turns everything to ashes."

He chuckled, removing lose strands of hair off my face with his free hand. "Fire is also life, passion, desire and love." he muttered, pinning me against the tree trunk. I felt the cold air against my skin as he pulled up my sweater to expose my flat stomach.

"I don't like Fire." I whispered nervously, as his hands made a fiery path against my skin, running down my butt and up the small of my back. "I r-really d-don't like fire, it b-burns." I muttered, staring at his eyes as he smiled wickedly at me.

I shudder as his hand continued to knead my thighs so seductively. His eyes were fixed on me, never faltering.

"I won't burn you, Beautiful. I promise." he whispered so sensually against my ear, that I let go of all my inhibitions. I could only feel and trust that he knew what he was doing. "I won't burn you." he whispered again, bringing his lips to touch the skin on my neck.

His kisses were soft and slow as he kissed my neck, licking, nibbling and biting as he reached my ear. I could feel his hot breath against my skin, making me shudder with desire. His hand was still on my hips, making soothing circles on my skin. He raised his free hand and entwined it in my black wavy hair, gently pulling my head back to have better access to the susceptible skin of my neck.

He made a hot wet trail of kisses down my neck, reaching my collarbone and then back up again until he found my mouth. I didn't have time to protest. His mouth was crashing against mine, demanding that I let his prodding tongue enter. I couldn't refuse his demand. He explored every corner of my lips and mouth, smiling in satisfaction as he kissed me.

I snaked my arms around his neck and brought his lips down closer to mine. I ran my tongue over his lips, tasting the cherry flavor of his mouth. It was delicious! Inebriating and intoxicating at the same time. I bit his lower lip and sucked it softly as my hands fell to his muscular shoulders. His temperature was hot, every corner of his body that I touched felt scorching hot, but I didn't care. He felt wonderful!

"My Fire," he whispered in my ear, sending shivers all over my body. He looked down at me with a mischievous smile on his lips. He cupped my face and kissed me again, this time more gentle and tenderly. His hands caressed my hair and neck, falling to my arms and then resting on my waist.

I pulled myself to him, feeling his rock solid chest press against the swell of my breasts. "Umm," I moaned against his kisses, licking his lips gently. I could feel his erection growing with desire. His hands immediately began to slide down my butt, riding my skirt upwards. He spread my legs apart with his knee and settled in between them.

I slid my hand down his bare chest and felt him moan against my lips. He was so soft, so delicious and satiating to touch. I jumped him, straddling my legs around his waist, wanting to be near him. He pressed me harder against the tree as his hand slid up my shirt. I moaned as his other hand cupped my breast. It fit so perfectly in his large hand. He massaged my breast with the palm of his hand, leaving my mouth to kiss my neck and nibble at the skin around my jaw line.

He played and taunted my nipple, rubbing it against his fingers, eliciting loud moans from me. I removed my arms from behind his neck and unzipped my sweater, exposing my hot pink bra. He stared down at my chest, waiting for me to unclasp the front of my bra to reveal my breast. He smiled impishly, bringing his hot mouth over my tender mounds. I arched my back to giving in to the sensation of his hot tongue playing; creating wet hot circles around my nipple. He clasped the nipple in between his teeth and bit it softly. I looked down at him, digging my fingers in his thick hair. He proceeded to the other breast, his mouth crashing savagely over my other nipple, making me whimper with lust.

His hands were riding up my thigh, under my skirt as he played with elastic waistband of my hot pink thong. Embry placed me down on the floor, his face flushed and red. He stared down at my exposed breast and a smile spread across his perfect face.

The cold grass felt great against my hot skin. He crawled in between my legs, clasping his hands on each side of my waist. "You're beautiful!" he muttered, staring down at my body.

He licked his lips and smiled so sensually, as he pulled up my skirt. I trembled at the exquisite feeling his hands left on my body. I lifted my hips to help him remove my thong; I wanted him deep inside me. He slipped his finger in my already wet core, causing me to gasp. He continued to thrust it further inside me, making me moan in ecstasy, dragging me further to the pinnacles of desire.

"Ohh, yes!" I whimpered, when he brought his mouth over my sensitive nub, his finger still inside me. He flicked his tongue making me buck my hips to give him plenty of access. I felt the pressure building up inside my womb, creating a pleasure time bomb that would explode any minute. I touched my breast and began to massage them, increasing my desire and heightening my passion.

This felt so good as he sucked on my clit and bit it softly. He was creating momentum, as he continued the friction with his finger in my core. I was being pushed to the far end; I couldn't control my desire any longer. My head was spinning and I was about to exploded. I wrapped my legs around his neck, grinding my body closer to him; I needed him to give me the necessary attention to completely fulfill me. I wasn't going to be denied anything. I wanted all the pleasure that he could give me.

"Oh, ooohhh… umm…God, Embry, oh…yes!" I moaned, tightening my legs around his neck. He caressed my thighs, as he unwrapped my legs from around his neck. I sat up and stared into his face, unable to comprehend what he was feeling. He was smiling at me so contently, that I couldn't help laughing.

He scurried to his feet and slowly pulled down his sweatpants, exposing his full erection. I gasped and swallowed hard. He was so perfect, so flawlessly made. I couldn't believe that I was lucky to have met- could I say met? - Such a beautiful magnificent handsome man.

"I don't think it'll fit." I said a pure expression of shock on my face.

Embry laughed heartedly, crawling between my legs again. "I'll go soft. I promise I won't hurt you." he whispered, taking my breast in his mouth, creating circles around the nipple with his hot tongue. He looked up at me.

"I don't think it'll fit." I said again with incredulity. He pushed me back against the grass, balancing his weight on his right arm as he moved on top of me. I spread my legs wider, allowing him to settle in between my legs.

"It'll fit. I promise you that much." he said in a raspy voice, as he kissed my lips. "I promise, Beautiful." he said against my lips. He spread my legs further apart and settled his penis at the entrance of my wet core. In my most primordial needs, I wanted him inside me! Crazy, I know.

"Are you ready?" he whispered, against my ear. I just nodded, closing my eyes in anticipation. He inserted the tip first, thrusting back and forth making my love juices flow freely between us. I ran my hand over his chest, as I kissed his fleshy lips with such desire. He continued to enter, pushing himself inside me.

My body trembled in pain as his sheath broke through the inside of me. I bit his lower lip, holding on to his waist as he buried himself further deep inside me. I wrapped my legs around his hips, and rested my head on the crook of his neck, kissing it softly and making love marks on his skin. He continued to thrust, until his erection was completely inside me.

"Oh fuck!" I cried, digging my nails on his back, as he pushed harder. He plunged deeper, grinding his hips against me. The pain began to subside, turning into pleasure.

"Oh, fuck! Oh shit!" I moaned, kissing his face, licking his neck and suckling on his earlobes. Embry was forcefully plunging his hips back and forth. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead and the heat of his body was setting in.

He stopped abruptly, pulling out of me and in a swift movement he had me on my knees. "Get on all fours. I'll enter you from behind." he growled. He lifted my butt and settled his dick inside me again. He began to drive inside me. The position was even better and his heat wasn't so suffocating.

He wrapped one hand on my waist and the other hand manually rubbed my clit, giving it the friction needed to make me come and orgasm. "Like that, Baby girl?" he whispered in my ear, sucking my earlobe. I pushed my back against him, grabbing his free hand and bringing it to my breast.

He rubbed my breast and kissed my neck savagely as he continued to plunge deeper. Guttural sounds escaped his throat and I knew that he was reaching his orgasm.

"Embry!" someone yelled in irritation from behind the trees. Embry suddenly stopped and covered me with his arms. I tried to pull away from him, but he held me tighter against him.

"Fuck, Embry, your girlfriend is loo-" A tall figure emerged from the dense foliage that surrounded the clearing and stared at us with wide eyes. His eyes darted from Embry and rested on me.

"Embry, what the fuck have you done?" he said angrily, staring in disbelief as I tried to pry away from Embry's arm.

"Paul, shut up and get the fuck outta here!" Embry shouted loudly, still pressing me against his arms. I tried to wriggle free, but he wouldn't let me.

"No! Who the fuck is this bitch?" he asked furiously, eyeing me. I looked at the floor in mortification.

"Are you my fucking boyfriend, Paul? Just get the fuck out, OK. I'll talk to you later." Embry begged. Paul gave us a fleeting look before he left us alone in the clearing.

Embry slowly removed his arms from around me. I stood up and pulled down my skirt, not even caring where my thong was or bothering to clasped my bra or and zipped my sweater. I collected my backpack and walked away not looking back at Embry.


	2. The Guilt of Temptation

**Second Chances**

* * *

A/N: This is my newest story and I'm proud of it! I love Embry and Paul's chemistry in many of the fanfics that I've read. I'll keep on posting more often since it's vacation time. I hope that you like this chapter and I promise to update the next one by Sunday. It's already finished, it just need to be beta-read and adjust some minor details. Thanks for the reviews and kind words. Have fun and happy weekend.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything regarding it.

* * *

**The Guilt of Temptation**

_Embry's POV_

Could life get any fucking annoying? Here I was, sitting on the damn grass, stark naked, where not ten minutes ago, I was delighting in the secrets of my imprint's body. Yes, my imprint. I was drawn to her by a mysterious force that made me skip class today.

Everything works out in such an eerie fashion. All my steps today where meticulously calculated by destiny. I could've been in that damn Chemistry class with Mrs. Brown, listening to her monotonous shrilling voice, but I decided to skip.

I was bored out of my mind and I phased, ran around like a happy dog and I came across the most alluring scent. It was a combination of sweet peony, lilacs, vanillas and a hint of tobacco. I had to follow the smell; it was drawing me near to her. I had to contain myself when I saw her velvety brown eyes staring at me. Her long black hair with bronze highlight, made her look ethereal, divine under the shadow of the heavy foliage of the trees.

I could've stared at her, but I needed to get closer and see the sparkle in her eyes, the way her lips would curl to speak. I wanted to inhale her scent, it was imbued in my nostril- I could never forget it, she was mine.

Of course, she didn't know that yet. I felt the world shifting under my feet and I knew in an instant that she'd become my reason to live. I was bonded to her in a mystical connection that is too difficult to describe. I felt the sexual energy cursing through every pore of my body when I heard her voice. I wanted to possess her in that instant. I could feel the heat emanating from her, pulling me towards her in silent petition.

I had perfection in my hand and if it wasn't for that stupid Paul, I would still be inside her, making her buck in pleasure and enjoyment. Stupid, mother fucking Paul, there was no other way to describe him. Why didn't he stay in school? He had seriously fucked up the best moment- really the best- of my damn life!

I'm also a fucking asshole! I'd to screw around (hence, it was my imprint, so technically, it wasn't cheating) around Elaine. Now I have to face her and tell her that it's over between us. She'll probably cry and ask the same idiotic questions girls tend to ask when they're being dumped: Is there another woman besides me?, What did I do wrong?, You don't love me?, etc. etc.

I don't want to be mean or distasteful when I tell her that I'm no longer committed to our relationship, but it's for the best. After I have confronted Elaine, I have to concentrate in finding my imprint. I have two things that will help me locate her; my superhuman enhanced ability to differentiate between smells and the fact- I believe- that she is a student in La Push High. She must be a student! I pray that she is- that'll make it easy for me to find her in the crowd of four hundred and twenty students.

Now I needed to put all my anger and frustration towards Paul. Why did he'd to follow me into the woods? I'm as shock as YOU! What would Jacob Black do in a situation like this? I know that he would find Paul and beat his freaking ass until the short-fused idiot said sorry. Too bad that I'm not Jake! I need to come up with a good tactical assault. I'll think about them later. Right now, I have to change into my fucking clothes and head home before my ma, goes crazy.

I put on my sweatpants and started walking to the parking lot of the school. My mind was reeling of possible outcomes regarding my life with my imprint. I needed to woo- I think that's what Sam would say- make my imprint fall in love with me. I know she must be mad at me, because of Paul's big fat mouth. Why did he'd to say that my girlfriend was looking for me? Couldn't he smell that I wasn't alone? Shit, he could've smelled the joy of sex from a mile away. I was into it and so was my imprint!

The last school bus was leaving the parking lot and a few students still remained in the front of the building talking and gossiping. I got a couple of curious glances as I trudged to my truck. I could see Paul leaning against my old beat up green Ford Ranger with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. I really wasn't in the mood to hear him speak. I really wanted to leave his sorry ass without a ride home.

"Fuck dude, do you know what you just did?" he said, before giving me a damn chance to open the driver's side door. I pulled it opened and stared at him.

"Elaine is a good girl. She doesn't need that kinda fucking shit from a turd like you, Em!" he shouted, causing curious by-passers to stare at us.

"Do you fucking want to make it public?" I retorted angrily, getting in the truck and opening the glove compartment to retrieve my damn keys.

Paul was still pissing and moaning that what I did to Elaine was irrevocably wrong. Tough shit! Of course I knew that what I did was wrong! I was torn between my imprint and my current girlfriend. My balance was tipping more towards my imprint. I still cared about Elaine. I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Elaine was a great girl. She was fun, confident and kind. She also had a fucking temper that made all those 70's horror films look like Candy Land. She became a demon and even I was scared! Yes, a werewolf that runs around La Push, fighting vampires for a living, was scared! There was no one that could withstand the atrocious winds of Elaine's fury! Paul's temper was like a kitten compared to hers.

"Are you going to get in or do I have to leave your ass here?" I asked when Paul made no attempt to get inside the truck.

He slammed his fist against the side of the truck and forcefully opened the passenger's door.

"I'll kick your damn ass if you make me walk home. I worked all night pulling patrol for your skinny ass so you could fuck Elaine last night, remember?" Paul hissed, getting inside the car and slamming the door shut.

I sighed, cursing all the way on the ride to Sam's freaking home. "Look, Paul, I'm sorry!" I said softly, trying to tame Paul the Ogre. "It just happened."

Paul buckled his seatbelt and gave me a sarcastic laugh. "It just happened? Fucking liar! Did she accidentally tripped and landed on your damn dick? Cuz, if that's the case, I believe you." he said, his tone drenched in irony.

"How could you be such a dick, Em? Elaine was worried about you all day. She left you like twenty voice messages on your cell phone. She even called your mother. But Embry was fine! He was digging his 'jimmy' up some scank's-"

I held the steering wheel with my two hands, trying to control the anger that was boiling inside me. I needed to breath, relax and just ignore Paul's angry rant. My Princess wasn't a scank… she was a dainty Princess with a little bit of attitude.

"Paul, shut the fuck up! Don't talk about her like that!" I ordered in what to me was a calmed voice.

"She's not a fucking scank. She's my imprint and I would suggest that you learn to keep your fucking mouth shut. If you're defending Elaine so fucking much, why don't you fucking date her?" I bellowed between clenched teeth.

Paul's scowl quickly changed at the word 'imprint'. He was staring at me quizzically. It was a little strange how his mood changed- a little bi-polar if you ask me!

"Imprint? Why didn't you tell me? You could've said so earlier, moron! I thought you were sleeping around with some hoochie from school. I didn't think it was your imprint! Sorry, Em." he said, a smile spreading on his lips.

I was afraid at how fast the guy's mood changed. A chill ran down my spine just by watching his creepy grin.

"Have you seen her at school?" I asked, giving Paul a fleeting look.

Paul nodded, staring out the window. "I have two classes with her. She's the silent type. A little emo if you ask me." he said, tapping his foot on the floor.

"So, give me the details? Did you make scissors with her?" he asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

"How was it? Did she give you a blowjob? Anal sex? Doggy style?" he asked intrigued, turning to face me.

I ignored him and turned on the ignition. "Make scissors with her? Dude, what the fuck?" I asked annoyed.

Paul punched my arm and laughed. "You know… fuck, Em, are you a fucking girl… make scissors. Masturbate the hell out of her with your thumb on her clit and forefinger on her anus!" he explained nonchalantly, demonstrating with his hand.

"Good Lord, Paul. You're fucking sick! You- you… forget it." I stuttered, putting the truck on drive and heading out the school lot.

He continued to laugh loudly as we made the drive down to Sam's house. It was really a cool thing to do. I could just picture the image of my imprint moaning in pleasure as I did… Ok, I'm driving. I don't want to have an accident. Imagine the coroner concluding in his report that Embry Call died because of the amount of pressure on his fucking dick. Hilarious, but strange!

The sky had turned dark with gray clouds looming over us. Thunder rumbled in the distance and soft drizzle began to pour down. It was going to be a long, long weekend. I needed to end my relationship with Elaine- ASAP!

I needed to find my Princess, my imprint, the Fire of my heart and soul, too! She took priority in everything. I needed to be near her. I was dying without her and I couldn't live without her anymore.

I also needed to seek advice from a very reliable person. He'd gone through a similar situation and I knew that he would be able to point me in the right direction. Another thing that was totally stressing me out was Paul.

He wouldn't shut up. He kept on talking about vulgar things that he'd done to his previous girlfriends. Ok, I wasn't that aghast by his choice of word-shit, I spoke them before with the guys- but, this was different. He wanted to know the intimate details that transpired with my imprint and I in the secrecy of the woods. I wasn't going to divulge such precious details.

"Em, I'll find out! Your brothers and I will find out. Just wait until you start recollecting your precious memories when you phase into a wolf. It'll be another Jared-Kim moment, except, it will be Embry-his imprint moment. By the way, what's her name?" he asked, reaching for the radio to scan for music.

I stared at him and shrugged. "I don't know! I didn't get to ask her, but I'll find out soon enough!" I said with determination.

We rode in silence-technically; the music was blaring through the speakers- without speaking another word. I was glad that Paul decided not to ask me anymore question. The rain was beginning to fall copiously, making the dirt road as muddy as possible. We reached the Little Gray house and spotted Emily carrying a few grocery bags into her house. Sam Uley ran behind her with more bags in his hands.

I turned off the engine and took a deep breath. This was the moment to ask for Sam's advice. He was my friend, my brother and my leader. I looked up at him with admiration and respect. I knew that in him I was going to find the answer to all my problems.

"I turned into a wolf and hurt my imprint." Sam said sadly, turning his head to glance at Emily. She was in their small kitchen placing the grocery in the pantry.

"That's why I'm not the best person to give you advice. It must be your decision, Embry. You need to speak with Elaine and end your relationship with her before you start anything with your imprint!" he said, giving me a calmed look.

Great! Hell had descending upon me! I thought that Sam would provide the perfect words to help me put my life back into focus. I was so damn wrong. Dead wrong!


	3. Dejected

**Second Chances**

_Disclaimer: I don't own nada!_

_A/N: For the delay, I'm very sorry. I have been on the road since Friday. I will try hard to update more often. This is a little slow chapter. I hope it meets your standards. I will make Embry and Madison meet pretty soon! I promise to write a really steamy scene soon!_

* * *

**Dejected**

Ok, just be calmed and relax. Everyone in their lifetime has had a moment like the one I had last week. Who the fuck was I kidding? All weekend long I had the damn image of the gorgeous Embry stuck in my head. His fucking muscular body, those abs, legs and tight ass... it was too much! Every time I thought about us getting down and dirty on the floor my body got warm and fluster with desire.

I love sex, but I don't believe in sleeping around with just anyone. I've only slept with my ex-boyfriend Tom and Embry. I started dating Tom in the seventh grade and when we both started high school that's when our hormones got a little deranged and crazy. Little chaste kisses escalated to passionate ones. Innocent touches became filled with want and desire, until we both succumbed to our needs.

Being with Tom was always sweet and tender. Nothing felt wrong. He loved me and I loved him for the most part of our relationship. It was hard when my father forced me to leave my old hometown to move to La Push. It was and it's still hard. I missed him dearly, but what happened between Embry and I was different. It was more than I can describe. I gave everything to a guy that I didn't even know. I wouldn't be surprised if his name wasn't Embry Call. I wouldn't be surprised!

I started walking down the buzzing corridor to my Spanish class. I was dreading entering class. I knew that the guy Embry called Paul was in the same class as me. I didn't want to hear what he'd to say. In fact, I feared that he would tell the whole school. That would just be plain humiliating. I would become the school's scank and harlot.

I inhaled a deep breath and took my seat behind a girl named Angela Constanza. The bell rang exactly as I took my seat. I took the notebook out of my bag and slouched in my seat. I was glad that Paul wasn't in the class. Hopefully, everything would be ok. Maybe I was too melodramatic about the whole thing.

"Buenos días, clase." said the Spanish teacher in a chirpy tone.

"Hoy vamos a conjugar verbos." she continued, walking in front of her desk and facing the entire class.

I sighed in frustration. How come I had to be in this class? Why did I need Spanish for? I mean, hello, I'm in America. English is the only language needed. The worst thing was that I actually knew Spanish and what she was teaching was far too easy for me. I needed a challenge and this class or any of my other class were not providing it.

"Paul Ominotago, you're late again!" she hissed, when Paul entered the classroom and slammed the door against the wall, interrupting the class.

"If you continue to be tardy to my class and being disruptive and inconsiderate of your fellow classmates, I'll send you to the principal."

The teacher turned to the chalkboard and began writing different verbs in Spanish. I didn't even dare to turn around to face my mortal enemy. I could just picture the rage in his eyes and the spiteful words that he was going to be saying to me. I wanted to run and just hide. I wanted to go back home and see my five brothers and family. I wanted to be safe and sound, away from this madman.

"Hey," a thick husky voice said behind me. "Hey, Embry's girl!"

_Oh shit!_ It was Paul trying to speak to me or to Embry's girlfriend. _I think it was Embry's girlfriend. Definitely!_ _He must be having fun with me! He knows that I'm going to be looking at the person he's calling. He wants to make sure that I know the face of the girl that holds Embry's heart._

"Freaking idiot." I muttered under my breath. I wasn't going to fall into his web of deceive. I was going to be smart, calm, cool and collected. I wasn't going to let one mistake, very passionate and exciting event, control my life.

I started writing what was on the board, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It wasn't a soft tap; it was more like a jab, a very painful jab. I turned around and found Paul's brown eyes staring back at me. He looked more intimidating than last time. I wanted to run far away from him. He was smiling at me, in a very uncomfortable way.

"Damn girl, I'm calling you." he growled at me, a very scary smile on his lips. I clutched my pen in my hand, ready to use it as a weapon to defend myself.

"Uuhh… why?" I asked, moving to the edge of my seat, gripping the pen with both of my hands.

"Well, you and I need to talk." he said, definitely amused at my reaction. He sat straight in his seat, crossing his arms over his massive chest and staring at me.

"A-about w-what?" I stuttered nervously, trying not to look him straight in the eyes. "T-there is n-nothing to talk about!" I added quickly, looking back and forth the teacher and Paul.

"Oh, sweetheart, we've a lot to talk about. But before we begin, what's your name? You never told Embry your name." he said very authoritative.

"It's none of your fucking business." I mustered to say, before turning around on my seat to face the front of the room.

Paul placed his enormous large hand on my shoulder, forcing me to face him. He was getting annoyed with me, but I really didn't give a damn about him. Ok, I did! I didn't want to talk to him, I wanted nothing to do with him, Embry or Embry's fucking girlfriend.

"We'll talk." he reassured me, his dark eyes fixed on mine.

"Paul and Madison gather your belongings and go to the principal's office. Your talking is interrupting the class. It's unfair for the rest of your classmate that do want to learn." the Spanish teacher yelled, making me jump in my seat.

"¡No puedo creer lo irrespetuosos y descortés que son los estudiantes hoy en día!" she chided, pointing at the door with her finger.

I shoved my damn notebook in my bag and stood from my seat. I wanted to shout and cuss at Paul. _If I could just slam my heavy backpack against that massive head of his, he would probably leave me alone!_ I hated him for getting me in trouble. I hated our Spanish teacher for being so unfair.

"I wasn't being disrespectful or discourteous in your class. Paul was the one talking and bothering me. Plus, your method of teaching Spanish is archaic and outdated. Chickens can teach better Spanish than you! ¡Adiós!" I shouted, turning around and trudging out the damn door.

I knew that I was in deep trouble. I should've kept my damn mouth shut, but no… Madison had to open her big pie hole and dig her own grave!

I walked slowly down the hall, hoping that I remembered the stupid way to the principal's office. I just can't believe how much trouble I've gotten in, since I moved to La Push. My father's intention of turning me into a proper lady wasn't working.

"Wow, that was some stunt you pulled in class." Paul chuckled, placing his heavy arm around my shoulder.

I tried to wriggle free, but he was as strong as Embry. His skin was also extremely hot. He ruffled my hair and pinched my cheek very hard. I fought back, but in my attempt my backpack fell on the floor.

"You're bold to talk to Mrs. Hernandez like that. She's the principal's wife." he laughed, putting me in a chokehold position.

"Let me go, idiot!" I yelled, struggling to remove his strong arms from my neck. "Insipid asshole, let me go!" I said angrily, stepping on his large foot to no avail.

Paul continued to laugh, but finally released me. "So your name is Madison." he said, a pleased smile on his lips.

"Embry's finally going to be happy." he mumbled, putting his hand behind my neck and guiding me into an unknown direction.

We went down a flight of stairs in to a room that looked like an abandon Choir classroom. The musty smell was overwhelming and the desire to run was palpable in the air. I didn't want to be around this idiot, I knew that he was stronger than me and could easily snap me in two.

"What are we doing here?" I asked scared, taking a few steps away from him. "What do you want to do to me?"

Paul laughed, leaning against the door. He was so tall that his head touched the wall above the door. He was cute, but so intimidating and scary. I couldn't even admire him the way I did when I first saw Embry. Paul was really terrifying me. What if he wanted me- oh no! - What if he wanted to use me for sexual favors?

A bitter taste rose to my mouth, making me want to hurl all the contents of my stomach. The thought of that was too much.

"Look, I'm not going to do nothing to you. I just want to talk." he said, sensing my fear. He remained where he stood, looking down at me.

"What is it that you want to talk about? Just get it over with and let me go!" I shouted, hoping that someone would hear me and come to rescue me.

"First, I wanted to apologize for the other day. I'm sorry that I interrupted your joyous time with Embry. I also didn't mean to be such an ass to you." he said, crossing his arms behind his head.

"I just want to get to know you better. My friend likes you and I guess that I should put in the effort to like you too." he said nonchalantly, looking up at the ceiling.

_Great!_ This was creepier than any suspense movie. Paul was really a fucking maniac. I think he suffers from bi-polar syndrome or something between the lines of schizophrenia or dementia.

"Well, you said your part. I guess I can get going." I said, tossing my backpack on my left shoulder. "You already know my name. You apologized and I can leave now."

I moved towards him and forced a smile. "You can now move out of the goddamn door and let me out." I bellowed, clenching my hands in fists.

Paul shook his head and smiled down at me. "Sorry, that's not how it works. You see, my friend Embry really likes you. He likes you so much that he broke up with his girlfriend of two years. He really wants to pursue a relationship with you." he said arrogantly, stretching his back to his full height.

"I also want to know how you feel about Embry." he said, turning serious as he searched my eyes. "Embry is a great kid. He's like a little brother to me. I want to know if your intentions with him are serious."

_What the fuck just happened?_ _Am I listening correctly or are my ears deceiving me?_ _Who the hell does he think he is to be asking me such personal questions?_ _I didn't even know what my intentions were. Shit, I know for sure that I have no damn intentions regarding Embry. I don't even want to see him!_

"Well, Paul," I said pausing to create more drama. "Regarding your fucking Embry and his girlfriend, you can shove them all the way up your damn ass. I don't give a fuck about him. It was a fucking mistake that I will always regret. I should've never looked at him or let him fuck me. I think it was the lack of nicotine in my system that made me succumbed to it, because now I'm paying for my mistakes." I cried, swallowing hard the tears that were burning the back of my throat.

Paul's expression turned from anger to gloomy. He leaned back against the wall and nodded his head.

"Wow!" he managed to say, staring down at me.

_Wow?_ That was all he could say? Ok, if I wait longer he'll probably start cussing me and hitting me. I should take the opportunity to jump out the opened window and make my brilliant escape.

"Look, I really don't know you. I tried to be your friend, but saying that being with Embry was a mistake is just fucked up beyond all reasons." he said poignantly, turning around and placed his hand on the doorknob.

He turned to look at me and just shook his head disappointedly. "I hope that today's words don't hunt you in the future." he said somberly, as he opened the opened the door.

I looked down at the floor, taking meticulous steps towards the door. When I reached the doorway I slammed against a solid wall of muscles. I looked up and saw the saddest, dejected expression on the most gorgeous looking Native American man.


	4. Only You

**Second Chances**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own nada!_

A/N: Here is the fourth chapter for this story. It is a little too lemony for my liking, but I do like it myself. I just wanted to take it to another level and I think that it came out artistically nice. I hope that you enjoy it! Read and review!

**Warning: There is a slightly long lemony filled towards the end of the chapter... if it's going to be offensive to you, I suggest that you don't read it!**

**／****l****、****  
****（ﾟ､｡７****  
l****、ヽ****  
****じし****f,)****ノ**

* * *

**Only You**

_Embry's POV_

I don't usually go looking after Paul in the mornings. I rather spend my free time with my best friends Quil and Jake. They've always been there for me and now that they were werewolves like me, the relationship was even better. But lately Jake and Quil have been more annoying than ever. Jake was depressed because 'vampire girl' turned him down and decided to marry her vampire boyfriend. It's like a melodrama from those Soap Opera channels. Quil was sad, because Claire-bear got sick and wasn't coming to visit him for his birthday. Shit, can a three years old really decide for herself? Fuck, no!

Their depression was too much for my already aching heart. Not knowing where my imprint was or having an idea if she was safe was ripping my heart into tiny pieces. I even lost hope that I would find her today in school.

I was in my Math class when I got the text message from Paul telling me that she was in his Spanish class. I ran to his class as soon as I got the message. I even asked the teacher to send me to the Nurse's office. He stared at me curiously; I told him I had a stomach ache or some shit like that and that I wasn't feeling good. I know is a bunch of fucking lies, but I needed to see her! I'd skipped so much class lately that at the moment lying was the best solution.

When I reached Paul's class, Angie Constanza was stepping out of the classroom and informed me of Paul and the new girl, Madison, had been sent to the office for disrupting the class. So her name was Madison! I could smell her rich cinnamon scent mixed with Paul's cheap aftershave cologne. I followed their scent and found the old Choir classroom locked. I knew that Paul would be there trying to get information out of my imprint. I could hear the fear in her voice as she tried to answer his questions. I wanted to console her.

What a fucking dick Paul was! I couldn't believe that he was pressuring my angel to tell him how she felt about me! I know she must hate me. Deep down, I knew that she would. I acted like an asshole and fucked her there in the middle of the forest. I didn't even use any protection. I just jammed my dick into her and fucked her hard and good.

Thinking about the warm and tightness of her vagina was turning me on. I couldn't believe how easy it was to feel this way. Even when I was with Elaine things weren't this way. I only wanted to acquire pleasure for myself. It's fucked up, I know! Elaine had to work hard for me to actually enjoy fucking her. With my imprint the need to satisfy her was enough for me.

I shook my head and stood before the door. I wanted to hear what they were talking. My heart softened when I heard Paul talking nice about me!

"Sorry, that's not how it works. You see, my friend Embry really likes you. He likes you so much that he broke up with his girlfriend. He really wants to pursue a relationship with you." Paul said with his usual arrogant tone.

"I also want to know how you feel about Embry." he continued, his voice turning serious and demanding. "Embry is a great kid. He's like a little brother to me. I want to know if your intentions with him are serious."

Of course I was a good kid. I didn't do any drugs. I didn't smoke (my imprint did, but that was fine with me-she said she was quitting!). I rarely drank. I protected La Push from fucking vampires. I respected my mother, even though she kicked me out of the house (for constantly sneaking out at night to go on patrolling duties). She still didn't know that I am a werewolf. It was to protect her that I decided to leave her out of the loop. My mother was a great person, but I think that the whole subject of mystical creatures such as werewolves and vampires would've been too much for her frail heart.

I guess Paul wasn't a bad guy after all! He should at least give her some space to answer. His tone of voice was even intimidating to me. I leaned against the door, resting my hands behind my back. My heart began to beat faster when I heard Madison's voice.

"Well, Paul," she said pausing momentarily. "Regarding your fucking Embry and his girlfriend, you can shove them all the way up your damn ass. I don't give a fuck about him. It was a fucking mistake that I will always regret. I should've never looked at him or let him fuck me. I think it was the lack of nicotine in my system that made me succumbed to it, because now I'm paying for my mistakes."

My angel was crying. I've hurt her! She was crying and I couldn't just storm in to the room to wipe away her damn tears. I felt her pain and I could feel her burden. I wanted to console her weary heart. I was also hurting, her words cut deep into my soul. I felt my heart bleed with the anguish of knowing how she actually felt about me.

I felt my eyes begin to sting with unshed tears. I blinked hard to prevent them from falling and continued to listen to her crying. Paul was quiet and I feared that her words would cause him to lose control. I moved away from the door, stuffing my hands in my pocket as I paced back and forth in front of the door.

"Wow!" he finally said. "Look, I really don't know you. I tried to be your friend, but saying that being with Embry was a mistake is just fucked up beyond all reasons." he said poignantly, the doorknob began to turn and I knew that Paul was aware that I was standing behind the door.

"I hope that today's words don't hunt you in the future." Paul said seriously, opening the door ajar.

I drew in a deep breath and braced myself to see the hatred in my imprint's face. I would die if I didn't get to see the deep brown wells of her eyes. I wanted to see her beautiful angelic face for just a second, before the dimness of the day surrounded me and swept me to the darkest confinements of hell.

Madison, my princess stepped out of the room, with her head hung low, not looking where she was going. I stood there in front of her, looking at Paul. He was shaking his head as he passed by us and continued to stride down the empty hall. Madison slammed against me, causing her to look up at me. Her face was so beautiful, as her lips parted slightly to speak.

She placed her hand over her heart and looked down at the floor. My fucking goodness can she look any more beautiful! I wanted to wrap my arms around her and just kiss every corner of her body until she succumbed to the need to love me. I wanted to pin her against the damn wall and just touch her body with my hands and mouth. I wanted to make her moan with pleasure, feel her fingernails digging in the skin of my back. I wanted to feel her buck beneath me. I wanted her. I wanted her badly!

"Hi!" I said, giving her a weak smile. "How are you?" I asked, nodding vehemently.

She looked down at her hands and then at the floor. "I guess I'm fine." she muttered softly, biting her luscious bottom lip.

"You?" she said, finally resting her beautiful eyes on me.

My heart rose from the depths of hell and began to beat fast. My hands were aching to touch her. I really wanted her to love me. I needed her to need me with the same intensity as I needed her. I couldn't live another day without her.

"I'm fine! It's really nice to see you, Madison." I said, my voice sounding strange and needy. I was a man in love, but my voice was sounding like I was hitting puberty.

She nodded and pulled her backpack higher on her shoulder. "I wish I could say the same." she snorted, rolling her eyes at me.

"I'm serious! I am really glad to see you. I wanted to talk to you. It's important- maybe, you'll give me the opportunity to-"

"Look, I don't have anything to say to you. There is nothing left to say." she said interrupting me, her voice drenched with pain and hurt.

"There is so much to say. I wish that you give me just a chance to speak to you. I really want to talk to you. That afternoon you left so suddenly and I wasn't able to explain what happened." I said, raking my hair with my fingers.

"There is nothing to explain. Paul was pretty clear. Even I understood what was going on. I was fragile and in a moment of pure weakness I gave in to my lusty teenage side. It happens all the time. I understand perfectly." she said, her voice breaking and tears threatening to fall.

I took a step closer to her and touched her shoulder. I was scared that she would run away from me. The proximity was tantalizing. I felt the pull of my imprint's body. It was intoxicating and enthralling. She didn't move, but remained calmed, her eyes fixed on my hand.

"It's not what you think. I never meant to hurt you. I rather die than see you hurt. I am really sorry for putting you in such a predicament. I swear that my intentions were and are still pure. I don't ever want to hurt you." I said, caressing her cheek.

Her skin was so soft and she smelled like spices and cinnamon. Her lips were so red and plump, so kissable. I wanted to kiss her. I knew that if I kissed her, she would understand my love and desire for her.

"You don't have to apologize, Embry." she whispered, her tears falling menacingly down her beautiful face. She wasn't hiding the pain in her heart anymore. I did hurt her and I couldn't take it all back. She took a step back and adjusted her short skirt.

_What was it with girls wearing short skirts and boots in the middle of winter? I shouldn't be complaining! She looked extremely sexy and cute!_

"I know that what I did was despicable and appalling. I should've left the moment I saw you half naked in the woods. I should've run as far away from you as I could. I should've done so many things, but I was weak and frail and gave in to you." she said, hiding her pain behind her weary smile.

"You didn't do anything wrong! What we did was beautiful! It wasn't a fucking mistake! It was amazing!" I said, tilting my head to look at her perfect frame. I know that I was sounding like a damn girl, but it was the truth! It wasn't a fucking mistake. It was the best thing that has ever happened to me.

I cupped her face in my hands and brought my lips to hers. I couldn't help it. I needed to taste her plush lips and taste her mouth. She was mine and I couldn't leave without the satisfaction of tasting her. I wanted to console her too. She was too important to me. I wanted to erase her sadness.

She pulled away from me, sobbing uncontrollably. "Please, stop!" she begged, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "I c-can't do this. I-I don't want to be hurt. It's not fair!"

"I can't-I can't be away from you." I said, pulling her in my arms and holding on to her petite body.

I squeezed her gently against my chest. I needed to shelter her from the pain of the world. I wanted her to feel safe in my arms.

"I need you. I really need you Madison. This past few days were hell! Let me show you that I'm being honest, please." I said, showering her face with kisses.

She continued to sob, hiding her face in my chest and wrapping her arms around my waist. It felt so right to be next to her. I've never felt so happy. For the moment, my world was based on holding her.

I carried her in my arms and walked into the empty room. I locked the door behind us and sat on the floor, placing Madison on my lap. She was crying so hard, and I was unable to comfort her. Just the thought of seeing her in pain made my heart break.

"Please, don't cry." I whispered against her ear, as I caressed her back. "I can't stand to see you cry!"

"Why not? I can cry! It's all I can do, Embry." she said angrily, lifting her face to look at me. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her little nose was red.

"My life is a fucking joke! I don't have any friends. I don't know anyone here in La Push! I'm an outsider, looking into the perfect lives of so many damn idiots. My father hates me! My brothers don't even give a flying fuck that I'm away from them. My mother left me when I was born! You and Paul are the only people I know and I can't even consider you my friend." she hissed, burying her face in my chest.

I ran my hand through her soft hair and kissed her head. "I'm your friend. I'll be here for you. I'll be anything you need me to be." I said, pulling her hair away from her face.

"Why?" she said, looking up at me and sobbed. "What about your fucking girlfriend? How is she going to feel?" she said curtly, getting off of my lap.

I pulled her down and sat her on my lap again. I wasn't going to let her get away from me so easily.

"I don't have a girlfriend." I said nonchalantly, resting my head on her shoulder. "I broke up with her." I told her.

She went rigid and then relaxed against my arms. She removed her backpack, setting it beside us and rested her head on my right shoulder.

"You broke up with her?" she asked, nestling closer to me. It felt wonderful to feel her skin against mine. I nodded and continued to play with her dark long hair. It smelled fresh and so cinammony- if that's a word.

"Why in the world would you do that?" she asked, playing with the collar of my polo shirt. "She must be devastated." she whispered into my ears.

"I had to do it. I wanted to pursue a relationship with you." I mumbled forwardly against her neck. I heard her heart begin to beat faster. "I want to be with you only."

She pulled away slightly, staring quizzically at me. Her lips were pursed and a crease on her forehead. She looked so pretty!

"Why me? Was I such a great fuck?!" she asked incredulously, scowling at me. "Because if you think-"

I kissed her hard on the lips, dragging her to me. "No, I want to be with you." I whispered against her lips. "I just want to be with you. I swear that is the goddamn honest truth."

"I can't believe you Embry. I just can't believe that you just want to be with me for no apparent reason." she said, shaking her head sadly. I took her hand and placed it over my heart.

"I do want to be with you only. I don't know what else to say to make you believe me. I just want to be with you." I said softly, resting my hand on her thigh.

"It's only you! I just want you! I like you! I'm crazy for you. I need only you!" I sighed, parting her legs to wrap them around my waist. She was so light as I carried her and positioned her in a straddling position.

"I don't believe you, Embry." she sobbed, leaning her forehead against mine. "You'll probably leave me the same way you left your girlfriend."

I rubbed circles on the skin of her neck and down her collarbone. She was so soft and smooth.

"I would never do such a thing to you." I said, bringing my lips to her cheek.

"I would never do a thing to hurt you. I live to please you. I want to make you happy. I'll be anything that you want me to be."

"Anything that I want you to be? That's the saddest thing ever." she laughed. Her laughter was so soft and melodious.

"I don't want to sound mean, but isn't that a little pathetic coming from someone like you?" she smiled, lifting her head to allow me access to her jaw line.

"It's not pathetic and what do you mean 'someone like me'?!" I said, forcing her to stare at me. "It's the damn honest truth. I'll be what you want me to be."

She placed her hands on my chest and pushed me away from her. "It's just that you're so macho-looking, tall, dark, handsome and intimidating... You- you're- well, so hardcore and- and you're speak like you're in love with me. Is that how you get in a girl's pants?" she stuttered, playing with my hair.

"No, Madison. I'm just speaking from the heart. I'll be anything that you need or want me to be. I could be your friend, lover, boyfriend or anything you want me to be." I whispered, running my tongue along the edge of her lips.

She gave me a curious look. "Could you be my slave for today?" she said jesting, but there was double meaning in her words.

I laughed, she was so darn cute. I could just gobble her up! She was so sexy and so innocent at the same time.

"Sure, sure! What do you want me to do for you, Master?" I said teasingly, placing both of my hands on each side of her hips.

She grinned. It was the most enthralling grin that I've ever seen. It was so radiant and bright that it illuminated the whole musty room. She began to run her hand down the length of my arms, an impish smile on her lips.

"I don't know, surprise me!" she said, licking her lips so sensually.

I slid my hand under her white blouse and felt her tense as she felt my hand caress her flat stomach. I was looking at her face; I didn't want to miss any expression from her. I wanted to make her smile with pleasure.

"You're so soft, Madison." I said, bringing my other hand to secure her against me.

"Can I?" I asked her looking down at my hand that rested on her flat tummy. She nodded shyly, placing her warm hand under my polo shirt.

I ran my hand higher until I was cupping her tender breast.

"You don't have a bra!" I exclaimed surprised, playing with her nipple with my thumb.

She looked down at my hand under her blouse and blushed.

"I took a shower after gym class and forgot to put it on." she said bashfully, shrugging her shoulders.

I nodded and continued to caress her ample breast. "I'll have to say it's best that you didn't wear it." I mumbled smiling at her. Her breasts were soft and fitted perfectly in the palm of my hand. I was enjoying her body! She was so soft and every curve in her body was delectable.

She lifted my shirt and leaned forward to kiss my bare chest. Her lips were soft and the trail of kisses that she left felt like fire on my skin. I guess she liked my muscled chest! Her hand roamed freely all around my body. She knew where to touch me. Every touch from her was like a current that ran down my back all over my chest.

She rested her hand on the waistband of my pants, reaching down until my erection rested contently against her small hand. She squeezed it slightly, rubbing it up and down. It felt divine to have my imprint pleasure me. I wanted to make her feel as elated as I was feeling.

I unbuttoned her blouse, making her nipples taunt with the cold air of the room. She wanted me and I wanted to make her happy. I was going to be anything she wanted me to be. I helped her take off her blouse. Her breasts swaying as she moved. It was the most precious scene.

I kissed her neck, my hand resting on her left breast as I carefully kneaded it. I ran my tongue down the length of her neck as she arched back her head to grant me more access.

"Embry, kiss me!" she moaned, pulling at my hair. She was breathing hard.

"Where, princess?" I asked, nibbling at her earlobe. "Just tell me and I'll do it!"

"In my mouth, in my breasts and here." she moaned so sensually as she pointed between her thighs.

"Especially here." she whimpered.

Fuck, anything to please my princess. I kissed her parted lips and rubbed her nipples with my hands. I pressed them against my thumb and index, playing with them until I heard her groan and moan in pleasure.

I brought my mouth over her mound and suctioned hard, my tongue circling her taunted nipple. She pressed her breast harder against my mouth, wanting more. I bit it softly, running my other hand up her thigh until I reached the wet area between her panties.

Madison held on to my neck and placed her free hand over her other breast, massaging it with such pleasure that she was turning me on even more. She moved so sensually and so perfectly. She was attuned to my touch. She was enjoying every moment and that was exactly what I wanted. I wanted her to be comfortable with me. I wanted her to tell me what she wanted me to do to her. I wanted to please her and make her want me more. I wanted her to feel the need to call me when she wanted me to make love to her.

"Oh, Em-Embry!" she stuttered with pleasure. She guided my hand to touch her wet core. She was so hot and ready for me. She grabbed my forefinger and brought to the edge of the elastic band of her panties. She lifted her panties and I immediately ran the length of her core. She was so moist. She smelled like fresh flower, so inviting and warm.

I remembered the conversation I had with Paul the other day about giving a girl 'the scissors'. I placed my thumb over her nub and began to caress it softly, wanting to hear her moan louder against my ear.

I plunged my forefinger into her center and with my other finger I caressed her anus. She was bucking, bearing down her weigh on my finger. She was enjoying the attention that I was giving her in that area. I was enjoying the pleasure that my hands elicited from her.

"Ohh, yes! More… m-more." she groaned, putting her hand down my boxers and playing with my erection.

She moved her hand up and down my shaft. The friction of her hand against my penis was making me lose concentration. My sole purpose was to please her.

She kissed my mouth and began to unbutton and zipped down my jeans. She released my erection from its prison and began to rub it with her hand. She was rubbing it down with the same precision and pleasure that I was giving her. She wanted me to take as much pleasure out of our situation. She wanted me to be part of this. I loved her even more for that!

I pulled my finger out of her core and I heard her protest. I wanted to give her what she wanted, so I pulled her off of my lap and made her stand. I pulled down her bikini panties until they rested on her ankles. She lifted her leg and was released from them. I placed her leg over my shoulder and brought my face between her thighs.

I looked up at her and smiled as I saw her grin. She was so perfect. Her soft skin begged to be touched and admired. She lifted her other leg and sat on my shoulders her pussy facing me. I inhaled her delicious aroma, running my tongue up her thighs, until I found the perfect spot to give her pleasure. She balanced herself, digging her fingers in my hair as she moaned with pleasure.

I licked her clit and pressed my flat tongue against the sensitive nub, flicking hard and fast. She was bucking and swearing as I took her to a haven filled with desire. She was so light and petite, that she could have easily been made out of feathers.

I brought my hands to her butt and began to knead savagely at them. I pressed her closer to my mouth. I dug my tongue into her vagina and licked her good, filling my mouth with her glorious juices. She spread her legs further apart giving me better access to her. She moved her hips up and down to the rhythm of my tongue.

It was crazy how much pleasure and enjoyment I could get from her. Seeing her buck and grind her hips against my face was the best present.

"Harder! Harder! Fuck, Em! Harder!" she pleaded, as her juices flowed down my face.

I licked harder, biting her clit softly, making her lose control and causing her to fall into my arms. I smiled down at her as she looked at me with sheepish eyes. She got off my lap and knelt before me, pulling her hair away from her face as she leaned down and pressed her lips around my penis.

Her warm mouth wrapped around the head as she began to lick my shaft. She licked the base softly, teasingly and seductively. I played with her hair as I guided her with my hands. She bit the tip hard and then suctioned it, running her tongue playfully over the head.

"Oh shit! Baby stop, I'm gonna come." I groaned, trying to pull her away from me.

I was coming and I didn't want to come in her perfect mouth. She didn't pay attention and continued to give me heads. She was fucking good. I ran my hand along her back, until I reached her voluptuous ass. It was so soft and tight. I spread them apart and grabbed them, squeezing them tightly.

The heat of her mouth intensified my need to explode and cum. I jerked and grinded my hips savagely against her mouth; until I came in her mouth, and she swallowed it. To my surprise she was smiling as she lifted her head to face me.

She wiped her mouth and turned, her back facing me. Her short black skirt was pulled high to her hips, exposing her perfect thighs and tanned legs. She sat on my lap and leaned back against my chest. She grabbed my hands and placed one hand on her right breast and the other between her legs.

She rested her hand on her other breast and began to knead at it, playing with her nipple between her fingers. Her free hand was on my penis as she rubbed it up and down, making my flaccid penis rise. I grabbed her clit between the tips of my fingers and began to pinch it softly.

Madison was moaning with desire and I was filled with the need to be inside her. We continued to stimulate each other, until I couldn't take it any longer. I wanted to feel the heat of her core surrounding my fucking dick.

"Sit on my dick, baby girl." I ordered in a husky voice. She obliged without any hesitation and sat on my dick, bearing down her full weight, letting her core engulf me. She took me completely without any complained of protest. She began to grind her hips savagely, with such feral and untamed desire that surprised me.

I wrapped one arm around her waist and pinned her down every time I wanted to thrust deeper into her. She lifted her arms around my neck and brought my face to her lips. We began to kiss as our body rejoiced in the intimate union of our lovemaking. Her delicious tongue prodding my lips and I sucked it with such excitement.

She placed her hand on her sensitive nub and began to manually stimulate herself; I looked down as she bucked her hips wildly. She was moaning riotously, closing her eyes and biting her lower lip. Her face was so beautiful as she concentrated in getting as much pleasure as possible.

I brought my hands to her chest and cupped her breasts in each hand. I played with her nipples, running them between my fingers and then pulling on them with the tips of my thumb and index. Madison was groaning as she reached her orgasm.

"Em, come with me! I want you to climax with me, please." she begged, using her free hand to caress my face. "Baby, cum with me!" she whispered.

I placed my hands on her hips and lifted them higher and then brought her hard against my dick. She winced in pain, but let me continued. I thrust and shoved my dick harder in her, letting my animalistic side take over. I plunged harder, biting the sensitive skin around her shoulder.

"Ma-Madi-son…" I whimpered into her ear as I came inside her. I felt the walls of her vagina clasped around my dick in the most glorious sensation. "Only you, baby. Only you!"

She moaned and climaxed with me, she moved closer to me, resting her head on the crook of my neck, and breathing hard. I wrapped her in my arms and caressed her long hair. We stayed half naked, clutching at each other until the school bell reminded us of where we were.


	5. Second Chances

**Second Chances**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own nada!_

* * *

**Second Chances**

I really didn't understand exactly what was going on with me! I was completely attracted to Embry Call. I think that it was his perfect brown eyes, his sculpted body and the way his lips would curve into a smile. It was indescribable the way I felt towards him. Yes, I might have said all those stupid shit about him shoving his girlfriend up his ass or something like that. I wasn't really thinking clearly.

I needed to take a chill pill and analyze everything that was going on. I wanted to clear out my head, but my head was in the clouds. Being with him was too much. All I wanted was to feel and that was exactly what I was doing. I was feeling what my body needed. I was in his arms, wrapped in the heat of his body. I was enslaved by the prison of his arms and lips. I didn't want to move. I couldn't face the cruel reality. What would be beyond those damn doors that led to everything that I loathed in La Push?

I pulled away from his arms and began to get dressed. My panties were on the far corner of the musty room. I have been blinded by the pleasure and now the reality was slowly sinking in. I would open those doors and I would be just another girl that got entangled in Embry's web. I didn't want to be so negative, but everything that was happening to me was more than I could handle.

I was playing a game of deceit and I knew that at the end of it, I was the one that would lose and end up getting hurt the most. I already lost my father's trust. He no longer wanted to see me. He decided that I was not worthy enough to be given a second chance. I couldn't continue to screw my life up! I was here in La Push because my father found me in bed with my boyfriend Tom. I was supposed to learn my lesson. I knew what I needed to do, but it was hard to be away from Embry. He was too much of a force in my life. He was like a magnet that drew me near to him.

I slipped my panties on and fixed my skirt. I buttoned my white blouse and let my hair fall loose. It was the best I could do to in a time like this! I opened my backpack and rummaged through it to find my compact mirror. I checked my neck and found a large love mark. I looked at Embry and found him still sitting on the floor, looking at me. His eyes continued to roam my body, making me feel shy and bashful.

There was something in his eyes that made me believe that there was hope for me in his arms. I didn't know what it was exactly! It was just a hunch.

"Dude, you left hickeys all over my neck!" I said, kneeling in front of my backpack to get my concealer.

"I can't go to class looking like this!" I muttered annoyed, as I applied the concealer to hide the marks.

"I'm sorry, beautiful! I got too carried away." he said, crawling to where I was. He really was a horny dog. I could see his erection under his jeans.

"I promise that I won't leave so many next time." he said, kissing my neck and placing his large hands on my waist.

"Who said there was going to be a next time?" I said irritated, trying to push him away from me. In reality, I felt happy that he considered being with me once again. "I don't know what gave you that idea!"

He continued to kiss my neck and brought me closer to his chest. "Don't be mean, Madie-baby." he whispered against my neck, his hand caressing my breast.

"I need you. I want to be with you." he said, turning my face to his.

"Why? Why do you want to be with me so bad? I've only known you a week- or less." I said, snapping shut the compact mirror.

"To me you're acting like you're in love with me! It's kinda scary." I retorted, removing his soft hand away from my chest.

"I do love you, Madie. I can't bear to be away from you." he said, sitting beside me. "I guess it was love at first sight." he mumbled, taking his shirt in his hand and staring down at it.

"You mean lust at first sight." I said sarcastically, running my hand through my hair. "I know sex between you and me is like totally out of this fucking world, but there's more to a relationship than just sex." I said, knowing full well that I was addressing those words specifically towards me.

"I know there is more to a relationship than sex. I know!" he mumbled, putting on his polo shirt. "I really know!"

I adjusted my skirt and tried to fix my wrinkled white blouse. It was useless! It was completely wrinkled and my nipples were still completely taunted and visible through the white fabric. I removed my blouse and stared down at my bosom.

"Holy shit!" I hissed irritated, as I saw the marks and bites around my nipples.

"Dude, seriously… I am completely covered in fucking marks and hickeys. You bite hard. Be more careful the next time!" I said, punching his arm.

"Ouch, what are you made of?" I cried the moment my hand touched his skin.

Embry quickly rushed to my side and took my hand in his. He gave it a careful inspection and then kissed it. "It's ok. It's going to be a little sore for a few hours, but it's not broken." he said, smiling down at me.

"Are you made of rocks?" I asked, jerking my hand from his and giving it my own inspection. It was a little swollen, but it wasn't broken.

"I hate you!" I muttered at him, pulling his hair and then taking a sit on the floor.

Embry was still looking at me, his eyes were fixed on my chest and I immediately remembered that I had taken off my blouse. My gaze landed on his chest and I found love marks and hickeys beginning to disappear on his skin.

"Wow, wow, dude. Embry, those bites are disappearing! They look like they're old, but I swear I just gave them to you!" I said, getting closer to him and placing my hand on his broad chest.

He looked down at my hands and arched his brow. He didn't say anything, but just stared at me.

He brought his mouth to my breast and began to kiss it and suck at the nipple. His mouth was warm and I was beginning to feel the heat form in between my legs, but I was also so sore from the previous love-sex-whatever making.

I gently caressed his hair and pushed him away. "Embry, I'm sore. Give me time to recover my strength! Gosh, you are really a horn dog." I said laughing as gave me a despondent look.

"Seriously, give me time to recover from all the biting and bruises. You're like an animal."

He kissed my collarbone and sighed. "I'm sorry! I just couldn't hold myself." he said, kissing my chin.

"You look so cute when you begged to be kissed! It took all my control not to bite every corner of your body." he grinned, kissing my cheeks and then my mouth.

His lips were soft and smooth. I bit his lower lip and broke the kiss, before we went too far.

"Why did you take off your shirt?" he asked, running his fingers along the length of my back. "Are you trying to tempt me?" he asked devilish.

I shook my head and opened the front zipper of my backpack and dug out my white with purple lines turtleneck sweater. I put it on and felt more covered. The room was getting colder and my entire body was hurting.

I got up and walked to the door. "How are we going to go back to class? Someone might see us coming out of this room together!" I said, turning to face Embry.

He got to his feet and walked to the window. "Follow me! I know a short cut that will take you to the gym. You can go through the locker room and then go up the steps and into the cafeteria. It's lunch time, so everyone should be in there." he said, extending his hand for me to take it.

"But the window is like on the second floor!" I said, as I took a peek outside. "No, I don't want to break a bone!" I shrieked.

Embry laughed and forcefully grabbed my hand. "I swear that I won't let anything happen to you!" he said, bending down to kiss my lips. We kissed passionately as his hands rested on the small of my back.

"I will never let anything bad happen to you, baby." he said, winking at me as he squeezed my butt.

"Then what do you propose that we do!" I said, taking another look outside the window. Embry grabbed my hand and walked to where my backpack was.

"Here, put this on!" he ordered, handing me the bag. I put it on and looked at him quizzically. "Ok, close your eyes and just trust me!" he said, kissing my forehead and taking my hand.

He turned around and motioned me to get on his back. "Are you crazy?" I sneered, climbing on his back as best as I could.

Embry laughed heartedly and walked to where the window was. He opened it carefully and climbed on the ledge. We were now standing on the edge when he pulled himself out of the window. I shrieked and scream all the way down as the air hit my face and my heart stopped beating.

"We made it!" Embry said, placing me down on the floor. "That was fun!" he laughed, taking my hand and guiding me to the entrance that lead to the gym. He practically dragged me down the hall until we reached a blue and red door that led to the girls' locker room.

Embry opened the door for me and walked behind me. He looked around and pushed me against the wall. His eyes were dark and smoldering as his hand rested on my chest and the other down on my behind.

"Em, it's impossible that we survived that fall. Technically, we should have many broken bones." I mumbled as I felt myself getting lost in his eyes.

"We-you should still have the bite mark that I gave you fifteen minutes ago, right here!" I whispered, pointing at the base of his neck.

Embry laughed softly and kissed my mouth hard and squeezed my breast and stroked my ass.

"What else, Madie-baby." he whispered so sensually. "Did you notice something else? Are you afraid of me?" he said licking my lips and running his hand under my turtleneck sweater.

I nodded and reached my hand down the waistband of his pants until I could feel his erection pulsating in my hand. "I'm afraid that you'll hurt me!" I mumbled, looking at his precious face.

"When I hit you earlier-you didn't flinch? It was like hitting a wall of bricks! Your temperature is above normal. What are you?" I asked, clasping tightly his dick in my hand.

He sighed and pulled up my sweater and began kissing my breast with so much passion and desire. He ran his hand down to my thigh and slid his finger under my panties and pulled it to the side. It was crazy how my hormones went crazy around him. I unzipped his pant and removed his erection from his boxers. He spread my legs apart and took me right there. I was afraid that someone would come and find us in the act. But Embry knew something that I didn't. He knew that it was safe. I trusted him, and gave myself once again.

He drove deeper inside me as he pinned me against the cold wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and let him do whatever he wanted. I wasn't going to protest. I just wanted to feel him inside me, beside me and all around me.

"What are you?" I whispered into his ear. "What the fuck are you?" I asked, kissing his lush lips and biting them heard.

"You have to stay with me if you want to find out!" he said, before he climaxed and spilled his seed inside me.


	6. Chemistry

**_Second Chances_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: Hi! Thank you for waiting so patiently!!**

* * *

**Chemistry**

It was time for my fifth period class, History. I love history. It was always refreshing to know about our past history and the mistakes our nation made. It was always good to know that by reflecting on the past, we could create a better future! Ha! That wasn't really my case. I kept on messing with the past and I kept on fucking up the future.

See, the reason I was in La Push, was because my father caught me red-handed, in the action of having coitus with my ex-boyfriend, Tom. He packed all my shit and sent me all the way to Washington. To a small town called La Push that doesn't even have a mall. I was abandoned by him. All because of my weakness!

What really hurt the most was how bias my father was! My five older brothers could bring girls to the house and fuck them right in front of my father (figuratively speaking) and he would be so proud! His sons were men! But if I was the one that was having sex, only because I wanted to follow on my brothers' footsteps, I end up being thrown out of the house and called a bitch! Yes, a bitch! I wasn't sleeping around with just anyone. I was with my boyfriend of four years. My boyfriend, whom I had dated since the seventh grade... but all that, is in the past. Water under the bridge!

I got in the classroom and found Paul talking to some girl. He gave me fleeting look and continued to smile pleasantly at the person he was talking with. I felt the need to apologize, but at the same time I was practically scared of him. He was tall and had a very explosive temper.

I took my seat far away from him and took out my notebook and waited for the bell to ring. Students began to enter the classroom and Mr. Hayden walked to the front of the class. He was smiling as he set his papers on his desk. He took off his sweater and turned to face the classroom.

"Good afternoon." he said contently, sitting on his desk. The class greeted him and he continued to talk about the new History and Social Studies teacher that would be taking over his fifth period class.

"Ms. Black recently earned her Master's in American History. She'll be starting next Monday, so I would appreciate if everyone treats her with the same respect you've shown me. She's new and new teachers need encouragement and praise." he said smiling at the girls on the front row.

I rolled my eyes and began to scribble a quick note for Paul. The class was short and he barely gave us material to study. I watched Paul carefully and tried to avoid his eyes every time he turned around to look at my direction. I folded the paper in the form of an arrow and waited for the end of the class to hand it to him.

The bell rang and I gathered my stuff and got ready for my last class, Chemistry. I waited until Paul was near, when I handed him the note. He stared at me curiously and shoved the paper in to his pocket and left without saying a word.

I exited the room and went up the stairs all the way down the hall until I reached the class. Embry was standing on the doorway talking to two very tall guys that could easily pass as his brothers. He winked at me and moved out of the way to allow me passage.

I thanked him and walked to my seat. The evil witch was sitting on the table that was in front of me. She was surrounded by two other girls that were trying to console and comfort her.

I took my seat and just waited for Mrs. Brown to come into the class and begin teaching.

"I can't believe that he would just dump you after two years of dating!" the blond one said, patting her friend on the shoulder. "I just can't believe that he would do such a thing to you, Elaine." she said.

"I know!" the girl that I believe was Elaine said. "I thought we were meant to be together forever." she cried, wiping her tears with a tissue. "He just came to my house on Friday and ended our relationship. He didn't even give me any reasons as to why he-" she sobbed, leaning her head against a tanned black hair girl.

"Did you ask him why?" the girl with red and blue highlights asked, shaking her head. "What a dick!" she exclaimed.

"I know, Natasha." Elaine said to the girl with red and blue highlights. "I just can't believe that he could be so cruel." she said, wiping her face.

"Don't cry, Elaine. We should go shopping after school. That always makes you happy." the blond girl said, running her hand on Elaine's dark long hair.

"You girls are so kind. I love you so much!" Elaine mumbled, as she blew her nose.

I was really feeling sorry for Elaine. I wonder who could her ex-boyfriend be. I sighed and continued to scribble on my notebook.

"Oh, sweetie, don't cry. Everything will be alright. I bet it's all a misunderstanding." her blond friend said, trying hard to make her feel better. "I know that it will all get better. He's going to see how stupid life is without you. I know he'll apologize!"

"Brie, you really think so?" Elaine asked hopefully. "You really think that he'll apologize? I've seen him look at me and he looks sad. Do you think he feels sorry for hurting me?"

Natasha and Brie both nodded vigorously. "Yes!" they both said in unison.

"I know he'll talk to you after school." Natasha said, taking Elaine's hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. "He's going to apologize and the two of you will be together as if nothing ever happened."

Elaine smiled radiantly and the three friends hugged. "You girls are the best." she said sadly. "Thank you, for making me feel much better."

I wish I had friends like that. I only had Embry Call, and I couldn't really consider him a friend. I turned around and found Embry staring at me. I smiled at him and turned back to face my notebook.

_Could this day get any weirder? I don't think so!_

The bell rang and Mrs. Brown walked in to the class followed by more students that hurried to get to their seats. "Good afternoon, everyone!" she greeted, pulling her glasses up.

"Today, " she paused, picking up her attendance sheet. "we are going to be dividing the class in to small groups of fours. I will hand each group a few sheets of paper with different chemical compounds that each group will have to give the correct nomenclature and twenty chemical equations that will need balancing. I also want to know if the equations are red-ox reaction or not. There will be no cheating! This assignment is worth two exam grades, so try to do your best!" she said.

The class began to protest, but I just shrugged it off. I knew enough general chemistry and organic chemistry to know the rules for naming the chemical compounds correctly, the rest I could get from the Internet.

"OK, I will call out names randomly. When all the members of the groups have been called, grab the sheets of papers and staple them together and go to a quiet room and do your work. The work is due on Friday! I recommend that you use this hour and the rest of the week to finish your work."

She began to call out names and the first three groups were assigned. I just wanted to get it over with. I was going to photocopy the homework and do it at the comfort of my home.

"Madison Love Ferreira, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara and Embry Call will all be team four." said. I looked up from my notebook and stared dubiously at her.

"Why is that bitch in my boyfriends team?" Elaine hissed, slamming her chemistry book on the table.

"Calm down, Elaine. It's just pure coincidence that she's in the same group as Embry." Natasha mumbled, staring back at my table.

"It's not fair! I hate her." Elaine muttered angrily. She turned around and narrowed her eyes at me.

What the hell was going on? _Oh, shit_! It was all clear to me now! Embry call was her dumbass ex-boyfriend. I wanted to laugh at her face. If she only knew the things I had done with her ex-boyfriend that same day! She would die at the horror stories I could tell her!

Embry, Jacob and Quil walked to where I was sitting and threw the papers on my table. "Hey, Love! I'm Quil!" a burly tanned man said. He gave me an impish smile and sat beside me. I arched my eyebrow and stared at him.

"I'm Jacob Black, Love." Embry's other friend said. I smiled nervously at them and placed my notebook inside my backpack. "This is Embry Call, Love." Jacob said, smiling mischievously.

I laughed sarcastically at them. "You guys are mocking my name! That's real funny. Last time I checked, my name wasn't Embry or Quil! Where the hell did your parents get those weird names?" I asked irritated.

I saw Jacob shaking his head. "You shouldn't go there!" he laughed. "Those two will have a throw down with you if you mock their names."

"Take it back!" Embry said. "My name is unique and so is Quil's."

Quil nodded and slammed his hand on the table. "My name happens to be a very important one in the Quiluete tribe." He stared at me seriously and began to laugh.

Geez, all because I mocked their name. "Fine, I'm sorry for making fun of your name Em and Quil." I said softly, taking the papers from the table and organizing them. I stood up from my chair and walked to the teacher's desk.

"Mrs. Brown, may I borrow your staple?" I asked politely. Mrs. Brown smiled and handed me the staple. I grinned at her and proceeded to staple the papers together.

When I got back to my table Jacob and Quil were staring attentively at me. I took my backpack and turned to the door. I was really tired and bored.

"Hey, wait for us!" Quil yelled, as he tapped my shoulder. "Where are you going?" he asked,smiling down at me.

"To the library." I said sharply, spinning around and walking down the hall.

"OK, I'll follow you." he said softly and began to walk beside me. "So, do you even know where the library is?" he asked, looking inside the classrooms.

"You don't know where it is?" I asked incredulously. Quil shook his head and laughed. "I really don't know! I've been in this school for three years and I've never found the need to go to the library." he laughed.

"Let me guess... you skip a lot?" I asked. He nodded and I laughed heartedly. "How could that be?" I asked curiously, turning my head to face him.

"I guess, I don't find school interesting. I rather do other things." he said opening the double doors that led to the first floor for me.

"Like what?" I asked interested. I liked Quil, he wasn't as intimidating as Paul. I waited for his answer, but all he did was smile.

"He likes to fix cars and motorcycles." Jacob said, startling me. I blinked hard and turned to face him and Embry.

"That's nice!" I muttered, glancing at Embry. "Well, I'm going to photocopy the assignment and I'm heading home." I said nonchalantly, smiling at myself for being such a smart-ass.

"You can't do this to us! We want to pass! You're like our only hope. Jacob Black is good, but not so good at balancing equations. We've been absent from most part of the month, so we don't know exactly how to do the homework. We really need a good grade to pass this semester." Embry said, placing his arm around my shoulder. "Please, Madi-love, help us get good grades!" he said, kissing my cheek.

I pulled away from him and shook my head. "No... why should I pay for your irresponsibility. I bet I'll end up doing all the work." I protested, putting my hands on my hips. Embry leaned down and kissed my mouth, biting my lower lip. "I still won't help. I can tell just by looking at you guys that I'll end up doing everything." I complained.

Jacob, Quil and Embry wrapped their arms around me. They were all so eerily warm and hot. "Please, Love, we'll help you." Jacob begged, bashing his eyelashes and blinking his big brown eyes at me. I shook my head, but they began to tickle me.

"Please, Madi-baby, help us!" Embry whispered in my ear. I shook my head and tried to break free from their arm-prison.

"Ok," Quil began, "if you help us I'll do something for you. Anything that you want!" he said, removing his arms from around me.

"Anything I want?" I asked, narrowing my eyes as I stared at him. Quil nodded. "What about you two?" I asked suddenly, turning to face Embry and Jacob. "What will you offer me?"

Jacob laughed and turned to face Embry. "She's smart!" he said, punching Embry on the arm. He turned to face me and took my hand. "I'll give you a ride on my motorcycle and teach you how to cliff dive!"

"I like motorcycles. OK, I'll help Quil and Jacob." I said arrogantly. "What about you Em-Embry?" I stuttered.

"I'll take you on a date! I'll take you to school every morning and I will personally drop you safely at your house every evening after school. And do or be anything that you want me to be!" he said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Fine! But keep your hands to yourself, Embry. I don't want any problems with your ex. She already hates me and I really don't need any more problems in my fucking life." I said, removing myself from his arms.

"I'll help, but the moment any of you three mega-hunks starts procrastinating... I'll dump your asses faster than one, two and three!" I retorted, walking down the hall and into the library.


	7. Stay With Me

**Second Chances**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nada.

A/N: Just wanted to put on more fluff and make Madison fall in love with Embry. I want to make her see that he's not just a horny werewolf. He actually cares for her.

* * *

**Stay With Me**

"OMG!" I hissed in irritation. I was really getting tired of spending so much time with these three guys. They were constantly procrastinating and the task of finishing all the work was falling on me. I knew it! I practically ended up doing all the work.

"Damn, Jacob! I thought you would've finished the part that was assigned to you." I mumbled angrily, closing my binder.

"Madie, I had to work late last night. We all had to stay late for work. It was a difficult night. I didn't have time to do my part of the assignment." Jacob said, running a large hand over his face. "I'm sorry!"

"Look, I understand that you guys have to work. I also work every afternoon and I still have time to do my part of this damn assignment. You guys promised that you would help me. I've been up extra early all this week trying to finish the homework. I want to get an A! I don't want to fail. We have three more days before we turn in the work… I just want you guys to actually help me." I said, leaning back against the cold wall.

The school library was practically empty and we were sitting on the floor, on the back corner behind Quileute History and The American Women History bookshelves. Jacob and Embry looked exhausted and haggard. Quil had fallen asleep on the floor, his Washington State University hat was over his eyes as he snored softly. Embry's head was on my lap and my red sweater was on his face, blocking the light.

"We're going to help you. It's just that last night was a very hard night. We practically stayed up all night." Jacob said, resting his face in his hands. "We came to school, because we didn't want to let you down. "

Embry took the sweater off his face and looked up at me. His beautiful smile made my heart skip faster, but I needed to be strong. I wasn't going to let him know how he affected me.

"I came to school to be supportive of you. I knew how much you would miss me." he said teasingly, placing his hand on my face. He caressed my cheek tenderly. "We should leave. It's already past five and the school building closes at six o'clock." he said, sitting up.

"No! You guys can go if you want. I'll stay until they close. I have to finish this tonight. I have two essays that I have to also finish by Thursday. I don't want to be strained and pulling my hair off because of the stress. I already have enough on my plate." I said, taking a deep breath and placing my hand on Embry's thick dark hair.

It was so strange to feel so relax the minute my hand made contact with Embry's warm skin. He was so soft and the way he looked at me made my heart beat so fast. His beautiful eyes were enough to keep me sane. Never have I felt this way. I knew that I was extremely attracted to his physique, but maybe I was growing fond of him. I knew that the way I was feeling towards him was changing. I felt comfortable around him. He was kind to me and very overprotective of me.

"You should go, Em. Take Quil and Jake with you. The three of you definitely need to rest. We'll meet here tomorrow." I said, pulling Embry's head off my lap. "Go home and sleep."

Embry shook his head and reached for me. "I will stay with you. I want to stay with you!" he whined, resting his head on my shoulder. "Jake and Quil can leave."

Jake stood up and kicked Quil on the stomach. "Wake up!" he hissed, but Quil continued to sleep. "Oh look! It's Clare-bear. Ohh, she looks so cute with that blue dress." Jacob said in Quil's ear mockingly.

Quil quickly sat up and looked around. "Where is she? She doesn't like blue dresses!" he muttered, rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

Embry and Jacob were both laughing at poor Quil. "Ugh, damn fuckers." he bleated, throwing his cap at Jacob and punching the wall. "I thought it was Clare-bear. I haven't seen her in three weeks." he complained, standing up and narrowing his eyes at Jacob.

"I tried to wake you up, but you were just being a dick. So I used the only method that works." Jacob laughed, picking up his books. "Plus, that trick never gets old." he sniggered. "It's always funny to see you fall for the same trick."

"Whatever, bitch." he mumbled, intentionally bumping hard against Jacob. "I'll get you back." he threatened.

Quil waved goodbye and left us as he mumbled and cursed angrily.

"Well, I'll call you tonight with the answers, Madie. Take care and see you tomorrow." Jacob said, tousling my hair and kneeling to give me a friendly kiss on the cheek. I slapped his hand and rolled my eyes at him.

"Embry, remember that the backdoor is open so you can go in without bothering Billy." Jacob said, kicking Embry on the sheen. "Try not to stay out too late!" he said, wriggling his eyebrows playfully.

I smiled and watched as Jacob walked out of the room, leaving Embry and me alone. I started putting my binder inside the backpack, when Embry began to help me put my stuff away. He was serious and I couldn't help think why he'd to stay at Jacob's house.

"Thanks for staying behind. I guess that I should get going too, before it gets real dark and I have to walk home alone. You really didn't have to stay." I said softly, closing the front zipper of my bag. "I know how tire you are. I bet you're hungry too." I said, offering him a small smile.

He grinned and nodded. "Don't worry about it. I like your company. And I'm usually hungry around this time." he laughed, taking my hand in his. "Do you want to stop at that diner on Hail St. It's nice and the food is OK." he said, rubbing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Like a date?" I asked curiously. Embry nodded. "OK, but I'll pay for the food since you stay behind to wait for me." I said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"OK, but I get to take you home afterwards. I don't want you walking alone at night. It gets dangerous around La Push at night!" he said softly, pulling me up to a standing position.

"I heard from my Uncle M, that there are wild animals as large as trucks that roam around at night. He said that they look like large wolves." I said, holding his hand.

Embry nodded and kissed my forehead. "I doubt those large wolves are dangerous." he said.

"I doubt it too, but it's best to be on the safe side. I wouldn't want to come across something like that." I said, shuddering at the thought of coming across a large beast or wolf.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine as long as you don't wander off to the woods." he said sternly. "Let's get going. I'm hungry and I want to eat. I also need a hug, a kiss and more hugs from you to feel completely happy." he chuckled, pulling me against his chest.

"Why do you treat me like this?" I blurted out. "I mean, I guess it's nice to have a guy doting all his attention on me… but why? I don't understand why you care so much for me." I uttered.

Embry looked down at me and kissed my forehead tenderly. "You won't believe me if I told you!" he whispered, bringing his lips to mine. The kiss was soft and gentle. He barely used his tongue and his hands remained on my back. He was the perfect gentleman.

"I'll be the judge of that." I said breaking the kiss and resting my hands on his chest as I stared into his honey-colored eyes. "Just tell me, please!"

He smiled and reached down to grab my backpack and turned around to face the bookshelves. "I'll tell you eventually. Let's go Madie-baby." he muttered, and began walking. I followed after him, trying to keep up with every stride he took. For every step he took, I had to take three steps in order to try to catch up with him.

"Wait for me, Em." I whined, running behind him. "You walk too fast!" I complained, as I ran down the empty corridors of the school.

Embry slowed down and stopped to wait for me. He smiled down at me and took my hand. Together we walked to the school's parking lot where his old Ford Ranger was parked. He opened the door for me and helped me in. He got in the driver's side and placed my bag in between our seats.

"Diego's Diner here we come!" he said excitedly, turning on the ignition and looking at me. "Ready, princess?" he said, taking my hand and kissing the back of it carefully.

"Yes, I'm very ready to eat!" I chortled. We drove for ten minutes, before we were pulling in to the small diner's parking lot.

"It's full tonight." he groaned. "Look at the line of people waiting to be seated." he said, placing his hand on his forehead. "I'm so fucking hungry that I don't feel like fucking waiting. Shit!"

We stared at the long line of people waiting to be seated. It was ridiculous how a small diner was so crowded. I felt sorry for Embry. He'd worked all night and had gone to school the next day. I felt compelled to invite him to my small house. I had leftovers from the other night.

"We can go to my house. I'll feed you." I said nonchalantly, leaning towards him to have a better look at the front of the diner. "My aunt and uncle aren't home and I have leftovers from last night; you can stay for dinner if you want. I can prepare more food to go with the meatloaf I prepared last night."

He positioned his hands on the steering wheel and quickly glanced at the long line of Diego's Diner. He frowned and pouted as he continued to stare out the window.

"I can have a complete meal in less time than it would take us to order and wait!" I said, caressing his stomach. "I know you're hungry Embry-baby, I can feel your stomach growling." I teased.

He gave me a quick smile and slouched on his seat. "OK." he mumbled sadly.

"Are you that hungry, Em?" I said, pinching his cheek. He nodded as he put the car on reverse. We drove down the main road for about fifteen minutes. "Make a right where you see a weird anchor-shaped mailbox." I said.

He made a right turn and we drove down to the end of the dirt road. "We made it!" I said happily, removing the seatbelt and taking my backpack in my hand.

The sun was slowly setting over the tree tops and the cold evening breeze blew softly. I opened the passenger's door and closed it behind me. Embry still remained in the truck staring at me.

"Are you staying there all night?" I asked a little annoyed, as I walked to the side of his door.

"Come on, get out." I sighed, opening his door, leaning over him to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"Who lives in those houses?" he asked curiously, pulling me closed to him and resting his chin on my hair.

"Oh, well," I said, sitting on the edge of his seat. "My Aunt Ryona Moon and Uncle M live on the large red brick house and I live in the small yellow house. You can see how cute I keep it!" I said proudly.

"You live alone?" he asked baffled. I nodded and got out of his truck. "Why? Aren't you scared of being alone?" he asked worriedly, getting out of the truck and slamming the door shut.

"Nope!" I said casually. "I've always been alone. Plus, I have Siobhan. He's my baby Siberian Husky." I said smugly. "It's better that I live alone. My aunt and uncle are always traveling. Even if they are around, they rarely talk to me. I work hard to have food and to pay for my bills, so I really don't see the problem in it." I said, taking his hand and guiding him to the front porch.

"But-" he said quietly, "what if something happens to you? There would be no one to help you." he said concerned.

I released his hand and began to search under the floor mat for my house keys. "It's ok. I can take care of myself. I've done so must of my life. My father was always working and my older brothers were never in the house to help. My mother left me when I was six, so I practically got used to it." I said, trying to hide my sadness. I opened the door and walked in. Embry followed me and took off his shoes.

"But it's not OK. How do you pay for utilities and for your food?" he asked, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Oh, my father sends me eight hundred dollars a month. I also work part-time as a translator over the phone. I use my brother, Alexis' name and social security number. I have direct deposit and that's how I stay afloat while going to school. I'm also saving up to buy myself a car." I told him.

I took off my coat and hung it neatly in the closet. "I know it's a small house, but it has everything I need. I'm actually content living on my own. I have internet, basic cable and my cell phone, so it's alright."

"How many bedrooms?" he asked, walking around the small living room/kitchen area. "And bathrooms?"

"It's fairly small. There are two bedrooms and one bathroom. There are three closets, a very small laundry room and no basement." I said, walking to the kitchen and turning on the oven. I opened the freezer and pulled out a few vegetables steamer bags.

"Em, we're having meatloaf with red tomato sauce and mixed vegetables and russet potatoes. What do you want to drink? I have Sierra Mist, OJ, Root Beer and water." I said, turning around to see Embry glorious face.

He was leaning against the counter, his arms crossed over his chest and a sad smile on his face. "Thanks, Madie-baby. I'll have Root Beer, please." he said softly.

I placed the meatloaf in the oven for twenty minutes and retrieved two plates from the cabinet. Embry helped me set the table and placed the steam vegetables in the microwave.

"The food is ready!" I shouted happily, taking out the meatloaf out of the oven. I placed it on the table and motioned to a very tired Embry to join me at the table. "Come on hungry man, you don't want the food to get cold."

He grinned and sat facing me on the table. We said our prayers and I poured Root Beer on his glass and gave him a large serving of the meatloaf, steamed veggies and potatoes.

"This taste great!" he mumbled with his mouth full of food. He took a sip of his drink to wash it down. "This meatloaf taste great. You should marry me!" he exclaimed, taking another bite of his food.

"Ha!" I said sarcastically. "I will never marry someone like you." I said, drinking some of my soda. Embry stopped chewing and stared at me, his face a mixture of sadness and confusion. "You'll probably enslave me to the kitchen. I cook real well!" I quickly added when I saw his saddened expression.

"Oh," he muttered. "I thought that I wasn't worth it… you know, be worth to be married to." he said, looking down at his food.

"Oh, no, no!" I said, trying to fix my mistake. "I think you're a great person. I really don't know you well, but I can say that you're a nice individual." I said, putting down my fork and taking the napkin in my hands. "I just don't believe in marriage!" I said abruptly.

Embry stared at me curiously. "Why don't you believe in marriage?" he asked, placing his elbows on the table and leaning towards me as he rested his head in his hands. "I think marriage is nice!" he added quickly. "I've never been married- I'm not even Christian, but wasn't it sanctified by the Lord?" he asked inquisitively.

I shrugged my shoulders and slouched on the chair. "I don't really know. I guess it's because of the great example my parents gave me." I said mockingly, playing with my potatoes. "Are your parents still married?" I asked interested.

Embry shook his head and took the fork in his hands. "I never met my father." he said, looking down at his plate.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to snoop in to your life. I-I'm… sorry." I muttered sadly, not feeling hungry all of a sudden. "I always make comments that are out of line." I said self-deprecatingly.

Embry reached forward and took my hand in his. "Baby girl, don't say that. You're perfect. There's nothing bad about you." he said caringly, kissing the back of my hand. "You can ask me anything you want. I'll answer as truthfully as I can." he said softly, caressing his face with my hand.

I looked up at his beautiful flawless face. His honeyed eyes were glistening softly, under the light of the lamp over the dining room table. I nodded at him and continued to eat my dinner in silence.

"Em?" I asked, stabbing the vegetables that were left on my plate.

"Yes, Madie-baby." he answered gently.

"What are you? You said that I've to stay with you to find out. Is it something bad?" I asked nervously.

Embry laughed. "I can't tell you yet. I need the aura of mystery for a little while longer."

I rolled my eyes at him and giggled. "You're so full of it!"

When we were finished, he helped me clean the dishes and organize the kitchen. It was almost seven thirty at night when we finished. Embry really looked tired, so we sat in the living room and watched some television. He dozed off into a peaceful slumber and I continued to watch the news. It was about nine o'clock when my cell phone rang.

"Hello," I said casually, slowly placing Embry's head on a pillow as I stood up from the sofa and sat on the floor next to him.

"Madison, it's Tom!" said the male voice on the other line. "I know it's strange that I call, but I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you, baby!"

My hands suddenly began to tremble as I held on tight to the cellular. "I thought you didn't want to speak to me. Last time I checked, you totally blew me off and told me to forget you." I said, trying to sound casually.

"I was wrong." he sighed. "I never knew how much you meant to me, until you were gone. I asked your brother Adrian if he could give me your address. He gave me your cell phone number and told me to ask you for your address. I want to visit you during our Christmas break, if it's alright with you." he said hopeful.

I scratched my head nervously, afraid to wake Embry up. I didn't want him to hear the conversation I was having with my ex-boyfriend. I truly felt like I was cheating on Embry. I didn't want to hurt him. I was so confused. I really didn't know what I felt for them anymore. I missed Tom, but having Embry beside me was enough to help me forget the four year relationship I had with Thomas.

"How the fuck did you get my number?" I asked him, ignoring what he said. "I don't want you to call me anymore. I have decided to start a new life here in the West Coast. I don't want to have anything with you anymore. I think you made it clearly to me that afternoon. You said that you had enough to worry about in life and that you didn't want to pursue a long distance relationship." I said curtly.

"Baby, I was angry at your father and I took it out on you." he replied quickly. "I was an idiot and I take all those words back. I should've stood up for you when your father found us fucking." he said desperately.

"Oh, so now it was fucking? I thought you called it love-making! I see how it is!" I said sharply. "Please, don't call me anymore. I've forgotten you and I found solace in the idea of having a fresh start around people that don't know anything about me. I'll appreciate if you don't call me anymore. And please tell Adrian that I don't want him to give away my personal cell phone number to anyone. Good night and leave me alone!" I shouted, snapping the cell phone shut.

Embry jumped up, startled by my screaming. His eyes were staring down at me worriedly. "What happened?" he asked concerned, sitting on the floor beside me. "What happened?" he asked again, taking me in his arms and hugging me.

"Nothing," I said, holding back tears. "It was just a wrong number." I said, faking a smile.

Embry caressed my face and kissed my cheeks. "What happened?" he asked softly, kissing my neck so tenderly.

"Why don't you tell me what happened? Who was the person that called you?" he asked, taking the cell phone from my hand. He pulled me closer to him and with his other hand opened the cellular phone and checked the number.

He looked down at me and arched his eyebrow. "Who called you?" he asked more sternly, pulling me up to his lap. "Was it your father?" he asked intrigued, curling his index finger in my hair. "An ex-boyfriend?"

I looked in to his eyes as tears roamed freely down my face. "I-I told h-him to leave m-me alone!" I mumbled gloomily. "He called me! I didn't call him… I swear!" I cried, wrapping my arms around his neck and crying on his chest. "I didn't call him, Embry."

He rubbed comforting soothing circles on my back. "Hush, Madie-baby, it's alright. I believe you!" he whispered softly, as he rocked me in his arms. "I believe you, beautiful!"

I held on tightly to him and buried my face on the crook of his neck. "Embry, why are you so kind to me? What did I do to deserve such kindness from you? Why did you leave your girlfriend of two years for me?" I sobbed, clinging tightly to him.

Embry caressed my face with his chin. "It's hard to say, Madison, I can't even describe it. I promise someday I'll tell you!" he whispered.

"You're so mysterious, dummy." I tried to laugh, but the tears were still falling copiously. "Embry, don't go to Jake's house tonight. Can you stay with me?" I asked, snaking my arms around his neck, bringing his face closed to mine.

"I don't have any clothes. All my stuff is at his house." he said softly, leaning forward to kiss me.

"Then let's go over to his house to get your clothes. You can stay with me as long as you want. I have two bedrooms and they're fully furnished." I said, running my hand through his dark locks.

"Do you really want me to stay?" he asked expectantly. "Won't it be too much trouble? You already cooked for me. I don't want to be an inconvenience for you."

I shook my head and stared into his eyes. "No, there's no inconvenience. My aunt and uncle won't mind. They aren't like my father. They don't give a flying fuck about what I do. As long as I stay out of trouble, drugs and the police, they are ok." I said, smiling at him. "They're hippies."

We stayed holding each other for a little while, until my phone rang. It was Jacob and he'd finished his part of the assignment and wanted to give me his answers.

"Jacob, can you give me the answers tomorrow. I don't have my notebook with me at this moment." I said, playing with Embry's t-shirt.

"But I worked my ass to do them, because you were complaining and whining about how irresponsible we were. I can't believe that you would be so heartless." he teased, laughing heartedly on the phone.

"You're such a drama queen." I chortled, straightening Embry's collar. "Hey, I have someone that wants to talk to you."

"Who? Is it Embry Call?" he asked, feigning surprise. I laughed and handed Embry the phone.

"Dude, it's Embry. I'm going to stop by your house to get some of my clothes. I'll be staying at Madison's for a while." he said, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"Fuck, no! Go to hell, Black. I hope that your imprint gives you hell for saying such a thing!" Embry chuckled.

He nodded and laughed at whatever Jacob Black was saying. Embry's eyes sparkled as he looked at me. "Yeah, I guess I'm lucky. Anyways, I'll be there in like five minutes. See ya!"

He closed the phone and stared at me. "You know what crossed my mind?" he asked seriously.

I shook my head and moved away from him. "Jacob has your number and I don't. That kinda bothers me."

I shrugged. "You never asked." I said nonchalantly, getting to my feet and looking down at him. "Let's go get your clothes. You need to take a shower and go to bed. You need to sleep, so I can finish our Chemistry homework. And don't worry about your part; I'll do it for you!"

I've never seen a young man jump so high. He held me in his arms and planted kisses all over my face. His smile was so radiant that I couldn't help grinning


	8. Embry

**_Second Chances_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: Got computer fix. I apologize for the horrible mistakes that were in the story. There are still a few, but not as many as before. If anyone is not satisfied with the way I fixed them, jump in a lake!**

* * *

**Embry**

It was still early when we got home after stopping at Jacob's house to get Embry's clothes. I opened the front door and he followed me into the kitchen.

"It's still early, but you look so tired and exhausted, that I would suggest that you take a shower and go to sleep ASAP!" I said, placing my coat in the closet. Embry sat on the counter and nodded lethargically, placing a small duffel bag next to him.

"I'll get you a fresh towel and prepare your room." I added quickly as I rummaged through the cabinets and pantry, in search of materials to make us a quick snack.

I heard Embry hop from the counter and walked to where I stood. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Are you sleeping with me?" he asked, kissing my neck and holding my hands. I shook my head and tried to remove my hands from his grasp so I could get started in preparing a few ham sandwiches.

"Embry, I have to do homework and you need to go to sleep. You look tired and sickly. You'll be sleeping in the guest room. End of discussion!" I said, opening the forks and spoons drawer. I pulled out a butter knife and managed to start preparing the sandwiches as Embry still held onto my waist.

"Why do I have to sleep in another room? I like to sleep with you, Madie-baby!" he whined, stealing a slice of ham from the sandwich I had just finished preparing. "I want to sleep with you, beautiful." he said.

I shook my head with determination. "Nope! I have school work to do and you'll probably keep me from doing my job." I said rudely, pulling away from him, but he caught me quickly. He pulled me even closer to him and kissed my nose.

"Let me finish preparing the sandwiches so you can have something to eat." I said curtly, poking hard on his sides. He reluctantly let go of me and waked to the counter.

Embry leaned back against the counter and watched as I finished preparing the sandwiches. I placed them in a large tray and walked to where he stood. "Don't get grumpy with me, Em. I've told you that I have a lot of school work that needs to be finished before Thursday." I snapped, grabbing his hand and leading him to the table.

I placed the tray of sandwiches on the table and pointed at the chair. "Seat! Eat! Enjoy!" I ordered, walking back to the kitchen to get him something to drink.

I opened the fridge and got an orange juice carton and grabbed two plastic cups, and went back to the table. Embry sat with his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the tray filled with sandwiches.

"Why are you angry? Is it because I don't want to sleep in the same bed as you?" I asked, setting the juice carton on the table.

"No." he said crossly. "I just want to spend time with you. I enjoy spending as much time with you."

"Oh." I managed to say, taking the cups and placing one in front of him. "Look, I'll stop by your room before I go to bed. I'll kiss you good night and I'll even tuck you in." I said teasingly, taking the chair that was in front of him.

He gazed at me and then took a sandwich in his hands. He gave it a small bite and continued to stare at me. He didn't look angry or mad. He was nonchalant, but I knew that he was annoyed that I wasn't going to spend time with him in bed.

"I'll stop by your room to kiss you good night, I promise." I said, pouring some orange juice into my cup. "Do you want some?" I offered. He nodded and handed me his cup. I filled his cup with orange juice and then passed it to him.

"Madie, I don't want a good night kiss! Well, I do, but I want to sleep with you. We don't need to have sex. I just want to have you next to me." he said dejectedly, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"I don't know, Embry. I have to finish the last page of our Chemistry homework and at least start my English paper. I don't want to have any distractions." I said, taking my cup in hand and drinking some of my juice.

I removed the crust off my bread and placed them on the tray. Embry was carefully watching me as I ate and drank my juice. Embry was so cute when he frowned. I couldn't believe how gorgeous he was. I knew that he had a banging body, but he was extremely gorgeous. His eyes were so flawlessly adorned with perfect, thick eyebrows and long curly lashes, that I was envious. His face had strong features that characterized him as a Native American, but he was also handsome. His teeth were faultlessly white. The dimple on his right cheek was impeccably placed, that when he smiled his face would light up, making the honey-brown colors of his eyes shine radiantly.

"I won't distract you. I swear." he said sadly, biting in to his sandwich. "You can leave the light on. I won't complain or protest. I really don't mind sleeping with the lights on." he said, giving me a puppy sad-eyed look. "I just want to be beside you, Madie."

"No, not tonight," I said firmly. I got to my feet and stared down at him. "Not tonight, Embry. I really want to finish my work. Please don't be mad at me. I want to pass this semester with good grades. If I do everything you want me to do, I would probably flunk and stay in the eleventh grade. I have a year and a half to finish high school and go to college in England." I said, taking my cup and drinking the last of my orange juice.

Embry's eyes opened wide as he stared at me. "You're going to England?" he asked incredulously, swallowing hard.

"Why can't you choose a college around Washington?" he asked, putting down his sandwich. "I mean- what's so great about England? Is it the accent? Doesn't the United States have great colleges and universities?" he sighed, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"Can we talk about this later? I need to get my backpack and prepare your bedroom. I also have to get you your towel, so you can take a shower." I said, trying to hide my nervousness.

Embry didn't like the idea that of me going to England to study. It was written all over his face. His eyes darkened with sadness and I could tell that he wanted to say something. I walked to the sink and hand washed my cup.

He stood from his chair and grabbed the tray and his cup in his large hands. He waited until I had finished washing my cup and dried the border and counter around the sink. I turned around and found him staring at me. He gave me a despondent smile as he placed the tray next to the sink.

"Do you have a few sandwich bags to put the remaining sandwiches?" he asked sadly. I nodded and pointed at the cupboard. He got the plastic container and placed the four remaining sandwiches in it and sealed it tight. "This will do!" he said, showing me the plastic containers. "We can eat them tomorrow for snack or breakfast." he mumbled.

I grabbed a moist sponge and went to clean the table and organize the chairs. When I returned to the kitchen, Embry had finished -hand-washing the rest of the dishes. He smiled at me and began to towel dry the dishes.

"I can help you dry them." I offered, taking the rag towel that hung by the stove.

"Thanks." he said in a husky voice. "But you have to finish our homework. I don't mind helping out in the house. It's the least that I can do, when you're letting me stay for a few days." he said, glancing at me.

I watched as he silently dried the dishes and the counter. He looked so handsome and manly! It was a rare sight to see a man helping out in the kitchen. When he was done, I took his hand and guided him to the bathroom. Being next to him made the entire room warm. I was surprised that I didn't need to turn on the heater.

"Clean towels are in the linen closet next to the bathroom door." I said, opening the closet door and taking a large towel in my hands. "I tend to change the color scheme so here is a bright pink towel." I said jokingly, trying to get a smile from him.

"Thank you." he said, offering me a weak smile.

"Do you want a shower or a bath?" I asked, closing the door to the closet and stepping in to the room next to it.

"I'll take shower." he mumbled, hanging the towel around his neck. "You don't mind if I go to the kitchen to get my duffel bag?" he asked, taking my small hand in his.

"No, not at all. You go get it, while I get the water warm and ready for you." I said, winking at him.

He gave me sad smile and exited the bathroom. When he came back he sat the duffel bag next to the door. The water was already running and the temperature was perfect for a nice, rejuvenating shower or bath.

"I have some Dove brand shampoo and conditioner if you want to use them. I also have the body wash soap. It smells like zesty oranges, so I guess you'll smell all citrusy tonight." I joked, running my hand under the water to make sure that it was warm enough.

Embry took my hand and pulled me up closed to him. "Thank you!" he said, wrapping me in his arms and hugged me. "Thank you so much, Madie-baby."

"You're welcome. I'll do anything I can to help you... help you feel at home."I whispered, smiling shyly at him.

He pulled away and gently pushed me out of the bathroom. "A man needs his privacy." he mocked, slowly closing the door in front of me. I heard the clicking sound of the lock and wondered how sexy he would look with the water running down his perfect copper skin.

I had to stop myself from having such provocative thoughts. They were constantly dancing around my head, whenever he was around me. I took a deep breath and sighed. I needed to get myself occupied. I went up the stairs and in to my room. I grabbed my backpack and threw all my books on my bed.

I started my homework and when I was ready to balance the last equation, a half-naked Quileute Native American knocked on the door of my room. He was wearing green surfing-style shorts and a bright pink towel hanging over his neck. His hair was wet and loose strands hung over his face, making him look dangerous and sexier than possible.

My eyes wander to his sculpted, muscular torso. There were so many curves and dents around his chest, that for a second I got lost in them.

"Um, I see that you're done." I mumbled, forcing myself to look up at him. "I'll take you to your room." I said, scurrying to my feet.

"If it's OK with you, I'll like stay with you for a while. I won't bother you, I swear." he said, leaning against the door-frame. "I'm not sleepy anymore." he shrugged.

I nodded and sat back down on my bed. I looked down at the scattered books on my bed and made room for Embry to take a seat.

"You can sit next to me." I said kindly, shoving the papers in my Chemistry book. "I finished our Chem. homework. I guess that I can start my essay tomorrow. I still have two days to finish all my homework." I said, placing the rest of my notebooks by the night table.

"Thanks." he mumbled, walking slowly to the bed. He stopped when he saw the photo frames on my dresser. He slowly picked one up and stared attentively at it.

"Who are those five guys with you in the picture?" he asked, sounding a little jealous.

I laughed and crawled to the other side of the bed. He sat next to me and handed me the picture frame. I looked at him and smiled.

"Those are my five brothers." I said nonchalantly, running my finger over the picture. "This is Marcus, Miguel, Manuel, Micah and Mercury Ferreira." I said morosely.

"Wow!" he whispered, scooting closer to me. He took the picture frame from my hands and stood up. "All of your brothers' names start with M. How original!" he teased, placing the frame back on the dresser. "How old were you in that picture?" he asked, as he continued to stare at the pictures that rested on dresser.

"I was fifteen." I said, looking at his broad shoulders and his perfect backside.

"How old are you now?" he asked, picking up another frame.

"I'll be turning seventeen in four weeks." I said nonchalantly. "And you?"

"I'm eighteen years old." he said coolly, turning to face me.

"I'm a senior in high school. I like long walks by the beach and I love to ride my dirt bike and work in cars on my spare time. I want to own my own construction company or auto shop in the future. I want you to be the mother of my children and the only woman for me." he said teasingly, bringing the picture frame to his face.

His mocking smile quickly vanished and the scowl suddenly appeared on his creamy forehead.

"Who's this idiot with his arm around you?" he asked, pointing at the picture of Tom. "Is he the moron that called you today?"

I nodded, biting the inside of my lip, hoping and praying that he would not ask me any questions about my past relationship with Tom.

"You still like him, don't ya?" he asked dolefully. He looked down at the picture and shook his head.

"This guy has nothing on me! I look better than him!" he said, sounding proud and cocky. He turned around to face me, his eyebrow arched waiting for my answer. "Shit, I can kick his ass before he even knows what the fuck is happening around him."

"What is wrong with you? Why are you acting so stupid?" I asked angrily, walking passed him.

Embry took my arm and spun me around to face him. "Do you still like this asshole?" he asked, putting the picture in front of me.

"Is that why we do it, so you can forget him?" he asked somberly. "Or do you close your eyes and dream that he is the one shoving his dick inside you, instead of me?"

I tried to pry his hand off my arm. "No! How dare you talk to me like that? I don't fuck you so I can forget him! And I know damn well, that it's you shoving his dick inside me. I know it's you! I know pretty well, that the mother fucker that is fucking me is you Embry Call. I moan your fucking name! I know damn well who is thrusting his hips to push his penis inside of me. I'm not an idiot! Isn't that what you wanted to hear?" I shouted, pulling away from him, but to no avail.

"And yes," I paused, staring at him fearlessly. "I still care for him! We dated for almost five years. He was the first person I fucked! The first person that I said 'I love you' to! He was the first person that shoved his dick in me and made me orgasm and moan with pleasure. I can't forget something like that so soon!" I yelled furiously, hoping to hurt his manly ego and tried to break free from his hold.

I felt anger and hurt at his words. I didn't fuck him to forget Tom! I enjoyed being with Embry. I felt safe in his arms. Yes, the sex was great, but there was so much more than just a warm body next to me. There was a silent agreement, an invisible connection that united us. It was difficult to explain, but I knew that it was there!

"Do you love him? Do you think it's him when you and I do it?" he gritted angrily. I stared at him defiantly. I wasn't going to take any shit from him.

"I don't have to fucking tell you!" I shrieked. "Even if I tell you the damn truth, you won't believe me!"

"Oh, fuck, Madison, tell me! I need to know!" he said hurt. His face twisted into a pained expression and his eyes were filled with melancholy.

He ran his fingers through his hair and turned away from me. "Madison, can't you see how much I care for you?" he said, spinning around to face me again.

"Damn it, baby girl, I didn't fuck you! I've never fucked you! I've made love to you since the first day we met. I've only loved you." he said desperately.

I looked down at the floor, trying hard to find the correct answer or logic behind each of his words. _How could he say that? Why was this boy so strange? How could he say he loved me when we'd only known each other a few days, not even two weeks?_

"I have worshipped your body and I have made love to you. Damn it! Damn it, Madison! I shouldn't be so dramatic, but if you only knew how I feel about you. If you only knew how twisted the world is, when I'm not around you. Just imagining you, naked in that asshole's arms gets me angry. I want to kill him with my bare hands." he yelled, throwing the picture frame against the window, pieces of glasses flying all over the floor. Embry's entire body began to shake and tremble.

"Fuck you, Embry!" I cried, taking a step back away from him. Fear began to possess me and the need to find shelter away from him was growing stronger. I should've never opened the doors to my house to him. Unshed tears threatened to fall. I blinked them back and covered my face with my hands. "Get out of my house if you're going to be acting like an idiot."

I ran out of my room, down the stairs and out the kitchen door. I needed a breath of fresh air. I wanted to be alone. Everything was happening too suddenly. I needed time to gather my thoughts and think about what exactly was going on. _Why did Embry have to get so jealous of Tom? He wasn't here in La Push._

I wasn't going back with Tom! I didn't even know what kind of fucking relationship I had with Embry. Everything was happening too damn fast! Seeing Embry so mad, made me fear him. He'd always shown me his kind, gentle and benevolent side. He always wanted to protect me and maybe... just maybe, I had been too blind to see his true color. I knew that deep down, Embry wasn't that type. _He couldn't be!_ My heart would break if he wasn't the person I had come to like and appreciate.

I ran to the woods behind my house and I knew that my dog, Siobhan would soon be running behind me. I heard his steps get near me and I continued to run. I needed to run away from everything. Even if it was for a couple of minutes; it was just enough time to cool off.

"Siobhan, where are you?" I shouted in the darkness. Everything around me was pitch black and I couldn't see anything around me. I heard the approaching steps of an animal and began to panic.

"Siobhan, buddy, it's not a good time to start playing with me." I said softly, closing my eyes to adapt to the darkness. I was hoping to hear my dog barking, but all I heard where the crushing of twigs and the ruffle of the leaves. I opened my eyes and could at least make the difference between the shadows of the trees.

A low growl came from the trees behind me, making me spin around to see what it was. A large figure emerged from the trees in front of me and my agitated heart began to pound hectically. This wasn't my dog. It was something ten times the size of my Siberian Husky.

_Oh, gosh!_ It was one of those large wolves, Embry and my uncle M, spoke about. It was tall, looming over me. I could hear the low gnarl that came from its mouth.

"Please, go away!" I said desperately. "Go away!" I whispered, taking a few steps back, as my tears fell freely.

The beast got closer to me, until I could feel the heat of its breathing. "Please, go away." I muttered, closing my eyes. "Embry, help me." I silently cried. "Embry"


	9. In His Arms

**_Second Chances_**

* * *

**In His Arms**

"Madison!" I heard Embry called. His voice was filled with concern and worry. I wanted to run away from the giant beast that stood before me. "Madie!" he called out.

"I'm here! Save me! Embry save me, please!" I cried, taking a few steps away from the beast that stood before me. I knelt on the floor, as I looked up at the enormous beast. Its low growl made the hairs on the back of my neck stand.

This night felt like a horror flick. Everything that led to this eventful evening was going to end with the heroine being eaten by the vicious monster.

The large wolf lowered its head and moved closer to me; it sniffed me and took a step back to examine me some more. It was strange the way its eyes stared at me in the darkness. I was about to die and the only person that could save me was Embry. I knew that he was strong and probably wasn't human. I knew that he would be the one that could save me from the clutches of death.

I closed my eyes and cried desperately.

_Where was he? Why couldn't I hear his voice calling out my name? I was dead, right? Did it happen so swiftly, that I didn't feel the pain of being shredded and ripped in to pieces?_

"Madison, are you alright?" Embry asked, wrapping his arms around me to pull me up to my feet.

"Are you OK?" he asked, his voice filled with anguish and despair. "Why did you run away from me? I wasn't going to hurt you! I was just furious at-" his voice trailed off. He scooped me in his arms and carried me bridal style.

He leaned his face towards me and I could feel his tears mixing with mine. "Baby, I would never hurt you. I live to protect you and see you happy. I'm sorry if I scared you. Please, baby girl, forgive me!" he muttered, kissing my lips.

I pulled away, opening my eyes and looking from above his shoulders. "Embry, there was a large beast!" I whispered, clinging tightly to his neck.

"I saw it! It stood like a few inches away from me! I didn't hear it leave. Embry it was going to kill me and eat me. It was larger than a common wolf. We have to kill it before it hurts someone." I said apprehensively, pulling my body tighter against his strong arms, as tears began to fall mercilessly down my face.

"You're just traumatized. But don't worry; I'm here to protect you! I'll always protect you, princess. You are my life, Madie-baby." he said, as we made our way back to the house.

He carried me in his arms and I felt safe once again. It was strange how protected I felt when he was beside me. The incident that occurred earlier, no longer scared me. Ok, it did scare me a lot! Embry's words began to sink in to my heart and I felt the truth behind them.

"Oh, baby, you're trembling." he said softly, when we reached the backdoor of my house. He opened the door slowly and locked it behind us. He walked to the living room and sat down on the sofa, placing me in his lap.

"Why did you run away from me?" he whispered softly in my ear.

"I got scared, Em." I wept, resting my head on his shoulder. "I got so scared when I saw you tremble with anger. I didn't want to be around you. I didn't like how defenseless I felt." I cried harder, getting up from his lap.

xxx

_Embry's POV_

It wasn't hard to follow her scent. I knew that she was afraid of me and the thought of scaring her was too much for me. I never meant to hurt her. I strive to protect her and make her feel safe. I inhaled deeply and tried hard to contain myself from phasing in the middle of her room. I wasn't ready to explain what I was. Not yet, I still needed to make her fall in love with me that was my main priority.

I raked my hair with my hand and tried to think of happy thoughts. None of them were working, so I began to think about what we had done together. The talks we shared, the stolen kisses and the joy her body brought me. I began to think of her and I knew that she was all the strength I needed to calm myself down.

When I reached her, she was kneeling on the floor with her eyes shut and crying. Paul was standing before her in his wolf-form. The mother fucking asshole didn't really like her. I could just imagine the satisfaction he was getting, just by seeing my imprint cry in fear. I wanted to pummel his ass, until he didn't have an ounce of life in him.

I wanted to just phase and fight him, but Madison was the most important thing at the moment. I needed to protect her, care for her and hold her in my arms. When he saw me, he vanished in to the thick forest. I was going to give it to him the next time I saw him. I wasn't going to leave this unpunished. Paul was messing with fire and he was going to get burn.

I carried her in my arms and walked her back to her small house. She was trembling as I opened the door. She was only wearing the sweater she had all day at school and thin pants. She was shuddering against my chest as I placed her carefully on the floor.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." she said, running up the stairs. I slowly followed her up to her room and found her crying in the corner of her room. She was holding a gray t-shirt and a white towel in her hands.

I trudged my way to where she was and knelt before her. Her long wavy hair fell over her face like a dark curtain, hiding the tears she was shedding.

_Paul, you're going down! For every tear she's shed tonight, you'll be begging for your life!_, I thought angrily.

"Baby, I said I was sorry! What else can I do to make you forgive me?" I asked desperately, sitting on the floor and removing loose strands of hair away from her face.

She sobbed and shook her head. "I forgave you already. I'm scared, Em." she cried, extending her arms outwards.

I let her arms wrap around me and pull me closer to her as she cried dreadfully against my chest. I stroke her hair gently and kissed her cheeks. She didn't need to fear being alone anymore. I was always going to be there for her.

"Everything is alright, Madie-baby." I whispered against her ear. "You're safe and sound in my arms. I'll protect you. I'll always keep you safe. You have nothing to be afraid of."

She pulled away from me and stared sadly into my eyes. "Embry," she paused, tracing the outlines of my chest with her hand. "Weren't you scared that the animal was going to attack you?" she asked curiously.

I wiped her tears with my thumb and looked down at her hand that rested on my bare chest. How could I answer her question as truthful as I possibly could? I didn't want to lie; I knew that lies were always discovered in the most inappropriate time.

"No. I wasn't scared for my wellbeing, Madie." I said. It was the truth and I was happy for my quick witty reply.

"I only worried about your welfare at the moment." I said as-a-matter-of-fact. I nailed two truthful answers in less than two minutes. I wasn't twisting the truth, so in my book, both answers were well accepted.

She launched herself at me and I couldn't help smiling. "What was that for?" I asked surprised, as she wound her arms around my neck.

"I don't know! I just don't want you to leave me tonight. Stay with me, please. Lock all the doors and windows." she said, her words muffled by my shoulder.

"I will. I'm going to check the doors and the windows and make sure that everything is locked." I said reassuringly. "Why don't you go and take a shower. It's late and we both need to rest." I said, kissing her forehead.

She nodded and unwound her arms from around my neck. "I'm going with you." she whispered, clutching my hand in hers.

I sighed. "Babe, you need to go and take a shower or a bath. I promise that we're safe in the house. Those wolves don't eat humans." I said comforting her.

"How do you know, Em?" she asked curiously, squeezing my hand gently. "Are you one of them?" she asked dubiously.

"What?" I managed to ask, pulling her towards me. "They don't hurt humans, Madison. I promise that you'll be safe if you ever run across one. There is one that is gray with black specks, that one is the best!" I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Of course, if she ever came across a gray wolf with black specks on its back, she would be facing me! That would be the day!

"No, I don't believe you." she said weakly. "That beast was menacing and it wanted to kill me. I could feel like it hated me! It made me feel like I was in front of Paul." she said faintly, getting to her feet.

_Paul?,_ I thought. _How can she be so intuitive and yet be so naïve about everything that was going on around her?_

"It wanted to scare me, eat me and kill me." she sobbed. "I-we have to kill it. It can't be loose, scaring people and wandering through the woods at night. That beast is dangerous." she whimpered, drying her tears with her forearm.

_Kill!_ Yes, I was going to pummel his damn ass. But that werewolf happened to be Paul, and he was actually taking care of the people that lived in La Push. He was protecting Madie's life, and even though, Paul was the biggest dick in the world, he was still a good guy- sometimes.

"The Quileute tribe doesn't kill wolves." I said nonchalantly, looking up at her. "They are part of our legends and myths."

"Why?" she asked, kneeling back down beside me. She laced her fingers with mine and stared attentively at me.

Her nose was a little red from crying and her eyes looked puffy and tired. She really needed to take a shower and head to bed and relax. She had dirt all over her legs and there were stains on her clothes.

"I'll tell you after you take a shower." I said casually, kissing the back of her hand and offering her a smile.

"Do I reek that bad?" she joked, tussling my hair.

"No, but you look as tired as me." I said, pinching her pink cheeks. "C'mon, let's lock the doors and I'll go and take a shower with you." I said impishly, smiling at her and kissing her lips softly.

She stared at me and her smile turned somberly. "You'll stay with me tonight too, right?"

"I've wanted to sleep in a bed with you for a while now. I want to snuggle and cuddle with you all night long." I said, giving her a crooked smile.

She followed me like a shadow all around the dark house. She made me check the lock of every window and door, to make sure that the evil and vicious beast, Paul, would not get in her house. If my little imprint knew that Paul could have destroyed her house if he wanted to. Werewolves always found a way!

The water was too hot for my liking, but I didn't mind as long as she was content. Madison washed her long black hair and applied conditioner before she actually took a shower. She took the loofah sponge in her hand and poured a large amount of the body wash.

"Why so much?" I asked, adjusting the shower head to my size.

"Because." she answered simply, rubbing the loofah sponge against her small hand. She handed me the strange sponge and asked me to wash her back. I quickly took the task at heart. I would do anything to make her happy.

She turned around and I began to lather soap all over her back. She stood still, her breathing coming uneven and her heart pounding fast.

It was funny how the simple act of taking a shower became an erotic play field. I brought my body closer to her and began to apply soap around her neck, shoulders, and breasts and down her abdomen. She pressed hard, grinding her amazing buttocks against my penis.

I rubbed soap in every area of her body and as I ran my hand down her soft skin. She turned around to face me, a sensual smile displayed on her lips. She got under the shower head and washed away all the soap off her body. I reached my hand to touch her, making sure that there was no soapy residue left. She bucked and moaned as I ran my hand between her thighs, sliding my finger in to her core.

She leaned her head back, her eyes closed as the water from the shower head danced seductively down her glistening skin. She was smiling provocatively as her hand pushed my fingers deeper inside her.

I pulled my finger out of her vagina and she wasn't content that I stopped pleasuring her.

"Let's finish taking the shower, Madie." I whispered low enough. "We've school tomorrow and I want you to rest."

She eyed me quizzically and nodded softly. "Yeah, you're right!" she said, sounding hurt.

"Madison, don't be sad." I whispered, placing my hand on her small waist. "I don't want you to think that I only want you for sex." I said anxiously.

"I'm done with my shower. I'll meet you in the room." she said dryly, pulling the curtain to the side and exiting the shower.

I finished with my shower and dried quickly, running naked to her room. I really didn't know how to make this girl happy. She was always adding more layers to her sweet soul. She was like a rose bush, full of thorns and spikes that protected its beautiful flower.

Madison stood in front of her bed as she put on her large shirt over her naked body. Her wet hair hung loosely over her shoulder, making her look strikingly beautiful.

I walked to her and carried her in my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist. She looked at me with surprise in her eyes. I felt consumed by the need to feel the walls of her humid core surround my penis and the need to feel her arms around me. I needed her, but I wanted it to be more than sex for her. I wanted so badly, for her to feel my love for her.

I gently sat on the edge of the bed, holding my precious girl on my lap. I looked at her and kissed her face softly. I wasn't going to rush myself tonight. I was taking my time to explore every corner of her body.

"I," I paused, resting my finger under her chin. "I want to make love to you, Madison Love." I mumbled, forcing her to look in to my eyes.

"Tom used to say that and at the end, we ended up just fucking." she said blandly.

"I'm not him!" I said desperately, leaning my forehead on hers. "Don't compare me to him." I begged, running my hand down her back. "Don't ever compare him to me. I'm nothing like him. When I have you in my arms and feel you buck with pleasure, it's because I make love to you. I have never nor will I ever fuck you."

"Embry, you don't have to." she pleaded. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"No, Madison, you need to understand that what you and I have is something that transcends logic." I whispered, both of my hands caressing her velvety smooth back.

"I can't explain it now, but you'll see that you and I were meant to be together. You're mine, Madie. I don't care who came before me. I don't care if that idiot Tim made you cry out in pleasure. I don't care if he was your first. All I know is that there won't be anyone after me. I'll make you love me." I said, hoping that she would at least give me a chance to prove to her how deep my love for her was.

"Embry, don't say anything that you'll regret later." she whimpered, bringing my head to her chest. "Don't make promises that you won't be able to keep."

She caressed my hair and I could hear her heart breaking. "None of the words that I'm saying will ever be taken back. I love you so much. This is not a crazy teen-aged boy infatuation. I don't want you to think that two weeks or a year from now you'll be forgotten. You'll be the princess of my fairy tales, all I ask is that you give me an opportunity." I implored, pulling her tighter to me.

"Embry, why did you have to ruin everything?" she sobbed, pulling savagely at my hair. "Why did you have to bring the word love in to the conversation? Why do you have to say things like that to me? I can't take anymore empty promises. Just enjoy what we have right now. Let's enjoy each other's company for now." she said, pulling away from me.

"No, Madison." I pulled her back in my arms. "I'm not playing with you! I'm giving you my heart. You can have my soul and do whatever you want with it. I became yours the moment our eyes met. I felt the world shifting from under my feet and I was falling into oblivion, until you caught me. You've become my reason to live. Something so pure as this doesn't happen very often." I said, taking her hand in mine and placing it over my heart.

"Em, how can you say something like that? Love takes time and there is no such thing as love at first time. It's just high level of pheromone between us. We have fun when we fuck! Let's just leave it at that." she said sadly, taking her hand off my chest.

We sat facing each other. Her tears falling down her beautiful and angelical face as she shook her head softly. "Why am I so confused?" she whimpered, running her hand over my face. "Why do you confuse me, Embry? Do you want to end-this-this-weird relationship already?"

"No. I never want to end this beautiful relationship. I do want to make it official. I want to be your boyfriend. I don't want to act like we are acquaintance in front of my friends and the entire school."

* * *

Disclaimer: I owe nothing.


	10. Falling, Part I

**Second Chances**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_A/N: Yeah! It's me again! Thank you for taking the time to read this story. I love all of you guys and I'm sorry if you find it a little too horney and kinky. I have been in the hospital because I have been lethargic and tired. I have some test done and the doctor believes that it's nothing. Test results arrive early in the early hours of Friday. _

_I must say that I need to take a break from all the hot lemony goodness. I want to please my good friend Laurazuleta something-something. She wants Em and Madie to start dating... but before all that I want Madie-love to have an epiphany and fall head over heels in love with Em._

**Falling**

Ok, so where do I go from here? I didn't want to hurt Embry. I didn't want to hurt myself either. I have been through enough in my sixteen years of life. I knew that it was going to be a tough decision. Everything about him was mysterious and yet alluring. There was such sadness in his eyes and I wondered if I was the cause of it!

Deep down in my heart, I knew that he was being honest when he told me he loved me. Everything that Embry did for me, he did it with love. I could see it in his eyes and it got me thinking and pondering about how my life would change if I let him in. But was I ready to open my heart and let him in?

I really wanted to give him a chance. I wanted to believe that there were really fairy tales that ended in a happy ever after! I really did want to believe that there was that kind of spiritual love that united two hearts throughout different times and lives! I did want to believe it, badly!

Embry Call wanted to become my boyfriend. He wanted to show me what love really was. I knew that sex to him was more than just the union of two bodies. To him it was a spiritual connection. It was his way of giving himself to me. There was no moderation, he gave himself completely.

At least, he didn't want to keep our 'relationship' a secret from his friends or the world. It sort of surprised me. He was so eager to share his love for me with the world and others. I didn't know what to say.

There were many issues that made me doubt myself. I wasn't brought up by a mother; my logical thinking was based on the type of upbringing my father gave me. I was surrounded by my five brothers and on occasion my grandfather would also have some input in my life. I didn't think with my heart like many girls did at my age. I was more of a logical thinker than an emotional one. I would weigh down the options and often go with the correct one.

I had never based my decisions on a hunch, but lately I was thinking more with my heart. When it came to a tall, dark and very mysterious Native American named Embry Call, I was thinking with my heart and even at times, with my soul.

There were many times that I lay awake in bed, trying to study his features and I end up thinking how I ended up in this situation. Why did I feel a strong force pulling me towards him? It was strange how my body felt so attracted to him.

When I first met him, the pull of something greater than I could describe was pushing me towards him. It was as if I had known him my entire life. I knew before I tasted his lips how delicious they would feel against mine. I knew that his touch would be warm and that he would make me feel elated and that it would take me to the heights of passion. There is nothing that I can do to stay away from him.

Even if we aren't talking, the need to feel him close to me was strong. I needed to feel him and I know that he felt the same way too. I couldn't express the way I felt when he held me in his strong arms. I knew it's was not love. I knew that it's passion, pure lust, but then again, what did I know?

I really didn't know what it was... but little by little, my heart was growing fonder of Embry. There was also the fact that I still could not completely forget Thomas Sinclair. His memory was still lingering and lurking in the dark confinements of my confused heart.

His unwanted calls late at night, kept me awake. I often thought of my relationship with him. We started out as good friends. He wasn't popular at school and I really didn't care if they accepted my friendship with him or not.

I never cared what other people thought of me. I guess that my way of thinking was refreshing to many; I became popular in Middle School. Tom was a little shy and as we entered High School our relationship took a turn. He grew taller, stronger and popular. When we got to the tenth grade, our relationship became more physical and things began to turn more lustful.

I was fine with the physical aspect of the relationship. I happened to enjoy climaxing and the oral sex was great! But slowly my love for him began to change. It was more lustful and less passionate. Those bonds that united us in the beginning began to disappear. I guess that I did cared for him, but like everything in my life... it was confusing.

I didn't want to go back to the way things were with him. Tom was controlling and even though, in a way I still cared for him... being with Embry Call felt more like a true relationship. It resembles what a loving relationship should be like.

With Tom, everything went according to his will. He always needed to have the first and last word. Every place we went, every decision and anything that was related to us, needed to be planned or done by his rules.

Embry Call was so different. He wanted my happiness and if I wasn't happy he would strive to make it up to me. His push and drive was to protect me, comfort me and make sure that I had a smile on my face.

"Hey, baby!" he muttered, wrapping me tighter in his arms. "Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked, resting his chin on my hair.

"I'm not sleepy. I was thinking about-" I paused, liking my fingers with his. "I was just thinking about the future and other things." I said, absorbing the heat of his body.

I leaned closer to his body and squeezed his hand gently. "Did I wake you up?" I asked concerned.

He shook his head, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "I usually wake up around this time." he whispered, removing his hand from mine.

"But yeah, you were tossing and turning all night. You sort of didn't let me sleep." he teased, running his hand up my thigh.

It had gotten a little too warm last night, and I ended removing my shirt and I was resting completely naked against him.

"I'm sorry, baby." I said, pulling myself against his solid chest. "I didn't mean to keep you up. Now you're going to be tire all day!" I said, pouting.

He chuckled, and ran his large hand over my stomach. "You don't have to apologize, princess." he said softly, leaning down to kiss my lips.

"But, you didn't sleep because I was moving so much in the bed." I whined. "I had so much in my mind. I was scared all night long that the beast would harm us."

"Don't worry, Madie. The 'beast' won't harm you. I told you that they don't eat humans. They are the protectors of La Push. They would never hurt you!" he said calmly.

"How do you know? There is more than just one? Aren't you scared?" I asked, turning to my side to face him. "You've seen them, haven't you?"

He nodded and sat up against the headboard of the bed. He looked down at me and sighed.

The morning rays slowly filtered the room through the window blinds. Embry looked even more handsome that morning than usual. His hair was unkempt and tossed around his face.

"I have. I know them for a while. They won't hurt you! That wolf was just curious of you!" he said a little annoyed.

"But, Embry," I paused, covering my naked body behind the blanket. He looked irritated. There was something that he was hiding and I wanted to know what it was.

"Look, I'll tell you everything, but not now. There are things that would just scare you. I don't want you to fear-" he sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"I don't have to know yet, Em. I'll figure it out on my own." I muttered, pushing the blankets off me. I began to get up, but Embry grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"Wait! Don't leave! It's still six in the morning." he said, searching my eyes. "Why did Tim call you last night? What did he want?" he asked seriously.

I narrowed my eyes and turned my face away from him. "His name is Tom. He called and begged me to take him back." I said, looking down at his hand on my arm.

"Are you going to take him back?" he asked dejectedly.

"Because I'll fight for you!" he said with determination. "I won't let that fucker take my girl from me. I give him a fight for his money."

"I'm not giving him a second chance. I have to think of my happiness first!" I retorted, rolling my eyes at Embry. "Plus, he is too controlling. I don't need someone like that!"

"What does your happiness consist of?" he asked, bringing me closer to him.

"I don't know. I know it's not him! I don't want to have to deal with him!" I barked.

Embry was so patient and I was such a mean ogre! I really wanted to be calmed and speak to him like a civilized person. Embry took his hands off my arm and looked at me despondently.

"I'm not going to force you in to anything, my love. But I won't give that Tim the asshole, the time of day. You'll be safe with me! I won't let him hurt or control you. I swear."

"You should be mad at me. All I do is cause you problems and I am so uncertain of what I want!" I asked hopelessly, running my hand over his chest.

"I'm not mad at you, princess. I'm just so frustrated with that idiot. Why don't you change your phone number?" he said, taking my hand off his chest and kissing it softly.

"You can have my cell phone and I can take yours. That way he won't be bothering you and you can be sure that he won't be calling anymore."

I liked his idea. It was cheaper that way and I would be more relaxed. I had made the choice of not accepting Tom's petition of having a long distant relationship with him. I didn't want to have to deal with him, not now. I prefer the relaxed, comforting relationship I had with Embry.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" I asked, hoping that there was something that I could do to help his day become better.

"Well," Embry began, scooting closer to where I sat. "You could let me inside you, taste you, lick you and love you." he said sensually.

"That would be good! I rather be with you, in your arms." I whispered, pushing myself closer to him.

I ran my tongue along the base of his neck and I felt his hand clutch both sides of my hips. I dug my fingers into his thick hair and smiled up at him. I needed to feel him and I knew that I was the only girl that could make Embry smile with happiness. He was mine! In a way, I was his; there was no one else that could make me feel secured, protected and sheltered!

I kissed his collarbone and slowly ran my hand down his abdomen, until I reached his erection. "You'll be on top." I moaned, biting his earlobe and kissing his cheek. "I want to feel you on top of me."

Embry took my hand off his penis and placed it between my thighs. "I want to see you touch yourself." he mumbled, his voice drenched with desire. I stared at him baffled.

He took my other hand in his and placed it on one of my breast. "Put your forefinger inside your vagina." he whispered, placing my hand over my pussy.

"I want to see how you look when you're pleasuring yourself." he said, staring up at me from under his eyelashes.

I placed my index and forefinger inside my wet core and with my other hand massaged my breast. I felt a little awkward having Embry stare at me, while I pleasured myself. He was smiling and I couldn't help but grin.

I continued to play with myself, my index and forefinger plunging inside me, while I rubbed my clitoris with my thumb. I felt my juices form around my finger and the need to feel him inside me increased.

Embry just continued to stare at me, his large hand around his penis as he masturbated himself. He knew so many ways to please me.

It was strange, but it was exotic to please him. "I want you inside me." I moaned, leaning back on the bed and spreading my legs. I continued to dig my fingers inside me and I squeezed my breast, gasping and panting for air.

Embry crawled over me, his hands running up and down my skin. His tongue ran down my chest until it rested on my navel. He licked around the border and looked up at me, his bangs hanging over his precious face.

"How bad do you want me?" he asked mischievously, taking my thumb off my clitoris.

"How badly do you want me, baby?" he asked in a raspy voice, touching my sensitive nub with the palm of his hand.

"Bad, baby. I want you badly." I whimpered, lifting my hips to give him access to my pussy. He took my hand in his hand and smiled. Embry licked my index and forefinger. "You taste so good, princess!"

He arranged his head between my thighs and ran his tongue along the entrance of my vagina all the way up to my clit. He stiffened his tongue and played with the sensitive nub and I continued to press and fondle my breast with my hands.

I placed my nipples between my fingers and pulled at them with the tips of my index and thumb. It felt so glorious when he performed oral sex. He was a master in giving me the kind of attention that I needed. His ministration often made me orgasm more than once. He made circles around the clit, forcing me to lift my hips and grind against his mouth.

He suctioned the sensitive nub, making me reach for his hair and spread my legs farther apart to have a better feel of his magnificent tongue. I came in his mouth and I felt the surge of different explosions happen inside my womb.

"Wow!" I hissed, panting hard and clutching at his hair. "OMG! I want you inside me, baby." I said, pushing my hair away from my face.

Embry smiled and sat up. He ran his hand up my leg and pressed a finger inside me. "Open your legs, Madison." he said in a raucous voice.

Embry pressed me against his body and slowly climbed on top of me. He distributed his weight on his elbows. With his knee he spread my legs apart, running his free hand down my breast. His eyes never left me and I could feel the smoldering heat of his stare consume me.

He licked his lips and gave me a heart-stopping smile. "You're my fire, baby. You know that! I love you so much!" he muttered against my neck.

He left a fiery trail of wet kisses down my neck, until his mouth came crashing on my breast. He licked the nipple with his hot tongue and playfully bit it.

I dug my fingers into his hair and caressed his face with my hand as I looked down at my chest, enjoying the view of my breast in his succulent mouth. It was so hot and sensual to watch Embry's primal need to satisfy me.

I grinded my hips against his penis and I felt my core get wetter as he placed the tip of his dick inside me. I was growing hotter and I needed to feel his sheath break the walls of my desire for him.

"Madie-baby, let me in you!" he pleaded, pulling the tip of his dick in and out. "Please, let me in!"

I dug my nails on the skin of his back, as he pushed his member inside my vagina. The walls of my center were warm, slick and inviting as he slowly penetrated me. I felt complete as his hand continued to roam every inch of my body and he took me in my bed.

I would forever love my bedroom. I could close my eyes and dream of how wonderful it was to be loved by Embry. His lovemaking was so full of gentleness, passion and it made me feel safe. I didn't feel like a wanton bitch. I was in the correct arms: Embry Call was the only thing that I needed to have a better life.


	11. Falling, Part II

**Second Chances**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I own nada!  
A/N: I like this chappie. Madie meets members of the pack and has a small accident that will change her views on life._**

* * *

**Falling, Part II**

It had been almost three weeks since Embry began to live with me. We aced our Chemistry homework, and that brought Quil's, Jacob's and Embry's grade to a B plus. I was the only A in class! Our group-homework was over, but we continued to spend time together in school.

I was surprised when Paul, Jacob, Embry and Quil, missed a whole week of school. It was the Friday when we were supposed to turn in our Chemistry homework, when Embry came home late at night and told me that he was going away for a few days. He didn't specify where he was going. I was worried and for a second, I thought that he might be with someone else. When Monday rolled around, Paul wasn't in our history class or Art class. Quil and Jacob were also absent from our Chem. class, that kinda set my heart at ease. Embry wasn't alone! His friends were with him.

Our new history teacher, Ms. Black, was the bomb; she was great and so accessible. All the boys in the class happened to have massive crushes on her. She was Jacob Black's older sister. She made history so interesting and fun!

It was boring in the house without Embry. My weekend consisted of cleaning the house, cooking for myself and doing laundry. I did all my homework and watched television at my uncle's house.

It was a beautiful sunny day and I decided to go to First Beach. It was a little crowded and there was a group of people laughing and arranging the picnic tables for lunch. There were people surfing, flying their kites and playing football. I walked closer to the sea shore and sat on the cold floor; playing with the sand and watching it slid out of my hands.

I stayed seated in the same spot for nearly three hours. The afternoon sun was shining brightly and the wind blew my hair in all directions. I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and shivered. It was a great afternoon and many people took advantage of the nice November weather.

I actually felt at ease. There was no one to interrupt my thoughts and being alone near the ocean gave me a sense of serenity (that's my real name Serenity!- but I like Liz Alexis). There was nothing that could resemble the peace that sitting under a radiant sky provided. I felt liberated.

The week had come and gone by pretty quickly. It felt good to have some time to myself to ponder about the way I was living my life. Living with Embry Call happened to be such a great idea, more than what I had expected. My Aunt Ryona and Uncle M were nonchalant when they found out that he was staying at my house. They happened to like him and accepted our relationship.

Embry helped around the house and he was a great guest. Our sex life could not be any better. He was the person for me! I did like him and I respected him and enjoyed being with him. I was slowly giving in to the idea of accepting him as a boyfriend, but we were more than that.

I was still cautious of my heart. I was also very careful at school. I didn't want problems with Em's ex-girlfriend or her friends, but she was still hostile towards me. I wanted to wait a while, before I let the whole world know that Embry was mine! I wanted to yell, scream it to the four winds that he was already taken.

"Are you Madison?" a female voice called from behind me. I turned my head to look at her and found a pretty girl smiling back at me. Beside her stood a tall girl, with a kind smile on her lips and with three pinkish scars that went down her once pretty face. Her eyes were dark and they danced vibrantly.

"Yes!" I answered, wrapping the blanket tighter around my neck. "Who are you guys?" I asked, smiling at them. I got to my feet and stared at them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners?" she laughed heartedly and extended her hand, I shook it and smiled pleasantly at them.

"My name is Kimberley Santos and this is my good friend Emily Young." she said, her cheeks getting rosy with embarrassment.

I nodded my head and took Emily's hand.

"It's a great pleasure to meet you Emily and Kimberley." I said politely, shuddering as the cold air blew between us three.

"You can call me Kim. It's so much better and shorter." Kim said bashfully. She gave Emily a fleeting look and turned back to face me.

"We came by to invite you to join us for a BBQ." she said, taking a step closer to where I stood. "Paul, Jacob, Quil and Embry are on their way back from-"

"They are back!" Emily said quickly, nudging Kimberly on the ribs. "They should be helping unload the food from Sam's truck."

I stared at both of them and gave them quizzical looks. "Why?" I asked curiously, taking off the blanket from my shoulders and draping it over my head. I often did that when I was nervous or felt scared. It was my way of protecting myself from the outside world. "You girls don't know me." I muttered, looking down at the floor.

Emily took a step towards me and took my free hand. Her hands were as small as mine and they were warm. "We do know who you are. We're friends of Paul and Embry." she said softly, her melodious voice resonated in my ears and it reminded me of bells ringing in the distance.

I relaxed a bit and smiled. "It's nice to meet friends of Embry." I said nonchalantly, trying to hide my nervousness.

"But why me? I mean- I'm happy to be invited to a BBQ, but why? I-" I trailed off, shaking my head. I drew in a deep breath and bit my lips.

"Oh, don't worry. We're a tight group of friends. We know how Embry feels about you and we want to welcome you in to the pack!" Emily said, squeezing my hand gently.

"Please, join us! It would be such a pleasure to have you with us. I prepared a succulent Potato Salad and Blueberry Cobbler."

Kim nodded her head and took my other hand. "Well, now that we're friends, let's go and start making some grub for those hungry wolves." she said happily, as they both pulled me towards the picnic tables' area.

I reluctantly accepted their invitation. One, because they practically dragged me! Second, because I was hungry! Thirdly, because they mentioned Embry's name! We walked for at least fifteen minutes, until we made it to a small elevated portion of the beach were all the BBQ grills and picnic tables were. To my surprise, I saw Paul coming towards me with a devious smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around me and I became tensed as he hugged me.

Emily and Kim laughed, but walked away to where the rest of the people sat or stood.

There was something that scared me about Paul. There was the fear that he would get mad and start throwing fists at me. I knew that he didn't like me. He never returned the note that I sent him, asking if he could forgive me. I guess that he wasn't willing to accept me as a friend. I wasn't disappointed or anything. Actually, being it kinda bothered me, since he was Em's friend. But in reality... it felt safe.

"Madison Love!" he laughed, pulling me away from him and staring down into my eyes. "I'm so glad to have you here. I hope that Kim and Emily were kind to you. I told them to invite you to the BBQ." he said, his voice calmed and collected. "I know how much you must've missed Embry."

"T-thank you." I muttered quickly, trying to pry myself free from his arms. He smiled down at me and shook his head. "What? Why are you shaking your head for?" I said worriedly.

"I won't hurt you. I promise!" he said, leaning closer to my ear. "I won't even scare you. I swear. I just wanted to speak with you."

I bit the inside of my cheeks, trying to stop myself from crying out of fear. "You promise! You cross your heart and hope to die, let a lightning strike you in the ass? Promise, promise?" I said childishly. It was what my brothers' way of making promises!

He laughed and I could hear the rest of his friends laughing too. "I promise." he chortled. _Did they hear us?_

I let him guide me to a table far away from his group of friends.

"Here" he said, handing me a heavy coat. "It's Embry's he left it at Sam's house. It should keep you warm." he said, taking the blanket from my hands and helping me put the black and gray coat.

I put it on and felt safe, as if Embry's arms were around me. "Thank you!" I said politely, placing the hood on my head.

"Warm?" Paul asked, taking the sleeve of the coat in his hand. I nodded my head and took a step away from him.

He began to walk and dragged me with him. He stopped and smiled at me, placing his hand on my shoulder. The smell of grilled meat and spices floated freely around us. He removed his hand from my shoulder and turned to face the sea. La Push was slowly showing me how wonderful it was. I wasn't still partial to it, but when the sun shone brightly over the horizon and the ocean water was so crystalline and blue... I had to stop and admire its beauty!

"You know that Embry is a good friend of mine. Most of the people that you're about to meet are part of my family. We're not blood related, but there are invisible bonds that tie us together. We consider ourselves a pack! A tight family unit! We love each other and protect each other just like a family would." he said, turning to face me.

"I understand." I said, trying hard to sound casual. "Embry has said something related to that."

"I know." he paused, pacing around me. "I know that he is trying to slowly get you involve in his life. He seems happy. I really haven't seen Em this happy. It's all thanks to you! You opened the doors to your house and let him in, without even knowing him. And you made him happy. He really appreciates you and loves you." he said softly.

For an instant, Paul seems so approachable. His eyes were soft and his frown was slowly fading. He actually looked human and less menacing.

"I guess," he paused. "I guess what I'm trying to say is... that you have made Embry happy. I hope that someday, you love that boy the way he loves you." he mumbled, looking down at his enormous hands.

Paul looked so harmless. He was really a teddy bear! _Aww, how cute could he be?_

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he scolded. "Just because I said something mushy about a friend, doesn't mean I'm nice!" he growled, but at that instant I wasn't afraid of him.

"Oh, I know. I am seriously shaking here." I teased. I walked up to him and nodded. "I'll try my best to make Em happier. But you have to give me an answer to the note that I sent you. Am I forgiven?" I asked seriously.

Paul looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. "Only on the condition, that you treat Em like he's the only man for you. The kid is an awesome guy and I hate to see any of my little brother's hurt!" he said with a scowl.

"I will! But, seriously, you guys look older than your age!" I mumbled, reaching my hand to touch him, but he quickly jerked away from me. "I will treat Em kindly. I do it already. You can't really resist his charm." I chuckled, turning around from him.

"Thanks, Paul!" I said happily. I was slowly finding my place in this small town. I never knew that one day I would be considering Paul my friend.

"Follow me." he ordered, motioning me to follow him. I walked behind Paul up a small path, until we came across a clearing near a cliff. It was amazing how clear that water looked from where we stood. It would be divine to dive and swim in the ocean if the water was a little warmer. We were in the middle of autumn and just the thought of someone falling in there, sent shivers down my back.

"Madie-Love! You're here!" I heard Jacob Black shout behind us. I turned to face him and saw him running like a freight train towards me. I closed my eyes and braced myself to feel Jacob's hard body pressing against me. He really wasn't aware of his strength when he hugged me. There were time that when Quil, Embry and Jacob hugged me, I would end up with bruises.

Jacob scooped me in his arms and gave me a tight hug. I tried to look up to see his face, but he had me pressed against his chest.

"I couldn't believe it when Jared told me that you were here! Sam said that you were with Paul and I feared that he would've thrown you off a cliff." he joked, spinning me around.

"So, I came up as soon as possible. Embry is also on his way here." he said, resting his cheek on my forehead. If my brothers were as loving and kind as Jacob and Quil; I probably would've ended differently. My life would've been so much better!

Jacob continued to twirl me around and I heard Paul laughing heartedly at us. "Be careful, Jake. You're too close to the cliff." Paul said worriedly.

"Hush, idiot!" Jake said, "I'll be careful!"

"Stop! Stop, please!" I pleaded, trying to pry free from him. He gently placed me on the floor and I felt the world spinning around me. I tried to balance myself, but it felt like I was on the air.

"I'm so dizzy!" I whispered, holding the side of my head and walking towards Paul.

I reached for Paul, but lost my footing. I knew that something terrible was going to happen. I knew that the moment I took a wrong step, I would die!

"Madie! Madie! Fuck Paul, grab her!" I heard Quil's voice yelled. "Grab her!" he yelled louder.

"I'm fucking trying!" I heard Paul shout, he caught the hood of the coat I was wearing. "I got her, but she's too small for the damn coat!" he said worriedly. "She slipping, damn it!"

"Madison!" Jacob screamed.

I was slowly slipping; Embry's coat was too large for me. I tried to snatch Paul's hand, but I was so dizzy and everything seemed to be turning.

"Paul, hold on to her!" it was Embry's voice. He sounded so afraid, that I felt like crying. "Paul, hold her. Hold my baby girl, don't let her fall!"

The moment I began to descend, memories of my old life began to surface. I saw my father's scowl and my brothers' indifference. I saw Tom trying to control me. Everything felt like the end, but then I saw his face. I heard his voice and laughter. I saw his smile and tears began to well in my eyes. I didn't want to die!

I opened my eyes and saw the cliff getting further away from me! I was falling so fast and I was so afraid. What if I never got to see Embry's smile or hear his voice? I would miss his hugs and kisses!

The air underneath me began to engulf me and the fear of not seeing Embry one last time was beating savagely in my heart. I wanted to scream, but I was muted by the strong impact of my body hitting the cold water.

It felt like millions of needles were poking my skin. The need to move my body was slowly fading away. I was consumed by the rapids and the darkness befell upon me like a distant dream. As I gasped for air, one thought was constantly present in my mind; Embry!


	12. Found

**Good afternoon, everyone. I am regretful to inform that this story and the others will be on hiatus for indefinite time. My cousin and best friend, Serenity's (penname, Gualirix) husband died today in an unfortunate event. She asked me to post these few chapters that she wrote on her brief stay at the hospital. I will try to post them, as I see fit. But right now, I ask that you keep her and her family in your prayers. Also, pray for those brave men and women that fight for our nation and our freedom in Iraq!**

**Found**

_Embry's POV_

It was like a nightmare, constantly replaying in my mind. I couldn't forget the expression she had on her face as Paul held on to the coat she was wearing. I couldn't forget the pain and fear that crossed her face as she stared at me. I knew that she was silently telling me that she loved me! I knew it! I loved her too and she knew it! She must know it!

I ran past Jacob and Paul and took a dive down the cliff. I was used to swimming in the cold water. My body was designed to withstand harsh, cold temperatures. I was a werewolf that fought vampires and had a constant feverish temperature of one-oh-eight.

I could survive any fall and still come out without a scratch, but not my baby. She was too soft and too weak to survive the freezing temperatures of the water. She would probably suffer from hypothermia if I didn't find her quickly.

I crashed in to the water and frantically began searching for Madison. I came up for air, and I saw Paul and Jacob submerging underwater to search for her too.

Jacob came up for air and shook his head. "I can' find her, Em!" he said despondently. "Paul went that way to search for her." he said anxiously, pointing south of where we were.

"We have to find her, Jake!" I mumbled. Paul came up for air, but quickly disappeared under the water before I had a chance to speak to him. I inhaled deeply and continued on my search.

_God_, I thought, _if you exist_... _please, help me find my baby and save her!_

I swam deeper, trying to search for her. The minutes began to feel like an eternity as we swam around searching for her. I took another gulp of air and was about to start crying, when I saw Paul holding on to Madison. She looked like a broken ragged doll underwater. Her long hair was floating around her face, covering the bloody gashes and laceration on her face. She looked so lifeless and so peaceful at the same time. I swam after them, hoping that she would be alright! I swam to the surface and found Paul performing CPR as Jacob held her.

I could hear the faint beatings of her heart! She wasn't breathing! My angel wasn't breathing! The guilt was slowly setting in, I felt guilty for the carelessness of my choices. I should have stayed home, with her, catering to her needs, instead of fighting vampires. I should have placed her as my top priority.

Paul covered her nose as his mouth came over hers. I saw as her small breasts rose up as he pushed air down her airway. He continued to try it several times, until Madison was coughing up water. She was slowly breathing on her own, but her eyes were still shut.

"No! I'll do it!" I yelled, when Jacob took her in his arms. "I'll take her, Jake." I said angrily, snatching her frail body from his hands. I needed to hold her tightly against my body. She needed to be near me. I was never going to let her go. I would become her shadow. She would never be a foot away from me.

"Embry, we need to get her out of the water fast." Paul growled, staring angrily at me. I know that I was acting like a petulant child, but she was my life and if they took her away from me, I would die for sure.

"I know, Paul. I fucking know." I shouted, as I swam to the shore, holding Madison tightly. When I reached the sandy shores, Emily and Sam had thick blankets in their arms, to cover Madison. I knelt on the floor and laid her on the sand, as Emily and Sam began to wrap her small body with the blankets. When they were done, I cried like a child over her chest.

"Embry, we have to take her to the hospital." Kim said, as she placed a caring hand on my shoulder. "She'll be alright, but we have to take her to the hospital to make sure that she didn't suffer any other trauma."

I nodded, wrapping a fifth blanket over my imprint's motionless body. I could barely hear her breathing and heartbeats. Everyone around me was staring at Madison's frail motionless body. I could sense the dread that befell over the atmosphere.

I felt angry and despondent at not being able to do much more for her. I carefully carried her in my arms and swiftly walked to the parking lot where Jared's Bronco was parked. Sam decided that he would be the one driving and the rest of us got in the back.

Jacob, Jared, Paul and I were sitting on the back. Madison's head rested on my lap and her feet were on Paul's. Her lips had turned blue and there were dark circles under her eyes. I brushed a few wet strands of hair away from her beautiful angelical face. I wanted to suffer and carry her burdens. There was no need for her to have such nasty cuts and bruises on her forehead and cheeks.

Paul looked down at her and shook his head. I knew that he was blaming himself for what had happened. I knew that I was being selfish, for thinking that Madison's life was the most important one in the world. But she was the most important thing in my world, my life and my existence. I wanted to be closed to her. I needed her to be strong and live.

We were meant to spend a lifetime together. I couldn't part from her so suddenly. We've only been together for three weeks. I needed more time! I needed more time with her. There was so much that I didn't know about her. I only asked for more time to make her happy, to enjoy her company, to love her the way she deserves, to care for her and to live for her.

The ride to the hospital was horrible and dreadful, it felt like an eternity. The only sound that filled the Bronco was the sound of the rain, pelting on the roof. I held my breath in anticipation, when I heard Madison sighed.

She began to shiver and convulse. "Embry, we need to take her clothes off. She is going to freeze to death if we don't do something about it." Jared said worriedly.

I removed the blankets off her and covered her with a dried one and began to remove her clothes. I gasped when I saw the dark bruises and cuts on her naked body. I felt the tears come down my face as I assessed the gravity of her state. When she fell, she must have hit a rock or boulder. I didn't care if my brothers saw me crying. Madison was my life and at that specific moment, I felt alone and empty.

I took her wet clothes and tossed it aside, wrapping her with dry blankets, until her small body disappeared in the thickness of the fabrics. I pressed her frail body next to mine and held on tightly to her.

Her breathing was shallow and her heart was softly beating. The cuts on her face were oozing with blood and her temperature continued to decline.

Paul was the first one to bolt out of the Bronco, when Sam parked the car. He ran in to the Emergency room to fetch someone that could help us. I slowly carried Madison's body in my arm and swiftly walked behind him.

"What happened?" a nurse asked, as she and another nurse came towards us pulling a gurney.

"She fell off a cliff and suffered many contusions." I said coldly, placing Madison on the gurney. Paul gave a pretty detail description of what had happened. Two male physicians appeared behind her and looked at us.

"Boys?" Dr. Cullen asked intrigued, looking from Paul to me, then to Madison.

"What happened" he asked, looking at the nurse. She informed him of what happened. Dr. Cullen nodded and stared at me. "We'll take good care of her, son." he said politely.

To my surprise Doctor Cullen was the attending physician that afternoon. I felt a little apprehensive to have Madison being attended by a vampire, but time was of the essence.

"Dr. Cullen, take care of her, please!" I said, between clenched teeth. I watched as they took her away passed the large double doors.

XXX

It was late in the night and there still was no news about Madison's wellbeing. I paced around the waiting room, hoping that a doctor would walk in and give me details about her health.

Madison's Aunt Ryona and Uncle M, were in the waiting room with the rest of us. They were watching the news and eating Moonpies, that Jacob Black bought. The old couple was so eccentric and strange, but they were so kind. I tried to make them feel as comfortable as I could, but there was so much I could do. I was a bag of nerves, and not knowing how she was, was really irritating me.

"Em, dude, calm down!" Paul said, standing up from his seat and walking to where I stood. "You're going to drive the other visitors crazy. Relax, all you are doing is making everyone else more stressed out." he whispered, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't give a fucking hoot about the others, Paul. If I want, I will silently protest and pace around this fucking horrible waiting room, until I know that my angel is doing fine." I bellowed, shrugging his hand off me.

I knew that I shouldn't take out my anger on Paul, but I wanted to blame someone, and Paul was the person that let her fall. I knew that he tried his best to keep her from falling off the precipices. I knew that there was no one to blame, but I needed to vent my frustration and channel my anger at someone.

"We're all worried about her, Embry. She's part of our family and I do care for her. So, stop acting like you're the only one that is suffering." he hissed, shoving me against the wall. "Don't fucking take your anger out on me, dick. I did all I could to hold on to her. I also gave her CPR, if it wasn't for my clear thinking, you would not be in a fucking hospital right now. You would be saying your last good bye to her." he grated angrily.

I knew that everything he was saying was true. If I would have been more calmed and collected, I would've been the one that saved her, but I couldn't even do that fucking job right. I was a failure when it came to time protect my imprint.

"Fuck you, Paul." I muttered, walking passed him and sitting between Jake and Quil.

"Dude, she'll be alright, I promise." Jacob said, patting my shoulder. "She's strong!" he reassured me, giving me a hopeful smile. "She won't leave you alone. I can tell that she loves you, man. Here have a Moonpie. It's scientifically proven by Billy, that they calm your nerves."

Quil nodded and looked our way. "It's true! Claire-bear can testify to that!" he laughed, but then turned serious. "Dude, Jacob is right, Madison does like you. We all know that no one can put up with your shit, better than her... That's love, dog!" he joked, punching my arm.

"That's true." Jake muttered, taking a bite off his Moonpie. "Just take it easy and relax. Everything will be alright. O ye, of little faith!" he said, ordering me to sit.

I sat nervously, tapping my foot on the floor, making everyone uncomfortable with my anxiousness. I was tired of seating and waiting. I needed to hear concrete answers about Madison's wellbeing.

Every time a doctor or a nurse passed by, I would run to them and ask if they knew how Madison was. I always got the same mother fucking answer.

A few hours passed, when Sam, Kim, Jared, Seth, Collin and Brady walked in to the waiting room. They had bought balloons, flowers and stuffed animals at the hospital's gift shop. In my need to stay closed to Madison, I forgot to even buy her a get well gift. I was really a pathetic lover-boyfriend, and imprinter. I was the worst! First, I couldn't even take care of her. I wasn't a good provider. I feared that she was going to hate me if she knew that it was Paul that basically saved her life.

I was deep in my self-deprecating state, when a business-dressed middle aged man appeared in the doorway. I felt Jacob elbowed me on the side and cleared his throat.

I looked up and found Aunt Ryona walking up to him. He stared at him and the two hugged. I suddenly knew who the person was.

"Ryona, how is she? I got on the first plane to Washington!" he said, taking Ryona's hands in his.

Ryona sighed and squeezed her younger brother's hand. "Mark, we still haven't heard anything from the doctors. They just sent us here to wait for her." she said softly, patting her brother's shoulders. "Did you bring your sons?" she asked looking out the door.

"I came with Marcus, Miguel, Micah and Mercury. Manuel is in England and couldn't make it." he said despondently, as his sister guided him to a nearby seat. "They stayed behind to park the car." he said, turning to look at the direction where I was sitting.

"Come, Mark, sit." Uncle M said, switching the Moonpie from his right hand to the left one.

"Thanks, Marshall." he said, extending his hand to Uncle M. When Mark, Madison's father, sat down, he looked around the waiting room. "How did Madie get her? How did it happen?" he asked anxiously, his eyes resting on Jacob.

"She fell off a cliff." Ryona said sadly, patting her brother's hand. "She lost her footing and fell down a cliff. If it wasn't for these boys, Madison would probably be dead." she said, gently smiling at me.

"These guys?" Mark asked, giving us quizzical looks.

"These are Madison's guardian angels." she said, smiling at us. "Embry come here, sweetheart." she called. I stood from my seat and walked to where she sat. Mr. Ferreira gave me a scrutinizing stare.

"Where is your shirt, son?" he asked me annoyed. I looked down at my chest and felt embarrassed.

"I lost it, when I jumped after Madi-l... after Madison, to save her, Sir." I said quietly.

"So, all of you guys lost your shirt trying to save my daughter?" he asked condescendingly. I looked at my friends and heard Paul's low growl.

"Sir, we all jumped after Madison. I wouldn't have been able to find her, if my brothers did not help. Paul was actually the one that found her." I said, pointing at Paul. "He performed CPR on her; his quick thinking and knowledge of CPR is what saved your daughter Madison." I said cautiously.

Mark Ferreira gave us a fleeting look and quickly turned to face his sister. "You let my daughter hang with these hooligans? They were probably the ones that caused her to fall! Maybe they pushed her off the cliff." he said, releasing his hand from her grip.

I began to tremble and slightly shake at Mr. Ferreira's words. He may be the father of my princess, but I didn't need to take his condescending attitude. Sam stood from his seat and walked to where I was.

"Em, calm down. Just relax; he's like that because his daughter's condition is unknown." Sam mumbled, guiding me away from them. I sat on the opposite side of where they sat.

"Are you insane, Mark? This boy is like my child. Embry would never do such a thing to your daughter. He is not some hooligan, ignoramus or ruffian. This kid is an exemplary citizen of La Push. If you come here to insult my family and friends go somewhere else, where your status and position in society lets you." Ryona bellowed angrily. "You should be thankful that your daughter was saved by these kids and not let to drown in the cold waters of the ocean."

Ryona stared at her brother and then at me. She smiled caringly at me and nodded her head.

Madison's father crossed his arms over his chest and continued to stare at us. I knew that he wasn't pleased to find out that his daughter was friends with boys.

"Dad!" someone said from the door. I turned and found a young boy leaning against the door frame catching his breath. "Dad, Micah did the unspeakable." he complained, holding his stomach as he caught his breath.

"Mercury, what is wrong? Where are your brothers?" Mark asked worriedly, standing from his seat and walking to where his son stood. "Why aren't you with them?"

"Dad, Micah... told Tom... about Love's accident... He is here... I ran to tell you." the kid said, taking deep breathes as he spoke.

"I will kill that asshole!" Mark boomed. "Where is he?"

At the mention of Tom's name I stood from my seat and exited the room, down the hall. Quil and Jacob followed behind me. I could take any comment or insult from Mark Ferreira, but I sure wasn't going to stand by watching as Madison's ex-boyfriend tried to snatch her away from me.

"Dude, what are you going to do?" Jacob asked as he flanked my right side, as we walked down the hospital's hall.

"I don't know, but it's not going to be pretty." I mumbled, stopping in front of the elevator and pressing the buttons.

"Well," Quil began, cracking his fingers. "I got your back!" he said, his usual impish smile displayed on his lips.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada, my friend!


	13. Oh, Boy!

**Second Chances**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nada._

_A/N: Enjoy. It contains Paul's POV._

* * *

**Oh, Boy!**

_Paul's POV_

Dammit! Dammit! I bit the inside of my cheeks to prevent myself from running after those three morons. Sam stared at me quizzically, as if expecting me to know what the hell was going on! I did know what the fuck was going on, but there was no need for him to know about that right now. There was no way, that I was going to tell Sam that Embry was going to pick a fight with a douche-bag named Tim or was it Tom? Hell, I didn't care!

Embry looked so strained and angered, when that little 'planet-named' boy said that Tim or Tom (Madie's ex-boyfriend) was also in the hospital. I hope that Embry didn't go too crazy and beat the pulp out of the boy. Ok, if that damn Tim guy was like Madison's father, I give him permission to break every teeth and bone in his body. The man was pretentious, rude, an asshole and everything in between!

He didn't care that we were in the room. He spoke of us as if we were beneath him. I was really questioning myself, if I should just stand up and punch the shit out of him. I didn't need to hear his shitty comments, I was better than him in all aspects.

"Mercury," Madison's father said angrily, grabbing the kid by the shoulder. "Where are Micah Adrian and that asshole of Thomas?" he asked, shaking the skinny kid.

_Ok, so it was Thomas the douche-bag!_

The Mercury kid stared at him with fear in his eyes. "They were coming inside the hospital through the main gate. Miguel and Marcus tried to stop him from coming. They know how angry you are at him, for what happened back home." Mercury muttered, trying hard not to break down and cry.

Poor kid, not even my father was such an asshole. Mercury couldn't be more than thirteen years old. I pity him, but what could I do? Nothing. This wasn't any of my business.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Mark Ferreira shouted, releasing his child's shoulder and exiting through the waiting room.

Mercury still stood in the middle of the room, staring around. He looked lost and so out of place. He reminded me so much of his sister. They had the same sadness in their eyes. They could easily fit in our Reservation as Native American. His eyes met mine, but he immediately lowered his head and sat two seats away from Jared and Kim.

I sat in my chair, bored to death. I was losing patience as the doctors walked in to the waiting room and called other patients family members. I wanted to know how Madison was doing.

I didn't like her at the beginning. I thought she was a bitch and was only using Embry. I didn't want to have nothing to do with her. I tried to consider her as friend, but she shunned me. I know I'm an ass, but I do care for my pack brothers. That day when our Spanish teacher kicked us out the classroom, I wanted to know how she felt about Embry. She said things that in a way hurt me. I wanted Embry to be happy; he was like my little brother (a very annoying brother). She made it seem that she wasn't interested.

One night, I was patrolling around her house and I found her wandering the woods at night. I wanted to scare her, make her fear me (even though, I was in my wolf-form and she wouldn't be able to identify me). But then, I saw the sadness in her eyes. It was the same sadness that today filled her little brother's eyes. There was something missing in her and when she saw Embry, her eyes lit up. I knew instantly that she needed him; Embry was the only person that could make her happy!

"Where is the Trio going?" Sam asked me, I shrugged and turned to watch the news.

"I don't know. I guess they went to get something to eat." I said nonchalantly.

Sam was staring at me, but I didn't care. I wasn't feeling the need to obey our Alpha. I didn't do anything wrong-at least, not yet. I was just hiding the facts from him.

"Then why didn't they offer to bring us something." Sam said irritated. "That's just rude. I wonder if they went to see Madison." he said, turning to face the television that was in the waiting room.

I really wanted to know how Madison was doing. I hoped that there were no complications and that she was just suffering mildly, from the bruises and scratches, she received from the fall.

I cared for her; she had slowly grown on me. There was something that attracted me to her. It wasn't love, hell no! It felt more like a brother caring for a defenseless little sister. I guess it was the little thing she did for us. She would let us hang at her house and make food for us. She would also bring enough lunch for us to school or fix my homework when she thought I wouldn't notice.

I also watched her in the classroom and she looked so lost. She had no friend at school. Elaine made sure that she was shunned by most of the girls in our classroom. She didn't show that it hurt her, but I could hear her crying alone in the halls.

I know that I wasn't the best of friends, but I did protect her, when she wasn't looking. I helped her out, by sending other people to point her in the right direction or defended her when someone spoke ill about her.

I also saw how she cared and treated Embry. She wasn't aware of the mystical connection that united them, but I could tell that she was slowly falling in love with him. She was kind to him and helped him, when he needed it the most. She was the light of his eyes.

At first, he felt a deep physical attraction towards her. His wanted to be more than lovers, and their relationship slowly began to change... He became her confidant and their friendship slowly grew. I could tell that he was softly and tenderly falling in love with her.

_I can't believe that I am sounding like such a fucking chick, right now! Thank God, no one can hear my thoughts!_

As I was saying, being around Madison had made Embry fall in love with her. Those two acted more like best friends, than lovers. I got to see Embry's thoughts when we went patrolling around La Push, at night. All of his thoughts were occupied by her. His imprint was the most important person in his life. She made him forget about his desire to know who his real father was. Leah's constant badgering and comments didn't inflict him as much pain. If he was thinking about Madison, he was alright.

All Embry cared about was her. He would suffer if she wasn't happy. He was so over protective of her, that even the stupid little detail that I would consider unimportant, were extremely important to him. Madison had become Em's life.

I felt jealous, because I wanted to love a person the way he loved Madison. I wanted to have my own imprint. I wanted someone to protect and make happy. I was tired of playing around with girls. I felt empty afterwards. I needed to be with someone that would never let me down and make me feel complete.

I wanted to experience the kind of joy Sam and Emily felt. I wanted to have someone that would love me, with all my flaws and deviancies. I wanted someone that could tame the wild beast inside me. I needed an equal; a woman that wasn't afraid to put me in my place.

Twenty minutes passed and there was no sign of Embry, Jacob and Quil. Where the fuck were those guys? I was starting to feel anxious. I wanted to fight, too.

"Sam," I said, turning to face the Alpha of the pack. "I'm gonna get some food. You want something?" I asked, getting to my feet.

I watched as Sam caressed Emily's sleeping face. He kissed her tenderly and gently woke her up.

"Emily, Paul is going to get some grub, do you want something to eat?" he asked her softly. Emily smiled brightly and shook her head. "Thanks, Paul, but we're OK." Sam mumbled, placing Emily's head on his shoulder.

"No problem." I said, walking up to the door.

"Paul," Jared called, "get me something to eat!" he said, but I was already walking out of the waiting room. It felt good to stretch my legs and feel the cool air entering the windows of the halls. I felt like I was suffocating inside that room.

The other families that were waiting in the room, were continuously staring at us. I know that we-well, more me- we're a good looking bunch! I know that I look good. I look real good! But it gets real annoying, when insipid little chits, flocked around us, telling us how handsome we were.

"Yo, homo! I told you that I wanted something to eat." Jared said angrily behind me. "You're such a dick, no wonder you don't have an imprint! You'll probably treat her like shit and starve her to death."

"Fuck you, Jared. I don't have to buy you any food. You're not my bitch. So fuck off, asshole!" I muttered angrily, trying to calm my temper. I didn't want to phase in the hospital's hall.

_I'm not going to phase! I will not phase! Hospital, I'm in a hospital! Fucking Jared is not worth it! _

We walked in silence to the vending machines and found four guys covered in bloody shirts and bruises. They were being scolded by Madison's father. He looked like an angry coach, screaming at his team. He looked somewhat scary. I thanked the Lord, that he wasn't my father. I didn't need a father that cared more for his appearance than his children's welfare.

"Oh, boy." I muttered."Embry over did it a little bit!" I chortled, checking my back pocket for my wallet. I didn't have it with me, so I turned around and listened to what they were saying.

"I told you already, they came at us. As soon as the elevator opened, the second tallest guy, was punching Tom on the face." one of the guys said, as he pressed a paper towel over his lip. "Tom is my best friend; I had to jump in and defend him. That guy was possessed by the fucking devil!"

I turned to face Jared and laughed, as we continued to walk down the hall. Embry really took out his anger on those kids. Jared was intrigued at what exactly had happened, but when he saw Jacob, Quil and Embry coming out of the bathroom with their faces covered in bruises that looked like they were a few days old, he understood.

"Good!" Jared said contently. "Those rich fuckers looked like they deserved it." he laughed, as he walked to where they stood, with his hand out, waiting for Embry to take it.

"He's lucky!" Embry retorted. "I didn't deform his nasty fucking face." Embry said sharply, shaking Jared's hand.

"We went easy on them!" Quil chuckled; his usual impish smile was wider. "Madison's ex-boyfriend cried. That was hilarious."

* * *

_A/N: I hope that you enjoy it._


	14. Fear

**Second Chances**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Enjoy.**

* * *

**Fear**

I laid in the hospital bed, trying to regain the strength to open my eyes and face the cruel reality. I remembered everything that happened: Jacob twirling me in his arms, losing my footing, the screaming, the air blowing in my face as I fell down the cliff, Embry's terrified face and Paul's strong voice yelling at me to be careful.

I didn't blame any of them for what happened to me. It was no one's fault! I was content that at least, I was alive and could see Embry Call once again. I just prayed and hoped that I wasn't disfigured. I would not be able to survive if I was broken and needed assistance to live.

I felt the heat of my tears, as they fell down my face. I was scared to assess the reality, fearing that it was something that I would not be able to control.

The intense fluorescent lights made my eyes hurt, but I managed to open them. Little by little, my eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. I heard the soft beeping sounds of the monitors, the rain falling softly against the window pane and the soft breathing of someone.

I tried to seat up, but the pain that surged throughout my body was too intense. I sobbed, but managed to turn on my side to see the person that sat by my bed.

"Embry?" I asked confused, as my eyes adjusted properly to the light in the room. "Is that… that… you, Em?" I whispered, holding my left side in pain.

The figured stood up from its seat and walked to where I was. "Sweetheart," he said softly. I felt my heart sink, when I noticed that it wasn't Embry_. _

_Why was he here? Why didn't he just leave and instead of him, Embry would come? Why must he be here? I didn't want to see or hear him!_

"Why are you here, Thomas?" I whispered, turning my face away from him and shutting my eyes. I didn't want to see him! Embry was the only person that I needed to see.

_I wanted Embry_!

"I was worried about you. I also wanted to talk to you!" he said. "I missed you, sweetheart."

"Get… out, please." I cried tiredly, holding my aching heart.

_Where are you Embry? Come to me, please!_

"Let me speak, Love." Tom said, walking to the foot of the bed. "We have so much to say, Madison Love."

"I don't have anything left to say to you, Tom." I snapped, turning to face him and giving him a somber look. "The moment you told my father that I was easy, you lost all privileges to call me Love. I no longer need you."

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you! I made the worst mistake of my life. Please, forgive me." he mumbled, placing his cold hand on my forearm and I went rigid. I didn't want to feel anyone's touch, except Embry's.

"Sweetheart, look at me. Please, listen to me! I'm so very sorry that I caused you so much pain." he said sadly, caressing my hand.

"I've tried to make it up to you. I've called you, sent e-mails and I can't get a hold of you! You changed your phone number and you don't want to have nothing to do with me." he mumbled, leaning his face to mine.

"I thought that I would die when Micah Adrian told me that you fell down a cliff." he muttered, caressing my bandaged forehead. He kissed my forehead and I felt like I was betraying my Embry.

"I don't care!" I managed to croak. "I don't want to see you, please, leave!" I said, shrugging his hand off my arm and turning my head away from him.

"I forgive you, because I know you were scared when my father caught us fucking. I understand that, but I will never forgive you for telling our friends that I was easy and that I fucked any guy that I came across! Why did you've to be such a dick and act so stupid? You know me better than that! You were the only guy I was ever intimate with, back in Chicago. I never cheated or betrayed your trust. But you did, on the first fucking opportunity that you came across, you fucking betrayed me. You're weak and a coward." I cried, not because of the pain he'd caused me, but for the strain I was putting on my body.

"I know I was a coward! I'll admit it! I am everything you've said and more, but I'm a man in love. All I want is that you forgive me and take me back, please." he implored, getting on his knees beside the bed.

"Just leave, I don't need you anymore. I won't take you back. I am no longer in love with you! I managed to heal my broken heart with the help of my new friends." I shouted angrily.

"I finally found true friends… friends… that will actually dive off a cliff, without caring for their safety to save me! I have found friends that actually give a fuck about me. They like me, for being myself! I'm even quitting smoking, because they care about my health! I found a friend that accepts me for me. He doesn't control me, but embraces my individuality. He doesn't insult me or calls me names when he doesn't get his way! He is a better man than you! Shit, he is the best! You can't hold a candle next to him!"

Tom swiftly stood to his feet and menacingly placed his hand over my neck. "Don't fucking say that!" he hissed, a sadistic smile on his lips. His blue eyes were staring down at me viciously. "I am better than those mother fucking-"

"Shut up! You have no fucking right to insult my friends." I said furiously, trying to pry his hand away from my neck. He tightened his grip and I felt restricted of air. "You're fucking crazy!" I gasped.

"I have all the fucking right in the world. You are mine and things will go back to the way they used to be. You'll tell your father that you want to return to Chicago. Cry, implore and even beg if you have to, but you'll have him move you back home. You'll do as I say or I'll kill you!" he whispered against my ear. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise. I've never felt so powerless to defend myself.

_Why weren't there any nurses or medical staff, hearing our arguing? Was I in a secluded room? Embry, help me! Someone, help me, please!_

"You don't own me or control me anymore!" I said with determination, as I scratched his pale skin. I felt his flesh collecting under my nails. "Go, leave, forget about me! No one owns me!"

Thomas used his free hand to squeeze my hand that had the IV. He laughed as he saw me squirm in pain.

"I don't think you're in the right state or condition to decide for me." he chuckled evilly. "You're still mine! Why do you fight me?" he laughed cruelly.

"See," he paused, running his tongue along my face. "I think you have a new fuck buddy. I think you like that tall fucking asshole, that punched me in the eye. Or are you fucking all three of them?" he asked spiteful.

_Embry? Three of them? Did Embry cause all those bruises on his face? Does he mean Jacob, Embry and Quil? I hope it was them! _

"Let go of me!" I bellowed, but he covered my mouth with his hand. I bit his finger, but he slapped my already aching face.

"He should've killed you!" I said, as he removed his hold from my neck and my other hand.

The skin around my IV was throbbing and aching. I felt so defenseless and exposed; Tom was taking too much pleasure in hurting me. I never hurt him! For the second time in my life, I began to see his true self. He was evil, wicked and malicious. His smile was the smile of the Devil himself.

"Isn't Madison Love going to answer?" he said in a mocking tone. "Are you fucking the those three guys or the entire reservation? I heard that girls like you go for that sort of thing." he derided, placing his hand on my shoulder and shoved me against the bed.

"I rather fuck the entire reservation, than be with you! You're a vile mother fucker… get out! Leave me alone!" I whimpered, as the pain coursed throughout my entire body.

Thomas brutishly brought his lips to mine, holding my shoulder tightly, as he dug his fingers in my skin to hold me in place. I tried to break away from him, but he kept me restrained against the bed. His hand began to roam down my gown, until they reached my breast. He squeezed my right breast against his palm and bit down on my lip. I flinched in pain.

_Why was he doing this? _

I was afraid; no one had ever forced themselves on me. I was terrified and feared that he would take advantage of my condition. I was weak and could barely move because of the pain.

His tongue ferociously prodded in my mouth and I bit it hard. I felt the taste of iron and metal pool inside my mouth. Tears of anger, frustration, hurt and anguish began to fall down my face as I fought to push him away. I spit the blood out and cried.

"Back off, if you don't want me to give you another black eye." I muttered angrily, pushing his face away from me, wiping the blood off my lips with disgust. "Is that how you force yourself on people? I told you to get the fuck out of my room! I don't want to see you! Crawl back to the hell-hole you came from! I don't _EVER_ want to see you!" I bellowed, spitting on the floor.

"Mother fucker!" I heard a deep husky voice growl and Thomas was suddenly flying against the wall. There was a loud thud, followed by Tom whining in pain.

"You take your filthy hands off her. What a fucking coward you are! You're such an asshole, taking advantage of Madie, because she is weak!" Embry shouted, walking towards Thomas. "What a fucking dick!" Embry laughed cynically.

He was so tall, beautiful and he looked so mad. My heart felt relieved to have my Embry standing before me. He was mine and there was no one that could take him away from me. I knew that if he continued to treat me as a princess, I would fall head-over-heels in love with him.

Embry walked to where Tom was on the floor, he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. I could see the fear in Tom's eyes; his feet were dangling in the air, as Embry held him effortlessly. Embry was nonchalant; he didn't look fazed or tired, from lifting a man that weighed a hundred and seventy-five pounds.

Once again, I questioned myself; what was Embry? Was he human or something that I had no right to know?

"Why the fuck is your eye already healed?" Thomas asked scared. "I know I punched you in the face and it was bruised. Micah broke your nose, too. What the fuck are you?" he asked, staring attentively at Embry.

"Madison Love, this guy had a fucking bruised eye and his nose was broken. He was bleeding profusely. I swear to you, I saw him!" Tom said desperately, staring at me.

I knew exactly what he was talking about. It reminded me of the time; I left love-marks on his skin. And ten or fifteen minutes after, they were gone.

"What the fuck am I?" Embry asked mockingly. "I'm furious!" he said.

Thomas pleaded with him, but Embry didn't care, he just threw Thomas against the wall and walked up to him and began pounding at his face.

"Embry Call!" I yelled, afraid of my Embry...

I ripped the IV from my hand, I didn't care about the blood that was oozing and falling on my gown. I only cared about Embry. I only feared that he would get in trouble. I didn't want to cause him so many problems. I gathered all my strength to stand up from the bed.

Every step that I took brought fresh tears of pain down my face. I managed to walk across the room and touched Embry's warm shoulder and felt him relax. He put down his fist and let go of Thomas' unconscious body. Embry got to his feet, and stood up straight. I never noticed how tall he was, I watched as he clenched his hands and walked out of the room.

"Em, come back! Baby, come back!" I whispered, trudging to the door. "Embry Alexis Call, come back!" I yelled, but only the nursing staff came rushing in to the room.

I began to feel dizzy and unsteady. I reached up my arm to hold on to the door frame, but I felt the world darkening around me.


	15. Fallen Angel

**Second ChancesSe**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_A/N: I'm going to be ending this story pretty soon! Thank you for everything. I hope that you enjoy it. If you don't... PM me about it, we can come to an agreement._

* * *

**Fallen Angel**

I woke up, crying and yelling for him. It was a dream! A horrible dream! I needed him beside me. I knew that he wasn't gone. I was only dreaming and it felt so real… Embry Call would never do that to me, I know so! It was just a dream that was so vivid and resembled the reality…

Embry Call, did not leave my room without speaking to me. Without so much glancing back at me! He would never do that to me! He loved me! He told me he did! He would not destroy my hopes in him. _Would he?_ He promised to be anything that I wanted him to be. I wanted him to be mine! He needed to be mine. I wanted Embry to be only mine.

His lips were mine. His kisses were only for me and no one else… His embrace, body and heat were only for me.

_Oh, God! Why did I felt like this? Why was I feeling so hopeless, dejected and desolated?_

It felt like the night my mother left me. She just walked out the front door and didn't look back. She left me brokenhearted. I cried for her, until I had no tears left in me. She abandoned Mercury and me. My brother was never the same. I was never the same. I became an empty shell.

I was nothing, just a body with a heart that felt no emotions what so ever. I walked down the streets trying to find my purpose. I was the popular girl at my old school that everyone liked. I was surrounded by friends, but there was always that feeling of loneliness.

The smile on my lips hid my true emotions. I tried hard to find love in my father's arm, but his job was more important. Marcus, Micah, Miguel and Michael were much older than me, and to them, I was the daughter their father had with some other woman, that wasn't their mother. They wanted nothing to do with their little half-sister. I didn't have anyone to love me.

Mercury became a shadow in the darkness and I mourned the loss of his happy exuberance. My brother was the only thing that reminded me of her. I cried when I couldn't see the light in his eyes or his cheeky happy smile. I tried in vain to reach out to my brother, but he shunned me and like the rest of my family, abandoned me.

Mercury and I were once happy. We were our mother's little angels, but when she left us, she ripped our wings. Leaving us bleeding, alone, hurt and confused in the middle of a lonely path. We were abandoned by the person we loved the most. We soared high in her love, but she cut our wings and we became fallen angels.

I felt like I was reliving that same cruel night. I thought that when I met Thomas, I would find love- boy was I wrong! I was so dead wrong! I only found a mirage of what true love could be. But slowly in Embry's arms, I found what it truly meant. I felt the safety and protection, my heart desired for so long.

_Why was I thinking of my mother? It had been ten years since she decided to leave, since I last saw her! Why was she occupying my thoughts?_

I felt empty. The chattered pieces of my broken heart began to ache when I thought of her, or Tom, of my father, of my brothers, and Embry. I was alone; once again. I felt the pain and the companionship of my new best friend, named loneliness.

I turned to my side and clutched my pillow tightly as I opened my eyes. The pain of the fall began to manifest itself and course through my entire body, as I tried to shift in to a better position. My head was throbbing and legs were hurting.

Stray hairs fell on my face and I clumsily tucked them behind my ear. It was a radiant morning, according to the fluffy white clouds I saw outside the window. I closed my eyes again and yawn. It was useless; there was no comfortable position for me in this damn hospital bed.

I slowly sat up in bed and found Embry sitting at the foot of my bed. His stoic figure didn't move to help me. His honey brown sad eyes stared intensively at me.

_Did I do something to hurt him? Did I say something harsh? Where was his radiant smile?_

I felt my chest tightening and tears burn the back of my throat. I felt the fire of unshed tears behind my eyelids and I blinked them back. My heart continued to shatter as the silence of the room began to fill every corner of the room.

I couldn't believe that it took me this long to understand how I felt! I loved him! I loved Embry Call. I couldn't believe my realization, but it was the veracity that my soul had been trying to tell me. I had been blinded by the fear of giving in to his love.

I reached out for his hand, but he moved it away before I was able to touch him.

_Embry, why? Why were you being so cold to me? Tears began to fall down my face at what I thought was his silent rejection. He was really hurting me!_

I couldn't take the pain anymore. I should've died in that fall, perhaps; just maybe, the pain would have died with me. Tears began to fall copiously, but I wiped my face with the back of my hand and turned to look out the window.

_How could this day be so sunny, when I was filled with such turmoil?_ I was so beyond redemption.

The awkward silence that dampened the atmosphere was palpable. I felt cold and despondent. I wanted Embry to hold me in his arms and keep me safe. I didn't fear life, if he was beside me.

"Embry," I said, turning to face him, but he didn't answer.

I felt the bed sag as he stood up and began pacing around the small hospital room. He went to the door and I felt fear that he would leave me again. I gasped, but he just shut the door close and began pacing back and forth the room. He stopped in the middle of the room, tapping his foot anxiously against the floor. He ran his fingers through his thick, lustrous black hair and turned to look out the window.

Why _was he in my room, with me, but he would not look at me or speak to me?_

I felt devastated by the internal struggle my soul was having. I couldn't let him see my defeated face. I wouldn't let anyone else step on me, not ever again.

_Only Embry had the power to finally destroy me! Oh, fucking goodness, look at me, please! Insult me, do something! Yell at me, but, please, let me stare into your beautiful eyes._

I couldn't pry my eyes away from him. He was wearing a white and brown polo t-shirt and perfectly pressed Dockers khakis, with black dressing shoes. He was so handsome and looked so much older than his eighteen years of age. He looked like he was twenty seven years old; he was so good looking and gorgeous! Had he always been this tall? If he stretched his arms up, he would be able to reach the ceiling.

"Embry!" I whispered lowly, hiding my face behind my hands. I couldn't hide my sadness any longer. I was dying without his kisses... and his touch.

I heard his steady steps and I could smell his delicious scent tantalizing my nostrils. It was a combination of sandalwood, sea breeze and earth. When I uncovered my face, I found him standing before me. I looked up and once again became captivated by his light eyes. Those deep honeyed brown orbs, oozing with so much love, tenderness and passion were staring down at me. I felt that mysterious pull once again.

I painfully scooted closer to the bed and tried to reach for his hand. The IV made it impossible for me to reach him, stopping me short in my fruitless attempt to touch him. I didn't care about the pain, I felt the ache and the need touch him and be touched by him.

"Madison," he muttered sadly, running a hand through his face.

He knelt down in front of me and buried his face on my lap and began to sob. He swiftly wrapped his arms around my waist and his tears began to fall on my gown. My Embry was hurting and crying. How could I make him happy once again?

I couldn't control my emotions. Tears of insecurity, desperation and hurt, mixed together with hope tumbled down my face, landed on his perfect bronzed arm. I ran my hand along his hair and felt so safe and protected. His warmth began to embrace me, as hope began to bloom once again in my heart. There was no need for words. I understood. There was a silent agreement between us two, we belonged together.

"I-I," I sobbed, "I-I love y-you, Embry." I said louder, placing my hand under his chin and forced him to look up at me. I was no longer going to hide my feelings toward him. He'd been honest since the beginning, he always showed me that he loved me and for the first time, I was going to reciprocate the feeling.

"I love you, Embry Call! Don't leave me. I could not live without you. "

He stared up at me, his big honeyed eyes looking at me confusedly. "I couldn't hear you that well," he mumbled, wiping his face with the collar of his shirt. "Did you say you love me, princess?" he asked, laughing behind the new tears that were falling. There was his smile. _Oh, I love him so much!_

I nodded hopefully. "Am I still your princess, Em?" I asked, caressing his face.

"You've been my princess since the day we met, precious." he laughed, getting up on his feet. "You've been the fire that made me feel alive. I've never loved anyone the way I love you, Madison. I've been trying to show you how important you are to me, since the first time we made love." he said softly, sitting beside me.

"I've been a fool, Em." I sobbed, hiding my face behind my hands. "P-please f-forgive me! I've been so lost! I've so confused and lost. I thought that you walked out on me. It hurt so much to be away from you." I explained, feeling like a small child.

He took my hand in his and brought it to his lips. He gave the back of my hand a soft, tender kiss. "I came to speak to you. There are many things that we need to talk about. There is so much that you need to know about me... and there is something that your father asked of me that sort of caught me off guard, but I'm willing to do!" he said worriedly, kissing my hand again.

"Don't worry about it, Em. You are here with me and that is all that matters." I mumbled, leaning my head against his chest. I needed his warmth and his protective arms around me.

Embry played with my hair and kissed the crown of my head. "No," he muttered, causing me to look up at him. "There are many things that I have to explain to you. You need to-well; you need to know these things before we really establish a relationship." he sighed in frustration, carefully pushing me away from him and looking down at me.

"I don't understand." I said nervously, feeling the fear behind his words. "I don't care about your past. You are my future… I love you!"

"Madison, your father wants... I'm ready to do it! But, I need to know how you feel about it..." he stuttered, turning away from me.

_Oh, great! My father is behind this!_ Nothing good ever came out when my dad is involved... "I'm listening, Embry." I said, bracing myself to the news that was soon to come out of my lover's lips.

xXx

_Embry's POV_

It had been a long day for me. It was my mother's birthday and Nick, her new boyfriend and I took her out to eat. She was happy and content. I've never seen my mother's eyes spark with contentment and her radiant smile illuminate an entire room.

Nick was a great guy and he knew how to make my mother happy. He did have his hands full with her, but at least he was able to bring out the light in her eyes.

I tried hard to enjoy the festivity and the companionship. I tried to smile and be part of the celebration. I felt ashamed that I was constantly thinking about Madison Love. She'd been occupying my mind the entire day. The last time I saw her, was a few days ago.

It was the hardest few days of my life. I knew about her, because Paul and the rest of my brothers would stop by the hospital and Dr. Cullen would inform them about Madison's status.

My mother caught up with my appearance and asked me what was wrong. I told her about everything. How I had fallen in love with Madison and the accident that landed her in the hospital. My mother's light eyes saddened, when she understood the pain I was feeling.

"You have to go see her, Embry." she said softly, taking my hands in her. She smiled softly at me and patting my hand. Nick excused himself and went to the bathroom, leaving my mother and me alone in the table.

"I will, Mom." I said, pausing as I caressed the back of her hand. My dearest mother! I loved her, but I was so consumed thinking about my imprint. Everything that was related to me fell to second place. I only wanted to be by Madison.

"No, Embry, you have to go to her now! She needs you beside her. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine! Nick and I we'll be out all day. I can tell that you're suffering without her. You need to be with your imprint, right?" she said in a firm voice.

I looked at her dumbfounded. "What did you say?" I asked confused. Did I really fucking heard right?

I searched my mother's eyes and found understanding. "I know about your secret, sweetie." she said a smile on her lips.

"Sue Clearwater told me everything, Embry. I know about the Quileute's legends and myths. I know that they are real. I even saw Leah Clearwater phase in front of me… a little scary, but now I understand!" she said, blinking hard to prevent the tears from falling.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I should've never kicked you out of the house. I only wished that you would've trust me more, Embry. I'm your mother and I'm human. I make mistakes and I thought that you were in drugs. You were constantly sneaking around at night. I thought so many bad things. I should have been there for you! I feel like a failure. I probably scarred you for life. But know this Embry Alexis Call, I never did stop loving you, my son. You're always welcome to return home." she sobbed, squeezing my hand gently.

"I love you too, Mom. I've never doubted your love for me." I said softly, leaning across the table to kiss her tear-stained cheek. "I know that you love me, I just didn't want you to suffer the burden of having a son that could turn into a giant wolf. I wanted to spare your feelings." I whispered.

I felt a wave of relieve wash over me. It was liberating and comforting to know that my mother understood and accepted me. I only wished that Madison would be as understanding when she knew the truth about me.

"Embry, if there is anything that you need, please come and tell me. I will do everything in my power to help you." she cried softly, releasing my hand and taking one of the napkins that were on the table.

I nodded and walked to her side. "I will, Mom. Just don't cry! It's your birthday and I want you to smile. Today is your day, don't waste it cry, please." I said, kneeling beside her and cupping her face in my hands.

She was so small and soft. I saw my mother in another light. She was still the same, strong single mother that raised me, but she was much older and wiser. She actually felt comfortable in her skin. I felt closer to her and I was thankful for Sue Clearwater. Seth was probably behind all this, but he was forgiven.

"Since it's my birthday," she said, wiping her tears with a napkin. "I want you to go and visit your girlfriend. I can't stand that lost look in your eyes. Go to her and make her happy, Em." she ordered, as she tried to push me up to my feet.

"It's OK, her family is with her." I said, trying to sound nonchalant, when deep down I was dying to be near her. "She probably won't even know that I'm there. She's been heavily sedated." I added, walking back to my chair.

"Nonsense, Em. You have to be there for her!" she said with finality.

Twenty minutes later, I was walking through the entrance of Fork's hospital, making my way down the hall. I could sense her. Her smell was intoxicating and I wanted to know that she was alright. I wanted to feel her fingers in my hair and just be near her. I fucking needed her so much.

I trudged down the hall past the waiting room.

"Are you Embry Call?" a familiar voice called. I stopped walking and turned around.

It was Madison's father. He looked distraught and there were dark circles under his eyes. His hair was unkempt, tussled around his face.

"Yes, sir." I said coolly, walking to where he stood. "How can I help you?" I said, looking down at him.

Mr. Ferreira's eyes flashed menacingly at me. I could smell the scent of fear that surrounded him. It made me feel good to know that I caused him fear. I towered over him by fourteen inches or more. He'd to crane his neck up, just to have a glimpse of my face.

"You are the Embry my daughter is constantly calling out in her dreams." he said with disgust. I nodded and took a step closer to him. I wanted to know where he was getting at.

"Yes, sir!" I answered serenely, staring down at him.

"Why does she cry your name so often, as if she was hurting? Did you hurt her? Did you push her down the cliff?" he asked ominously, taking a step back.

"No, sir, I would never hurt Madison." I said, there was pain in my voice. How could he think that I would hurt her? She was my life, my world and without her I would rather fucking die. "I would never hurt her. I rather die than see her suffering and in pain. I love your daughter, Mr. Ferreira." I said.

Mr. Ferreira started at me dubiously. He adjusted the collar of his suit and looked down the hall. He was uncomfortable knowing that I loved his daughter, but I didn't give a fuck. I needed him to know that I wasn't the enemy here.

"I jumped after her, when she fell down the cliff. I only wanted to see her safe. I am always around the damn forsaken waiting room, anxiously waiting to know how she's doing. And if I'm not here, my friends are here to inform me of her wellbeing!" I hissed angrily, wanting to slam my fist against the damn wall or his face.

"Are you telling me this, because you want me to praise you?" he asked haughtily, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I would never do that! I don't need to be praise by anyone for saving a precious life like Madison! Her smile is the only thing that I need. Like I said before, I love your daughter! Her happiness and safety is the only thing that I desire in this life." I snapped.

"I didn't save her to be praised or anything remotely related to that. I did it because I saw my life empty without her and this world would be missing a truly valuable soul if she would've drowned in the cold waters of the Pacific Ocean. I also did it because I wouldn't survive without her in my life, Mr. Ferreira."

He crossed his arms and continued to stare at me. What the hell did this asshole really want? He was getting on my last nerve. I wanted to see my girl. I didn't need this fucking douche bag to stare at me, like I was some piece of fucking shit.

"You don't know a fucking thing about love, son!" he bellowed in frustration.

"And you do?" I retorted sarcastically. He stared at me crossly.

"You're just like that asshole of Tom. Boys like you are only after one thing, pussy. My daughter is too stupid to see this. She is so desperately seeking for love that she gives herself to the first asshole that shows her a glimpse of tenderness." he said disappointedly.

I began to shake with anger. How could he be such an ass and speak about my girl, like that?

"You don't fucking know a thing about me! You can't compare me to fucking rich boy that grew up with a silver spoon shoved down his damn fucking mouth and had everything he ever wanted, handed to him." I shouted in frustration.

"I became a man, way before your sons and that douche bag of Tom did. I'd to grow up so I could help my struggling single mother. I have been working since I was eleven, helping my mother around the house. I am not a ridiculous dipshit that has time to be chasing after pussy. I was raised to respect girls! I have a mother that was wronged by a fucking asshole, that left her the moment he found out she was pregnant! I would never put Madison through that. She deserves so much more than that! Do you actually think that I would be like the man that wronged my mother? No! I would never be like him! I would never hurt the woman that I love." I said angrily, looking down at him.

"And don't fucking compare me to that fucking asshole of Tom. I am NOT searching for a piece of pussy. I want your daughter's heart! Your daughter is too important to me! She is the light of my eyes. I do anything just to see her smile. And don't ever tell me that I don't fucking know what love is. I feel it here!" I said, hitting my chest to emphasize my feelings.

"You can't ever compare me to that dipshit! He has nothing on me! I do love your daughter and if I have to prove it to you, I'll fucking do it! Madison is not an idiot… she is strong and she is not desperately searching for someone to love her! She just wants to know that her family actually loves her!" I said softly.

Mr. Ferreira's expression changed. He looked hurt. I hit a vulnerable spot in his heart. "Why do you say that?" he asked, looking down at the floor. "Why do you say that she only wants to know that her family loves her? Of course, we love her. She is my daughter and the light of my world... I work hard for all my children. After her mother left, I became everything for Mercury and Madison." he uttered, loosening his tie.

"You should speak to your daughter. I can't answer for her, but I do know that she wants to feel loved by you, sir." I said, feeling less angry.

Mr. Ferreira stared up at me curiously. "How old are you, son?" he asked.

"I just turned eighteen years old, Mr. Ferreira." I muttered, staring at him inquisitively.

"You look older. You sound more mature than my oldest son." he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably.

I pulled out my wallet from my pocket and showed him my driver's license. "I'm eighteen years old, sir. I may be mature, thanks to the life I had growing up."

He nodded. "Why did you beat my sons and Thomas?" he asked threateningly. "Who the hell do you think you are to be treating my children like that?" he snorted, straightening his back to look dangerous.

"I didn't beat your sons." I lied. I actually did and it felt good! I'll do it again if I had to.

"But I did beat Tim, when I found him forcing himself on Madison." I said shortly. I tried hard to contain my anger and not phase on the spot. I could still see the asshole's hand down my Madison's gown. Her pained expression was enough for me to lose it.

Mr. Ferreira took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. "He forced himself on her?" he asked sadly, running a hand through his face. "She was saying the truth! I didn't believe her!" he cried, sliding down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. "I thought that she was giving herself to him!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, kneeling down before him, waiting for him to answer.

"She woke up crying, frantically calling out your name. She said that Thomas was hurting her and forcing himself on her." he said, tears falling down his face. "She said you defended her and that she wanted to see you. She cried out your name! She hates me!"

"Sir, she doesn't hate you. You're her father and she loves you. You just need to give her time to open up to you. Madison is a great girl. She is strong and confident in herself. She only needs to see that you love her." I said, trying hard to comfort her father.

"You love her, don't you." he said dejectedly. "I've never seen her cry out someone's name the way she cried out yours. She was suffering when that guy… Paul… he told her you weren't there. She hasn't stopped crying. Dr. Cullen had to sedate her, just to force her to sleep." he said.

"I do love your daughter. I love her with my heart and I'll always love her. I just needed time to cool off! I was about to kill that asshole of Thomas. I saw how he was hurting her. I would've beaten him to his death, if Madison had not stopped me. I only left the hospital to be away from him." I whispered, the images of that day running wildly in my mind.

"You should've!" Mr. Ferreira said sadly, hiding his face in his hands. "Embry," he began, but inhaled deeply.

"Yes, Mr. Ferreira." I said, standing up and looking down at him.

"Marry my daughter. Keep her safe from assholes like Tom." he said, looking up at me, his face serious and somber.


	16. The Many Whys?

**Second Chances**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own a husky, a house, two cars and that's it! SM owns the twilight stuff.**

**AN: It took me long to update, since I have been writing like crazy to finish my other story. It's almost done and I am happy with the outcome. I also decided to start laughing again. Crying will not bring back Jace, my husband. He is in a better place. I'm still young; sixteen and alive. My new mantra is : **

**\m/ (-_-) \m/ Rock on\m/ (-_-) \m/**

* * *

**The Many Whys?**

There was a long pause coming from Embry. He looked nervous and edgy. It wasn't like him to be so jumpy. He paced around the room and incessantly ran his hand through his hair.

"Baby," I said, setting the hand with the IV on my lap. "Sit by me!" I ordered, patting the bed with my other hand.

He stopped pacing and reluctantly trudged towards the bed. He sat on the bed and placed his hands on his sides.

"I want to speak to you." he said worriedly, playing with the hem of my gown.

"Then speak." I said mockingly, touching his face.

He gave me a weary smile and then turned his face forward.

"There are many things that we need to discuss. There are things about me… there are many things about me that you need to know." he said apprehensively tugging at my gown.

"You're making me nervous." I mumbled, snatching my gown from his hands. "Just get it over with, please." I said tiredly, shaking my head. "Are you trying to break up with me? Because… um, I- well... if that's it, just tell me."

"No, no, it's nothing like that." he said quickly, and grasped my hand in his large hands. "I love you! I don't want to…" he trailed off, laughing softly. "Wait, Madie-love, we aren't even going out! Sneaky girl!"

I shrugged. "Then ask me!" I said playfully, placing his hands on my thigh.

"I should do that, right?" he asked, licking his lips sensually.

I nodded, biting my lower lip as I awaited him to ask me the words I've been dying to hear. I was already screaming 'Yes" in my head, but I needed to remain cool and level-headed.

"Madison, do you like me?" he asked, scooting closer to me.

"Nope!" I said nonchalantly, shaking my head haughtily. "I love you!" I quickly added, giving him a smile.

"Ok, then." he chuckled. "Madison, do you love me?" he asked, leaning towards me and kissing my lips.

I nodded softly, breaking our kiss. "I do love you, Em. I love you a lot!" I sighed, entwining our fingers together.

"Would you like…" he trailed off, removing his hand from mine and placing it between my legs. He smiled when I went rigid. He ran his hand along my inner thighs and began to caress it with the tips of his fingers.

"Would you be mine?" he asked, kissing my neck softly.

I didn't answer; all I could do was feel his warm hand teasing me. He nibbled on my earlobe, as his hand kneaded my inner thighs.

"What do you say, Madie?" he whispered, slowly pushing me towards the bed. My back slowly touched the soft bed and Embry positioned himself, hovering over me. He looked down at me and kissed my lips gently.

"Em," I sighed, touching his face with my free hand. "We can't do this here. Someone might come. I don't want my dad, Paul or a doctor to discover us in a compromising situation." I muttered, kissing his luscious pink lips. "I couldn't take it!"

His lips were so sweet, soft and blazing with passion. I felt my body slowly responding to his touch and I felt like being covered in a thick blanket of heat. I cupped his face and slightly pulled him away. I couldn't control my heart. It was his and I didn't care, because Embry had shown me that true love really existed. I felt the wetness start to collect in between my legs.

I looked up in to his face and smile. He was the person that I was meant to be with. I kissed him again, feeling the fire pour through his lips. I felt engulf in the heat of his passion. I wanted him and I didn't care if it was in a measly hospital bedroom that smelled like formaldehyde and cleaning supplies. I just wanted him.

"Madie-baby," he whispered.

"You're safe with me. No one is going to find us in a compromising position." he said, as he pulled away from our kiss.

His hand was on my thigh as he pushed my panties to the side, and dug his finger in me. I could feel the heat of my juices, pooling around his glorious finger. He smiled down at me as he shoved another finger in me. I wanted to moan louder, to let him know that I loved everything he did to me.

He covered my mouth and laughed softly. "Keep it quiet, goober." he whispered, thrusting his fingers inside me. I wiggled under his body and spread my legs apart.

"You don't want a nurse to come in here and find you gasping in pleasure?" he asked me sensually, removing his fingers from me and placing them in my mouth.

"Taste yourself, princess." he ordered tenderly, running his finger along my lips. I opened my mouth and tasted my own juices. I tasted like sin, enthralling sin. He smiled again, taking his fingers out of my mouth and running them along his tongue.

"I love you Madison!" he moan, leaning down to kiss my lips, putting his finger back inside my wet and hot core.

He continued to push his fingers inside me, creating more fluids to gather around my sensitive area. I wanted him. I wanted to feel his dick inside me, propelling me to the heights of passion.

"Do you know how great you smell when you cum?" he asked softly, against my neck. He licked the base of my neck and with his other hand, opening the front of my gown. He smiled impishly as he looked at me from behind those long dark lashes. He was so beautiful. I couldn't describe the emotions that were running inside me. I was in love and there was nothing that could take it away.

He lowered his head and brought his mouth crashing against my breast. The heat of his tongue engulfed my already sensitive nipple as he suctioned it softly and gently. I pressed myself against his mouth, wanting to feel the closeness that this simple act created. I dug my hands into his hair and pulled him to me. I wanted to feel his tongue taunting and teasing my rose peaks. I felt the tip of his tongue flickering teasingly, making me buck in pleasure. He used the same speed of his tongue to thrust his fingers. I was in a constant loop of passion. I grinded my hips against his fingers, to feel the pressure they created. His ministration was divine!

I closed my eyes and began to remember that first time that I met him. It was like a strong pull shoved me straight into his arms. I was never the same. I was connected to Embry in a way that was indescribable; it was beyond my logic and description.

He removed his fingers from inside me and sucked lightly on my nipple. I felt cheated out of his touch and for a second I felt cold and empty. He balanced his weight on his free hand and stared down in to my eyes. There was so much yearning and ardor in his eyes. Why did he stop? What did I do to upset him?

He offered me a sheepish smile and then brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. I was awestricken. It was strange to see him taste me in such a way, with so much gusto.

"You taste like glory." he whispered, bending his head down to kiss me full on the lips.

"We have to stop for now. I promise that tonight we'll finish what we started." he promised, pulling away from me.

He stared in to my eyes longingly. But there was a shadow of doubt in them. What was he hiding? Why was Embry being so secretive with me?

"Cover yourself, princess. Dr. Cullen and your father will be here shortly." he said, sitting up on the bed and winking at me.

I laid on the bed, buttoning my gown with trembling hands. I placed the covers over me and stared at him. Embry moved to the foot of the bed and sat there, rearranging his shirt and pants.

I gazed at him curiously, but he averted his eyes to the television. He pretended to be watching the news, when there was a soft knock on the door. My father slowly opened it and smiled at us as he entered. Dr. Cullen followed on his trail.

"Good news, pumpkin!" my father said happily, walking towards my bed and patting my hand.

I looked at him puzzled. What the hell was going on? And how in the fucking world did Embry know that my father and Dr. Cullen would be coming to the room? What the… what the fuck was Embry?

I looked at Embry and found him acting apprehensively towards Dr. Cullen. He followed every movement the doctor made. He shook every time the doctor touched me with those cold icicles he called hands.

There was something strange in this scenario. I didn't know what it was, but I could feel it. Embry's hands were clenched into fists as Dr. Cullens cold hands continued to examine me and touched my hand.

"What is going on?" I asked, staring up at the tall doctor. He smiled at me and continued to examine me. His cold hands left me wishing and hoping that Embry would touch me to keep me warm.

Dr. Cullen just smiled down at me and scribbled something in his notes.

"You have been discharged!" my father said, standing closed to Embry. "You can go back home."

I looked at Dr. Cullen and he nodded his head. "It's true! You are fine. I've prescribed some painkillers to help you with the pain. A nurse will be coming in shortly to remove the IV and clean your head wound." the kind-cold doctor said, giving me a precious smile.

"Um, OK." I managed to say, staring at Embry. His jaw was clenched and there was liquid fury in his eyes. He looked like a predator, ready to spring at his prey. Why was he acting like that? Dr. Cullen was a kind doctor. A little weird and reclusive, with cold hands and beautiful smile, but that was it. There was no harm in having the doctor around me. He should be ashamed at his behavior.

Dr. Cullen moved closer to my bed and I inhaled his scent, he smelled really good. Almost like oranges and lemons, just like my mother used to smell. I pushed my mother's thoughts out of my head and smiled back at him. Dr. Cullen tapped my nose with the tip of his pen and smiled.

"You take care!" he said kindly. "Stick to Embry and his friends and you'll be safe!" he said, patting my hand. "If you feel pain or any discomfort, come back to see me, alright?"

"Well," he said, spinning around to face my father and Embry. "It was nice to meet you Mr. Ferreira." he said kindly, taking my father's hand and shaking it.

"Embry is always nice to see a member of the pack!" He then turned to Embry and extended his cold pale hand for him to shake it.

Embry looked down at it and reluctantly took it. He looked uncomfortable, because he quickly removed his hand from his and turned his attention to the television.

It was all so strange. There was something so puzzling in the whole picture. Why was Dr. Cullen so cold? He was the contrary of Embry Call. Why was Embry so apprehensive to hold the doctor's hand? Were they enemies? Did Dr. Cullen hurt Embry? What was the deal?

My father started talking to me, but my thoughts continued to mull over that nagging feeling that was constantly present. What the fuck was Embry? Why Dr. Cullen say 'pack member'? Was it a cult? What the hell was happening? What the hell did he meant to 'stick to Embry and his friends and you'll be safe'? Why were they being so secretive?


	17. Family Feud

**Second Chances**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight.**

**AN: Here is my update! I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Family Feud**

I sat on the rocking chair, watching the sun setting behind the tree branches, bringing forth the darkness that was so persistent in La Push. My father and brothers had gone to Port Angeles for dinner. I was free from their questions and from pretending that I was fine.

It had been three days, since I was discharged from the hospital and I still had not seen my Embry. He'd to stay at Paul's house, because he didn't want my father to find him in my bed. I really didn't care if my father found us together. I only wanted to be by my Embry. I missed him! I wanted to know that he was fine! I didn't even get a phone call to explain why he'd not come to visit me.

I found out from Kim and Jared, that he was very busy at work. When I asked them what Embry did at work, Jared started to act strange. Kimberly Santos wasn't trying hard to act nonchalantly. She wanted to tell me, but Jared said that it was Embry's place to tell me.

I hate Jared! If I could've punched him. I would've done it, but I remembered how much it hurt me when I punched Embry! He was probably built the same way as my angel. Jared and Kim stayed with me for a few hours and we converse and chatted about things. Emily and Sam Uley, also stopped by on Saturday to see how I was doing. I talked to them and I enjoyed their company. Emily was so kind and gentle. She definitely complimented her fiancé. He was so serious, authoritative and brusque. She was soft, kind, benevolent and sophisticated. I had to laugh! It was the same way with Embry and me!

Embry was so quick to react and asked questions later. He was fun and I wasn't. He was happy and I was bitter. He was shy around people and I didn't give a fuck! We were truly opposites from each other.

When Sam Uley and Emily Young left, I felt emptier than before. I didn't want to speak to Micah Adrian, Miguel Angel or Marcus Ayton. They were being dicks after the argument we had. I really didn't feel like getting an ulcer, because of them. My father was still the same partial person, I've known him to be.

We sat around the table in my Aunt's dining room, eating the cheesecake she made for us. It was awkward eating with my family. I had gotten used to being alone with Embry. I wasn't hungry and I felt tired. My father was asking questions about La Push and Embry. He was being kind and told me that he was beginning to like Embry. I almost spit my food when he told me that.

"Excuse me?" I said dubiously, placing the napkin on my lips. "You what?" I asked nervously, afraid that I was going to hear something different.

"I said," my father paused, taking a sip of his coffee. "I enjoy talking to Embry Call. He's a gentleman." my father said, smiling at me. "I'm glad that he was there to protect you, Love. He's a great person."

"Oh, please!" Micah retorted, pushing his dish away from him. "That guy is an idiot and a dick! He just came up to us, with his group of hooligan friends and beat us up for no apparent reason." he whined, slamming his fork against my Aunt's favorite china.

"Watch what you're doing, idiot!" I said angrily, taking a bite of my cheesecake. "And don't talk about my friends!" I said threateningly.

"Whatever!" Micah responded, folding his arms over his chest. "You probably sent him to beat us up! You're a fucking bitter bitch! I know that you were mad at me for giving Tom your phone number." he hissed.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him. "Please, if I wanted to have you beaten; I would've done it myself!" I said.

"You wish!" he replied angrily, playing with his napkin. "I want to see you try it!"

My father cleared his throat and stared at us menacingly. "We're going to have a pleasant family dinner! Please, let's be courteous to one another!" he said angrily.

_What the hell was wrong with my father? He was acting like a manly Martha Stewart!_

"Courteous?" I asked, laughing sarcastically. "We'll never be courteous with each other, father." I stopped, staring at Micah. "I hate you Micah! You are an ass and a hypocrite."

"Hypocrite?" he asked in disbelief. "I'm a hypocrite?" he said, pointing at himself.

I nodded, my eyes narrowed with anger. "Yes, you are! So are Miguel, Marcus and Mercury!" I shouted.

"Me? What the fuck did I do?" Mercury asked surprised. "I haven't done anything to you, Love!" he replied, shaking his head and staring at me with his damn gray eyes.

"Me neither, I don't even know what the fuck is going on here!" Miguel laughed, placing another piece of his cake on his plate.

"I'll gladly tell you!" I retorted furiously.

"Remind us, please!" Marcus said irritated.

"Let's begin with Micah!" I said, pointing at Adrian. "You started it all!"

"I started it all?" he asked surprised. "I started it all?"

I nodded my head. "Yes you did! It all started three months ago!" I shouted, feeling the anger bubbling inside my chest.

"What exactly happened three months ago?" my father asked nonchalantly.

"Adrian invited Thomas in to the house. Even after you told him not to bring anyone, while you were at work." I said, starting at my father. He nodded and motioned me to continue.

"I was a little tipsy from Serenity's party! Yes, I drank a lot! I couldn't drive my Jeep, so I called Miguel to get me." I said, flashing my eyes at Micah Adrian.

"I remember." Miguel said, with his mouth full of cake. "What else?"

"I was in my room and Thomas entered it. We started kissing and touching, one thing led to the other…" I said, trailing off.

I wasn't going to sugar coated. I was going to voice my fucking frustration. "Micah walked in on us and slapped me. He was mad that I was with Thomas. He knew that we were going out, but he wasn't aware that we were sexually active." I said, looking down at my trembling hands.

"You were so mad that you called dad!" I shouted, pointing my finger at my stupid brother. "When dad came home, he found Thomas in my room..."

After my father caught me having sex with Thomas, he packed my stuff and bought a plane ticket to Washington. I lost my friends, my comfortable lifestyle and my beautiful brand new four doors Jeep. I know that everything happens for a reason. But I still resented Micah. I was mad at him! But at least, I got to meet my guardian angel and the man I loved, Embry! The only man that would protect me!

My father mulled over my words and sighed. "You did call me, Micah." he mumbled, placing the coffee cup on the table. "You were very upset!"

"You did! You said that you wanted Madison to feel your pain!" Marcus said shocked, staring at me. "I get it now!"

"Micah Adrian is... he likes Thomas?!" Mercury laughed. "He is in love with Thomas!" he said, shaking his head.

My father's eyes shot open. Micah stared at us and shook his head. "Thomas is just a good friend." he said defiantly. "We're just good friends, that's all!"

"Liar!" I shouted. "I see it clearly now! You were jealous of me! Your own sister!" I whispered, feeling the pain surround me.

"I can't believe it!" I muttered, sinking in my seat. "I understand many things now!"

"Sweetheart," my father said softly, touching my hand gently. "Remember to take it easy. You were in the hospital a few days ago. You need to take it easy."

"It's true." Mercury said, standing from his seat and walking towards my side of the table. He knelt beside me and took my hand.

My big brother's eyes stared kindly at me. I felt a bit relieved. I didn't want to argue with them, but I was furious at Micah, for inviting Thomas, for hurting me and for technically ruining my life.

"We should let Madison Love, rest tonight." Mercury said, smirking at me.

"Hell, no! She's going to listen to what I have to say." Micah continued to protest. "She's gonna listen to what I have to say! I don't care if she dies from internal bleeding or a brain hemorrhage!" he barked, standing from his seat and walking to mine. "I'm not gay! Tom is only a friend!"

He grabbed my hand and forced me to stand up. "Let's go, bitch!" he snarled. "You and I have a lot to talk about!"

Mercury stood up and grabbed my other arm, pulling me towards him. "Leave my sister alone, Mic!" he barked, making his young face look older.

"You have a fucking slut for a sister, Merc!" Micah said, slapping my face. "I hate you, bitch. You took the man that I love!"

"Mic, let go of her! Calm down." Marcus the oldest of my brothers said, grabbing Micah's arm.

"You can shove him up, your fucking ass! I hate him! I don't want him!" I cried, touching my aching cheek. "Why don't you all leave me the fuck alone? I don't need any of you! I never did!"

"Yeah, right! You forced him to touch you! You made that guy believe that Tom was hurting you and he beat him up!" Micah Adrian said crossly.

"I did not!" I retorted, launching myself at him, but Mercury's hands held me. "I never did! I avoided him and you gave him my number. You were the one that told him that I fell off a cliff. I hate you! I hate you so much! I was starting to feel happy here in La Push! Away from everyone!" I cried.

"Mic, leave Mad alone!" Marcus Ayton ordered, his eyes narrowed, staring menacingly at Micah Adrian.

"NO, Mark!" Micah shouted, slamming his fist against the wall. "That bitch ruined my life!"

"Her boyfriend got our faces bruised! I'm gonna make her pay!" Micah said, pushing me against the wall. I felt the pain, surging through my body, but I didn't wince.

"Let him, Marcus. I know why he's so angry!" I said. "He's jealous because I'm a girl and he's not! He hates me, because Thomas preferred me, a girl, over Micah, a boy!" I said spiteful.

I don't have anything against homosexuals. They are the loveliest of people. I just hated my brother's malicious lies and deceit. If it wasn't for him, I would still be in the comfort of my house, surrounded by my friends. Micah should have been honest. If he would've told me about his love or interest for Thomas, I would've stopped the relationship. I would've put my brother's happiness before mine. But he never saw me as a sister. To him I was an enemy. The person that stood between his happiness and the man he loved.

"I hate you! I hate you, fucking cunt!" he shouted, struggling against Marcus' arms, that held him down. "You should've died! Your goddamn mother should've taken you and Mercury away, too!"

"Damn," Miguel said, shaking his head. "That's fucked up, Micah!"

"Fuck you, Miguel! I don't give a damn anymore! I will speak my mind freely! I hated Lisa! She was a fucking tramp and only married dad for his money!" Micah said.

"She walked out on us and never took a single dollar!" I spat back, fighting Mercury's arms.

Micah knew that his words would hurt me more than anything. I still hurt for my mother. I couldn't forget her. She was still a constant shadow, present in my life.

Mercury hugged me and buried his face in my shoulder. "That hurt, Madie." he whispered. I nodded, but continued to stare at a restrained Micah.

"Forget him, Mercury! He was never our brother!" I said bitterly. "It's always been us two." I said, eyeing Micah.

I turned to face my father, but he just stared at us confused. "See father! Your children never loved us!" I said acerbically.

"I never hated you, Madie." Marcus said, pushing Micah on the floor. "I just don't have anything in common with you two. I'm ten years older than you guys!" he said honestly.

"It's true, Merc and Mad!" Miguel said, placing his foot on Micah's chest. "You two are way younger than us. Micah and you two are closer in age. We assumed that you were happy! I just thought that you didn't need us that much." Miguel said, raking his hair with his hand.

"It's alright, guys!" I said despondently, adjusting my sweater and walking past them. "I don't need anything anymore!"

"Love, wait for me!" Mercury shouted. But I continued to walk to the kitchen where Aunt Ryona stood. She shook her head and opened her arms. I walked in to her embrace and felt a little better.

She caressed my hair and pulled me away, staring down at my face. "You'll be alright!" she said reassuringly.

I nodded and smiled at her. "I know! I'll be alright!" I lied.

I patted her arm and walked out the backdoor. I ran as fast as I could, forgetting the pain that I was feeling. I wanted to get the fuck away from everyone.

I needed to find my escape. I was blinded by my tears and the anger that slowly consumed my soul.

"Madison, you're fucking gonna pay for it!" I heard Micah's voice calling after me. I ran faster, passing many unknown trees. I didn't know where I was going or where I was heading... I just knew that if I let Micah touch me, I would end up worst than Thomas.

"Madison!" he shouted, but I continued to run.

My heart was beating uncontrollably and I was gasping for air. I tripped against a root of a tree, but managed to get up.

"I see you, bitch!" Micah growled. I looked back and found him running towards me. He was determined to make me suffer.

I ran, not looking back. I slammed against something thick and warm. I looked up and found a very angry Embry, staring down at me.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked protectively. I shook my head, unable to stare away from him.

He placed his large hands on my shoulder. He was shaking, trembling as he stared at me. Paul, Jake, Quil and another younger version of them, appeared behind Embry. One of them carried me away from Embry's hold, running far away from where Embry stood, shaking.

"No! Put me down." I shouted, prying myself away whoever was holding me.

"I can't!" he muttered. I looked around and found Paul. He took me from the kid's arms and hugged me.

"Paul, what's going on? Why is Embry shaking?" I asked scared.

Paul hoisted me on his shoulder and began to walk away from where we were.

"Let me go! Paul, put me down!" I pleaded, watching a very scary Embry, shake uncontrollably.

It was the second time that I had seen Embry look so angry. Something awful happened to my angel. He was no longer standing where I last saw him. Before us stood a large, very enormous creature. It was covered in gray fur and black spots. I gasped, feeling scared and...

"Embry!" I shouted, when I saw the large creature running, full force towards the trees.

"Madison, what you just saw, cannot be spoken off!" Paul said, securing me against his arms. "Promise me!" he ordered, shaking me softly.

I nodded, and turned to face where Embry had stood.


	18. WTF are YOU?

**Second Chances**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own nada.

AN: Here is the next chappie to the story. There are still things that Madie and Em need to converse and talk about. I hope you like it! I apologize if there are any grammatical errors.

* * *

**WTF are you?**

"_I'm going with you." I whispered, clutching his hand in mine. It was the evening after I came across a large wolf. It was a large gray and scary wolf._

_I remembered that night. I had been so scared and afraid. I followed Embry around the house, like a shadow. I even sat outside the door when he was using the bathroom. I was scared… so scared that I would be eaten, or even hurt by one of those beasts._

"_Babe, you need to go and take a shower or a bath. I promise that we're safe in the house. Those wolves don't eat humans." Embry said, as he tried to comfort me._

_"How do you know, Em?" I asked curiously, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Are you one of them?" I asked dubiously._

_There was a feeling in my heart that he was connected to the mystery that surrounded those large, wolves. He stared at me confused. I should have seen this coming. I should've been more attuned to his feelings; to the double meaning of his words. I should've seen the look in his eyes._

_"What?" he said, pressing me closer to his body and kissing my forehead. "They don't hurt humans, Madison. I promise that you'll be safe if you ever run across one. There is one that is gray with black specks, that one is the best!" he said, smiling tenderly at me._

Of course, why didn't I think about it! I had been so fucking dumb and stupid! He'd been trying to tell me about it for a while now. I have been so fucking stupid! I just couldn't believe it! He knew about those strange, giant wolves. He was one of them. Paul, Jared, Sam, Jake and Quil! They were all giant wolves.

Fuck! Fuck! I SHOULD have seen this coming! I knew that he was different from the others. He was! He…

"…_one that is gray with black specks, that one is the best!_" he had told me a fucking smug smile on his precious face. _Oh, goodness!_

I stared at Paul's dark eyes. He knew what I had just figured out. He was staring at me, his eyes pleading with me. He didn't want me to panic. _I wasn't! Not yet! Not yet! Not yet!_

_Breathe, Madison! Just breathe! It's probably a dream. Yes, a dream!_

"Fuck, Adrian!" I said, turning from him and running towards my brother. I didn't want Embry-the wolf to hurt my brother.

"Madie, wait!" Paul shouted, running after me. "Come back!"

"My brother, Paul! I need to go to my brother." I yelled, ducking from low tree branches as I ran.

"Micah!" I shouted, running through the thick woods, afraid for what I would come across. "Micah!" I cried, feeling the hot tears of desperation falling down my face.

"Love, save me!" Micah shouted.

I silently prayed that nothing happened to neither of them. I still loved Embry and I cared for him with all my heart, but my brother occupied first place at that moment.

I ran, until I heard Micah yells grow louder. I followed the noise and came across a clearing. My heart sunk inside my heart. I saw Embry's wolf form gnarling at Micah. Micah was on the floor, covering his face and crying like a child that just saw a ghost...

He was scared and he looked so broken. For a second, I did pity him. My brother didn't deserve to be suffering through this. He didn't deserve it, but at the same time, I was so glad that he was going to be taught a lesson.

"No! Micah, stay still!" I shouted, running towards them. I inhaled deeply as I approached the large gray beast with black spots on its back. "Stay still, Adrian."

I hurried my steps and placed myself in between Micah and Embry. He stopped gnarling when he saw me. He stared at me, with those sad enormous honeyed colored eyes and looked down at the floor, as if he was afraid that I found out his secret.

"Bad! Bad!" I retorted, pointing at Embry and standing in front of Micah. "Bad, very naughty, bad wolf!" I said angrily, trying too hard not to shout Embry's name in front of my brother. I only hoped that Micah didn't see Embry transform. I only prayed and hoped!

I veered my head and found Micah on his stomach, hiding his face. He was crying and sobbing. I had to stifle a laugh, but suddenly remembered what was happening. I took a step closer to the large creature. Embry raised his enormous head and I had to crane my neck just to have a better look at him.

"Micah, get up." I ordered my brother, my eyes fixed on Embry. "Get up and when I say run! You run! Don't look back!"

The large beast brought his head lower, closer to my face, turning it to the side so I could see his large honeyed eye. I saw him and he looked miserable. I didn't blame him. He didn't want me to find out about his secret this way.

He took a step back, but continued to stare at me. His wolf form was tall. He towered over a horse and his dagger-like incisors were large and sharp. I drew in a deep breath and took a step back, reaching for Micah's hand, and my eyes still on Embry.

"Madison," he mumbled, taking my hand and standing up behind me, his hands on my shoulder. "What the fuck is that?" he whispered, his voice trembling.

"That's a wolf!" I shouted, when Micah dug his nails on my shoulders.

"A wolf? That shit is huge!" he whimpered, pulling me to him. "Let's get outta here!"

"He's furious." I muttered, staring at Embry. "So, don't fucking do something stupid, asshole!" I retorted.

"We have to have that shit killed!" he said loudly, clinging to my sweater.

"You're fucking crazy!" I shouted, turning my face to him. "You don't touch, Wolfie! He's mine!" I said protectively. "If you lay a hand on him, I will cut your testicles!"

"Are you fucking crazy? That thing could kill you!" he said, pulling at my sweater. "What the fuck is wrong with you! You fucking hippy! That beast could hurt someone!"

"It's not a beast! Micah, you better not tell anyone about my wolf!" I said, gritting my teeth furiously. "This is a secret and if you tell anyone… I will deny that it ever happened!"

Embry's wolf form start to bark, but it sounded more like it was laughing. I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head in annoyance.

"Did it laugh?" Micah asked scared, taking a few steps back and pulling on my sweater.

"No! My wolf didn't laugh!" I said mockingly. "He growled!"

Micah took a step back. "Your wolf? What the hell are you talking about, Madison?" he asked, trembling with fear. "You fuckin' are a hippy. Are you gonna bring it to our house and domesticate it! This thing is not a wolf! It's a fucking menace!"

I turned around to face Embry. "You're fucking crazy, Madison! That thing might kill you!" Micah said, grabbing my hand and dragging me to him. He began to run, but I fell.

Embry ran in front of Micah and growled. I got to my feet and walked to where Embry's wolf form stood. I trembled as my hands caressed his brittle fur. He was warm and I felt his muscles tense. It was him! My Embry! I could see the love in his large orbs. It was him!

"Go! Leave!" I ordered softly, burying my face in its fur. "I'll call you. I promise." I said, pulling myself away and turning to Micah.

"Let's go!" I shouted, taking Micah Adrian's hand and helping him stand up. We ran towards the tree, following the path back home.

I never turned around, but heard the saddest howl fill the evening sky. It broke my heart, when a choir of howls, penetrated the quiet, still air.

"Madison," Micah said, as we got inside the backdoor to my Aunt Ryona's house. "What the fuck was that?"

I continued to walk down the hall that led to the living room, when Micah spun me around. "You're fucking gonna tell me, what the hell just happened?" he ordered, pushing me against the wall.

"You're an ass!" I spat, turning away from him. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. "What? What the fuck do you want from me? All you do is fuck everything up, Micah!"

"You are gonna tell me what the fuck just happened?" he asked me, pinning me against the wall. "What is that thing?!"

I slapped his face and kicked his shin. "I hate you!" I mumbled, running out of my aunt's house and in to mine. I locked the front door. I didn't want to speak to anyone. Micah slammed his fist against the door and demanded that I opened it.

"I will shoot your fucking wolf!" he said angrily. "You better give me a goddamn reason not to blow the brains of that fucking beast!" he shouted.

"Just try it!" I shouted back. I was confused and hurt and… "Stop pounding on my goddamn door!"

"Open, Madison! I need you to tell me what the fuck happened earlier!" he yelled.

I sighed, clenching my hands in fists. I opened the front door and narrowed my eyes at Micah.

"You want to know what happened." I asked sarcastically, placing my hands on my hips. Micah nodded and placed his hand on the doorframe.

"Fine," I began, when I saw Miguel and Mark approaching the house. "What I saw was a fucking nineteen year old, screaming like a bitch, because he saw a wolf." I said mockingly.

"Bitch!" he groaned, grabbing my hair and pulling me out the door. "I'll teach you not to fuck with me!"

I fell on the floor and bit into his thigh. He cried out in pain and let go of my hair. I launched myself at him and started punching his face. I hated him. He would always be bitter.

"Bitch!" I screamed at him. "You should leave Washington and take your boyfriend with you." I shouted, slapping his face and punching his nose. I felt the pain curse through my body when he shoved me away from him and landed on my back.

Miguel and Mark ran to my side and helped me up. "I hate you Adrian!" I muttered, burying my face in Miguel's chest. He ran his hand through my unkempt hair and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry Love, is alright!" Miguel whispered.

"I'm getting the fuck out of this place!" Micah shouted. I could hear his footsteps retreating.

I pulled away from Miguel and stared at him. "I am going for a walk." I muttered, giving Marcus a fleeting look, before I dashed out running down the gravel pathway.

"Don't go too far!" Marcus shouted after me. I turned to them and waved. "Dad wants to go to Port Angeles for dinner tonight!"

"I'm not going!" I bellowed. I was in pain, but I wanted to get away from my family. All they brought with them was drama. I thought I was a Drama Queen, but Micah! Shit! I can't stand him anymore...

I walked down the street and a few cars passed me by. I didn't have a destination. I just wanted to walk, get away and hide for a few hours. I needed to gather my thoughts and analyze my life. I didn't know where my feet were taking me. I just followed the road that would lead me somewhere.

After an hour of walking, I went down a dirt road. I could feel something calling me, drawing me near, beckoning me to go down that path.

"Love?" I heard a deep voice calling me. I turned around and found Jacob and Quil, wearing only cutoff jeans.

"Where's Embry?" I asked, glancing around my surroundings.

Jake and Quil exchanged stares and laughed. "Embry owes me $5.00!" Quil said giddily.

"He's at my house, why?" Jacob asked, smiling brightly at me.

"We were just heading there." Quil said nonchalantly.

I nodded. "I'll follow you, then." I said softly. They turned and started walking down the path. They were laughing and making jokes as they ambled to Jacob's house.

"My sister is moving back to the house." Jacob said, turning around to face me. "The guys are going to help her move her stuff."

I bobbed my head and continued to follow after them. We made it down a pretty run down maroon house, with many dirt bikes and motorcycles parked in the front, next to a U-haul truck.

I shyly walked behind them and stopped when I saw Paul. He trudged to where I stood and hugged me.

"Madie, I'm so glad you are here." he said, smiling at me. "Come, I want you to meet some of my friends." he said, clasping my hand and dragging me inside Jacob's house.

We entered the living room and were greeted by a sea of eyes. "Guys, y'all know Madison." Paul said, winking at me.

"This is Billy Black, Jake's dad." Paul said, introducing me to a middle-aged man in a wheelchair.

"Hi!" I mumbled. Billy waved at me and smiled.

"This is Old Quil. He's one of the tribe's elders." Paul said cheerfully.

I took the old man's hand and shook it. He smiled at me and got up to hug me. I laughed at his kindness and at how much he reminded me of Quil.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir!" I said softly, taking a step back to where Paul stood.

He continued to introduce me to some of his friends. "You know Sam, right?" he asked me.

I nodded and waved at him.

"Yeah," Sam Uley said, stood from the couch and walked to where I was. He gave me a tight hug and gave me a friendly kissed on the cheek.

"Sam." I uttered, looking up at him.

"Madison." he grumbled.

"We have to talk!" he whispered in my ear, as he pulled me away from our hug.

"Sure." I said casually, looking down at my feet.

"Emily is in the backyard, grillin'!" he said, staring down at me and pointing at the kitchen.

"We'll be leaving now. Let's go Madison." Paul said, taking my hand and guided me away from the living room.

"OK." I mumbled, waving at Sam, Old Quil and Billy Black. We walked in to the kitchen and found Rachel Black and Kim Santos sitting at the table as they gossiped.

"Ms. Black," I said surprised, waving at her. She looked up and waved at me.

"Madison, right?" she said a little confused. I nodded and took my hand away from Paul's. "Is he your boyfriend?" she asked a little annoyed.

I looked from her to Paul. "Him? Boyfriend?" I laughed, shaking my head. "No, no… he is a friend of mine."

She placed her hand on her chest and sighed. "Oh, I thought he was your boyfriend." she said relieved.

"Oh, no! He's not my type!" I said quickly, shaking my head.

"Oh, OK!" she said softly, staring at Paul. "Is something wrong with Paul?"

I looked at Paul and found him staring intensively at Rachel. She was also staring back at him. They were in their own private world. I walked up to him and waved my hand in front of him. But he just continued to gaze at her.

"Jacob?" I called, when I saw Jacob passed by the kitchen. "Can you come here, please?"

He poked his head and gasped when he saw them. "What the fuck? Oh, hell no! Fuck-a-no! Paul! Rachel!" he shouted.

"Hell, fucking NO!" he grunted, grabbing Paul by the shirt and shoving him out the backdoor. "Come with me fuck face!"

Rachel and I exchanged look and followed them outside. Paul was still gazing at the door and smiled when he saw Rachel. I looked at her and raised my eyebrow quizzically. She just shrugged her shoulders. We were both curious at what the hell was going on. Kim stood behind us and laughed.

"Rachel, you're the next one!" she giggled, tapping Rachel's shoulder. We both turned to face Kim and gave her inquisitive looks. "You'll know what I'm talking about soon!"

We turned our attention to Paul and Jacob. Emily was near the grill, shaking her head and laughing. _I wondered what the fuck was so mother fucking funny!_

"You didn't fucking imprint on my sister?" Jacob asked angrily at Paul. "I won't allow it!" he growled, pushing Paul.

"I can't help it. It just happened!" Paul muttered, staring at Rachel.

I looked at Rachel and narrowed my eyes. "What the fuck are they talking about? Imprint? Is he a fucking... Ugh! I don't get them!" I asked confused.

"Ask Embry!" Jared said from behind us. We all turned to face him. "He's in the front porch." he said, winking at me.

I turned to face Jacob and Paul arguing. "I said that I can't take it back! It just fucking happened!" Paul complained.

Kim and Jared walked passed us and went to where Jake and Paul were. "No Jared, you mind your fucking business." Jake said angrily.

"Calm down!" Jared ordered. "We have visitors!"

"Jake, Paul can't control what happened." Jared said passively.

Jacob paced around them, raking his fingers through his hands. "This is fucking unbelievable!" he muttered angrily. "Paul imprinted on my sister."

"Jake, calm down." Jared said again, placing his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Sam!" Jared and Paul called Sam in unison.

I never noticed how tall these guys really were. They were at least topping seven feet. I watched as they moved in perfect, fluid and synchronized movements.

"Fuck it!" Jacob said, removing Jared's hand from his shoulder and running towards Paul. He slammed his fist against Paul's face. "Fuck you, Paul! I'm gonna break every bone in your damn face."

"Jake, don't! Sam!" I shouted, running to Paul, but felt warm arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around and found Embry, holding me tightly.

"Let go, Em." I said angrily, kicking at him and struggling to get out of his hold.

"Damn, Jake." Paul shouted, putting his hands on his mouth.

"You idiot! My sister is off limits! I can't believe you imprinted on her, Paul!" Jake barked.

"You imprinted on me. Like those legends?" Rachel asked, suddenly understanding what the fuck they were talking about. "Daddy!"

"Let me go, Em," I said angrily. "I gotta see how Paul's doing."

"Let them solve their own problems." he said solemnly. I stared at Rachel and she just stared at us. "Come, we have to talk." he said softly.

I looked at Jared, trying to pry Jake away from Paul. Paul, the big teddy bear, didn't even move. His eyes were on Rachel Black. He looked smitten by her.

"Please… princess, don't fight me!" Embry pleaded against my ear.

I stopped struggling and just gave up and let him carry me in his arms. "Bye, Ms. Black!"

She waved at us and turned her attention to her brother and Paul. "Jacob, stop it! You can hurt my soul mate! Daddy, help!" she yelled, running towards them.

Embry carried me in his arms, as we trudged to the kitchen and down the hall, into the living room. Billy Black and Old Quil stared at us. I just waved at them, feeling my cheeks grow hot, due to the embarrassment.

"Bye, Billy!" I said bashfully, reluctantly waving at him. "Old Quil, Sam! Unknown kids, bye!" I said.

"I'm Seth!" one tall, gangly kid said, a beautiful smile on his lips.

"Brady!" the second one said, raising his hand and focusing on the football game that was on the television.

"Collin, here!" the third one shouted, winking at me. "Remember my name. You'll need it when you grow tired of Em." he chuckled.

"I'll talk to you later, Madison." Sam said commandingly, hitting Collin on the head. I nodded and hid my face in my hands.

"Bye, Madison, it was nice seeing you!" Billy shouted, as we walked out the front door. I gestured them goodbye and sighed.

So embarrassing and humiliating to be carried by Embry. He placed me on the floor and took my hand, guiding me down the front porch steps. He looked distant and indifferent. Something had changed in him; in me and our relationship.

He stopped in front of a black motorcycle. He let go of my hand and reached for the black helmet with a wolf design and handed it to me. "Wear this!" he ordered.

"A wolf design? Original!" I said sarcastically. I took it in my hands and stared at him, confused.

"Wear it, princess." he said softly, taking it from my hand and placing it on my head. "We're going for a long drive. You need to be protected, just in case." he said, looking down at me.

"Whose motorcycle is this?" I asked inquisitively, eyeing the black motorcycle.

"It's mine!" he said shyly, swallowing hard and placing the helmet on my head. "I saved up for the deposit and my mother got it for my birthday." he said timidly.

_Was Embry acting shy in front of me? For fuck's sake! I've seen him naked. I've seen my lovely angel naked and he looks good. It felt like we were in the first stages of dating._

"When's your birthday?" I asked baffled. I've never asked him when his birthday was.

"Three months ago." he mumbled, smirking at me. "I still take gifts. When it's yours?"

"Um, what do you want?" I muttered, looking up at him. He adjusted the helmet and tapped it softly, when he was done.

"Anything." he said nonchalantly, making sure the helmet was properly on. "When's your birthday, Madie?" he asked again.

"Next week." I said coyly. "November 31st."

"Cool! We should have a party." he muttered. "Are you ready?!" he said softly, getting on the motorcycle. "Hold on tightly, please."

"Ok. What kind of motorcycle is it?" I asked him, sitting behind him and wrapping my arms around him. He felt warm against me. I wanted to hold him forever, never let go of him. I felt so safe when he was near me. I felt my anger slowly dissipate.

"It's a Yamaha VMAX. It has 1198CC motor and V-Boost… it discharges high amounts of gas and it can reach 6000RPM, four Mikuni carburetors… Ha! I'm sorry! I get carried away, when I talk about my babies." he said, laughing warily.

I laughed, leaning against him. "I can see." I whispered, tightening my arms around him. "Show me what this bad boy can do!"

Embry laughed heartedly and placed his hands on the handles. He turned on the kill switch "on" and then turned the key giving life to the ignition. He let the bike idle for a few seconds, and then started revving the engine.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, laughing heartedly, placing the bike in to gear and shutting off the kickstand with his left foot and then started moving the motorcycle.

We rode for a while, enjoying the beautiful scenery and the company. I gasped when he would rev the engine and hurried down the dark asphalt road at top speed. I would tighten my arms around him. We rode down an abandoned road, until we reach a clearing away from the main highway.

It was starting to drizzle, when we pulled next to a deserted shack.

"Where are we?" I asked curious, getting off the bike. Embry got off too, and helped me take off the helmet. The rain was beginning to fall harder, so we rushed inside the shack and he removed his riding leather jacket.

"This shit, makes me very hot." he laughed, placing the jacket on the floor. "We should be ok in here, at least, until stops raining." he said, walking towards me.

"We do have to talk about earlier." I said, sitting on the floor. "What the fuck are you?" I asked, crossing my legs in front of me and waiting for him to answer all my interrogatives.


	19. Paul, did what?

**Second Chances**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own nada.

AN: Here is the next chappie to the story. I have writer's block, so I decided to add this chapter on Rachel Black's point of view. It's different and sort of more upbeat. Enjoy.

* * *

**Paul, did what…?**

_Rachel's POV_

I drove the large U-haul truck down the dirt road, hoping that I was making the right decision. I'd been in La Push, teaching at the high school for two weeks now. I'd been staying at the local motel in Forks, but I was short of money, hope and luck. I didn't have any place to go. I could only come back here; to this place that held so many memories.

I didn't want to live in the same run down house that I lived for eighteen years of my life. I couldn't! It was something that I couldn't deal with, but I had maxed out my credit cards and I needed a place to live ASAP.

I didn't tell my father the reasons why I was coming home. He didn't need to know. All he needed to know was that I was coming home; his baby girl was coming back! I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my chest, when I saw the many motorcycles and dirt bikes, parked in the front yard of my father's maroon home.

I could see old friends and new friends gathered around the porch as they talked to my father. My dear, old father, he still had that smile on his lips. Even after all the misery and melancholy that lurked on the surface of his dark, brown eyes; he still smiled.

I inhaled deeply, wishing that I could have managed my money, my relationship and my life better. I didn't want to come back to the place that I swore I would never come back. I broke the promise that I made with Rebecca. She was married and living in Hawaii; she was far away from La Push. While I was back… in La Push, ready to re-live the same memories, I'd hoped that I had forgetten.

I opened the driver's side door and drew in a deep breath, before I got out of the truck. The smell of grilled meat invading my nostrils as I made my way to the shack, my father called home. I was hungry, tired and I really didn't want to speak to anyone.

I loathed the fact that my father had gathered his friends and made my return a freaking get-together. He laughed on the phone and said that Jake's friends could easily help me carry my furniture in to the house. I didn't feel like dishing out $300 dollars for some idiot to unload my belongings, so I readily agreed.

I waved at my father and I felt love for him. My daddy looked so old and frail.

"Rache!" was the first thing I heard as I walked towards the porch.

I narrowed my eyes and turned around to see Kimberly Santos coming towards me. I really didn't like her. She'd been a good friend of Rebecca, but I didn't like the fact that she lusted after, my then best friend, Jared. I still don't know what she saw in skinny Jared.

"Kim!" I said, feigning surprise. "How are you? So good to see you." I lied, biting the inside of my cheeks trying hard to not scream with annoyance. _Get out of my way! I need food! Crabby bitch, right here!_

She smiled and hugged me, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad that you're back. I heard that you were teaching at the high school. I thought that you said after graduation that you were never coming back to La Push." Kim said spitefully, giving me one of her fake smiles.

_I hate her!_ I would mop the floor with her hair, if I wasn't so tired and exhausted. I'm usually a kind person. I love to smile and enjoy everyone around me. But seeing that I am so fucking hungry, broke, disenchanted and just plain bitter, by the outcome of my life; I hate everyone.

"Well, I am!" I said, trying to sound excited. "I am back in La Push." I said, clapping my hands. "Getting paid!"

"You seem excited!" she said, flashing a cheesy smile.

"I am Kim. I graduated college and I am getting paid for what I do! That makes me excited!" I said mockingly.

We stared at each other for a minute, and then I turned to greet my family. On the doorway was my brother. He'd grown so tall since the last time I saw him. He had to duck, just to exit through the front door of our house. I smiled at him as he came towards me with his arms opened. _My baby brother looked handsome_.

"Jakie!" I said, running towards him, ignoring Kim's banter and annoying voice. "Look at you! I can't believe that I am my baby brother's teacher. Every time I see you, I am amazed!" I said, letting his arms wrap around me.

He was a little warm, but it was so good to hold on to my brother. I was glad that at least, my father had Jacob to keep him company. Rebecca and I, had scurried like roaches when they see the bright lights.

"Yep!" he said, kissing my cheek lovingly. "Welcome home, sis." he said happily, flashing his toothy smile.

He removed his arms from around me and took my hand in his. "Come, Rache, I want to show you my friends." he said happily, dragging me behind him.

"Jake," I muttered, trying to pull him back. "I didn't say hi to daddy." I told him, but he didn't listened. He continued to trudge passed the wall of people that had congregated at the porch.

"Rache, you remember Emily." he said, introducing me to a beautiful shy girl, with three deep scars that ran all the way down her once glorious face. I nodded and extended my hand to greet her.

"Hello, Rachel. It's so nice to meet you again." she said shyly, shaking my hand.

"The same here, Emily." I said politely, smiling down at her.

Jacob dragged me from people to people, until I had met all of them. I was so tired and hungry. The smell of meat was scattering along the entire house. I could almost taste it. I needed to eat. I could care less about the people that I was meeting. I needed to tend my hungry stomach.

"Jake," I said, pulling my brother against a corner of the table. "I am hungry!" I said in irritation.

"And?" he said nonchalantly, smiling down at me. "You just got here. Enjoy the company, sis." he said, chuckling.

I rolled my eyes at him and snatched my hand away from his. "I'm hungry, Jacob Joseph William Black!" I muttered angrily, turning around towards the fridge.

"Did you just say my full name?" he asked incredulously, placing his enormous hands on my shoulders. "You know how much I hate my name, Rache! You don't want them to know that your name is Rachel Henrietta Jacobina Black!" he said menacingly.

I gasped and looked around us, to make sure that there wasn't anyone hearing our conversation. _That name should never be mentioned!_

"You wouldn't!" I said aghast. I placed my hands on his forearms and pushed them off my shoulders.

"Jacob, if anyone knows my name… I will flunk you. Remember that I am your teacher! I swear by Rebecca Sarah Madgeline Black, my twin sister and best friend, that I will kill you and burry you under the house!"

"Then don't ever repeat my name again!" he said, leaning his head down at me. "I will not allow my friends to make fun of me again, thanks to my name. You remember elementary!" he said, slapping my head softly and disappearing out the backdoor.

I crossed my arms over my chest and stared as he trudged towards the grill. Damn, I was hungry and furious!

"Idiot!" I muttered, turning around towards the fridge. I was too hungry and I couldn't wait for the food to be done. _I needed food, NOW! QUICKLY!_

"Yes," I said, feeling lucky, when I saw a plastic container with some left over spaghettis. "Jackpot!" I murmured, as I mosey over to the microwave.

"Oh, you're here!" Kim said, from behind me. _I hate her!_

I rolled my eyes and forced a damn smile as I turned to face her. _She was annoying. So fucking annoying, but I shouldn't be so mean and disrespectful. I was the bigger and better person. I should act professional and mature._

"Kimberly!" I said, closing the microwave door. "What can I help you with?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just walking in to the kitchen to check on Jared." she said, smiling at me and leaning against the wall.

_Leave, evil witch! Let me eat in peace!_

"Jared?" I asked, glancing around us to see if I could get a pick of Jared. "He's here?" I asked surprised, whipping around to turn the microwave "on" to heat my food.

"Yes!" Kim said, giggling as she raised her hand to show me an engagement ring.

"Oh, congratulation!" I said, leaning against the counter, waiting for my food to heat up. _At least, I have a job! A dildo and a pile of bills to pay!_

"We're engaged!" she said contently, staring at me with the most annoying expression on her face. _So, I get to sleep with as many, hot single guys that I want!_

Kim! I get it! You got what you wanted, in spite of me telling you that Jared would never noticed you!

"Great!" I said casually, crossing my legs and smiling at her.

"Well, remember when you used to tell me to give up on my dream of chasing after him. I knew that I need to be persistent and determined." she said excitedly. _I hate you!_

"Whatever, Kim! That was like seven years ago. I was a senior in high school and you were a sophomore. I didn't know anything about life!" I said boringly.

The microwave beeped and I smiled as I turned to get my hot, delicious food out. Food, delicious, food!

"Oh, come to mama!" I mumbled, whiffing my spaghettis, as I opened the drawer to retrieve a fork.

"She still says that!" a deep masculine voice said.

"Yes, I do!" I whispered, digging my fork in to my delectable spaghettis. I turned around and found a handsome man standing beside Kim.

_Holy Fuck-a-doodles!_ Jared! Handsome and attractive Jared, was now, fucking hot! He was like Mr. Hotness and beyond. _Damn, I hate Kim! I wanted a piece of ass, like him!_

"Jared Morris!" I said, trying to hide my jealousy. _Damn, I was very jealous!_ _I was cuter than her and so much better than her!_

"Rachel Black," he said, walking towards me and wrapping his arms around me. "It's so great to have you back." he said, kissing my cheek with his warm lips.

"Thanks, Jar." I muttered, feeling cold as his arms left me.

I walked to the table that once held so many memories. I could see my mother sitting at the foot of the table, telling Jacob not to throw his broccolis at Rebecca and me. I laughed and felt my eyes well with tears.

I didn't want this! I didn't want the ghost of my mother to haunt me. It wasn't fair. I have been fine, but standing in the middle of this kitchen, opened the gates of memories.

"Rache, are you alright?" Kim asked worriedly, taking my arm and guided me to the table. I sat in my usual chair and felt numb. _Don't touch me! I hate you!_

I wasn't hungry anymore. I was sad and just being in this place, the memories that I thought were forgotten flooded my heart.

"Rachel," Kim began, but my attention was somewhere else.

"Ms. Black?" a sweet melodious voice called. I stared up and saw one of my students. She looked like her usual self, sad and quiet.

"Madison, right?" I asked, making sure that it was her name. But I had to stop. She was standing next to someone that literally stole my heart away.

_Who was he? How come she was with him? I've never seen him before._ He stole my heart the moment that I laid my eyes on him.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I asked. _Please, don't be her boyfriend! Please, don't!_

I was hoping with all my heart that he wasn't. I stared from Madison to the handsome man that was beside her.

Well, aren't you going to answer! Please, say no! NO! _Please, say NO!_

"Him? Boyfriend?" she laughed, shaking her head. "No, no… he is a friend of mine."

_BINGO!_ He's not her boyfriend! But then, why are they holding hands? Are they involved? Are they having sex? _Shit, why am I so jealous? I'm gonna flunk her if she's with him!_

I placed my hand on my chest and sighed. _Thank you god!_ "Oh, I thought he was your boyfriend." I said relieved. I could've hid it, but I just couldn't control my feelings.

"Oh, no! He's not my type!" Madison said quickly, shaking her head vigorously. _Yep, they aren't dating._

"Hey, Paul!" my brother said as he passed by the kitchen. _Paul? He's name was Paul? I loved it! I love his name is unique and strange and so…_

_Wait! I'm Rachel, my sister's Rebecca and my brother's name is Jacob… what was my father thinking when he named us? Don't you get it?! Rachel, from the Bible, was married to Jacob and Rebecca was Jacob's mother… so, CREEPY! Paul was one of the disciples… let's not go down that road._

"Oh, OK!" I said softly, liking Madison once again. I stared at Paul and noticed those biceps and arms. He was ripped. He probably lifted weights. Handsome! "Is something wrong with Paul?" I asked worriedly, he was staring at me as if I had something on my face.

I discreetly brought my hand to my face and patted it, making sure that I didn't have anything on my skin. I touched my hair, but there was nothing out of place. I looked disheveled!

I couldn't help staring back at him. Did he like me, too? Nah! It would be too good to be true. Too much of a coincidence. I never got the best end of the deal. I always attracted the douche bags and assholes. I looked down at my food, when Madison waved her hand in front of Paul's face. It was funny! He was enthralled by me.

"Jacob?" Madison called, when my brother walked by the kitchen. "Can you come here, please?"

Jakie poked his head and gasped when he saw Paul. _What the hell just happened?_

"What the fuck? Oh, hell no! Fuck-a-no! Paul! Rachel!" he shouted angrily, marching towards Paul.

Confused! What is wrong with Jacob? He's acting like an idiot. Why did he say my name? I didn't do anything wrong.

"Hell, fucking NO!" he grunted, grabbing Paul by the shirt and shoving him out the backdoor. "Come with me fuck face!"

_Fuck face? Shit! Gorgeous face is more accurate_. Paul was a sex god. I would love to get my hands dirty on those muscles and …

"Rachel." Kim said, bringing me back to reality.

I stared at her, then at Madison and followed them outside. Paul was still gazing at me. His smile was so sexy. He was so sexy! Madison raised her eyebrow quizzically at me. I was on the same boat as her; I didn't know what the hell was going on! We were both curious at what the hell was going on. Kim stood behind us and laughed heartedly.

What was so funny that the bitch had to laugh? I_ hate her! Damn it, I am hungry!_

"Rachel, you're the next one!" she giggled, tapping my shoulder.

_Next one? What in the fucking world was she talking about? I hate her!_

Madison and I both turned to face Kim and gave her inquisitive looks. "You'll know what I'm talking about soon!" she said cheerfully. _Idiot!_

We turned our attention to Paul and Jacob. Emily was near the grill, shaking her head and laughing. _I really wondered what the fuck was so mother fucking funny! Why wasn't I invited to the damn joke? I wanted to laugh too!_

"You didn't fucking imprint on my sister?" Jacob asked angrily at Paul. "I won't allow it!" he growled, pushing Paul.

My sex-god just stood there, staring at me and smiling. He didn't even cared that Jakie was madly pacing around him, ready to pick a fight.

"I can't help it. It just happened!" Paul muttered, staring at me, with those chocolate brown eyes.

I looked at Madison confused. She was as lost as I was. I hated Kim, because all she did was laugh.

"What the fuck are they talking about? Imprint? Is he a fucking... Ugh! I don't get them!" Madison asked confused.

My student had a very naughty vocabulary. But who the fuck could blame her. I was as lost as she was. I couldn't even make it back with a damn map drawn with crayons. I was oblivious to what they were talking about.

"Ask Embry!" Jared said from behind us. We all turned to face him. Damn, Jared. He looked good, but not like Paul.

"He's in the front porch." he said, winking at Madison.

Embry? Wow, I barely thought of him. For the longest time, I thought that he could be my half-brother. When he was little, he looked so much like Jakie and us. We never talked about it. It was forbidden. I didn't have the mind to think about such things at the moment, my eyes drifted back to Paul.

"I said that I can't take it back! It just fucking happened!" Paul complained. **What just fucking happened?**

Kim and Jared walked passed us and went to where Jake and Paul were._ I hate her. She gets to know things that I don't_.

"No, Jared, you mind your fucking business." Jake said angrily.

"Calm down!" Jared ordered, placing himself in between Paul and Jakie. "We have visitors!"

Damn, those kids were tall. When did skinny Jared get so buffed? What was in the water?

"Jake, Paul can't control what happened." Jared said passively. He was always the mediator.

Jacob shrugged Jared's hands off him and began to pace around Paul, raking his fingers through his hands, as he usually did when he was mad.

"This is fucking unbelievable!" he muttered angrily. "Paul imprinted on my sister."

"Jake, calm down." Jared said again, placing his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Sam!" Jared and Paul called Sam in unison.

These guys were tall and did I say tall already? They were at least topping seven feet. They moved in fluid movements that seemed almost graceful. They didn't trip over their long, muscular legs. Oh, boy, Paul had the most amazing legs!

"Fuck it!" Jacob said, removing Jared's hand from his shoulder and running towards Paul. He slammed his closed fist against Paul's face, breaking my Paul's nose.

"Fuck you, Paul! I'm gonna break every bone in your damn face."

"Jake, don't! Sam!" Madison shouted, running to Paul. She stopped running, when a tall very handsome man pulled her to him.

_No, way!_ That was Embry Call! He looked so much like Jacob. He towered over us. He looked sad and tired, as he held on to Madison. She struggled in his arms, but he just held his arms firmly around her waist.

"Let go, Em." she said angrily, kicking at him and struggling to get out of his hold. I was looking at Paul, darting my eyes between Jared, Kim, Jacob, Madison and Embry.

"Damn, Jake." Paul shouted, putting his hands on his mouth. He was bleeding profusely and looked like a hurt teddy bear.

"You idiot! My sister is off limits! I can't believe you imprinted on her, Paul!" Jake barked.

**_Paul, did what…? Imprinted? Did I hear clearly? Like imprinting, you know, like those stories… the old legends of our tribe. The wolf men and how they found their… soul mates?_**

"You imprinted on me. Like those legends?" I asked, comprehending what has been going on around me all this time. "Daddy!" I shouted, frozen to the spot where I stood.

"Let me go, Em," Madison shouted angrily. "I gotta see how Paul's doing."

_No, you don't! Paul is my soul mate... if I heard right._

"Let them solve their own problems." Embry whispered. _Wise man, Embry! You're a wise man!_

Madison stared at me and I stared back. "Come, we have to talk." he said softly, he took a step back and still had her in his arms. She looked like a little girl that was being grounded for being naughty. I remember my younger years.

Paul, yes… back to him! He just sat on the dirty ground, covering his mouth and gazing at me. He looked smitten and in love.

"Please… princess, don't fight me!" Embry pleaded and Madison stopped struggling.

"Bye, Ms. Black!" she said, waving at me. I gestured back and ran towards my brother.

"Jacob, stop it! You can hurt my soul mate! Daddy, help!" I yelled, running towards them.

I reached for Paul and examined his face. "Are you alright?" I asked, taking the hem of his shirt and pulling it off him. "Here, this should stop the bleeding." I said, staring at those dark eyes.

"Thank you," he muttered, smiling with his beautiful bruised lips.

"Don't touch him, Rache!" Jacob ordered.

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. "Who the hell do you think you are, Jakie? I am fucking older than you, so respect me." I said angrily, pulling Paul up to his feet.

What a fail attempt. He was too heavy to help up. He clumsily got to his feet and stood beside me. So he was my soul mate? _I hit the jackpot!_


	20. Imprint?

**Second Chances**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: ?

* * *

**Imprint?**

I stood by the window of the abandoned shack where we were briefly staying, until it stopped raining. But it seemed that nature was against me. It was raining copiously and the afternoon was growing colder. I turned to gaze at Embry, but he'd fallen asleep. He laid on the cold floor, his arms folded behind his head as he slept. He had been so tired and exhausted. We barely spoke about what happened earlier. I just got a few quick answers and nods from him. But that was as far as the conversation got.

I was still drawing blanks. I didn't get to put the pieces of the puzzle together. It was still incomplete and lacking. I was baffled, annoyed at the fact that I didn't know anything and I hated to feel so lost. It was too much to take. I thought that I had problems, but definitely, Embry won. He definitely didn't trust me.

I walked to where he laid on the floor and crouched beside him. He looked so peaceful and serene. I wanted to run my hand across his face. I wanted to feel the heat of his skin against my flesh. I missed him so much in the past few days. I hated the gap that was slowly forming between us.

"I love you, Embry." I whispered, sitting down next to him.

I felt my eyes well with tears and I didn't blink, afraid that they would fall and alert him. I didn't want to cry. I didn't do anything wrong; at least, that's what I thought. I just wanted him to know that no matter the circumstances, nothing had changed; my love for him was the same.

"I love you and nothing will change that." I muttered, holding back my tears.

I raked my fingers through his wet hair and inhaled his earthy scent. I couldn't help it, I needed to touch him. He was all that I needed, but he was so distant and unyielding. He barely looked at me. He didn't love me anymore. He didn't attempt to touch me or kiss me. I tried, but he pushed me away.

"Why are you treating me like this, baby?" I asked, burying my face in his chest. I could hear the slow rhythmic sound of his heart as it beat. It made me feel somewhat better. But this closeness was not what I wanted. I needed him to love me, to whisper that our love was stronger than anything.

He didn't answer my questions. He just kept on sleeping and softly snoring. I wanted to shake him and wake him up. I wanted to fight and feel something, beside this emptiness.

A few hours passed and I sat in front of him, staring and waiting for him to get up. The loneliness was slowly eating and beating at my heart. I felt dead and drained from emotions. I just wanted to go home, bury myself in my bed and cry on my pillow. I hated that he could make me feel so vulnerable. I hated that I had fallen in love with him. Why did he bring me here? He said we were going to talk, but why wasn't he talking?

I was mad. I felt angry and deceived. I should be yelling and breaking things. He shouldn't be sleeping so damn peacefully on the floor. He needed to tell me what the hell was happening!

"Stupid, stupid wolf!" I shouted, hitting his chest, totally the stupidest idea ever. "Ouch!" I cried, wincing in pain. I hated him! I hated his indifference and unresponsiveness. I curled in to a ball and wept for my broken, stupid vulnerable heart, for my possibly broken hand and for my stupid wolf!

Embry opened his eyes and stared at me quizzically. "Why did you hit me?" he asked, sitting up, and looking around our surroundings. "Why did you hit me, Madison?" he asked, his voice deep and huskier than usual.

He reached for me, but I shrugged his hand off me. "Leave me alone. Take me home, idiot." I barked, crying angrily. "I hate you, stupid wolf!" I sobbed, scooting away from him, as I stared at my throbbing hand. "You hurt me!"

He gasped, but just glanced at me. _Hug me you imbecile! Kiss me, but don't just do anything. I forgive you!_

"You hurt me! You broke my heart, Embry!" I sobbed.

"I didn't…" he trailed off, scooting closer to me, taking me in his arms. I sat in between his legs, my back resting against his muscular, solid rock chest. "I didn't mean to."

He took my hand and inspected it and gave it soft kisses. "I didn't meant to, princess." he said in a low voice, caressing his face with my hand.

"Well, you did! Why won't you tell me what you are? I want to know? I can't believe that you won't trust me with your secret. I've told you everything about me. I gave my all to you and I still don't know anything about you! You always avoid telling me stuff that has to do with you. You joke that it's to give you an aura of mystery… well, fuck you! If you don't want to tell me about yourself… then just take me back home and forget about me! I'll forget about you! I'll pull you out of my heart and forget you!" I wept, cradling my aching hand against my chest.

He didn't answer; he just held my hand. "Just take me home Embry." I said, looking down at my hand. It was swollen and turning red.

"I don't want you to forget me." he mumbled, turning my head to face him. "I just don't think it's the right time to talk about it." he said softly, gazing down at me.

"If this is not the time, then when will it be the right time, then?" I asked him furiously, snatching my painful hand away from him. "You're selfish!"

"Ugh," he growled and stood up. I felt cold and despondent. Why must I feel this way? Why did I find it hard to stand up and get out of that damn shack?! It was useless! I was too in love with him. I needed him, like I needed air to breath. It was hopeless!

"Madison, ugh!" he said, pausing. He began to pace around and kicked a few wood pieces that were on the floor, around. "What if you hate me afterwards?" he asked irately.

I looked up at him and shook my head. "That won't happen if you tell me!" I shouted, wiping my tears with the back of my good hand.

"I love you, Embry! Arguing with you hurts me. I feel like I am dying without you." I confessed, opening my arms for him. "I would understand! Can't you see that I love you?" I cried, shaking my head sadly. "Just because you can morph into a wolf… it wouldn't change my love for you."

He continued to pace around, this time looking down at me. His eyes were dark, filled with anger and desperation. I didn't know what inner struggle he was fighting, but he didn't need to do it on his own. I was there, to help him, to ease his burden. We were a couple; we needed to work together or else…

"Whatever Madison! I saw the fear in your eyes when you saw me! You're scared of me, aren't you?" he asked sadly, walking towards the door and slamming his fist against the window pane. It shattered to small pieces and I jumped, startled by the rawness of his anger.

I got to my feet and walked to the other end of the small room. It was cold, as I stood there, leaning against the wall, staring at his forlorn figure. He was sobbing, blood oozing from his hands from the pieces of glasses that were still encrusted in his hand.

"I did feared you, angel." I said glumly. "You were shaking and trembling and suddenly you were gone." I muttered, sliding down the wall, until I was sitting on the floor.

"I feared the creature that you became, but," I paused, holding my hand against my chest, fighting the burning feeling on the back of my throat as I held back my tears. "But, then I saw your eyes and your desire to save me from Micah… I saw love in your eyes. I didn't fear you."

He still didn't face me. All I could do was silently hope that he would turn around and look at me. I missed his happy smile. I missed the way his eyes would shine for me. I missed him!

"I'm a shape shifter." he said, sighing as he turned to face me. "I can change in to a wolf any time of the day."

I nodded and felt something inside me relax. "I don't morph, Madison." he sniggered. "I'm not a butterfly."

I chuckled behind my tears and smiled. "You would be a lovely butterfly." I said teasingly, wiping my tears with my sleeves.

"If you say so, Madie." he chortled, ambling towards me. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I never meant to cause you any pain." he said miserably, sitting in front of me. He spread his legs and sat me in between them. "I just… I don't want you to be scared of me. I would never hurt you, princess."

"It's difficult not to be scared." I sighed, bringing my legs closer to my chest, and scooting closer to him. "You're always so kind, bubbly and happy around me, and when I see you shake like that, I get scared."

"I'm sorry for that, too." he said, rubbing my arms with his warm hands. "I can't help it sometimes."

I nodded and smiled at him. "Em, is that why you left the hospital that day?" I asked intrigued.

He nodded and laughed. "I would've phased in the middle of the hospital, Madison. I wanted to kill that mother fucker. I swear, that if it wasn't for you, I would've snapped his fucking head." he said lividly, seething with anger as he recalled that day.

I sighed with relieved. "I thought that you left me that day. I was hurting so bad. I needed you and all I got was Paul, Jacob and Quil bothering me." I laughed, staring up at him, behind my eyelashes.

"I just needed time to cool off, baby." he said, wrapping his arms around me. "I didn't want you to see my evil side." he laughed.

"So beating Thomas to a pulp wasn't your evil side?" I asked mockingly, caressing his face with my non-aching hand.

"Oh, well," he paused, bending down his head towards mine. "That was more, like my, protective side." he confessed, spreading my legs and straddling them around his waist.

"So give me all the juicy details about your transformation." I said intrigued. "Does it hurt like they show in the movies?" I asked fascinated.

He shook his head and chuckled. "Not even closed." he muttered, removing stray hairs away from my face. "When it first started, it did hurt. It wasn't a painful hurt, more like a tiring and fatiguing soreness. Like when you run a few miles; if you aren't fit. All my muscles ached. It was so bad, that I was in heavy painkillers." he said, digging his fingers in to my hair.

"Oh, my goodness! What else, Em? Do you have to be angry or furious to phase?" I asked him, pressing my body to his. "What were the other changes that you experienced? Why did it happen to you? Were you bitten like in the movies and became a werewolf?" I asked too excitedly. I wanted to know everything. It wasn't every day that something as excited like this happened in my boring life.

"Calm down, princess." he sniggered, patting my shoulder. "I'll tell you everything. I swear!"

"Alright!" I mumbled, biting the inside of my cheeks to refrain from screaming and shrieking with eagerness.

"It all started when I turned sixteen years old. I was really short and chubby." he said, leaning against the wall and staring at me.

"Chubby?" I laughed, touching his flat, muscled stomach. I pulled up his shirt and stared at his russet chiseled abdomen and ran my hand over his chest. He smiled and clutched my hand and shook his head.

"Yes, I was chubby and really short. Jacob and Quil were taller than me and always defended me. I don't know if I told you, but I don't know who my father is. My mother never told me. There is a chance that Old Quil, Billy Black or Joshua Uley is my father." he said forlornly.

"I'm sorry, mi amor." I said, caressing his face.

"Amor? What the hell is that?" he asked curiously, caressing my thighs, with his large, warm hands.

"It means love in Spanish." I told him, smirking at him.

"You speak Spanish, Love" he asked contently. I nodded and he shook his head. "I didn't know. You could've helped me in Spanish class." he said disappointedly.

"I do, and I really sorry about…well, you know... But continue, please."

"It's OK, princess. I am used to it. It was hard growing up in the Rez. The kids at school would mock me for being half Quileute and Makah. They also called me names, like bastard, fatso and other not so pleasant stuff. But Jake and Quil always stood up for me." he stopped and kissed my cheek, while his hands rested on my waist.

"We were like best friends, but we got along like brothers. Growing up, the three of us looked alike. It was hard to know if Old Quil or Billy Black was my father, because Quil and Jacob are second cousins. It drove me absolutely insane, when I tried to think who the bastard that fathered me was! But, I grew out of it. Anyways, when I was in the tenth grade, I began to lose weight and gain muscle, without working out. I started growing and in less than three weeks, I grew fourteen inches taller. My body temperature started to increase and I was always hot. My mother thought that I was running a constant fever, so she took me to the emergency room and I was prodded and probed by the doctors. Fun stuff!" he said, kissing my neck softly.

"When did you become a werewolf…? I mean, shape shifter?" I asked interested.

"I got in an argument with… I got in an argument with Elaine." he said softly, holding me tight against him, preventing me to move.

"I'm not jealous, continue." I said annoyed. I hated Elaine. But I would stay calmed, since he was telling what happened.

"Well," he smirked. "She wanted to go to a stupid party and wanted me to wear a shirt that she bought me. I didn't want to and that practically was the push that I needed to go ballistic." he said.

It was still raining outside, but having Embry so close to me, made me forget I was cold. He was like a portable and handsome space heater.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked inquisitive.

"It was the push, the anger that I needed to phase. I ran in to the woods. Everything bothered me. My vision got red and I began to tremble. I was shaking worst than earlier. I felt my clothes ripping and my body was distorted, adjusting to a different position. I could hear the shifting of the bones and the pain surging to every part of my body. I had transformed in to a wolf." he said nonchalantly.

"Shit!" I muttered, staring attentively at him.

"Next week, we're having a bonfire. Billy Black is going to tell the stories and legends of our tribe. You'll know more about us, the werewolf." he said casually, resting his head on my shoulder.

"There is something more, isn't it?" I asked, causing him to raise his head to stare at me. "There is something that you aren't telling me."

"I don't want you to get scared!" he said softly, kissing my lips.

"I know that you'll keep me safe. So cough it up and tell me."

"Well, don't blame me if you can't sleep at night." he said childishly.

"I don't mind it. I can fuck you all night long." I said teasingly, but he just narrowed his eyes. "Just tell me!"

"We turned in to werewolves, because… there are vampires." he said , his expression turning serious and somber.

"Vampires? Like Dr. Cullen, right?" I asked, as the pieces of the puzzle started to fall in to place. "You hate them! That's why you were so nervous and fidgety at the hospital, when he was near me. Right?" I asked curiously.

He nodded and eyed me. "What else do you know, Ms. PI?" he asked annoyed.

"I could deduct that easily, now that I have the rest of the facts." I said straightforwardly. "But there is something that I don't understand. Imprinting? Paul imprinted on Rachel, what's that?"

"It's complicated." he muttered, kissing my neck and running his hand down my back. "I don't want to tell you right now, Madison."

"We should," he said, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses on my collarbone. "We should leave, it's getting dark outside and it stopped raining."

"No," I moaned, running my hand down the back of his neck. "Just tell me." I begged, pouting at him.

"You love me, Madie-baby?" he asked, taking my hand and staring at it. "We should've Sue Clearwater take a look at your hand." he said, kissing it softly.

I looked down at his and noticed that his cuts had already healed. "You also have super-healing abilities!" I said excited, taking his hand with my free hand and staring at the dried blood.  
There wasn't a scar. It was amazing, how his body healed.

"I do, Madie-baby. I heal fast, but broken bones take a few days to heal. We should've someone take a look at your hand." he insisted, bobbing his head.

"Nope." I said, snatching my hand. "I want you to tell me everything about being a werewolf." I whined, trying to get off his lap, but he pinned me down against him.

"You aren't leaving my side again." he said, placing his hand over my breast. "I'll tell you, but don't leave my arms." he said slowly, biting my lower lip. "I can also run faster than a hundred miles per hours. I have enhanced hearing and vision. I can smell a vampire from a few miles away. I know when you're near me, too." he said, staring at me.

"You do? How's that?" I asked fascinated, smiling at him.

"It's because, I imprinted on you." he mumbled softly, looking down at our hands.

"Imprinted? Like fucked me and now you're like attached to me?" I asked wryly.

"Um, no…" he trailed off, straightening his back. "It's more like…"

"Just say it, Embry Call." I ordered, pulling away from him.

"It's the way a werewolf finds his soul mate." he said, sounding bitter and sad.


	21. Lesson

**Second Chances**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**AN: This story is coming to a close soon. I have a few 10-15 chapters more and it will be done. I have too much creativity floating in my mind and I want to dedicate myself to those stories. I thank everyone that added this story to their favorites and me as their favorite author. That makes me so happy. I love everyone and I promise that soon, I will add more lemons, enough to make lemonade!**

* * *

**Lessons**

_Embry's POV_

So, at first, I was thinking how I was going to tell her that I was a werewolf and that I had imprinted on her. I know that many of the girls that are now with some of my pack brothers were a little afraid of the whole imprinting situation. I was too! Its uncommon to hear about destiny actually existing and on top of that finding you a soul mate. I was lucky that my imprint actually liked me. She loved me, but was her love for me as strong as mine for her?

I had many questions and even though, I told her that we needed to talk about what happened earlier, I wasn't prepared. I still remember the look on her face, when she saw me change and charge at her brother. I was angry and if it wasn't for her, I would had skinned that asshole. I had to refrain myself of not hurting her. I was glad when Seth carried her away from me. I would have lost it! I was a danger to her and I hated myself for that.

I should have controlled myself! But destiny has his or her own agenda. In a way, it was better that she found out that way. Now she can understand and accept that I am what I am: A giant cuddly, fury teddy-wolf that kills vampires to keep the people of La Push safe!

It was raining outside and I knew we weren'nt getting anywhere with all the rain. I laid on the floor and pretended to be asleep. I could tell that she was angry at me; she was fuming. I could tell by the stomping of her feet as she walked an paced around the room. She was beyond angry... she was pissed and smoke was practically coming out of her ears. I needed time enough to gather my strength and courage to tell her whatever she wanted to know.

A few hours passed and I actually fell asleep. I had been tired from working so hard, patrolling and I just felt absolutely exhausted. I felt bad that my joke of pretending to be asleep, had actually backed fire... She had been waiting for me to explain what had happened earlier, but I still wasn't ready to tell her.

I loved Madie-baby with all my heart. I had gone through hell and back just to make her love me. I would do anything that she wanted, just to see that beautiful smile on her lips. Life would be monotonous if she wasn't here with me.

"Stupid, stupid wolf!" she shouted, hitting me on the chest. _She should know! Great! A broken bone for my queen._ "Ouch!" she cried.

_So, I was a stupid wolf! That's a new one._ I bet that there are going to be more nicknames coming from her. I sat up and stared at her. She was holding on to her hand and wincing in pain. Her eyes were moistened with tears of pain, but she refused to cry.

"Why did you hit me?" he asked, looking around our surroundings. "Why did you hit me, Madison?" I asked again, gazing at her when she didn't answer.

I reached for her, but she shove my hand away. "Leave me alone. Take me home, idiot." she shouted, as her tears fell down her face. "I hate you, stupid wolf!" she sobbed, scooting away from me._ Idiot? Stupid Wolf? At least, they aren't as bad as the one Elaine used to have for me._

I glanced at her and felt my heart aching. I didn't like to see her hurt. She'd just gotten out of the hospital a few days ago and now I had hurt her. She looked down at her aching hand and sniveled. "You hurt me!"

I hated those words. Those words out of her lips were like knives, stabbing my heart over and over again. _Please, don't say that angel! I love you with all my heart and soul!_

"You hurt me! You broke my heart, Embry!" she sobbed. I didn't mean to break her heart. I would kill myself if I ever break her heart! I couldn't! Did she hate me because I was a werewolf? Didn't she love me anymore?

"I didn't…" I trailed off, getting closer to where she was sitting. I took her arm and placed her between my legs. Her back was leaning against my chest and her shoulders were trembling as she cried. She felt so soft and breakable. I never meant to hurt my princess.

"I didn't mean to." I whispered in to her ear. _It was never my intention to hurt her!_

I took her hand and inspected it. "I didn't meant to, princess." I said, kissing her swollen hand carefully and bringing it to my face.

"Well, you did! Why won't you tell me what you are? I want to know? I can't believe that you won't trust me with your secret. I've told you everything about me. I gave my all to you and I still don't know anything about you! You always avoid telling me stuff that has to do with you. You joke that it's to give you an aura of mystery… well, fuck you! If you don't want to tell me about yourself… then just take me back home and forget about me! I'll forget about you! I'll pull you out of my heart and forget you!" she wept.

"Just take me home Embry." she said, looking down at her hand. How could I tell her that I never meant to hurt her and that the reason I kept my secret was because I was afraid that she would leave me. I couldn't let her walk away from my life. I would miss her!

"I don't want you to forget me. I just don't think it's the right time to talk about it." I said softly, gazing down at her. I needed to have some form of connection to her, I took her hand and kissed it.

I wasn't prepared. I would never be ready for this. I was going to tell her my biggest secret and at the same time, I would probably lose the love of my life.

"If this is not the time, then when will it be the right time, then?" she asked seething, snatching her hand away from me. "You're selfish!"

"Ugh," I growled and stood up. I had to walk, but if I ran away from her, she would think that I wasn't consider of her feelings. I loved her and there was no fucking way in hell that I was going to lose her. "Madison, ugh!" I paused and began pacing around the small room, kicking everything that was in my wake.

"What if you hate me afterwards?" I asked irately. I hated the way my words sounded. I was angry. Damn, was there so much anger inside me! I felt useless and she was begging me to tell her everything. No, she was demanding and I hated how I couldn't deny her anything. I would eventually tell her, but there was this nagging feeling of fear, tugging in my heart.

What if she wasn't ready to accept a freak like me? Would she still love me and care for me? Would she truly accept me? I felt like a fucking girl. I had all this feelings swirling around me and I couldn't... Ugh! I hated this!

After much fucking talking, slamming my fist against the window and debating whether I should tell her, I did! I told her what I was and sort of explained it to her. I didn't have to do a lot of explaining. She had deducted most of it. She knew that Dr. Cullen was a cold one and that made me feel pretty good. She was smart. I also feared that she would not love me again, but she told me that nothing had changed. She was actually excited to know what I was. Kudos, for lil' old me!

But here came the hardest part of it all. I hated to explain this part. I hated not knowing what words I would use to tell her that my love for her is the doing of cosmical or is it mystical magic? Whatever!

"But there is something that I don't understand. Imprinting? Paul imprinted on Rachel, what's that?" she said, mulling over her words.

I sighed and tried to act aloof. "It's complicated." I muttered, kissing her neck and running my hand slowly down her back. "I don't want to tell you right now, Madison."

She huffed and exhaled a long breath. She was mad and I knew why. Madison was straightforward. She hated when she didn't get things. Definitely, she was a hard cookie to crumble.

"We should," I said, leaving a trail of kisses down her collarbone. "We should leave, it's getting dark outside and it stopped raining."

"No," she moaned, running her hand down the back of my neck. "Just tell me." she begged, turning her luscious lips in to a perfect pout.

"You love me, Madie-baby?" I asked, taking her hand in mine and staring down at it. She nodded and continued to pout at me. Her hand was definitely getting bruised. I didn't want to see her suffering. "We should've Sue Clearwater take a look at your hand." I said, kissing her perfect hand.

She looked down at our hands and noticed that my hand had healed already. "You also have super-healing abilities!" she shrieked excitedly, taking my hand with her free hand and staring at the left dried blood. There wasn't a scar anymore. It was strange to have a girl like her be amazed at something that I had gotten used to.

"I do, Madie-baby. I heal fast, but broken bones take a few days to heal. We should've someone take a look at your hand." I said, insisting that we have a professional take a look at her hand.

"Nope. I want you to tell me everything about being a werewolf." she whined annoyed, trying to get off my lap, but I pressed her down against me.

"You aren't leaving my side again." I said, staring down at the hand she placed on my chest. "I'll tell you, but don't leave my arms." I begged. She offered me a bright smile and I had to tell her everything. "I can also run faster than a hundred miles per hours. I have enhanced hearing and vision. I can smell a vampire from a few miles away. I know when you're near me, too." I said, staring at her.

"You do? How's that?" she asked fascinated, smiling at me.

"It's because, I imprinted on you." I mumbled softly, hoping that she would not hear my words.

"Imprinted? Like fucked me and now you're like attached to me?" she asked wryly. _Great way of putting it angel!_

"Um, no…" I trailed off, straightening my back to add drama to the awkward moment. "It's more like…"

_Great! How do you tell the girl that you love, adore and worship, that she is your soul mate and that you will do everything in your power to make her happy, protect her, adore her, fight for her and be anything that she wants you to be, without sounding like a lunatic mother fucker?_

"Just say it, Embry Call." she ordered, pushing me away from her.

"It's the way a werewolf finds his soul mate." I said bitterly. I didn't want to push my girl, away from me!

I was prepared for the drama. I was prepared for the waterworks and the crying. I was ready to beg on my knees, to ask her to stay beside me. I didn't care if I lost my manliness in the process of begging and pleading. I couldn't fathom a life without Madison.

If she knew all the things I did for her! I want her to marry me! I got a job after school at a construction company. I wanted to provide for her. I know we were young, but I wanted to be with her. I was thinking of quitting school, because I want I could dedicate more time to work. I want to be her husband, to have her near me. I know it sounds crazy and stupid and even retarded, but I wanted to provide for her. I wanted to be the man that she relied on. I wanted to be everything for her.

"So," she began, turning to face me. "Imprinting is how a werewolf finds his soul mate." she said, more to herself than me. I nodded and placed my arms around her waist. "You... you are mine! You are my soul mate and I am yours?" she muttered confused. "You'll never leave me, right?"

I nodded. What could I say? What if I the incorrect words came out of my lips and I lose her forever? _Hell, mother fucking NO! I won't speak! Just nod and frown, that way you look like you're thinking things over._

"So, why are you frowning at me, dummy?" she asked, pinching my cheeks and laughing heartedly. "Don't you want to be my soul mate, Embry Call?"

I gasped and shook my head. "No, it's not that! I do want to be your soul mate. I love you. I do! I swear that I do!" I said, clasping my hands tighter on her waist.

"I know, Embry!" she said nonchalantly, leaning her back against my chest.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, turning her head slightly to look up at me. "If we are destined to be together..." she trailed off, turning her entire body to face me.

"What Madie-baby?" I asked, hoping and crossing my fingers that she hadn't changed her mind about us two.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about that first time that I met you!" she laughed, leaning forward to kiss my lips.

"What about it?" I asked her curiously.

"It was the best fuck I ever had. Too bad you can't live up to it!" she said coquettishly, wrapping her arms around me.

"Fuck? Live up to it?" I asked sounding offended. "Woman, you need to be taught a lesson!" I said, spreading her legs and wrapping them around my waist.

"Then teach me a lesson, Embry!" she chuckled, kissing my lips softly.

I think that I do have to teach her a lesson after all!


	22. The Joys of Life

Second Chances

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nada.

AN: As stated before, this fanfic is M for a purpose. There is a reason for it, and this one is one of them. Enjoy and review.

* * *

**The Joys of Life**

It was dusk, when we made it back to the house. My Aunt Ryona and Uncle M, were out with the rest of my family. Embry and I were alone in my house and that was enough cause to celebrate. It had been so long since we spent a peaceful afternoon together. I had planned so many good things in my mind. I was going to have naughty fun with my boyfriend. _Oh, the joy of youth!_

"You should park your bike in the garage." I told Embry, since it started to rain as we made it down the dirt path that led to my house. I didn't want his new motorcycle to get soaked, again. We were both drenched and completely covered in water, but I didn't care.

The motorcycle ride was amazing. We took our time getting back home. I knew that my father wanted to go to a fancy restaurant in Port Angeles, and I didn't want to go. Micah would probably end up spoiling my afternoon.

I felt my arms empty as I got off the motorcycle. I had gotten used to holding Embry's waist. He felt so warm and safe. Just holding him in my arms was everything that I needed. But now that I was a few feet from him, I felt a chill run down my back, as the cold wind blew. I shuddered and felt the skin on the back of my neck stand up. It was a strange sensation, but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

I went up the front steps and opened the front door. The house was empty and the lights were all off. I loved the feeling of silence as I walked down the corridor of my house. It was quiet and peaceful. There was nothing that could spoil my afternoon with Embry. I got to the kitchen and opened the door that led to the garage. I quickly pressed the button that opened the garage and waited for the large garage door to open.

My heart stopped beating when I saw Embry slowly pushing his motorcycle inside the garage. His biceps bulged as he easily and effortlessly parked the large black toy. He had given me his leather jacket, complaining that he was too hot to wear leather. I immediately took it and wore it over my already drenched sweater.

"Let's get out of these wet clothes." he said, as he trudged towards me. I nodded and pressed the button that closed the garaged. "I don't want my princess to get sick." he said, as he stood in front of me, his beautiful smile shining brightly.

"I don't want you to get sick either, Em." I said, my voice muffled, because of the motorcycle helmet that I was still wearing. I walked back in to the kitchen and down the hall.

"Look at my head." I laughed. I found it hard to remove the motorcycle helmet. I looked so funny as I passed the mirror in the hall, with the massive head. Embry laughed and helped me remove it.

"You look so cute, Madie." he said, pulling the helmet off my head. "I love you, angel." he said, kissing my lips softly. He held the helmet in his hand and placed it on the coffee table.

"I'm going to go get the clothes we are going to wear, alright?" he said, bending his head to kiss me. "Is there anything in specific that you wanna wear?" he asked, resting his hand on my waist.

"Nah! I'll wear anything that you bring for me. I'm going to prepare our shower." I said, getting on my tiptoes and kissing his lips one last time.

I went in to the bathroom and opened the spout and let the water run. It was strange how easy it was to be with him. I felt the pull and the connection that tied us together. It was difficult to explain, but it was there.

"Embry get two towels, please!" I shouted, as I walked back to the living room and locked the front door and closed all the blinds and curtains. I didn't want anyone to bother us, while we were making hot crazy love.

I walked back to the bathroom and unzipped the large leather jacket that Embry had lent me. I started to strip off my clothes by sections. It had been long since I stood in front of the mirror and observed my reflection. I didn't like what I saw. There were black bruises that covered my torso, hips and arms. The fall off the cliff left me pretty badly hurt, but my guardian angels had saved me.

I ran my hand up my left breast and noticed a a thin pinkish scar under my areola. I hated what I was seeing. I never had scars on my body and seeing the difference in contrast of the bruises against my skin was making me feel depressed and the sexual desire that had been beating hard against my chest began to slowly subside.

"You are beautiful, Madie-love." Embry whispered as he entered the bathroom door and walked to where I was. "I love you and find you alluring, princess." he said, as he stood behind me, placing the towels on towel rack.

"I don't like them. They make me feel ugly, Em." I whined, running my hand along my flat stomach.

Embry shook his head and took off his tee shirt. "Then if you don't like your scars and bruises, you must not like me." he said sternly, placing his hands on my shoulder and gently spun me around to face him. "I got scars, too. Do they make me less attractive in your eyes?"

I shook my head and placed my hands on his chest. "No. You are perfect, Embry. You are too good to be true." I mumbled, getting on my tiptoes to kiss his chest. I glided my tongue along the scar that rested above his nipple and then looked up at him. He was smiling, his dimple decorating those beautiful, fleshy lips of his.

"I love everything about you, sweetheart." he mumbled, putting his hands on my hips. "Amazing." he whispered, leaning his head towards me. "Glorious." he said, biting my earlobe. He ran circles with his hand over my flat stomach and stopped around the waistband of my pants. "Mine. Only mine." he said, smiling impishly, as his hand glided upward and cupped my right breast.

"Turn around and see how magnificent we look together, naked and in love." he said mischievously.

I turned around and admired how amazing we looked together. His hand remained over my right breast and the other around the waistband of my pants. I leaned back, as he leaned his head forward, over my shoulder and brought his warm mouth over my left breast. I could feel the heat of his mouth, engulf my nipple. His skilled tongue flickered over it, as he sent a waves of pleasure and desire down my spine.

It had been almost a week since I last had felt Embry's mouth on me, tasting me and enticing me. I was beginning to feel deprived of his love and touch. Guttural groans escaped his throat as his other hand cupped my other breast. He was steadfast and determined to please me. My body became his playground. I moaned as he continued to play with the nipple, pulling and tugging it with the tips of his skillful fingers.

"Umm," I moaned, facing the mirror. It looked so erotic to have the man that I loved, kissing my breast with so much tenderness. I was getting turned on, little by little as his hand caressed my body. My eyes would avert to the bruises that decorated my skin and practically covered my chest, but Embry knew how to make me feel beautiful. Instead, I focused all my attention on the person that was taking joy in pleasing me.

"Umm, baby." I muttered, running my fingers in his hair.

He flattened his tongue around my nipple and softly ran it up and down, increasing the tempo. He clutched my other breast hard against his hand and gently pinched the nipple with his thumb and index finger. He pulled it, causing me to buck in pleasure and pain.

I dug my fingers deeper in to his hair and gently massaged his scalp as he continued his ministration. I leaned back against his chest and enjoyed his artful seduction.

"You're perfect!" I turned to face him and I felt the urge to touch his body. I ran my hand along his chiseled chest and felt him tense under my touch. It was so good to feel the power my touch had over him. I wanted him with all the passion of my body. I loved him and wished only to please his beautiful heart.

"I will never be as perfect as you." I whined, placing tiny kisses on his chest. He shuddered, smiling down at me, as I ran my hand through ever dent and valley of his abs.

"You are perfect." he groaned huskily, unzipping and sliding his hand down my pants. I stiffened as his large, warm hand glided down my panties. "You are so wet, baby." he said, placing a finger in between my legs. "I can smell you and it's fucking sexy!" he grunted, kissing me fervently on the lips.

I unbuckled his pants, pulling them down, until he was in his boxer. He was perfect and I wanted to fuck him right there. I knelt down and released his erection from its prison. He laughed, caressing my face.

"I'm going to taste you, Embry. Be a good boy and..." I trailed off, running my tongue along the head of his penis and down to the base. I was going to give him all the attention he needed. I buried his dick in my mouth and he tensed up, moaning and groaning in pleasure.

"Do you like it?" I asked him, licking his dick softly.

"Umm, yeah. I-I love it." he muttered, pulling my hair, as I suctioned the soft, pink head of his penis and wrapped my tongue around it. He was so warm and hot, that I felt myself start to get wetter in between my legs. I stared up at him and he closed his eyes and lifted his head, griding his hips as I lapped at him. "Ugh!" he grunted, pulling his dick out of my mouth and pulling me up to my feet.

"Fuck this Madison. I fucking want you, baby." he said in a husky voice, taking off my pants and ripping my panties and tossing them arount the bathroom floor. "I fucking want you now." he mumbled, spreading my legs and placing his shaft in between them.

"Embry," I moaned, my hands holding on to his sides. He pinned me against the cold sink and lifted one of my leg and wrapped it around his waist. He gently placed his cock inside my wet and inviting core and rammed his dick inside me.

He was desperate to spill his seed in me. I raised my hip to receive him inside. I could feel the walls of my vagina getting sleek and moist, as they tightened around him. He drove inside me with allhis might and his hand kneaded my ass and his lips made a fiery trail down my neck and chest.

"Fuck, Madison, fuck." he groaned, lifting me off the floor and in to his arms. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and felt his mouth crashing against my breast. He bit hard on my nipple and I whimpered in pain, grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling at it. I was in so much physical need and desired, that I dipped my hips and felt his dick pushing deeper inside me.

He made me lose control and I wanted more of him. I was grinding my hips against him, when he stopped moving and his cock remained inside me.

"What? What did I do?" I asked nervously, my eyes opened widely. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked softly, clutching his face in my hands.

His face turned serious and he just stared at me. "I love you." he whispered, his lips crashing on mine. "I love you so much." he said against my lips. His hands moved all over my body, touching my breast, my legs and buttocks. It was glorious. He knew what I wanted and he was the only person that could make me come with pleasure.

He pulled himself out of me and I felt completely empty. "Why? Don't stop!" I whined, when he pulled away from me.

"I love the way you want me." he said, smiling down at me, entering me again. "I love feeling you and being inside you." he said, his hand massaging my breast.

"Shut up, Embry and just fuck me!" I said, sheathing his entire dick inside me. I winced in pain, but at least, he was in me and I could feel the heat of his membrane, filling every inch of me.


	23. My Purpose In The World

Second Chances

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nada.

AN: Once again, it is me, Mercury. This is a new chapter for this story. I like it, it has more lemon and if you can guess what is going to happen, I will give you a sneak peek to the next five chapters of this story... (wiggles eyebrows!). By the way, Laurita, Madison doesn't say I love you, because she is not used to the word. She had a rough childhood and those three words were seldom said to her. Thanks to everyone that reviewed.

* * *

**My Purpose in The World**

It was glorious to feel her writhe beside me. She was desperate to feel me inside of her. Her passion was contagious and boy did I want more of her. I wanted to fill her with my love and mark her as mine. I was the only person that could satiate her needs and desires.

She continued to grind her perfect hips against my dick, until she couldn't move. She always filled me with the strength to continue, but she was getting tired and beats of sweat were forming on her foreheads and her body was glistening with sweat under the bathroom's fluorescent light.

I pulled out of her and she whined, dipping her waist lower, until my dick rested in the entrance of her core. "Don't." she protested, kissing my lips fervently._ How could I say no to her?_ "Please, just don't stop!"

I caressed her face with my hand and glided my tongue along her fleshy lips, until she moaned with pleasure. I thrust my cock inside her again, pulling it out and then shoving it in her as she gasped and moaned.

"Oh, goodness. You are... you are fucking good." she panted against my lips. She closed her eyes and rested her hands on my shoulders. "I can't!"

I smiled at her, biting her lips softly. "I know!" I said smugly, thrusting my hips upwards and moving inside her. "You can't keep up with me, baby." I said cockily, running my tongue down her neck. "You want to take a shower and then we can get back to the love making?" I whispered against her ear.

She nodded, but wouldn't let go of me. "I would like that very much, but, I like the feel..." she trailed off, as I rammed deeper inside her. "I... um mm.... I want..." she muttered, closing her eyes and smiled impishly. She leaned her head backwards and moaned, biting her lower lips so sensually.

_God, this girl was the death of me_. I couldn't stop. She was having so much fun, just by feeling me inside her. I walked towards the shower and gently got in. I held on to her tightly and placed her already glistening body, under the running water of the shower.

"Oh," she laughed, wounding her arms around my neck and kissed me. "Good! We can fuck and shower at the same time!" she teased, lifting her hips and dipped them harder against my dick.

"I know! I am fucking smart." I mumbled, shoving her against the shower wall and kissing her full on the lips, as I clutched at her breast. I wanted her in every aspect. I wanted her soul, her body and her heart. I wanted to treasure her and make her as happy and content as possible.

There wasn't a thing in the world that I wouldn't do for her. She was the best thing in my life and I would always fight for her. I didn't care if I lost my life in the fight; as long as she was alive and well, that is all I cared for. I slowed down my movements, letting the warm water run between our bodies. I could sense a change in her. She was different. She glowed with happiness. I was the cause of her change. I loved her more than anything. Even her scent had become more alluring for me. I didn't know what was happening, but in a way, it was bothering me. Something had changed; in her. Or was it me? Had I changed?

Our hips continued to move back and forth, until I came inside her, spilling my seed. The walls of her vagina, were sleek and wet from our love juices and tightened around my dick and I felt her writhe and buck with pleasure. She was so damn sexy and hot!

"I love you, Em." she whispered, resting her head on my shoulder. I loved her too. She must know that. I acted like an idiot around her, trying to get her to smile. I would do anything for her. "I needed that so much."

I smiled at her, as I placed her tiny body on the shower floor. "I needed it too. It's been so long, since I been inside you." I chuckled, reaching for the soap.

"We needed it badly." she chortled, getting under the shower head and letting the water run down her perfect body.

I never noticed how beautiful she was. Her tiny breast, were firmed and her nipples taunted from kissing them. She had plenty of bruises covering her torso and legs. I felt the pain as the memories of her fall invade my heart. My heart ached, just by thinking that something bad could have happened to her. What if she died and I never saw her again? I shouldn't be thinking like that, but I couldn't help it.

"Come here, Madison." I said, wrapping my arms around her shoulder and brought her closer to me.

The warm water ran down our bodies as we held on to each other in a tight embrace. She didn't say anything and I was glad that she didn't. I didn't feel like telling her how I felt in that instant. I felt like a kid holding on to his favorite blanket. She was mine and I couldn't bring myself to let her go. She snuggled closer to me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Don't leave me, please." I said softly, resting my chin on the crown of her head.

"I won't!" she said, looking up at me. "You are stuck with me! I won't leave you!" she smiled.

_Oh, that smile!_ It was what I needed to feel safe and complete. Her smile and her body pressed so fucking closed to me, was all I needed. She placed her hand on my cock and smiled mischievously at me. I was getting hard again, but I also needed a shower and I needed to eat badly... _What a naughty girl!_

xXx

We finished with our shower and ended up doing her again. I pressed her firmly against the shower wall. I don't know where she got the strength and the motivation to do it. I knew that it was her way of showing me how much, she had missed me. I wanted to please her and if shoving my cock inside her was good enough for her, then it was good... OK, magnificent enough for me.

When we were done, we took another shower and this time, I was ready to eat. I was starving and if she wanted to have more of me, she needed to feed me. I laughed when my stomach growled. It had a mind of its own. Madison grinned and finished drying herself.

"I'll feed you, Wolfie." she teased, putting on a large white tee shirt. "What do you feel like eating?" she asked me so sensually.

"Wolfie?" I asked, drying my hair with the towel. "Is that my new name?" I asked, placing the towel around my neck. She nodded and walked towards the steamed mirror and ran her small hand to remove the steam off it.

"It's a cute nickname for you." she muttered as she lifted her large tee shirt and exposed her body.

"I don't like it." I said, walking towards the door. "It's too common. Emily uses it on Sam... when they..." I trailed off. I still hadn't told her about the werewolves mind link.

"When they what, baby?" she asked, narrowing her eyes as she turned around and checked her behind on the mirror.

"Nothing." I quickly said, grabbing the towel off me and throwing it in the hamper. "I like your hair curly like that." I told her, when she removed her wet ponytail and her curly hair fell like a black curtain over her back.

"Thank you." she muttered, shaking her hips slowly from side to side. "I'll wear it like this tomorrow to school."

"That'll be great." I said nonchalantly, crossing my legs, as I leaned against the door.

"I have a big bruise on my butt," she said, taking off her panties and pointing at the small bruise that was on her left butt cheek. "See, right there!"

I shook my head. _Was she trying to give me a hard on?_ Because, if that was her desire she was getting it. She lifted her shirt and tied a knot in the front of it. She continued to frown as she scrutinized her body, searching for more bruises. I knew that she didn't like seeing the bruises on her perfect body, but I didn't mind them. They didn't take away from her beauty.

"It looks small to me." I said, looking at her perfect round ass.

"Everything is small to you. You are like seven feet tall. I must seem like a midget to you." she whined, turning around to face me.

"I don't think that you are a midget. You are a healthy American girl." I told her, feeling my dick turning harder again, as I stared at her glorious pussy. I wanted to feel her walls tightening around my cock. I wanted to feel the warmth of her wet and sleek vagina. "I think you are perfect. I can prove it!" I said impishly.

She ignored me and turned around to continue to examine her bruises. _Naughty girl!_ If she knew the power she had over me.

"Have you decided what you want to eat?" she asked softly, untying the front knot of her tee shirt and letting it fall down to her knees.

"Yes," I said, taking a few strides to where she stood. "I know what I want to eat." I said, placing my hand on her hips and lifting her shirt above her hips.

"Tell me, sweetie." she smiled so sweetly. I knelt down in front of her and smiled up at her.

I spread her legs farther apart and she placed her shaking hands on my shoulders. She knew what I wanted. I spread her lips apart and saw her sensitive pink nub, beckoning me to feel it with my tongue.

"I want to eat pussy." I said, burying my face on her pussy.

"Um, OK." she said softly, her hands digging in my hair as she spread her legs wider to give me access.

She was so fucking hot and sexy. There was no denying that I was hooked on her. She was my fucking drug and I needed her every damn time. I ran my tongue along her slit and she bucked against my face. She was getting hot and wetter every second.

"Embry!" she whined, leaning against the sink for support. I slid my finger inside her and her juices ran down my finger. She was wet and I wanted her. I flattened my tongue over her clit and she grind her pussy closer to my face. She wanted more and I wanted to taste her. Her scent had changed since our earlier love making. It was more powerful and it drove me completely insane; but there was still a warning light in the back of my mind...

My dick was begging to be inside her and I wanted her. "Baby, put your cock in me." she moaned dipping her hip lower as my tongue entered her vagina. I twirled it around in her and I could feel her tensing and moving her hips circularly.

I squeezed her butt cheeks and glided my tongue once again her slit. "Embry!" she cried out in pleasure as she came in my mouth. Her juices were spilling on my face, but I didn't give a fuck. She was mine and I would please her in any fucking way possible.

I got up and wiped my face with her shirt and without any previous warning, jammed the full length of my dick inside her. She winced in pain and I felt bad for hurting her, but then she started rocking her pelvis back and forth. She started to gasp and pant in fucking pleasure, that the guilt of hurting her subsided. She was enjoying it as much as I did.

"Mmm, you feel so good." she said, leaning her face back and closing her eyes as I shoved my cock in and out of her. I kissed her neck and breast fervently. I worship her body. Her breast and pussy were my playground and I wanted to play in them forever.

I slipped my dick out her and turned her around. She whined and protested angrily, but she got quiet when I entered her from behind. She was staring at my reflection on the mirror. It was hot to see her eyes fixed on me. I needed to fucking step it up a notch.

I grabbed her breast and squeezed them tightly as I pushed my cock inside of her. She moved her hips against it and smiled. She was wickedly beautiful. I rejoiced in making love to her. I felt satisfied when she had a fucking smile on her face. I felt joyed when she commented on how fucking good our sex life was. I bet it was! I always gave myself every time we did it... She was my queen and I served her without asking any questions.

"Embry," she moaned, her entire body tensing and the walls of her vagina narrowed, squeezing my dick tightly. I could feel her insides pulsating as she came. I thrust my penis deeper in her and I felt the ache to release and spill my seed inside her.

"Ohh, shit! That was so fucking good, baby!" she screamed, staring at our reflection in the mirror. She was smiling brightly, her body flushed from all the love making we had done.

I pulled out of her and suddenly felt empty. I missed her already. It was strange, but now I felt more in love with her. She knew my secrets and she still loved me. Our relationship had changed for the better. I knew that we could overcome any obstacle that life presented us with. I had faith that we could do anything, as long as we were together.

"I love you, Embry." she smile, as she took off her shirt and marched towards the shower. "Wanna join me again." she said, grinning.

"Of course, princess." I said, following her in to the shower.

I hugged her and held her tight against me. I couldn't live a day away from her. She was my world. She felt more real and alive to me than ever. She reminded me of what my purpose in the world, truly was. I was a werewolf to defend La Push from vampires. But m true purpose was to be her protector; to protect her heart, her soul and her happiness. I was born to make sure that the girl that stood in front of me, pressing herself against my body; was safe, happy and loved.


	24. What

**Second Chances**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is related to the Twilight Saga.**

**What…**

by Me

It was a strange day for me. It all started when I woke up and found my bed empty. It only had the imprint of Embry's body next to my side of the bed. I got up from bed and took a nice warm shower and quickly got dressed.

It was not to have my brothers and my father, hovering over me. They had left a few days ago and I was free to fuck Embry anytime that I wanted. I made myself some breakfast and ate it at my Aunt Ryona's house. My aunt was up and we talked for a few minutes, before I had to go to the bus stop. When I got to the bus stop, Paul's gray Challenger was parked by the opposite side of the street.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, as I walked up to his car.

"Get in. I am taking you to school this morning." he said, offering me a smile.

"Um, alright." I muttered, walking to the other side of the car and opening the passenger side door. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I will come to pick you up every morning." he said nonchalantly, as he turned on the engine of the car.

"Why?" I asked confused, as I buckled my seatbelt.

"I can't tell you. Let Embry tell you." he said coolly, shrugging his shoulder as he put his car on drive.

We rode in silence, only listening to Paul's hardcore rock. By the time we reached Jake's house, I had a massive headache and was irritated.

"Hey!" Jacob said, as he opened the passenger seat to get inside. I unbuckled my seatbelt and scooted closer to Paul.

"Hey, Jake." Paul said happily, smiling smugly at him. "I am going to see Rachel today in class. She is my teacher!"

"Leave me alone, dickhead. Just drive me to school." Jacob muttered angrily. "How are you feeling?" he asked, as he turned to face me.

"Good, why?" I asked annoyed.

Jacob kissed my cheek softly and sat beside me. "I just wanted to know." he said, smiling wearily at me.

We made a couple of stops along our path to school, picking up three more of Jake's and Paul's friends.

"Hey, Madison, congrats." the one named Seth said, patting my shoulder. I turned my head to face the backseat and smiled confusedly at him.

"Um, thank you." I said skeptical.

"Don't mention it." he said, smiling kindly at me.

"Now I understand what Embry meant about her scent changing. It's a lot sweeter, right." the kid named Brady said to the one named Collin.

_What the fuck were they talking about_? I tried to listen to their conversation, but the damn music that blasted through the speakers was too loud, to actually make out the words that they were saying.

The entire morning continued to get even stranger. Paul was being too protective of me. He said that since Embry was nowhere in sight, he had to take every precaution necessary to protect me. Jake and Quil were constantly around me; they were acting like my bodyguards. It was time for the last morning bell to ring, when I saw Embry.

I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I had missed him.

"Hey, beautiful." he smirked, kissing my lips softly. "Did you miss me?" he asked smugly.

I nodded and kissed him again. I couldn't get enough of him. I loved him so much. My arms felt empty when he was not beside me.

"Where have you been?" I asked him, as I rested my head on his chest. "Paul went to pick me up this morning and the rest of your friends have been too careful with me. They are afraid that I am going to fucking break. It's like they are my overprotective brothers! What the fuck is wrong with them?"

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I'll tell you later." he whispered sweetly into my ear.

"You promise?" I asked him, my eyes fixed on his. "Promise me, Em, that you will tell me if there is something wrong, OK? "

He kissed my lips and nodded. "I will. But you are going to be late to your classes. I don't want you to get in trouble, angel." he said softly.

"I will see you in Chemistry class." I said, pulling away from him.

"I won't be in class today." he muttered, shifting uncomfortably.

"Why? Where could you possibly go, sweetie?" I asked puzzled.

"Um, well, I... I dropped out of school." he said, biting the corner of his lip.

"What? What did you say?" I asked angrily. "Why would you do such a fucking stupid thing?" I said in disbelief.

"I will tell you later. I have to go. I will see you later, I promise." he said, kissing my lips one last time, before he turned around and disappeared through the congested hall.

It was a long, dreadful day. I didn't get any information from Quil or Jacob. Paul, Seth, Collin and Brady were mum about the entire thing. All I could do was wait, until Embry told me what the hell was going on!

The last bell of the day rang and I remembered that I needed to speak to Ms. Black about the project she had assigned in class earlier. When I walked in to her room, I saw something that I could definitely have lived without.

"Are you guys crazy?" I asked surprised. I never imagined that Ms. Black and Paul would not have the common sense of locking the classroom, before they started making out and groping each other. "What if I was a teacher or the stupid principal? You have to be more careful!"

"Um," Ms. Black said, as she lifted up the strap from her undershirt, over her shoulder. "We..we, um... weren't doing what you think we were doing…" she trailed off, looking down at the desk. "Right, Paulie?"

Paul pulled at his collar and nodded. "Uh-huh, yeah! Yeah! We weren't doing anything wrong. We were, um, we were, um, just kissing, Madison." he said nervously.

"Idiot, you weren't supposed to say that!" she hissed angrily, walking towards him and pushing him. She turned to me, a killer look on her face. "You won't speak a word about this, you hear me?" she said, poking my arm with her finger.

"Ouch! Ms. Black, that hurts!" I whined, rubbing my arm. "I wasn't going to say anything about this, Ms. Black." I muttered, taking a step back from her. "I just came to see if Embry... I came to look for Embry." I said, raising my hands in front of me. "You guys can continue with whatever you two were doing. Paul, you might want to clean the red lipstick off your lips and wait until, well... wait until your dick isn't standing at attention to leave the room."

I turned around and stopped. "You should be more careful, next time." I said over my shoulders and exited the room, feeling my cheeks grow hotter with embarrassment. I slowly made my way down the hall and stopped when I saw Elaine and her minions coming towards me.

I could tell that they were coming to start more problems. I turned around and when down the corridor towards the left, until I reached the exit door that led to the back of the school. I was hoping that Embry was out there.

"You!" I heard Elaine shout. "Stop right there!" she ordered, as she gasped for air. "You stole my boyfriend!" she said, walking towards me.

"I stole your boyfriend?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her. "I stole your boyfriend?" I asked again, walking to where she stood. "What makes you so sure that I stole your boyfriend?" I asked her, staring down at her.

"I saw you kissing him this morning!" she shouted, slapping my face. Woohh, she fucking caught me off guard! She slapped me again and this time, I shoved her against the locker wall.

"I can kiss my boyfriend, Elaine!" I said angrily. "Don't ever touch me, you fucking cunt!" I said, slamming my fist square on her face. I could hear the cracking of bone and feel the warm blood against my skin.

"Bitch!" she yelled. "You fucking broke my damn nose!" she cried, placing her hands over her bleeding nose.

"I don't give a fuck if I broke your damn nose, bitch! I won't tolerate you butting into my fucking personal business. I have put up with you for the last three months. I am tired of your conniving ways and your two stupid minions following me around…" my voice trailed off, when I felt warm hand on my shoulder.

"She is not worth it, Madie!" I heard a baritone voice say. "Come on Madie, let me take you to Embry." Quil said softly. I turned to face him and nodded.

"I will get Embry back!" Elaine shouted behind us. I spun around and saw her being whisked away by her two friends.

Quil and I walked silently down the hall and out to the empty parking lot. It was strange to have a silent Quil. He was always making small talk and filling in the awkward gaps with conversation.

"How's your hand?" he asked me, when he noticed me rubbing my aching hand. "Can I take a look at it?" he asked worriedly.

I nodded, extending my hand to his. "It doesn't look broken." he said, smiling down at me. "You have a small bruise forming around your lips." he said, pointing at my lower quivering lip. "Oh, don't cry, Madison. Elaine is just jealous that you have Embry." he said, when I started crying. "Embry is yours! I swear that he won't ever leave you."

"I want to see Embry, Quil." I said, lowering my head, as I placed my hand over my lip. "I can't take this shit anymore, Quil. She is constantly bullying me. I had enough of her constant bantering and insults. There is so much that I can take."

"I know and I am sorry that you have to endure all this because of…" he trailed off, as he took a whiff of the air. "Madison, you smell even more differently." he said, raising his eyebrow and stare curiously at me.

_What? What the hell was he talking about?_ "What are you talking about?" I asked, eyeing him confused.

"Embry told me to look after you, while he works, since he dropped out of school." he muttered to himself.

"He what?He dropped out of school to work?" I said indisbelief. "Is my boyfriend crazy?"

Quil stared down at me and shook his head. His brown eyes filled with worry. "You haven't… you had sex with Embry, right? Please, tell me that you have used protection!!" he begged, taking my hand, as he guided me to his motorcycle.

"Where are you taking me? Why do you care if I use protection while I... Quil, what is going on?" I asked him perplexed. "I have to talk to Embry. He might come…"

He placed his hands on my shoulder and sighed. "Madison, did you have sex with Embry, while you smelled like this?" he asked worriedly.

"I, um…" I managed to say, but nodded. _What is going on with my smell or aroma or is it scent.? What does he mean by different smell?_

"Madison," he stopped, shaking his head anxiously. "Look, we have to talk to Sam. He knows more than this."

"About what?" I asked angrily. I was confused and… confused! "What is wrong with me? Why do I smell so different now?"

"I can't tell you, until I know more." he said uneasily. He took his helmet off his bike and placed it on my head. "Wear this and please, don't fight me. You'll find out soon enough!"

I did as he told me. I got behind him and wrapped my arms around him. He turned on the motorcycle's engine and revved it. _What the hell was going on? _We slowly made our way down the main road and headed towards Sam Uley's house.

When we got to our destination, I noticed Embry's black motorcycle and all of his friends standing near the porch. They were all staring down at me. Emily and Kim had worried looks on their faces as I trudged towards them.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" I shouted, slamming the helmet against Embry's chest.


	25. Changes

Second Chances

Disclaimer: I own nada.

AN: Yes, here comes the news from Embry's perspective. This story is getting juicy with every aspect that happens.

* * *

**Change**

_Embry's POV_

I had noticed that Madison's body had been changing for the past few weeks. At first, I thought that it was the fact that we didn't spend as much time together after her accident. Her hips were rounder and her small breast, were getting fuller. She had a special glow about her. She looked even more perfect and more beautiful than before.

We tried to be together as often as possible, but her family was constantly butting in our alone time. I only got to see her from afar, because her brothers were orbiting around her like fucking planets. I was getting tired of sneaking through her window, only to kiss her good night and have quick sex.

I felt lonely at night without her. She had become my security blanket. Being around her made my heart feel at peace. Being around her was all I needed to have a calm and restful sleep. It is hard to describe how attached I was to her. Being away from her made me uneasy and worried. I was constantly thinking of her. I needed to call her ever thirty minutes to make sure that she was alright. It may sound possessive, but I was afraid that something could happen to her.

It was great when they all left back to Chicago. It gave us time to reconnect in every aspect. We were like fucking newlyweds. All we did was make love, nonstop. We had christened every room in her house! She was horny and so was I. There was no stopping two hormone stricken teenagers. Don't get me wrong; I love her more than anything! She was my world and my universe, but she was never satisfied. She demanded more and more, it didn't bother me. But then I noticed that her scent was changing. It was more alluring and I wanted her even more. I was like a fucking animal, relying on his damn instincts. I needed to feel her writhe underneath me. I wasn't satisfied, until she bucked from a blissful orgasm.

It was one night before patrolling, when everything changed. Sam took a whiff at my clothes and pulled me aside.

"Embry," he began, pacing around in front of me.

"Yes, Sam, what's up?" I asked him casually.

"Um, have you had sex with Madison?" he asked bluntly and worriedly. I tried hard to refrain of any sexual thought when I was in my wolf form. I didn't want the pack to know what I did in the intimacy with my girl. It was my personal business and I wanted it to stay that way.

"Why do you ask, Sam?" I asked, this time getting a little edgy. I didn't feel like discussing my private life with him. "Why do you need to know if I made love to my girlfriend?"

"I need to know, Embry. It's imperative that you tell me, so we can prevent any unplanned pregnancy." he said, his face solemn.

"Yes," I answered, nodding my head embarrassedly. "We have been having sex for a while."

"Did you notice anything changing about her?" he asked intrigued. _What the fuck was going on? Why was he interested in my baby girl? Wasn't he getting enough from Emily?_

"Like what?" I asked curtly, feeling my anger bubbling inside me.

"Well," he paused, turning to face me. "Like her scent. Has it changed in the past few days?" he asked concerned.

I thought about it for awhile. I did notice that her scent had changed and that she smelled so damn good to me. I wanted to make love to her every time that I saw her.

"Yes!" I said excitedly. "Why? Why do you need to know?"

"Embry, your girlfriend is fertile when she smells like your clothes smells tonight." he said, his cheeks growing red as he spoke.

"Fertile?" I asked him confused.

"She is in heat, Em. If you don't use any kind of protection while having sex, she could end up pregnant." he said seriously, as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "If her scent gets real sweet, she is already pregnant. Let's hope that she is not, for your sake's and hers."

All I thought about that night was of the possibility of Madison being pregnant. I wasn't scared. I would man up and take care of my child. I wasn't going to be like the fucking dick that got my mother pregnant. I wasn't a coward and a fucking ass that would run away from his duties. I would never leave a child of mine abandoned. It was against my upbringing and morals.

I would care for Madison if I had to. I would drop out of school and continue with the job I had at the construction company to help out with the bills and expenses that came with having a baby. I was too focused on thinking about future possibility that I didn't noticed the strange and unfamiliar scent that Jacob and Quil had picked up around Madison's house.

"_Embry,_" Quil said in my head. "S_omething is fucking wrong. There is an unknown vampire scent around Madison's house._"

The moment he said those words, I ran like a fucking stray bullet, towards her house. I could smell the citrus smell, clinging to my nostrils. It was strong and repugnant. I hated that smell. I searched every damn corner and didn't find the damn vampire that had ventured so fucking closed to my angel.

It had been four weeks and the damn vampire was constantly eluding us. It knew when to venture close to my princess' house. I was beginning to wonder if it was a vampire avenging his or her lover's death. We were werewolves and had done our share of killing vampires. The thought of losing my angel, my life and my love, was too much to bear. I couldn't think of a life without her. I had grown accustomed to her company. No one was going to fucking hurt her, while I was still alive!

It was getting hard to keep the secret from her. She knew that I was becoming too overprotective. She didn't complain, but I knew that soon she was going to get tired of it. We continued to spend more time together at school. I could tell that she was head-over heels in love with me. She couldn't be apart from me and neither could I.

"I love you, Em." she said, one night, before school. She kissed my forehead and placed her arm on my shoulder.

The proximity and the knowledge that she was safe, made me feel at ease. She was alive and breathing. I loved her so much and the fear of something happening to her, was worst than any physical pain.

"I love you, too." I muttered sleepily, as I rested my head on her chest. She ran her soft hands through my thick hair and kissed my forehead.

She ran her index finger across my exposed chest, as she nibbled on my ear. "Embry," she said in her sensual, silky voice.

"Yes, baby." I mumbled opening one eye to see her face. "What do you need, angel?" I asked, yawning.

"I want you inside of me." she said, lifting my head carefully to face her. "Please!" she said, pouting so beautifully.

I couldn't fight or resist the urge of being inside her. Her scent was so fucking enchanting and alluring, that it took over my willpower. Before I knew it, I was jamming my damn dick inside her; spilling my seed deep into her womb. I cursed myself when I remembered the conversation I had with Sam. I silently prayed that she wasn't pregnant. I didn't want to put her through something like that.

But then her scent, began to completely change. It went from sensually alluring to a sweet and beckoning, peaceful scent. Then everything about our sex life began to slow down. We were more like a loving couple, instead of horny crazed-kids. It felt so completely right and comforting to just cuddle and spend our time together; that I forgot about my conversation with Sam. It was strange, but even I felt calm and less anxious. Feeling her body pressed to mine, was what I needed.

But two weeks ago, her scent got sweeter. I had no doubt in my mind. I felt sad for what I did. I had destroyed her future. Her dreams of studying in England were probably gone. She would hate me for hiding such an important fact from her. I couldn't take it anymore. All I thought about was the possibility of having a child with Madison. It filled me with a mixture of feelings; fear, joy and contentment, of knowing that inside her grew a child that was made with so much love.

That morning, I woke up earlier than usual. There was no damn doubt in my mind. If it was true what Sam had said, she was knocked up! I was going to be a father and she was going to be a mother. It was going to be hard, but together we could make it work.

I went to the guidance counselor and explained my situation, without giving specific details, of course. He told me of ways to finish high school faster and that was what I opted to do. I dropped out of school and called my boss and told him that I wanted to work full time. He asked me why and I explained to Rick my situation. He gave me a raise and now I was his assistant.

In a way, we were blessed. We could live comfortably. The only problem would be giving the news to our parents. I was more afraid of her father. What would hedo? What if he took her from me? That was my biggest fear. I didn't want to lose her. I had been through that hellish path when she was in the hospital after her fall. I couldn't live through that again.

I rode in my motorcycle to Sam's house and talked to him. I asked him how he knew about what the scent meant.

"I noticed that there is a time during the year that Emily is the most fertile and would get this alluring scent. It drove me insane. I wanted her more than usual. We were constantly... well, we were more passionate during that time. After a while, we discovered that she was pregnant. Her scent was sweet and I felt peaceful around her. I can't describe the feeling, but I was ecstatic and happy, just by being around her. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be. We lost the baby and that's how I know. It happened again a few months later. When their scent changes, is when they are more receptive or fertile. That's why you guys need to be careful and use protection." he said, sitting on the patio chair.

We talked most of the afternoon. He was very helpful, like a true leader. I felt a little better, just by venting my frustration

Life was not going to be easy for us! Emily and Kim already knew what we were talking about and joined in. They shared their fears and frustrations. It was a little after four, when I heard Quil's motorcycle approaching Sam's house. I could sense her. The pull in my heart got stronger when she was around me. I would know when she was around me.

When Quil parked his motorcycle, I fell the air leave my lungs. She looked so beautiful. I could stop looking at her. I stood there like an idiot staring at her, as she got off Quil's motorcycle and ambled towards us. She had a determine look on her face. She was set to find out what was going on. I knew her pretty well to know that she needed answers.

Her pretty brown eyes were fierce when she the averted them from my pack brothers, to Emily and Kim and then darted to me. I knew she was going to demand that I spill all the information.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" she asked, slamming the helmet against my stomach. I could feel her pain and see it in her eyes. It was enough to make me cry. I hated seeing her in pain, but it was necessary that my pack brothers protected her.

_Should I tell her that she was pregnant? Should I even mention to her that there was a dangerous vampire after her?_

She was in danger and I needed to make sure that she was protected all the time. I wish I was able to tell her what was going on, but I could not scare her or worry her. Now that I was a hundred percent that she was pregnant with my child, I didn't want to jeopardize her pregnancy with bad news.

Her scent had changed since the early morning and I was sure, that she was expecting my child. Just the thought of knowing that I had created life with her, was enough to send me over the roof with happiness.

"What the fuck is going on Embry?" she asked angrily, bringing me back from my happy stupor.

I stood there unable to answer her question. There were so many things that were happening, but I just couldn't tell her. It was too sudden and we still needed time, to understand the severity of what we were dealing with.

"Embry Call!" she said crossly, hitting my arm with Quil's motorcycle helmet. "Embry, tell me what is going on?" she asked, this time she slammed the helmet against my groin. That fucking hurt. I looked at her, wincing in pain, as I fell to my knees.

I could hear the guys grunting with sympathy pain. It was painful and it fucking hurt like hell!

"If you don't tell me, I will beat your fucking balls with the helmet, until I can make fucking scramble eggs with them." she said violently.

Emily and Kim got in the middle and tried to calm her down, but they couldn't control her. She was bent as hell to know what was going on. Kim tried to explain to her that she needed to calm down and take it easy.

"Get your hands off me, Kim." she yelled, pushing Kim's hand from her shoulder. "Why would you come and talk to your friends instead of me?" she shouted, looking down at me.

"Calm down, angel!" I said, wincing in pain, my hands on my damn testicles, hoping that there was no permanent damage. "I will talk to you, but when we are alone."

"Madison, try not to get your anger out on Kim." Jared said worriedly, walking to where the girls were.

"Fuck you!" she said menacingly. "Take your meddling girlfriend out of my way. I have no problem with her, she shouldn't get in the middle of two quarreling lovers!"

"Madison, if you calm down, we can tell you what's wrong..." Emily said softly.

"Emily, I don't want to calm down. Why do they need to have so many secrets around me?" she asked, a tear falling down her face. "I hate it. I demand to know what is going on. I know it has to do with me. Why do they keep asking me stupid shit?!"

Emily hugged her and cradled Madie in her arms. Madison looked down at me and I felt my heart shatter to pieces. It was the saddest gaze I have ever seen on her beautiful face.

Madison pulled away from Emily and walked up to me. "You better tell me, Embry, or I will smash your head with this helmet!" she said forcefully.

Seth, Paul and Jacob laughed, but calmed down when Madison stared at them. She was more powerful and authoritative than Sam.

"Sorry," Paul muttered, and then walked up to her. He took the helmet off her hands and hugged her. "Calm down, princess. You don't want to do something that you'll end up regretting later." he said softly, caressing my angel.

"Get your hands off me" she said, pulling away from Paul. "I demand to know what is going on! Why was Seth congratulating me this morning?" she asked, looking angrily at Seth.

We all turned to face a smiling Seth. He grinned and gave us a nervous gesture. Madison growled furiously and he took a step back and turned to face the front door. "Oh, did you hear that? My phone's ringing." he said swiftly and before she could protest, he was inside Sam's house.

"Coward!" she bellowed after him. "I'm going home. I don't need this shit right now. I will find out on my own." she said, shaking her head in disappointment.

I got up and ran after her. I placed my hand over her shoulder and spun her around. "We can talk about it at home. It's going to be hard on you, but I promise that I will be there for you."


	26. Oh, Fucking NO!

**Second Chances**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**Oh, Fucking, No!**

I rode with Embry in his motorcycle and stopped by the pharmacy. He told me to wait for him outside, while he went inside to buy something. I decided to cross the street and buy a pack of cigarettes. I was feeling anxious and edgy. It had been basically more than three months since I last had a cigarette and the need to smoke was increasing.

I sighed when I remembered that my brother Micah was the one that bought me my cigarettes packs back home. I ended up buying an energy drink and a Mountain Dew. I needed to get the edge off me. I felt like there was something changing in me. I couldn't pinpoint it. I was scared that Embry was going to tell me that he didn't love me anymore. If that was the case, I would cut off his dick. I had given myself completely to this relationship. It got to the point that I couldn't live without him.

When I walked out of the Quick Mart, Embry was waiting for me. He looked nervous and jumpy. He quickly crossed the street and hugged me.

"I told you to wait for me here." he said frustrated, taking my hand and guiding me to the motorcycle. "Please, next time pay attention to me. I am doing it for your own good!"

"Why?" I snapped, pulling my hand away from his. "Why should I care? You don't tell me what the fuck is going on around me. Why shoul..." I trailed off, when his honey colored orbs turned solemn and serious.

"I promise to tell you as soon as we get home." he said, turning to get on the motorcycle. I got behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I could feel that he was tense and stiff. Something major was happening to him.

I kept quiet and didn't protest. We drove down the street at top speed and in less than fifteen minutes we were at my house. He quickly got off and offered his hand to help me down his bike. I reluctantly took his hand and let him guide me to the front door. I didn't even bother to get my keys out, since he had his own copy.

"Let me help you with the backpack." he said, taking the black bag off my shoulders and placed it on the couch. I took my shoes off and ambled to the kitchen. I was hungry and thirsty. I opened the fridge and searched for some left over, but since Embry moved in with me, there were none.

"Are you hungry?" he asked worriedly, sauntering to where I stood. "We can order a pizza." he suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"That'll be great." I said nonchalantly, forgetting that I was angry at him. I didn't understand why I could never stay angry at the moron that stood in front of me.

"What kind of topping would you want?" he asked me, as he shoved his hand inside his pocket and retrieved his phone.

"Cheese and vegetables." I said, turning to face the fridge. I searched for something to drink and opted for a Root Beer.

I grabbed the Root Beer bottle and placed it on the counter, while I searched for a glass to pour my drink in.

"You shouldn't drink that." Embry said, taking the soda from my hand and replacing it with an apple juice box. "Drink more fruit juice."

"I want Root Beer." I said, placing the juice box on the counter and jumping to reach for my soda drink that he held high in his hand. "Give it back, idiot!" I whined.

"No, Madison. You need to change your fucking eating habits." he said earnestly. "You eat too much junk food and that's not good for your body."

"Embry, I need to eat. I'm too skinny! I need some meat on my bones. Let me eat my food!" I grumbled, turning to the counter to grab the juice box. He was not going to cave.

I walked to the dining table and took a seat. I was hungry. I watched as Embry dialed the number to order a pizza. He gave the instructions of what kinda toppings he wanted in our pizza. After five minutes of talking, he hung up and turned to face me.

"Can you wait thirty minutes?" he asked, walking to the dining table and pulled out a chair for himself.

"No, I am hungry now, Embry. I am going to make me something to eat. I can't wait thirty minutes for a pizza." I grunted, as I got up from my chair.

"No, wait for the pizza." he complained. "We can wait together!"

"Nope. I am hungry!" I said curtly, walking away from him, but he clutched my hand and forced me to face him.

"We need to talk." he said seriously, softly pushing me to my seat.

"But I am hungry" I cried.

"I know and trust me that what I have to say is more important than eating." he said, resting his elbow on the table.

"I bet that it must be important! You have been acting like a fucking protective boyfriend for a few weeks now." I whined, placing the straw between my fingers and furrowing my brows angrily. "I can't even go to the bathroom alone at night. You have to fucking follow me like a damn shadow."

I drank my juice through the straw and stared at a very impatient Embry. He looked troubled and agitated.

"I am sorry about that, but it's the only way that I feel..." he trailed off, but growled. He wanted to tell me something very important, but was afraid of how I was going to take it.

"That you feel what? In control?" I asked curtly, slamming the small carton of apple juice on the table.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I don't feel in control!" he said defensively.

"Really? Then what do you feel?" I snapped, placing my hand on the table.

"Madison, you are being unfair! I do it for your own safety!" he said loudly.

"What safety? I can't even go for my afternoon walks alone anymore! I am like a prisoner in my own home!" I shouted.

"Madison, stop acting so childish. You are not a prisoner. This is serious!" he said, an aggravated look on his face.

"What is so serious, Embry? All you are doing is treating me like a little girl." I said furiously.

"I know that you aren't a little girl. I am just protecting you" he said, running his hand through his face anxiously. "I have to protect you, Madie-baby."

"From what?" I asked him curiously.

"From everything, precious" he said softly, taking my hand in his. His eyes searched mine and I felt myself give in to his love.

"I hate it! I should have never..." I protested.

"Never what? Met me? Is that how you feel?" he asked curiously. There was pain in his eyes as he stared at me.

"No, idiot. I was going to say something else.. but you made me forget! Thanks a lot, dummy." I said, resting my back on the chair.

"Madison, this is serious. Before I tell you everything... I want you to do something for me." he said glumly, standing up from his seat, as he extended his hand for me to take.

"What?" I said jadedly, taking his hand in mine.

"Come." he ordered, pulling me in his arms. He gently kissed my lips and pressed his forehead against mine.

I followed him to the bathroom and stared puzzled at him. What did he want from me? Did he want us to take a shower together? Brush my teeth? Clean the bathroom? What did he want?!

"Embry, stop beating around the bushes and just fucking tell me what in the damn world is going on! I am getting angry with your fucking slowness." I said arrogantly.

He looked down at the floor and sighed. He reached in to his pocket and shook his head.

"Wait here." he instructed, walking down the hall into the living room. When he came back, he had a small paper bag in his hands and gave it to me. "Here, take this pregnancy test."

I looked down at my hands and stared up at him. What was in this damn bag? I opened the paper bag and stared baffled at him. _Wait, what?_

"A what? What? Wait? Is that why I smell so differently?" I asked desperately. Now I understood why Seth was congratulating me! _Oh fuck!_

"Just take it!" he ordered, nodding his head softly.

"You are planning on leaving me, right? That is why you been acting so funny? You want to know if I am pregnant, so you can haul ass outta here, right?" I said, feeling my heart shattering in to tiny pieces.

"No." he said offended.

_Oh God, he wants to leave me! What would I do without him? I loved him, with all my heart!_

"Madison!" he yelled, placing his enormous hands on my shoulders. "Dammit, woman! No! I plan to love you forever. I am not going anywhere! I will be here with you! Always and forever!" he said softly.

"Liar!" I cried, letting the pregnancy box fall to the floor.

"Have I done something that makes you think that I don't want to be with you? Tell me, because I don't recall!" he said, his face twist in a pain expression, as he bent down to pick up the box of pregnancy tests.

I stayed quiet, biting the inside of my cheeks, trying hard not to cry. I didn't want to feel vulnerable.

"No. But, this is different." I finally said, walking towards the wall and leaning against it.

"How so?" he asked disconcertingly, as he handed me the pink fucking small box.

"I might be fucking pregnant! I could be pregnant and you might want an easy way out!" I shouted, crumbling the small box with my hands.

"I won't leave you! And we won't know for sure, until you take the test, to find out if you are pregnant." he said gently.

I crossed my hands over my head and frowned. "I don't want to. You do it!" I said, pouting.

"How can I? Girls are the only ones that get pregnant." he laughed.

"Not me! You do it!" I said arrogantly, placing the box inside my pocket. _I wasn't ready to become a mother!_

"Me? But I can't..." he trailed off, walking to where I stood.

"Oh, Em, I don't want to know! What if I am? What if you leave me?" I said frustrated.

"I won't leave you, Love. Baby girl, we won't know until you take the test, princess." he said again.

"But it will change our future." I muttered, scratching my head nervously.

"I know. But it will still change, whether you take the test or not." he said lowly.

"You don't understand... I don't want to know if I am pregnant!" I said, my voice breaking.

"Why not?" he asked worriedly.

"Because you will leave me! You will leave me!" I croaked.

"I will not, angel. I am yours and I want to have this baby with you. I would love it even more because it came from you." he said, patting my arm softly.

"Liar!" I growled.

"Why would I lie to you? You are my world! You are my life and I am yours forever." he said unhappily.

"Forever? You promise!" I said miserably.

"Oh, god, princess! I live for you alone!" he said, wrapping me in his arms. It felt good to be held in the warmth of his embrace. I had felt so alone all day, but now I felt safe and loved in his arms.

"Promise?" I asked him, burying my face in his chest.

"I promise. I am yours, until the day I give my last breath." he said, kissing my forehead.

"Promise me, Embry. Please, promise me." I begged, pulling away from him. I looked up into his eyes and only noticed adoration in them. I knew that he was saying the truth. I took a step back and leaned against the cold wall, and slid down the it, until I was sitting on the cold floor.

"I promise." he said, sitting beside me and placing his large arm around my shoulders. "I promise to be here for you. I love you, Madie." he said softly, kissing my lips tenderly.

"OK." I said, gathering my strength. "If it's positive we will have to drive down to Georgia and get marry. Will you marry me?" I said dejectedly.

"In a heart beat." he said, sitting down beside me.

"Promise?" I asked incredulously.

"I promise. I'll drive you there myself. Nothing would make me happier than marrying you. I would love to bring our child..."

"If I am pregnant of course... " I interrupted.

"If you are with child..." he corrected. "I would love to be married to you by the time our child is born... if you are pregnant." he said, but he already knew the answer to that.

"I understand, Em. That would be nice. That way our baby is not a bastard." I said gravely.

"Yes, a bastard like me." he said despondently.

"I didn't mean it that way, Em" I quickly said.

"I know. I just... just take the test." he said brokenheartedly, he took the pink box out of my pocket and sighed. "Here."

I nodded and took the box from his hand. "Cross your fingers." I muttered, standing up. I looked down at him and he smiled at me.

"I am, sweetie." he sighed. His eyes following me as I walked towards the sink.

"What do you think it will be; positive or negative?" I asked him, as I faced the mirror.

"Positive." he whispered, causing me to spin around to face him.

"Is that... is that why I smell so differently to you and the rest of the werewolves?" I asked him.

He nodded and gave me a weary smile. "Yes." He stood up from the floor and got to his full height. I couldn't help, but stare at my boyfriend. He followed me to the bathtub and then walked to the doorway. "Ready?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Um, well, I think so. Yes," I whispered. I opened the box and sighed. There were three individually wrapped pregnancy tests. I held one of those stupid sticks in my hand and stared at it gloomily. My life depended on the results of that stupid thing. I opened the wrapper and unbuckled my pant.

I stopped when I saw Embry staring at me. "I need privacy." I said annoyed.

"Of course, I will be in the living room, waiting anxiously for the result." he said, spinning around to exit the bathroom. I couldn't do this on my own. I needed him beside me.

"I thought about it, OK, please don't leave me." I said sadly.

"I wasn't! I am staying for the long run, Madison." he said, smiling down at me.

"I hope so, because you are at fault." I said, pulling down my pants and sitting on the toilet.

"At fault?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, you fucked me all the time! You never said no!" I said broodingly.

"How can I say no, when you feel so good?!" he chuckled heartedly.

"I do!" I said excitedly.

"Yes, you do, woman. You know you do!" he chortled.

"Real good?" I said smiling at him. He laughed and shook his head.

"Yes, but this... kinda talk," he paused, pointing from me to him. "Is what got us in this mess in the first place, Madie-love"

"I know. I rather fuck than be pregnant." I said honestly.

"Well, we won't know until you take the test, honey." he said, offering me a side smile.

"I know." I mumbled, sitting on the cold toilet seat. "But you are positive that I am pregnant, right?"

"Madison Love Ferreira, you're stalling." he said, walking inside the bathroom.

"I know," I paused. "But, do you seriously think that I am pregnant?" I asked him desperately. His eyes gave me the answer.

"Why don't you just hurry and take the test?" he said, sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"I am scared." I confessed, my smiled dying on my lips.

"So am I, angel." he said honestly.

"I have never done this." I said to myself.

"Neither have I, but I do know that you have to pull down your panties to pee on the stick." he said, biting the side of his lip.

I grinned at him and stood from the toilet seat. "That would be a smart thing to do." I said calmly. "Stay with me." I mumbled as I pulled down my panties and took a sit on the toilet.

"Whatever you want, angel." he said, grinning at me.

"I want you to stay." I said, silently begging him to stay with me through thick and thin.

"I will stay, princess. I will stay with you forever." he said softly, placing the palm of his hands on his knees.

"Promise?" I asked him. _Oh, god, was I stalling!_ I didn't want to know the results. I was nervous, anxious and frustrated. It was a hard thing to go through.

"Promise." he promised, standing up and walking to where I sat. He bent down and kissed my forehead, before returning to the center of the bathroom. He paced around the bathroom nervously, his hand on his forehead and the other one on his hip.

"I don't like peeing with an audience, Em."

He sighed and turned around. "You are stalling, Madison." he said irritated.

"Get inside the bathtub and close the curtain, please." I ordered him.

"Fine! Like this?" he said sarcastically, closing the bathroom curtain annoyed.

"Yes, now shut up and let me pee." I said crossly. I pushed but nothing came out. I was getting agitated. "I can't pee! Can you run the water, please?"

He inhaled deeply and sighed loudly. "Sure."

I waited for what seemed like an eternity to pee, but nothing was happening. There were many thoughts crossing my mind and the fear of not knowing was slowly killing me.

"Um, are you nervous?" I asked, when the silence that surrounded us, became too unbearable.

"A little!" he said sincerely. I could see his head from over the curtain.

"What scares you the most, Em?" I asked, as I pushed to pee, but nothing happened.

"That you will leave me." he said gently.

"Why would I?" I asked curiously. I have never thought of leaving him. He was my life. I couldn't imagine my life without him.

"I don't know! It is what scares me the most." he said frankly.

"Oh, I gotta pee... I am peeing, Em!" I said excitedly, placing the stick right under the urine stream.

"Good. Are you peeing on the stick like the instruction says?" he asked, poking his head out of the shower curtain.

"Yes, I think I am." I said, smiling at him.

"You think!" he laughed.

"Yes, look dude, I am nervous here. Cut me some slack." I said loudly. It wasn't every day that I peed on a stick to know if I was pregnant.

"I am nervous too and you are not making it easy for me." he said angrily.

"I am too! I am being civil about it. I could be having a tantrum here, but I am not." I said candidly.

"I know and I am grateful for it, but just try to pee on the stick, so we can have the result, please." he said kindly.

"Fine! I peed and the tip of the stick is wet. Now what?" I asked curtly.

"We wait." he said, opening the bathtub curtain and staring at me. I was still sitting on the toilet, not caring if he saw me or not. I was nervous. _This test decided our entire future, Embry!_

"How long do we wait?" I asked him, my voice trembling with fear.

"Three minutes." he said nonchalantly, as he duck his head and stepped out of the bathtub.

"Three minutes, that long?" I asked in disbelief. _Three_ _fucking minutes, shit, you gotta be kidding me?_

"How long has it been, Em?" I asked anxiously.

"Thirty seconds," he said, looking at his digital watch.

"You have been keeping time?" I asked him surprised.

"I have. I knew that you wouldn't... somebody has to be the sane one in this relationship." he said smugly.

"I couldn't be the sane one, could I?" I laughed nervously.

"I don't think so." he said, staring down at his wrist watch.

I wiped myself and pulled up my underwear and my pants and walked to the sink to wash my hands.

"How long has it been now?" I asked cautiously.

"One minute and fifteen... no wait, sixteen seconds." he said casually, walking towards the door.

"Oh, shit, it's like a fucking lifetime of waiting." I whimpered, leaning against the sink.

"How are you feeling?" he asked uncomfortably, pacing along the length of the room.

"Nervous, Sherlock." I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Sherlock? Cool! He was a smart man!" he laughed. His dimpled smile, always calmed my hectic heart.

"I didn't mean it that way, Embry." I said, turning around to face the mirror and look at my reflection. I couldn't see any difference that would tell me that I was pregnant. I looked the same. A little wider on the hips, but that is normal for a girl my age, right?

"What way did you mean it?" he asked, bringing me back to reality.

"I said it in a sarcastic way." I grumbled, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Nice one." he said dryly and nodded.

"So, how long now?" I asked concernedly. I stared at his reflection in the mirror and sighed. _How could this be? Two teenagers in a small bathroom, were waiting for the result that could change their entire life. It was something that you should only see in television, not in real life._

"One minute and forty eight seconds." he said, raising his light eyes to me.

"Oh, OK" I muttered, biting the inside of my lips. _Oh, fucks! _I paced around the small bathroom and played with my hands nervously. My future would be dictated by a fucking plastic stick that could tell me if I was or wasn't pregnant.

"Two minutes and thirty two seconds, Madison." he said, anticipating my question.

"Um, OK, just tell me when its time, babe." I said apprehensively.

He nodded and glanced down at his watch. "Three minutes." he whispered.

"Three minutes?" I asked curiously.

He rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes, three minutes!"

"Are you sure?" I asked him, biting my bottom, quivering lip.

"Yes, I am sure, Love." he said seriously, walking towards the edge of the bathtub, where I had placed the pregnancy test. He grabbed the dry end and glanced at it. His expression was unyielding and unreadable. I wanted to know, but he was masked with indifference. I walked to where he stood and turned to face Embry.

"Do you want me to tell you or do you want to find out on your own?" he asked, looking down at me.

"You, um, well, I want you to tell me, please." I mumbled, licking my lips in anticipation.

"Are you ready for the answer?" he asked me, his lips pressed in to a thin line.

"Yes!" I said with determination. I was ready to know what was in store for me. I held on tight to his arm and inhaled deeply, as I gathered the strength to avert my eyes on the pregnancy test result screen.

* * *

AN: This reminded me of one time, after my first anniversary, we thought that I was pregnant. It was exactly like this. Except I was the teenager and my husband was the adult. It was some good times. I will miss him, always. Serenity


	27. So, Now What, Embry?

Second Chances

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Hello, again. Enjoy!

**So, Now What, Embry?**

I could hear my heart breaking in to tiny pieces. My entire world was about to change the instant that he told me the news. I didn't know how to go on with life if it turned out to be positive. I felt numb, completely anesthetized by not knowing the news. We walked hand in hand to the leaving room and he was mum. No sound came from his lips. He was planning his escape. _I know he was!_ There were a few men that would stay for something like this. _Were we really going to become parents?_

"So, am I pregnant?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded and squeezed my hand gently. I looked in to his bright eyes and he smiled tenderly at me. "You aren't alone in this, Madie."

He guided me to the loveseat and sat first, then placed me on his lap. He cupped my face in his hand and kissed me softly on the lips. I felt myself melt in his arms. I felt betrayed by my own inability to protect myself from getting pregnant. I never imagined that this could happen to me.

"I know, so are we or are we not pregnant?" I asked, not wanting, but at the same time wanting to hear the words that would be coming out of his lips. "I need a YES or a fucking NO, Em1" I cried.

He sighed and ran his hand across his face and stared at me. His expression unreadable an unyielding as before.

"Are we? Or are we not, Em? Just tell me. End my fucking suffering." I snapped, clutching at the collar of his shirt desperately.

"We are." he muttered, kissing my lips.

"What?" I sobbed, tears falling down my face. _I was going to be a mother!_

"We are having a child." he said, smiling at me. _Why was he so happy?_ He knew the result of that test, before I even knew.

"That can't be right." I bellowed, getting off his lap, but he pressed me closer against him. "Let's do the other two pregnancy tests. I bet you, that there was a glitch on the first one." I said, pulling away from him and marching to the bathroom.

"Are you sure you want to go through this again?" he asked restlessly, following after me.

I nodded, but continued to trudge to the bathroom. I wanted to make sure that the test didn't give me the wrong result. _It had to be a glitch!_ It had to.

"OK, whatever you want." he mumbled, raising his hand to his head.

I opened the faucet and let the water run, until I had the desire to urinate. This test had to be negative. It had too! I couldn't be pregnant. This was all a bad fucking dream. _I couldn't be a mother. I just couldn't._

I placed both sticks under the urine stream and quickly placed the cap and sat them on the sink counter. I pulled my panties up and took off my pants. I know that this time, the results were going to be different_. I was not pregnant! I was not!_ Be optimistic, or was it positive and you can accomplish what you want. I know that that stupid mantra didn't apply to me, but I still had hope in me.

"I am done." I said optimistic, as I washed my hands in the sink.

"OK, let's wait three minutes." Embry said, leaning against the door frame. He didn't look pessimistic like me. He looked... _Oh, please Lord, don't let it be positive!_

xxXxx

_Embry's POV_

I watched as she took off her pants and paced around the small bathroom in her panties. She looked so nervous and sad. I felt sorry for putting her through this. She was so young and was soon going to become a mother. I wanted her to know that I was going to be beside her every step of the damn way. She just needed to see that the results were not wrong. She was pregnant. I knew that, she knew that and the entire pack knew that. Her scent changed drastically in the last four weeks.

She trudged back and forth and I stood near the door frame, waiting for the longest three minutes of my life.

"What does it say, negative, right?" she asked hopefully, handing me the two pregnancy sticks. I looked at them and sighed.

"No, positive." I said tiredly. _Why_ _couldn't she just accept the fact that she was going to be a mother?_

"I think I am going to puke!" she screamed, taking the sticks and slamming them on the floor. "How?" she yelled, throwing all the lotions that were on the counter on to the floor. She was crying angrily and sobbing.

"I could tell you but I think you know how." I said dryly, walking towards her.

"I do know, idiot, I just mean how I let this happen?" she hissed, smacking my hand away from her.

"Destiny." I mumbled. I walked away from her and sat on the floor, resting my back against the wall. She paced around the room and was now on the other side of the room facing me.

"Destiny is a bitch." she shouted angrily.

"I know but it brought us together, baby girl." I told her, patting the floor, motioning her to sit beside me.

"And it made us get pregnant." she whined, reluctantly walking towards me.

"But we are together in this, sweetie." I said, holding her limp hand and pulling her down next to me.

"I want to die!" she said, kneeling in front of me and staring in to my eyes. She looked dejected and despondent. I could feel my life shattering with the words she was saying.

"Don't say that. I know it's hard, but we can make it work."I said, clasping her waist with my hand and shaking her slightly.

"I can't do this, I am so scared." she confessed, snaking her arms around me and sobbing in my arms. "I just turned seventeen . I can't have a child. I want to be a journalist for Time magazine This baby is just gonna hold me down. I can't be mother!" she protested furiously.

"I am sorry that I placed you in this position." I said, caressing soothing circles on her back with the palm of my hand. I hated seeing her so sad.

"It is not entirely your fault." she said, slightly pulling away from me to look in to my eyes.

"It probably is. I knew that your scent changed and didn't tell you about it." I said, tucking a few strands of stray hairs behind her ear. I loved her and I only wanted to see her smile.

"That is true." she said, pouting behind her tears.

"I am sorry. I couldn't fucking control myself." I laughed, kissing her lips tenderly.

She laughed and placed her head on the crook of my neck. "I hate you!" she jested.

"You do?" I asked seriously, but she began to laugh.

"Of course not!" she said softly, wrapping her legs around my waist. "So, what now?"

I sighed. I had thought about everything. I know that I should have told her before, but I wanted to have a backup plan. I didn't want her to find out about the pregnancy and think that I wasn't planning for the future.

"Well, I have done some thinking for a while. I have also, been planning about it, but I acted on it this morning." I said coolly.

"What did you think about?" she asked curiously, playing with the hem of my tee shirt.

"Well," I paused, licking my lips. "I thought about quitting school and getting a full time job at the construction company."

"Oh, OK. I could get a job too. We can share the costs of raising the baby." she said distantly. She looked so lost and so hurt. I hated myself. I was causing her pain.

"No! That is out of the question. You just concentrate on finishing school. I want you to finish high school." I said seriously, shaking my head to emphasize my point.

"What about you, Em?" she asked me, placing her soft hands on my chest.

"I was planning on finishing high school through obtaining a GED. What do you think about that?" I asked her, wanting to hear her input on the situation.

"That is good, but it's not the same as finishing high school, baby." she said sadly. I knew what she was thinking. She didn't want me to miss out on high school.

"I am a senior, baby, it won't take too long to finish my GED." I told her, trying to calm her down.

She sighed and nodded. "What about a college education? It's important to have a degree, Embry!" she whined, sighing gloomily.

"I thought of letting you have my scholarship, so you can go to college and have your tuition paid in full. I also thought of finishing my college education through an Online school." I said. I didn't want her to worry so much. I was going to provide for her. I just wanted her to be healthy and happy, for our child's sake.

"No, I won't take your scholarship. It's yours. I do want you to finish your college degree. I don't want you to miss out on that." she said, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "But I won't take your scholarship. My mother left me enough money to pay for my education and more. I just have to be eighteen years old to have access to it."

We remained silent and just stared at the each other.

"What about the money issues?" she asked concernedly. "I work using my brother's social security number and that brings me enough money to buy myself clothes and save up for a car... but will it be enough to provide for a baby?"

"Don't worry your little head. I have thought of that and everything is taken care of. Quil's cousin Rick is my boss. He gave me a raise and promoted me as his assistant. I will get paid almost four thousand dollars a month." I told her.

I felt her body relax against my arms and I felt so much better. I didn't want her to worry so much. I know that we were going to have our hands full, with a baby coming along, but she needed to know that I was going to be there for her. I wanted to provide for all her needs.

"For real?" she smiled, as tears fell down her face.

"Yes, he likes how determine and hardworking I am, Madison... there is only one catch."

She moaned and hung her head low. "I knew it!" she cried, resting her face in her hands. "There is always a catch!"

"What is it? Murder someone?" she asked fastidiously.

I laughed and kissed her cheek. "I have to finish high school."

She gave me a quizzical look. "But you dropped out of school, baby." she said worriedly.

"I know, he wants me to get a GED by the end of next year." I said casually, caressing her face softly, with my lips.

"How long will it take you to finish and get your GED?" she asked.

"Not too long I just need a few more classes and I am done." I said, shrugging. "Sam also told me to take it easy. I won't be patrolling any longer. At least not for a while. I think that it is a wise decision, right?""

"Uh-huh," she muttered, looking down at our hands.

"He said that he understood if I took a few months off. I think that would be wise." I said coolly, running my hand through her hair.

We stayed quiet for a few minutes. I was still processing the fact that I was going to be a father. How was I going to be a good father, when I didn't have a good one?! My biggest fear was of fucking up my child's life! I would never forgive myself if I did something like that.

"So," I paused, sitting up straight. "Do you want to keep the baby?" I asked her seriously.

I didn't want to get rid of a child that was ours. I couldn't bring myself to do such a thing. It wasn't the baby's fault, right? We were the ones that were not careful. I would do anything to keep her happy... but, I just don't think that I could be able to support her decision, if she wanted an abortion.

xxxXxxx

I mulled over his question and sighed. I didn't think that I could get rid of something that was growing inside of me and that was made with the man I loved. But then again, I was still young...

"Do you?" I asked nervously, crossing my fingers, in hope that he would say NO! But then again, I was still considering the facts.

"Um, honestly, yes. I don't want you to have an abortion. I want to keep the baby." he said hurriedly.

I sighed and felt tears of hopelessness falling down my face. I couldn't understand why I was crying. I couldn't decide. One moment, I was hoping that I wasn't pregnant, but now that I knew the truth... I couldn't deny that I felt a sense of hope and desperation.

"Yes?" I asked confused.

"Yes!" he grinned. "I love him already." Embry said, smiling at me, and kissing me full on the lips. This man was full of surprises.

"Him? You already decided its sex?" I asked him surprised. I was starting to feel happy, confused and sad.

"Yes, it's a boy." he laughed.

"A boy? Have you already planned out our entire lives, baby?" I asked him, gazing in to his eyes. _Could this really be happening?_

"Basically, but no." he said firmly.

"Tell me what you have thought about." I said, kissing his nose. I couldn't have ask for a much perfect man.

"Well," he said, as he played with my hands. "I thought about living here in this house for a while, until we could get on our own two feet and buy a bigger home. That way we can save enough money to buy you a brand new car and save money for a down payment for a house."

"You thought all this already!" I asked excitedly, as I took his hand in mine. "Thank you. I don't know if I would have survived without you, angel."

He nodded, smiling at me. "Nice, Ha?!" he laughed cockily. "I have to think about our future. You are my princess and I want you to have a pleasant and healthy pregnancy. I don't want you to worry about a thing. I love you Madison, and I only want to make you happy, safe and mine."

"I'm yours." I told him, kissing his lip.

"I know." he answered smugly.

I knew that we could make it work. I had the faith to believe with all my heart that we could make it work. I knew in my heart that it wasn't going to be easy, but it could be done. There was one thing that worried me the most. The gossip that would be spread, like wild fire, over the entire school.

"Have you thought about the gossip that will be spread all over school?" I asked him, getting off his lap. I got to my feet and looked down at him.

He craned his neck to face me and nodded. "I have and I am so sorry that I won't be able to stop it." he said remorsefully.

.

"I know. Elaine is going to have a field trip, when she finds out." I muttered pissed.

"I don't care about her. I care only about you." he said, placing his warm hand on the back of my leg and caressing it softly.

"But I do." I said despondently.

"Why?" he asked curiously, getting to his own two feet. "Why do you care, angel?"

I sighed and opened my mouth to speak, but the bell rang. "I think you should go get it." I mumbled, walking to where my pants laid on the floor.

"It's the pizza delivery guy." Embry said, exiting the room. "I will be back, princess." he called over his shoulder.

Five minutes later, Embry came back in to the bathroom and walked over to where I was. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I felt safe, protected and happy. I felt sad for doubting him. He wasn't like Thomas or all those idiots that would've easily run when they found out that they were going to be fathers.

Embry Call was different from all of them. He was courageous and a damn fighter. He was mine and I was his. Our bonds were stronger and our love could withstand anything.

"Let's go eat." he said, as he removed his arms from around me. I nodded and smiled up at him. We walked to the dining room and sat and enjoyed a quiet dinner. It was getting late and I was getting tired.

I took a quick shower and sauntered over to my bed. I had on my favorite white jersey and got in to bed. Embry was in the living room watching a football game on television. I laid on my bed pondering about the things that were bound to change. _What if I didn't have the child? Would he still be there for me? Didn't I have saying in this? I could decide for myself. What if I had an abortion and told him that I lost the baby? Would he believe me? Would I be able to live with the guilt of lying to him or of killing a human being?_

Life was going to be different. I feared that if I had the child, I would probably end up like my mother; abandoning my child. I continued to ponder over everything that had happened in my life in the last four months or so. I had to be strong and quick to come up with a decision of what I wanted to do with my life.

Two hours later, Embry walked in to the room. He had showered and smelled fresh. I pretended to be asleep and didn't move from where I was. I didn't feel like talking about the same topic. I knew that if he asked me a question, I would end up telling him of my decision to...

"Did Elaine hurt you?" he asked worriedly. I didn't answer, I didn't need him to worry so much.


	28. Things Will Change

**Second Chances**

_Disclaimer:_

_AN: Enjoy and please, review._

**Things Will Change**

"Angel," he whispered in to my ear. I felt his warm hand running up my arm, as he planted a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Why are you worried about Elaine?" he asked softly, as he gently shook me. "Why, baby? Did she hurt you today?"

_Duh, Embry! Can't you see the bruise on my face! Of course, she hurt me!_

I didn't move. I didn't feel like speaking and talking about what had happened during the day. I was filled with doubts and fears.

"I know that you aren't sleeping." he chuckled, kissing my closed eyelids. _Ugh, how does he know?!_

I opened my eyes and sighed. "Because she slapped me today. She saw us kissing in the hall." I snapped, turning the lamp that was on the night stand, on. "You see this small bruise on my face," I hissed, pointing at my mouth.

He kissed my hand and nodded. "Yes, I see it, precious. Did she do it?" he asked worriedly, crawling closer to the bed and placing his hand over my stomach.

"Yes." I said softly, feeling the effect his touch had on me. "I broke her nose." I said, smirking.

He sat up and left me feeling cold, when he removed his hand off me. "You fought her, Madie?" he asked, raising his hand to his forehead. "You have to be more careful, princess. You could hurt, Zeus...

I mean, the King… the baby." he said, turning his head away from me. He was chuckling at my surprised face.

He already had a name for our child. _What if I decided later on that I didn't want it?_ Well, I still didn't know if I wanted to give up all my future dreams. I had made plans and now they were slipping like sand through the fists that I had made.

"The King?" I asked him, sulking. _Why was he so excited? I was still thinking about the fact that we were going to be parents. I was so scared to even think properly._

"Well," he said embarrassedly. "He will be my king. He will be my first child, so he is my king." he said uncomfortably, scooting up to rest his back on the headboard of the bed.

"You are crazy!" I said, lifting the covers up to my face. "If you are going to name him a mythical god's name, name him Eros… since his father is a horn dog."

"Horn dog? What about the mother… Ms. Never Satiated with Sex?" he retorted dryly.

"You are crazy!" I hissed, turning to face the other side. "How can I resist such a fucking fine, hot, sexy, erotic, sensual and muscular fucking body like yours, Embry?"

"I am crazy in love with you, Madie-baby." he whispered in to my ear, placing his large hand on my side. I could feel the warmth of his love covering me. I wanted to cry. I couldn't believe it. I was going to be a mother. _I was going to become the mother of a little wolf_._ A fucking little wolf?! Oh, shit! I can't go through this!_

"It better be that way." I muttered, covering my face to hide my tears. "Embry, will it look like a little wolf?" I asked him, hiding my humiliation.

"What?" he asked confused, narrowing his eyes in confusion. He stifled a laughter. "You think that the baby is going to be a hairy little beast, Mad?" he laughed, removing the covers off my face. I nodded and looked to the side. I didn't want him to laugh at me. I already felt like shit, I didn't need any more bantering.

"Madison, are you for real?" he chortled, clasping his mouth with one hand. "Are you fucking kidding, babe? Are you really thinking that we are going to…?" he laughed, clapping hysterically.

I couldn't hold my tears back any longer. I was frustrated and he was laughing at my inanity and my perplexity.

"Oh, no, no, don't cry!" he said, kissing my lips and getting closer to me. "No, baby girl, you are going to have a baby. A normal, beautiful and cuddly baby. If it's a boy… or a girl, it will have the wolf gene. It's passed down from father to son… or daughter… We have Leah in the pack." he explained, kissing my cheeks softly. "If there are vampires around him… well, then he will go through the grow spurt, become muscular and his temperature will increase drastically… then he becomes a werewolf."

"Oh, OK… but… Em, are you for real?" I asked incredulous. "You aren't just saying it to stop me from crying, right?"

"I would not lie to you, princess." he chuckled. "It's just freaking cute to hear you ask such an amusing question. I know that you are scared… and I am scared too, Love… But, I swear that it will be alright. We are together in this." he reassured me, getting under the covers.

"You'll love me, right? Even when Madison gets fat and moody, you'll still love her, right?" I asked, pouting at him.

"I will always love you; even when you are mad, sad, and moody and a little heavy, due to the pregnancy. Although, you'll need some meat on your bones, Madie. You are mighty scrawny." he teased, placing his heavy leg over me.

"I do need more meat on my bones. I am look gauntly and undernourished. I want to look like a healthy girl again!" I complained.

"You'll look like a pretty girl… you know those skinny girls that look like they swallowed a basketball when they are pregnant… that is how you're gonna look." he teased. I rolled my eyes at him and pinched his stomach softly.

"I will always love you, my princess. Can't you see that I am crazy about you? I love you." he said, bending his head to plant a kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him even closer to me. I love how his kisses could turn me in to putty.

"It better be that way or I will kick your ass! I may be pregnant, but I still practice Brazilian jujitsu!" I said, laughing.

"You don't have to worry, Madie-love. I won't leave you! I am yours! I will always be here for ya!" he said, kissing my neck and leaving a hot trail of wet kisses down my collarbone. "You do have to be more careful at school. I don't want you to get in anymore fights! I don't want to go to work and worry all day about you." he said, lifting his head to face me.

"Why? Do you think that Elaine will try to hurt me? I can beat her ass and wipe the floor with her hair." I said arrogantly, cupping his face in my hands and kissing his lips.

"No," he whispered, causing me to pull away. "Elaine is the least of my worries." he said, placing his hand on my stomach.

"Then what is wrong?" I asked him concernedly.

_I didn't know what worried him so much. I already knew that I was pregnant. I was not going to jeopardize my pregnancy. I didn't want to make Embry Call suffer. This baby brought him joy and seeing him so happy, was enough to bring me joy; for now._

"I don't want to tell you, but you have to know so you can take precautions." he said anxiously, lowering the blanket down to my waist. He lifted my night shirt and stared down at my stomach.

"Just tell me!" I said angrily. What was so important? I wanted to know. I needed to know. I already knew that I was pregnant! _Damn, why was he so fucking worried?_

He glazed his large, warm and loving hand over my stomach and kissed it. He rested his head on my belly and groan. "I really don't want to tell you."

"Just tell me." I pleaded. "I already had a horrible day. One more bad news won't wither me, Embry." I said dejectedly.

He kissed my still flat abdomen and sighed. "Well," he paused, kissing my stomach again. "I want you to know that I will protect you, my love. I will always be…" he trailed off, pressing his ear against my abdomen and chortled.

"What?" I asked worriedly, pushing my shirt down.

"Oh, shit! Madison, you won't believe me if I tell you!" he said, his eyes sparkling with happiness. "Oh, fuck!"

"What?" I asked, sitting up on the bed. _Why was he laughing like an idiot? I want to know._

"Madie, I heard it!" he said excitedly.

"What did you hear? I want to know too!" I whined, as he carefully pushed me down on the bed. He lifted my shirt again and his smile died. He stared at me and then down at my belly. _What was it that he heard?_

He pressed his ear against my belly, again and sighed. "I hear the baby's heart!" he said excitedly, staring up at me.

"But," I said, pushing him away from my stomach. "How? I can't even feel it!" I complained. "I can't feel the baby yet! How could… well, how?"

"I swear I hear it!" he said breathlessly, kissing my abdomen. "I hear our baby, Love. Gosh, you must be more than four weeks."

I stared at him quizzically. "How? I don't get it!" I whispered.

"On the first month of gestation, the primitive heart begins to beat!" he said eagerly, pulling down my panties.

"How do you know?" I asked him, as I lifted up my hips to aid him in removing my panties. "And what are you doing?"

"I bought a book a few weeks ago, before I could confirmed that you were pregnant. It gives information about what to expect when you are pregnant. See when the fourth week rolls by, the primitive heart starts beating. As it continues to grow, it turns into a more sophisticated and complex heart, like the one you and I have. Isn't wonderful! Our baby is slowly and securely growing inside you, Madison. I love you so much!" he said softly, smiling sheepishly.

I looked down at him and nodded, unable to fully comprehend what was happening to me. I had lost all control of my life.

"And what I am doing is…" he trailed off, as he spread my legs and placed himself in between my legs. "I'm going to taste you, baby girl." he said huskily.

"But," I paused, when I felt his tongue gliding over my slit. "Um, will… Mmm, will, will it…oh… yeah…. um, hurt… yes…Embry!" I whimpered, clutching a handful of his dark hair in my hands, as I moved my hips in a circular motion. His tongue prodded inside my wet core and I bucked in anticipation. His warm hands trailed over my body, seeking my satisfaction. I moved my wet pussy against his mouth, eager to feel his warm tongue work skillfully as it gave me a moment of satisfaction and gratifying orgasmic bliss.

My body was responding to all the wonderful ministration that he was providing me. But my mind was clouded with many possibilities of what our future was going to bring and the strange feeling that something horrible was going to happen to us. A lot of things were going to change in our lives! I didn't know what it was and maybe it was my overdramatic mind playing tricks on me… but, there were dark clouds in my forecast.

**Has anyone ever cut themselves just to release yourself from the pain that you were feeling?**

**By the way, please don't PM me if the story has spelling and mechanical mistakes. Today I don;t give a damn. See a mistake between n and the t. Anywho, have a great day and just review. I just want to hear nice things. I already have shit in my life, I don't need more!**

**Mercury  
**


	29. It's YOU?

Second Chances

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_AN: Yes, this story is slowly drawing to an end. I apologize for the lateness of updating, but here is a double chapter to compensate for my horrible tardiness._

**It's YOU?**

It was great to feel Embry's large and warm body over me, loving me and satiating my carnal needs. But I was still confused with all the things that were happening to me. I was going to become a mother. I know that I was not going to be the first underage mother, but it was my first time. I couldn't believe that I had not protected myself and now I was paying for the damn price; I was pregnant and I felt utterly alone.

I wished for a second that I had a mother that would advice me on what to do. I was alone and I knew that my family was not going to help me. I was doomed! I had to think fast and quickly.

"So the baby's heart beats begin on the fourth week of pregnancy?" I asked him incredulously.

He nodded and guided me to the bathroom. We walked naked around the house, down the staircase and into the bathroom. He ran the warm water and in less than five minutes, I was under the shower stream, his warm hands running fervently and feverously over my body .

When we were done showering, we quickly got dried and walk up to the bedroom to change. He wasn't answering my questions, so I tried to give him some space.

"I'm going to prepare something to eat. Do you want something to eat?" he asked.

"No." I said, smiling at him. I watched as he exited the room and left me alone to stew on my misery.

He went to the kitchen to prepare himself something to eat. When he was done eating, he came into the room and I unleashed all the questions that had been plaguing me for the last half hour.

"Did you brush your teeth?" I asked nonchalantly. He nodded and sat beside me on the bed. "So, Embry Call… You've known for how long?" I asked confused.

"How long… what?" he asked casually.

"That I am pregnant." I answered annoyed. "How long have you known?"

"For a while, baby." he answered.

"Man, I have to go to an OB/GYN and see how far along we are." I said, running my small hand over Embry's arm.

"Yes, let me know, so I can go with you!" he said happily, smiling brightly at me. "I want to start preparing the spare room for the baby!"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself. We still don't know if…" I trailed off, biting the inside of my cheeks.

"We still don't know what?" he asked, raising a perfect eyebrow and staring at me inquisitively.

"I still don't know what will happen!" I lied, smiling at him. "We don't know what will happen." I added quickly, caressing his face.

He mulled over the words and nodded his head. "I guess you are right. Sam and Emily lost their child and they suffered. She was happy that you were pregnant." he said, smiling weakly at me.

"Um, I didn't know about that. I have to apologize to Emily and Kim about earlier, right?" I asked halfheartedly.

He nodded and pressed his head against my stomach and sighed. "Yes, I think you should." he muttered, inhaling deeply. He became quiet for a few seconds and sighed loudly.

"Madison," he paused, kissing my lips fervently. "We think that a vampire is stalking you." he said coolly, raising his eyes to face me. "We have the guys watching over you at school and at night. I don't want to run any risk. I don't want you or the baby to get hurt." he said solemnly.

"Me? Why?" I asked him worriedly. "I haven't offended anyone! Is Elaine a vampire?"

"Yes, it's stalking you. The vampire keeps lurking close to your house and the places that you go." he explained. "But Elaine is not a vampire. She is just a jealous ex-girlfriend."

"Why… um, why do you think that a vampire is following me?" I asked nervously.

I didn't want anything to happen to me or to Zeus… I mean the baby. I thought how happy Embry looked when he said the baby's name. _How could I erase such a pleasant and peaceful smile?_

"We don't know. We have caught the scent around the house and around the places that you go visit. That's why…" I interrupted him.

"Is that why you go to the bathroom with me at night?" I asked miserably.

He nodded, lifting my shirt and placing his head on my abdomen. "Yes, I don't want to risk it! You are my life. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, Madison."

"But," I said, my voice dying. I didn't know what to think. It felt like a dream. Two bad news in one freaking day! I didn't think that I could handle it. I needed to feel Embry's arms around me.

"The guys will protect you at school." he reassured me, sitting up and patting my thigh.

"You will be with one of them, just in case." he said seriously.

"But... I don't want to die, Em." I cried, letting the tears that had been threatening my eye, fall down my face.

"I won't let that happen. I don't think it wants to harm you. In my opinion, I think it knows you. But... Sam, Quil, Jared and Jake want you to be safe and so do I. I don't want you to get hurt." he said, standing up from the bed and looking down at me.

"Oh, man, I am scared." I sobbed, staring up at him. _Why wasn't he hugging me? I needed his protective arms!_

"Don't be, I won't let anything bad happen to you." he said, smiling down at me. He took off his tee shirt and unbuckled his pants. He never slept with clothes at night. I wanted to press my body next to his and steal his warmth.

"Promise?" I asked him, turning to my side to face him. I placed my elbow on the mattress and rested my head on my hand.

"I promise, princess." he said, taking off his pants. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you or the baby. You two are my life! I won't go down without a fight." he said, getting in bed, beside me. He wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Baby." I paused, mulling over my own words. "It sounds so strange to hear the word."

"I know. We are going to be parents!" he said cheerfully.

"Embry THAT SOUNDS so scary!" I said loudly, burying my face in his chest.

"Why? We can do this together. We have it all worked out." he said, placing his finger under my chin and forced me to look at his honeyed orbs.

"Em, my father will kill me!" I cried. "We have to get married in Georgia; that way he can't do a thing about it." I said scared.

"You think." he said carefully, staring off to the distance. I wish I was inside his mind to know what was happening.

"I know so. He will want to take me back to Chicago and make me abort. Maybe is for the best. We are still young. We can have another baby some other time, Em." I said carefully.

"Abort? Do you want to have an abortion?" he asked, pushing me away from him to face me.

"I don't know!" I said frustrated. "I don't know what I want! And YES, Em, my father might make me abort the baby! Knowing him; he would force me to kill the baby."

He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. "No… But you would never let that happen, right? You love me and Zeus, right?

"I don't know." I shrugged, moving away from him.

"What do you mean that you don't know? You have to know! I thought that we agreed… to keep our baby." he said upset.

"I don't know, Em, I am so confused and scared. It's too complicated." I whispered, my shoulders shaking softly as I cried. I didn't know what I wanted. _Did I really want to become a mother at the age of seventeen?_

"I know that you must be scared. I am scared too, but I won't abandon you or our unborn child." he said miserably.

His words hurt me. I didn't want to be hurt and forced to love a baby that I couldn't feel. I had to make a choice soon. It was my body, my life and my choice.

"What makes you say that? You don't know what will happen in the future." I shouted, hiding my face in my hands. "What if you leave me and I have to fend off with a child…"

"You really think that poorly of me? I thought that you knew me better." he said dejectedly, shaking his head softly.

"I am just saying… that I am not sure what will happen or if I want the baby. I don't want to be a fucked up mother!" I yelled aggravated.

"Yes, you do think fucking poorly of me!" he shouted back. "Just the way that you are talking… you are implying that I won't be responsible for my actions! You think that I am going to leave you! I want this baby! Damn it! I want it so bad that I already love him! I love him so much, because he is ours. He is part of you and part of me… he is our love fused in a small miracle." he said, tears falling down his face. "Why can't you fucking see it?!"

"I don't know why I can't fucking see it! I cannot feel anything for him yet! I can't hear its beating heart! I don't want it! I want my life to be normal! I don't want this… this child to be a nuisance!" I bellowed.

"Damn, Madison Love. You have hurt me! You think our child is nuisance? Maybe you are just like your mother?" he said angrily as he got up from the bed.

_Oh, his words cut me like a sharp knife_. I have never wanted to be compared to my mother. I was nothing like her. I was me! Madison Love Ferreira! I was never going to become her! "I'm not her, Embry Call." I whispered, wiping my tears. "I am nothing like HER!" I shouted, covering my face with the blanket.

"You are worst! At least she gave you life and let you live. You are taking that choice away from our child!" he screamed, putting on his tee shirt and pants.

"I am not my mother!" I screeched, throwing the pillow at him. "I am not her! I have a choice too! I didn't want to get pregnant! I never asked you to support me! I never asked you to fall in love with a faceless child. I hate you!" I bawled, throwing everything that I could find at him.

"I…" he trailed off, when a loud howling pierced through the night. He was frozen, his nostrils flared as he took a whiff of the air. "Fuck! Fuck!" he said angrily.

Another loud howl followed and Embry began to strip off his clothes. "Madison, stay behind me, please. I am sorry that we argued, but this is more important now. Stay behind me and don't be afraid. I will take care of you and our child!" he said urgently, taking my hand and forcing me up from bed.

He wiped away my tears and sighed. _Why was I doing this to him? He only loved me. Why couldn't I love the child, too?_

He kissed my lips and I could taste his salty tears. "Madison, promise me that you are going to stay behind me!" he said anxiously, begging me with his honey colored eyes. I nodded and buried my face in his chest. "We are going to Sam's house. Baby, don't be afraid, I will take good care of you."

I hurriedly got dressed. My hands trembled as I buttoned my coat and placed my hat. Embry was pacing naked across the living room/kitchen area when I walked down the steps.

"What's going on?" I asked him, when our eyes met. "Why do you have to, um, phase?" I asked him curiously.

"I have to protect you." he said softly, smiling sweetly at me. "I don't want anything bad to happen to my princess. You are my world, Madie. Before you leave to Sam's house… I want you to know that I will not abandon you. My father did exactly that to my mother. I know how it feels to grow up without a father to love you, protect you and teach you about life. I saw how my dear mother cried herself to sleep, because she was still in love with the ghost he left behind. I had to be a man at an early age to help my struggling single mother in the house. I pulled my own weight at an early age. I won't let you or my child go through that. I love you so much that thinking about that makes me sad. I hate it when you are sad. I hate it when we fight. I don't want to put you in this position, but you have to decide if you want the baby or not. I won't abandon you if you do decide to keep it… But baby, I don't think I can live with you if you abort our child. I won't be able to forgive you! I can't… I won't be able to look the other way and pretend that Zeus never existed. I am sorry. I really want to be there for you, but I don't think that I will be able to… it just wouldn't be fair!" he cried, wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

"Does the baby mean so much to you? Are you for real?" I whispered, holding the ends of my scar in my mitten-covered hands.

He nodded. "He does! And I do… I love him so much." he whispered. "I love you, Madie and I do want to make you so happy. I would die for you… but I can't think of a future without you and our child." he said miserably.

I walked up to him and hugged his naked body. I didn't want to lose him. I would not be able to survive without him. _He was my life!_

"I am just so scared! I don't want this baby to ruin your future. I don't want you to give up on your hopes and dream, because I didn't take enough care of myself and got pregnant!" I hissed.

"Shh, princess." he said softly, bathing me with soft kisses. "He won't ruin anything. He will be our future, Madie. Together, we can get through this. Just believe in me, precious. Don't ever doubt my love for you."

I sniffled and looked up at him. "I don't doubt you..." I said, smiling weakly at him. "I don't want to abort our future."

He sighed and kissed my forehead. "So, we are keeping him. We are keeping Zeus?" he asked happily, offering me his most radiant smile.

"We are. We are going to do this, Embry! We are going to be parents." I said, feigning happiness. He smiled so widely that I felt myself die inside. _How could I become a perfect mother, when mine left me?_

"You are going to be the best and most beautiful mommy in the world." he said happily, kissing my lips.

"I know! And you will become an amazing Papacito!" I said, pulling away from him and staring down at the floor.

"A what?" he asked confused.

"A daddy, sweetie." I said sadly. I couldn't believe that I was going to be a mother. I was so scared. I thanked god that there was another shrilling howl and it ended our agonizing talk.

There was a loud knock on the backdoor and I got cemented on the same spot that I stood. I linked my arm to his and hid behind him.

"Don't worry it's Paul and Seth." he said, as he took my hand and guided me to the kitchen. He opened the door and just like he said, Paul and Seth entered.

Seth smiled at me and nodded. "Hi, Love." he said kindly. "How are you?" He said to me and then turned to Embry and gave him a scrutinizing look. "Ready to fuck or phase?" he asked teasingly.

I narrowed my eyes at him and then turned to Paul's distraught face. They looked tired and exhausted. "We'll corral her, Em. We'll get that leech to spill everything. We'll make it speak, I swear." he whispered lowly.

I was able to hear their conversation. "How? Why me? Why does it want to do with me?" I asked confused, as I interrupted their conversation. "Can I be there when you corral it?"

"No, you are going to Sam's house, Madison. Let us take care of this." Embry said haughtily. "I don't want you to jeopardize…"

"Embry Alexis, you will take me to this leech, right?" I asked, turning to Paul. He nodded and sighed, shaking his head. "You will take me to this leech, after it has been subdued and corralled… I want to ask it what it wants!" I demanded, placing my hand on his arm.

"No," he said arrogantly. "I will not allow that. I said that you are going to Sam's house and you'll stay there until the damn vampire is dead!"

"But you guys can still protect me! I know that nothing will happen to Zeus or me!" I said, trying to reason with him.

"Zeus," Seth asked intrigued, as his eyes darted from Embry to me.

"The baby." Paul said nonchalantly.

"Sweet!" he said, giving Embry a high five. "That's a sweet name!"

"Shut up, Seth." Paul said annoyed. "Look, Embry, we can protect her… What if the vamp won't talk to any of us? We should let her go." Paul said, staring down at me. "Only after we have dismembered it and only the head is left on the torso. What do you think, Em?"

Embry shook his head anxiously. "I don't know Paul. I don't want to risk her." Embry said worriedly. "It's still not safe. I don't want to put her in harm's way. She is my imprint and I fucking want to protect her not harm her."

"I know, Em… but, this leech wants something from Madie and I bet that you are curious to know." Paul said, shrugging. "We should talk to Sam and Jake about it first, before we make any decision."

It took five minutes to convince Embry, Seth and Paul to let me go. _Oh, the power of persuasion._ They weren't too thrilled- specially Embry- on letting me go to face a vampire, but I wanted to know what this fucker wanted from me. I was curious. I have seen a vampire and he was so kind and well-mannered; it was Dr. Cullen. He had been so gentle and sweet while I was in the hospital. I couldn't imagine anything different. Ten minutes later, we were walking through the dark woods. Seth and Paul held my hands, while Embry phased and walked behind us. He said that he wanted to be prepared in case something bad happened.

It was dark outside and I had a flashlight in my pocket. The night was cold and the chill wind blew savagely. I looked back and saw a dark figure following us… Embry looked so menacing and scary in his wolf form. He was tall and intimidating. I swallowed hard and squeezed Seth's and Paul's hand.

"Turn on your flashlight." Seth ordered. I did as he said. My heart was beating hard. I could feel the shivers run down my back as we got closer to the clearing.

"You'll be fine! We won't let anything happen to you or Zeus." Paul said, smiling at me, as I pointed the flashlight at his face. Embry nudge me in the back with his muzzle and growled. "He wants you to be careful." Paul said. Embry growled again and pushed him. "I guess he meant something else." he laughed.

"He wants you to know that he loves you and will be there to protect you, right, Em?" Seth asked, turning to face Embry's wolf form. Embry nodded and Seth gave me a smug smile. "I should be a wolf whisperer!"

"Idiot!" Paul mumbled. We continued to walk, when we came across a clearing. The visibility wasn't so great, so I pulled my other flashlight out of my pocket. I froze when I saw the large black and russet furred wolves.

"The black one is Sam and the russet one is Jake." he explained.

Embry walked to them and growled. They were somehow communicating. It was amazing to watch how they interacted. I wanted to know everything about them. It was fascinating and scary to observe how fluidly their movements were.

"Oh, fuck!" Paul muttered, quickly letting go of my hand and running towards the darkness. With the dim light of my flashlight, I saw him explode into a giant gray werewolf. He ran and Seth took a few steps away from me.

"Seth, what's… what's going on?" I asked nervously.

"The vampire is loose, Madison." he said briefly and swiftly phased. He growled and stood beside Embry.

I pointed my flashlight at them and heard Seth's sandy colored wolf form growled. He nodded his head and got closer to me. My heart was beating fast. Something terrible was going to happen.

Embry phased back to his human form and stood in all his naked glory in front of me. "Madison, get on Seth… he'll take you back home. Stay put. He will protect you. You have to leave now, princess." he said nervously, taking me by the hips and effortlessly lifting me on Seth's back. He kissed my lips and pressed his forehead against mine. "Do as he says, baby. I'll be there soon. I swear." he said, turning into the darkness and disappearing.

I was perplexed. I couldn't believe what was happening. Seth growled softly and I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck and he started to run back home.

We made it back home in no time. I walked inside the house, afraid to turn off the lights and have a leech attack me from behind. What if they didn't manage to corral the vampire? My heart began to pound at the thought of something happening to my new family. They were going to make it. I had to be hopeful!

Seth stayed outside in his wolf form, patrolling the surroundings. I jumped every time I heard a howl. I was more afraid for Embry's life than my own. I walked down the hall into the kitchen and shivered at the coldness of the room. I didn't remember it being so cold. I ambled towards the light switch and froze when I heard a soft voice speak.

"How do you get used to those boys smelling so bad?" a soft voice asked.

I quickly tried to reach for the light switch, but stopped dead on my tracks when I heard the soft laughter.

"I won't hurt you." it said gently.

I knew that voice. I have heard it so long ago, that now it was like a faint memory. I turned and pointed the flashlight at the direction the voice was coming from. In its pale hand was a tattoo with a butterfly and two names surrounding its wings. It was the mark that I used to love to examine and study.

"It's YOU?!" I asked, my throat feeling dry. I felt the flashlight fall off my hands and the world around me turned black.

AN: Special thanks to my friend Lucianita, Laurita and Jen! You girls inspire me! Love everyone, please review and let me know how I am doing. And please, don't be mean. I don't feel like getting review from people that want better grammar and their reviews are sloppier than sloppy joes. Just be nice and kind to me right now. Please!


	30. You Left Me

_**Second Chances**_

_**I own nada.**_

_**Thanks for the kind reviews. Here is the new chappie. Enjoy and review. The next one will be posted at ten in the night, tonight.**_

**You Left Me**

I felt like I was flying, soaring high in the infinite sky. I could feel the wind rushing through my face and hair, as I glided into the darkness of oblivion. The coldness slowly encircled me, until I was numb with pain.

"Embry," I moaned, hoping that he would wrap his tender arms around my body to keep me safe from harm. My life felt like a horror film. I was dreaming and I couldn't wake up. "Please, I want Embry." I cried, my eyelids felt like lead, as I tried to open my eyes.

"Hush, baby girl. You are safe." I heard a soft, melodious voice say to me. "You'll be safe in my arms." It said in a low sweet lullaby.

I couldn't move, I was mesmerized by the sound of the voice. It carried me back to the times of my childhood. I felt like I was in my mother's tender arms. I didn't fear anything. The monsters of darkness were dissipated with her mellifluous voice.

"Why?" I whispered, trying to hear the sweet voice that was slowly bringing me close to the edge of sanity. I was going crazy. I shouldn't be thinking about my mother. I needed to wake up and face the reality. I needed Embry.

"Hush, Madison." she said, as I opened my eyes, trying hard to adapt to the darkness of the night. I blinked hard and found a pallid face staring down at me. I jumped, startled by the surprise of finding my mother's face.

"Let me go!" I shouted. I tried to move, but her arms tightened around me.

"I can't. I have to speak to you." she said sweetly, unshaken by my struggling. "We need to speak, baby."

I shook my head and mumbled things that I didn't understand myself. I was scared. I was dreaming and scared. I didn't want to be with her. She was a vampire. She wanted to kill me and probably turn me into one of them. I couldn't! I wanted to be Embry's friend, his soul mate and not his enemy. I wanted to be with him!

"I can't and won't speak to you. Please take me back. You've already done enough damage." I yelled, looking behind us, hoping that the werewolves were catching up with us.

"They are busy trying to catch the others." she managed to say. She was running hastily and swiftly, as the trees shadows turned into dark blurs that made me nauseous. I felt lightheaded and everything started to spin. I placed my hands on each side of my face and closed my eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked scared. She didn't answer and continue to run. She wasn't exhausted or showed signs of getting tired. "Mom! Why?" I yelled, clawing at her face angrily. My nails bent backwards and I yelped in pain.

"Madison, please," she paused, placing one hand under my chin. "I don't want to unintentionally hurt you. I'm not human anymore. My skin is stronger than marble, baby." she said sadly.

"Ouch," I whimpered, clutching at my hand, shutting my eyes tightly. _Why me? Why couldn't I just have a boring life, like normal teenagers? _"What the fuck are you made of?" I asked angrily.

She was silent. I felt her gaze on me, but I did not want to look at her. I didn't want to feel her cold arms around me. I felt the pain of her abandonment. I still couldn't erase the pain that I felt when she was gone. I lost my happiness, my smile and the person that I thought would never hurt me, did exactly that.

"Why did you leave me? Why come back, Mom?" I asked confused.

"I will clear all your doubt, angel." she said and that was the last we spoke, until we reached a clearing and I heard voices.

She slowed down and kept on holding me closed to her chest. "Be calm, sweetie. My friends will not hurt you." she said gently, placing a tender kiss on my forehead. I disgustedly wiped the area where she had kissed me.

"Don't ever do that to me!" I said curtly, wiping briskly the area again. I felt dirty and remorseful. I was betraying Embry.

We got closer to where the voices were and I couldn't see anything, only the darkness that engulfed us. I was scared and my heart was beating hastily. I wanted to run, but I knew that the moment I started to dash, she would be in front of me, preventing me from escaping. She was determined to speak to me, nothing could stop her. I needed to think about Embry. He would be devastated if anything happened to me or to the baby. I couldn't jeopardize his baby.

"You made it!" a deep voice said. I didn't recognize it and I definitely, didn't want to know who it was.

"Yes, Theo, we made it." my mother said, placing her cold lips on my forehead again. I wanted to smack her, but stopped. I was going to play the meek daughter. After this, if I survived, I was going to stay in La Push. I was never leaving the sight of one of those werewolves. Except, Seth! I didn't trust him!

"So," he paused, resting his cold and heavy hand on my shoulder. I stiffened at his touch and shrieked. I was scared. I didn't want to become a vampire! "So this is the famous Madison Love. You have grown a lot, darling!" he said kindly.

My mother moved and I believe that she was nodding. "Where is Mercy?" she asked.

I froze when I heard my brother's nickname. _What were they going to do to us? Oh, no, I didn't want to know._

"Mercy is in the house with Cheyenne and Elisha." the Theo guy said, his voice was raspy and deep. "He gave us a little bit of problem, but we managed to subdue him and his friend. That's a strong kid, even though he is skinny." he said teasingly, removing his hand off my shoulder.

Before I had a chance to protest they were running towards an unknown direction. I was tired and exhausted from everything. A few minutes later, we were approaching a large white house. The light from the inside of the house flooded the surroundings. I could see people moving about and I panicked with feared. I didn't want to know what was going to happen to us. _Thank you, Lady Luck, for keep on fucking with me!_

"We're here," my mother said, placing me on the floor. I stumbled and she quickly caught me. "This is your new home, Madison." she said happily.

I rolled my eyes at her and averted them to the house. It was beautiful on the outside, but I bet that the inside was dirty. The walls would be covered with blood and the smell of decaying flesh would probably inundate every corner.

"C'mon." Theo said, taking my hand and slowly guided me to the front entrance. I winced, afraid to see the blood on the floor and Mercury's body lying on the floor. "Welcome to our humble home." Theo said, standing behind me and gently pushing me in. I looked around and found the house immaculate clean._ OK, so I exaggerated!_

"Come in, sweetie." my mother said, appearing from behind me.

I stopped walking and stared at her. She looked as beautiful as I remembered. Her face looked the same. Her blond hair was the same length as it did, that night when I last saw her. What was different was her eyes. They weren't green anymore, but a dark yellow in them.. Just like Dr. Cullen. Embry mentioned something about their eye colors. If they were crimson...

"Let me go!" a male voice screamed. It was Mercury! They were hurting him!

"Mom! They are hurting him!" I cried, as I ran passed her and ran up the flight of stairs. I saw a young girl, holding my brother's hand. He was struggling to get remove his hand from the girl's hold.

"Cheyenne, let Mercy go." my mother said softly, as she appeared beside me. I was startled. She moved so much faster. I feared her.

"But Mom," Cheyenne said, letting go of Mercury's hand. He hurriedly ran towards me and placed his arms around me. I clutched at him and began to cry. He was still Merc, he was still human. His skin was warm and I could hear his erratic heart beat.

"Calm down, sweetie." my mother told the little girl. "You have to be nice to your brother and sister."

"They aren't my brother and sister." Cheyenne retorted and stood beside Theo, who had followed us. "I'm leaving. I don't need to hear the same story over and over." she said bored.

"Chey, you have to be kind to Ashleigh's children. They are her biological children and you deserve to respect them." Theo said in a booming voice.

Cheyenne shrugged and walked passed me. "Whatever, Theo." she snapped, standing in front of Mercury and smiling at him. "I like him. He's my age. I could use a new playmate."

"I don't like you." Mercury snarled. "I don't want to be here. Why the fuck do we have to be here?" he bellowed, grasping my hand and pulled me closer to him.

"Geez," Cheyenne laughed. "Humans can be so dramatic." she said, walking to where I stood. She eyed me, scrutinizing me, until she rolled her eyes. "You smell like dog." she grumbled.

"And you are a fucking bitch." I gritted. _Boy, if she was human! I would kill her. No one talks bad about my wolf! _

"I know." she laughed. _Bitch! Why was our mother associated with this people?_

"Cheyenne, you can leave." Theo said, standing in front of us. "If you hurt either of them. I will end your life." he said menacingly.

"Why do you protect those stupid humans?" she asked nonchalantly, running her pale finger across my brother's chest. He stared at her in disgust and spit on her face. "See, they aren't grateful that we united them with their mother." she said curtly, as she wiped her face.

Mercury was feisty! _Go, bro! _Too bad that she could easily snap us in two like a twig.

"Eli, let's go." she said, turning around to face the quiet vampire that stood near the steps. "Let's give them some alone time." she said, raising her eyebrow at me. "You are lucky she's here..." she muttered. I fell a chill run down my back. She just said that she would've killed me if my mother wasn't here to protect me!

Elisha stood motionlessly for a while, his eyes on Mercury and me. They were all beautiful, but the coldness that surrounded us was annoying. I was used to the heat of Embry's body.

"I'm sorry." Elisha said sheepishly. "My sister can be a pain at times, but she is sweet." he said, smiling at me. I felt myself relaxed a bit. "She's just jealous that our Mom, wanted you two to join us." he explained, and then turned around and sauntered down the steps.

"Oh," I said startled, when I felt my mother's cold arm on my shoulder. She smiled sweetly at us and got in between us. Mercury smiled down at her and kissed her cheeks.

"I knew that you come back!" he exclaimed.

"Whatever." I grumbled, jerking her hand off me. "She's a vampire." I said dryly.

My brother stared at me and shook his head. "Freaking imagination." he grunted.

"Look at her, Merc." I ordered, he rolled his eyes and looked at our mother. She was smiling at him, their hands entwined. "She looks the same as she did eleven years ago. Her hair is blond, her skin is paler than ever. Her eyes used to be green and now they are a weird yellow. She has not aged!" I explained, but he just ignored me.

"That's due to her good genes, right?" he said, staring at our mom.

"Mercury, sweetie, she is right. I am no longer a human." she said softly. Mercury laughed and shook his head.

"It would be funny a funny story if it was October of April Fool's Day, but it's November, scary stories are so yesterday." he said arrogantly.

"Whatever, idiot! She is not human. She doesn't have a heart beat anymore. There's no blood in her body, only the one she fucking sucks from humans or animals." I said crossly.

Mercury smacked me across the head. "Ouch, retard!" I whined, punching him in the stomach.

"Idiot! She is still my mother." he said, staring lovingly at her. "So respect her."

"Not mine!" I said quietly, as I rubbed the place where he had hit me. "My mother is dead."

"Damn, Mad. You fucking cried at night because she was gone and now that she is here..." he trailed off and took a step closer to her.

"I did cried at night! And where the fuck was she?" I yelled, afraid to blink and let my tears fall. "I waited by that damn window hoping that she would be coming back and she never did."

Mercury stared at me and didn't say a word. "You abandoned me too, Merc." I wept, letting the tears fall down my face.

"I was there." he whispered, staring at me. "I was there for you!" he said sadly, a single tear falling down his face.

"No!" I shouted. "You were never there for me. You became a shadow of what you used to be. You shun me when I needed you the most. I had to fucking fend on my fucking own! No one ever cared about the girl that sat silently in a corner, staring every afternoon out the window, hoping and begging the Lord that her mother would return!" I said forwardly.

"I'm sorry! I never thought that you needed me that much. You were always so strong, Mad." he said quietly.

"It's all your fault." I said, turning to face my mother. Her face was covered by her blond hair as she stared down at the floor.

"I know." she whispered, lifting her face and offering me a sad smile. "I couldn't stay." she said, leaning against the wall.

"Bullshit!" I hissed.

"We should seat in the living room." Theo suggested.

"Yes, we have to talk. I will tell you everything that transpired that fateful night" she said softly, as she ambled towards the living room.


	31. Forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

Mercury pushed me against the wall and grabbed my arm. "Be kind to Mom, idiot." he hissed, tightening his hold on me.

"Fuck you, you fucking dick. I will do what ever I want. I will not do what you want me to do." I retorted, punching his arm.

"Guys, please sit down." our mother said softy.

Mercury let me go and we walked in enormous and spacious living room. It was decorated with white leather matching couches and beautiful bay windows that in the sunlight would let the light flood the entire room.

There were a few pictures hung on the wall and they were mainly of Mercury and me. I felt sick to my stomach as I noticed that there were pictures of my sixth grade graduation and prom. There was also a picture of Embry and me, when we went to the Hispanic Festival in Seattle.

"Why do you have so many pictures of us, Mom? Are you a fucking stalker?" I asked annoyed.

"Well," she began.

"Well?" I asked frustrated.

"Madison, shut up!" Mercury said angrily. "Let her talk!" he hissed at me. Boy, this kid was feisty!

"You shut up!" I said curtly. "All you've done is suck up to her, you moron!" I bantered, throwing the decorative pillow at him. "She has you wrapped in her perfect little finger. You are such a fuck!"

He grunted and sat further away from me. "You are hopeless, Love!" he said heatedly.

"And you are fucking stupid. Can't you see that Ashleigh is using you. She didn't love us." I said crossly, staring daggers at her. She looked sad, but I didn't care. There were ten years of pent up frustration and abandonment issues floating in my mind. I wanted to hurt her the way she hurt me.

"Be kind to our mother." Mercury said disapprovingly. "Let's at least listen to what she has to say. There are a lot of things about that night that are still hazy and blurry in my mind."

I frowned at him, but kept quiet. My mother, Ashleigh, smiled kindly at him. She was a good actress. She even looked like she was suffering_. Bitch! I mean, witch!_

"Madie and Mercy," she began, sitting on the edge of her seat. "I never meant to abandon you two. Madie was my sun and Mercy was my sky. I never meant to hurt any of you. I am sorry if my absence caused you so much pain." she said apologetically.

_Whatever! I didn't want to hear it! Her apologies were ten or eleven years too late!_

"Just tell us, so we can go back to our lives." I said grudgingly.

My mother stared at us, and then adverted her eyes to Theo. They seemed to share a bond. Perhaps they were lovers. _Oh, I see! She left us for him! That had to be it!_

"I see!" I said sarcastically. "You left us for Theo here, right? You left us for the riches that he offered you?"

Mercury punched my arm and I smacked him square in the face. "Don't fucking hit me!"I shouted, staring menacingly at him.

"Damn, bitch! You pack a mean punch. Who taught you how to fight?" he asked, placing both of his hands on his nose.

"My boyfriend Embry." I said dryly.

"Did they fight this much when they were little?" Theo asked my mother. She nodded, a grin on her face.

"These two have not change at all." she said proudly.

"What the hell do you know about us?" I asked acerbically. "You don't know shit about me!" I grimaced.

"Love, calm down!" Mercury said flatly, taking my arm and pulling me to him. "Be quiet and let her finish." he said angrily.

"Fuck you, asshole." I said, pushing him away from him.

I moved to the far end of the couch and slouched, folding my arms across my chest. Why did I have to be hear? What about my freewill? I wanted to get up and leave, but not before breaking the vase that was on the coffee table on my brother's massive head. What a jerk!

"Two weeks before I left the house," she began, playing nervously with her hands. "I went to tuck you kids in for bed. I went to Madie's room and found it empty. I didn't give it too much thought. She used to like to play hide-n-seek every night. I thought that she was hiding in her usual spot, under Mercy's bed." she stopped, looking up at Mercury. He looked enthralled by her mellifluous voice.

"I remember." I blurted out, smiling like an idiot. Those were innocent days.

"Well, I entered Mercy's room and found a strange woman near his bed. I immediately ran to him, but she flung me across the room. I yelled at Mercy to run away from her, but he was mesmerized by the sound of her voice. He was bewitched and wouldn't... he wouldn't stop staring at her..." she trailed off, shaking her head sadly.

"It was Maia," Theo said in his deep voice. It reverberated across the entire house. It was booming and powerful. I felt myself shake in my seat. "She used to be my mate." he clarified.

"Maia had lost her children many years ago. She would always go to Mercury's room at night to watch him sleep. He reminded her of her son, Matteo. That night she didn't care if Ashleigh saw her. She was tired of hiding in the shadows. She wanted to take Mercury from your mother." Theo said, taking my mother in his arms, and gently caressing her back. "Your mother fought her, but a human can never win against a vampire." he said gravely, staring at me.

"Then what happened?" Mercury asked intrigued.

"Madie came out from under the bed and she attacked her, trying to defend me. She bit her and Madie fell on the floor, complaining of pain. When you heard your sister's cries, you snapped out of the enchantment you were in and ran to us. Maia was already gone, by the time, I managed to reach the phone to call for help. Madie was in so much pain that I thought that I was losing her. But, Theo came in through the window and sucked the poison out of you." she said, smiling tenderly at him.

"You saved me?" I asked him. He nodded and then his eyes returned to my mother. _He loved her!_ He stared at her the way Embry stared at me.

"He saved Madison and after two weeks she returned again. This time she was set on stealing my little boy. I slept in his bed instead, waiting for her. I thought that I could kill her. Boy, was I fooling myself. She bit me. She almost drank my blood, if it wasn't for Elisha. He pulled her off me and... well, he ended her life. The venom was slowly spreading inside me. Elisha was scared that if he sucked out the poison, he would kill me. He told me what would happen after the transformation"

I stared confused at them and sighed. This was too much and half of it I didn't understand. I only had a basic knowledge of vampires, and it was what Jake, Quil and Embry had told me.

"Transformation?" I asked, my eyes darting from Theo to my mother. "What are you guys talking about?"

Mercury was interested too. I could see his face and the attention he was giving our mother.

"When a human has been bitten by a vampire, they undergo a series of transformations. I could explain it, but the less you know the better." Elisha said, as he came in through the open window.

He moved so gracefully. I watched him, as he approached where we were sitting. He was tall, with broad shoulders, lithe and an enigma. His dark short hair contrasted against his pale features. He sat beside me and smiled at me.

"When a newborn is made, they are strong and demand blood. They can't control their thirst. If your mom had stayed with you... she would have killed you." he said slowly.

"Killed us?" Merc and I asked in unison.

"But she loved us!" he managed to say.

"The thirst that I felt at the beginning was stronger than my love for my children. It was stronger than any human emotion." my mother said dejectedly.

"But, I still don't get it. You said that the pain is excruciating, yet you said good bye to us." Mercury said confused.

"Yeah, you looked fine." I said, nodding my head.

"I was in pain, Mercy and Madie." she answered. "I could smell your blood and I desired it. I felt my skin burning in pain and I wanted to die. I didn't want my babies to see me agonizing. I wanted to be far away." she said quietly, looking down at her hands.

"I waited for her at the corner. I was the one that convinced her to leave. I didn't want her to live with the guilt of killing her children. An eternity filled with remorse is worst than death." Elisha said in his gentle voice.

"How do you know?" I asked him, fearing his proximity.

"I killed my own mother." he said flatly.

Mercury stood up and walked to where my mother sat. "Mom, thank you for loving us." he sobbed, opening his arms and wrapping her small body in them. I hated his easiness to forgive.

"Yes, she left us to save us, but why didn't she come back?" I asked annoyed. Mercury flashed me an irate look and then turned to face our mother. "Why did she stay away from us for so long? Why now? Why? Damn it! Why?"

Elisha placed a cold hand on my knee and smiled at me. "It wasn't easy for her, Madison. She felt the weight of the world as she walked away from her two little children screaming for her to come back. It took her three years to learn to drink animal blood, instead of human blood. She needed to know that she was not going to harm you or your brother." he said, his hand still on my knee.

"Please, move your hand away from me." I said curtly, shuddering at the coldness his touch left behind.

"I am sorry. It's not everyday that I am near mortals." he laughed heartedly.

I rolled my eyes and stared at Mercury and our mother. Yes, he'd forgiven her. I still couldn't process all the information that I had just heard.

"I need time to clear my thoughts." I said, standing up and stopping in front of my brother and mother. "I have to think about everything. I just can't forgive you."

"I understand, Love." she exhaled. "I didn't expect you to jump up with happiness the minute you saw me. That's why I did what I did. I know that it was wrong to venture to La Push, but I had to. I needed to see both of my babies."

She gave me a sheepish smile and raised her hands to touch my brother's face. She looked so small next to him. Mercury never smiled like that. He was mesmerized by our mother.

"You were in La Push, Merc?" I mumbled.

"Ah?" he asked, raising his face to look at me.

"Were you in La Push too?" I asked frustrated.

"Oh, yes, why?" he said, smiling down at our mother.

"Since when?" I asked, walking towards them and clutching at his arm. He sighed annoyed and gave me a dirty look.

"Why do you wanna know?" he asked irritated.

"Because I want to know? How come you never visited me?

"Because you were busy fucking Embry." he rebuked.

Bitch! "Are you jealous?" I asked angrily, pinching him.

"Damn, Love, that hurts. And why would I be jealous of you fucking Embry?" he said tiredly.

"'Cause he is hot, muscular and sexy!" I simply said. He snorted and flipped me the finger.

"I don't need to be muscular to fuck, Love!" he said grudgingly.

I heard Theo and Elisha laughing, but I didn't give a flying fuck. I was angry at Merc, for not visiting me when I wanted and needed to see him. I even called his cell phone and left many messages

"Yes you do. No boy will look at you." I said lowly.

"Boy? Why boys?" he asked puzzled.

"Cause you are gay!" I blurted out.

"I'm not gay. I have a fucking girlfriend." he said indignantly.

"Whatever, nice cover up." I laughed. I noticed Mercury's eyebrows furrowed angrily and I took a step back behind Elisha.

"He does have a girlfriend." Theo said, nodding his head. "She is pretty for a puppy." he laughed.

I turned to my mother and she was also nodding. "He does and the puppy is beautiful."

"Puppy?" I asked perplexed, staring at Elisha.

"She is a werewolf." Elisha explained. "Just like your boyfriend. I guess it runs in your family Ashleigh, that your children will be part of our enemies."

Puppy? Werewolf? Girl? No! No! "You are dating Leah?" I shrieked surprised.

"Yes," he paused, and stared around the living room. "What is wrong with that?"

"She's mean! She's scary too! And she has never said hello to me!" I chided.

"Yes, she is!" Elisha said, trembling at the thought of her name. I already liked him!

"She's sweet! And I love her." Mercury said softly, a grin appearing on his face.

"How long have you two been together?" I asked interested.

Mercury raised his gaze to the ceiling and started counting with his fingers.

"Well, I am waiting for an answer." I said belligerently.

"Since you ran away after beating Micah's ass. I ran after you and found her in the woods. We clicked instantly and we have been together since."

That's five weeks! "You have been in La Push for five weeks and you have not come to visit me once!" I said hotly.

He rolled his eyes and sneered at me. "You've been too busy getting pregnant, Madison."

"No!" I snarled. "What? How did you know?" I shouted. Elisha covered his ears and took a step back.

"Leah and Embry are werewolves, duh! They have their mind links. Every fucking blow job you gave him, my poor Leah saw." he said acerbically.

"What? That's impossible!" I yelled. Why didn't Embry tell me this about werewolves?

"No, it's not impossible. Embry had been thinking about if for a while. And she told me today, before this guy and that other girl barged into our house and dragged me out of the cottage." he said, staring daggers at Elisha and Cheyenne.

"I have to return home. I want to speak to Embry." I muttered.

"Are you going to abort it?" he asked worriedly.

"How did you know? Why do you care?" I asked him dryly. How did he know?

"I do know you!" he said sadly, ambling towards me. "You are my sister and I love you. I know that you are afraid of turning out..." he trailed off, looking back at our mother. "Sorry." he said softly and then turned to face me. "You'll be a great mother, Madie, but please don't kill the baby."

"Too bad that I can't say the same about you." I said dejectedly, turning away from him. "Can I leave now?" I asked my mother.

She nodded and looked straight at the floor. "I'll drive you to your house." she said despondently.

"Thank you." I said flatly, turning to face my brother one last time. "Thanks for caring so much, Mercury Alexis. It shows what kinda brother you are. Hell, you are just like the rest of my brothers.."

"What about you, Love? Have you ever wonder that I was in pain too? Did you ever asked me how I was feeling?" he asked hurt.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I did! I tried hard to make you acknowledge me. But you never looked me straight in the eye! I gave up on you the night that you said 'I wish you were never born'... Thank you for reminding me how unwanted I have always been!" I sobbed, letting all the tears that I have been holding back flow freely.

"Madison, don't cry!" my mother said, placing her cold hand on my forearm. "I loved you and I still do. I have never regretted having you. It was a joy to bring you into the world. I have been blessed."

"I want to go to my house." I wept. "Take me back home, please."

"She can't go back to La Push, those werewolves might destroy her. But you can have my car." Theo said.

Cheyenne came from outta nowhere and handed my mother a set of keys. My mother ambled towards me and handed me the keys. "You don't have to return it. I want you to have it." she said smiling at me. I didn't look at her, I kept staring down at the keys in my hand.

Cheyenne snorted annoyed and stood beside Elisha. "Ungrateful bitch." she mumbled loudly.

"Shut up, cunt! You are just jealous that she loves me more than you."I rebuked angrily.

She tried to come at me, but Theo held her back. I could tell that he was furious at my attitude. I didn't care. I only wanted Embry. I only cared for Embry. I could pictured his pain expression.

My mother walked me down the stairs and down a narrow hall that led to a white door.

She opened the door for me and smiled. We walked into the garage and held my breath when I saw all the cars that they had parked in it.

"My car is that white Land Rover, it's yours." she said gently.

"Thank you. I will return it as soon as I can." I muttered, playing with my hands.

We walked in silent to it and she sighed. "Love," she paused. "Have you really thought about what you'll do with the baby?" she asked careful.

"No, why have you?" I shrugged.

"Well, I just found out about the baby, when I heard it's tiny heartbeats." she said with a smile.

"You did?" I asked, staring oddly at her. She looked happy that I was going to be a mother. She probably wanted steal it from me. "Why do you asked?"

"Well, I would like to be there for you." she blurted out, she raised her hand to my shoulder and she sighed. "Have you been to the doctor?"

"No, I just found out today and you are already know the rest of what happened." I said flatly.

"I'm sorry. I should have planned it better." she laughed.

"Yeah," I snorted. "You should have planned it better." I said sarcastically.

"Can I go with you when you go to see OB/GYN?" she asked hopefully.

"I guess. I have a feeling that you are going to be in my life for a long time." I said nonchalantly, shrugging

She shifted on the balls of her feet and sighed, smiling at me. How awkward was this? How old was she when she had me?

"Are you afraid of me?" she asked, ending my train of thoughts.

"Yes." I said.

"You don't have to be." she reassured me, taking my free hand in her cold one. I stared at her face and started remembering happy parts of my childhood. Yes, she was my world. I still loved her, but I was still hurting.

"Why not? You are a vampire? Should I trust you?" I said hesitantly.

She let go of my hand and walked towards the white Land Rover. "You have a point, but you can trust me. I only drink animal's blood."

"Oh," I said casually, walking towards her.

She opened the driver's side door for me and gestured me tog et in. I obeyed and she closed the door for me. She moseyed over to the passenger seat and got in the car. She programmed GPS to guide me back to La Push. When she was done, she handed me a small black cellphone.

"What's this for?" I asked confused, opening the small flip phone.

"It's your phone. That way you can let me know that you made it safely to La Push and also to keep us in contact. You can call me whenever you schedule the appointment." she said timidly.

"I don't think I will." I said blatantly

Her eyes saddened and she bit her lower lip. "Please, Madison, that way, I will be at peace that you and the baby are safe." she said, her voice quivering.

"Now you cared." I said dully, inserting the key in the ignition.

"I've always cared." she managed to say, taking my hand in hers.

"You hurt me, Mom." I sobbed.

"I know and I am sorry." she croaked, squeezing my hand gently.

"I cant forgive you, at least not yet." I cried, turning my head to the side to hide my tears.

"I know. I do love you" she whispered.

"I highly doubt it." I laughed.

"I do, Love." she said, running her cool hand through my hair. She always loved caressing my hair at night or when I was sad. She loved the fact that I was mixed and didn't have her pale complexion. "I love you so much, my angel."

"I'm not an angel, Ashleigh. I am dead!" I said coldly. "I have to go now."

"Yes, of course." she said, forcing a smile as she got out of the passenger's seat. "Bye, please call me when you get home safely, sweet angel."

I waited for her to close the door and started the engine. I felt the weight of the world on my shoulder. I had to make so many decisions. I only wished that I had more time to think and analyze my entire life. The garage door opened and I slowly drove down their massive drive way. I stopped to look back and found Mercury, Elisha and Theo standing beside a distraught Ashleigh.

I stopped the car and put it on parking and ran out of the vehicle. "Mom," I shouted, walking briskly to where she stood. "Mom!"

My mother removed her arms from around Mercury and Theo and ran to meet me. "Love, my baby." she whimpered, as her cold arms encircled me.

"Mom, I am sorry. I am so sorry! I missed you, please don't leave me. I am so scared. I don't want Daddy to make me abort this baby. I am so scared! Please, Mommy, don't leave me!" I begged her, clinging to her and inhaling her soft scent.

"Never, Madison. I will never leave you!" she said, kissing my cheek and wiping away my tears.


	32. Home

Second Chances

Disclaimer: I own myself.

AN: Yes, she is back. I got bored and decided to post. I wrote all these chapters in like three hours. Then I had to beta-read some awesome stories and now I am going to bed.

**Home**

I sat in the passenger seat, as Mercury drove, our mother's white Land Rover. We did not speak much throughout the drive back to La Push. He was deep in thought and so was I. I had so much to reflect on. I couldn't turn my back on my mother now that I knew the reasons of why she left my brother and me. I couldn't stop worrying about how Embry was going to take it. I knew for a fact, that he was going to prevent me from contacting her. I also knew that this conversation could not be prevented.

I reached in to my pocket and grabbed my old cell phone. There were thirty-four missed calls. I sighed and checked who made the calls. I sighed when Embry's, Emily's and Kim's phone numbers appeared in the caller ID. I knew that it was Embry that had been calling hectically to see if I was still alive.

"Did your girlfriend called you?" I asked, shifting in my seat uncomfortably. I was angry at Mercury, but there wasn't a need to argue with him. We had enough for one freaking day.

He shrugged and sighed. "I don't have my cell phone with me." he said curtly. _Damn, he was ready for an argument. _

"Mercy," I said annoyed. "I don't want to argue. I want to have a damn civil conversation with you. I mean, damn it! You are making it hard for me. I don't want to fight anymore. I want to be your sister. If you were able to forgive Mom, I think that you can forgive me too." I said aggravated, turning my face to him.

"It's not easy to forget that we had grown so distant." he said frustrated. "I need time to readjust to your straightforward ways. I mean, I have been with Leah and she has been so sweet."

I wanted to laugh. That is not what I have heard. I heard that she turned into a harpy, bitter bitch and technically an ogre; after Sam imprinted on Emily, her best friend and cousin. Shit, I would be too! If Embry pulled an imprinting stunt like that, I'll castrate him! I guess that I should not judge her without knowing her first. I mean, who was I to cast the first stone? I wasn't a saint. Imagine that, Saint Madison. It's just too hypocrite! I was pregnant and living in comfortable sin with my boyfriend.

"Leah is a sweetheart, Mad." he said, hiding a smile.

"I bet." I said nonchalantly, staring down at my cell phone. _Should I call Embry?_ I dialed his phone number and only got the voice mail. I call the house phone number and got the answering machine. Great! _Where was he?_

"She is so nice," Mercury continued. I hung up the cell phone and gave him, my full attention. "… caring and she cares for her brother so much." he paused, glancing at me. "I know that she is going to be a great mother when we have our own children."

"You've planned so far ahead?" I asked confused. I never pictured Mercury as the marriage-type of guy. He was always so quiet and reserved. I really thought that he was gay like Micah Adrian. Speaking of the devil!

"Hey, Mercy, how are Micah and Thomas?" I asked intrigued. I bet they were together. "Did they get, um, together?"

"Micah and Thomas? Like together as a couple?" Mercury asked in disgust.

I nodded and stared at him. He shrugged and continued to stare forward. "Yes, those two together make a beautiful and disgusting pair." I said jesting.

"Wouldn't you be jealous?" he asked, furrowing his brow as he stared at me.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Um, well, you and Thomas... and you... Well, were very intimate." he said slowly.

"I wouldn't be jealous. It's in the past and I regret that mistake, but I won't let it ruin my life. I have more important things to worry about." I said, placing my hand on my stomach.

"Yes, that is true." he mumbled. "Tom and Mic are still friends. Well, that is what Miguel told me. Thomas doesn't swing that way."

I laughed. "No wonder Micah is such a dick. Poor kid! I really hope that he finds someone that can put him in his place and give him some much needed loving."

"True." Mercury muttered and then began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked, raising one brow.

"Embry broke a couple of Tom's ribs. The last I heard from Mark was that he was getting his nose redone." he laughed.

"Embry left him that badly beaten?" I asked, staring straight ahead.

"Yeah," Mercury smirked. "Embry broke Tom's spirit. Did Embry tell you that Thomas tried to sue him?" he said, giving me a sideway look. I shook my head, recalling that afternoon in the hospital. "Dad told him that he would counter sue him for sexually harassing you."

"Dad said that? I can't imagine it!" I said baffled. "Dad really did like Embry, didn't he?"

Mercury shrugged again and nodded his head slowly. "Did you know that he asked Embry to marry you? He does really like him."

"He asked Embry to marry me? Why?" I asked incredulous.

"Who knows?" Mercury said solemnly.

"You know! You are so discreet; I bet that you were standing right there when they were talking and they didn't even see you." I said cheerfully.

"It's a gift." he said arrogantly. "But for real, I really don't know much about that. I heard it from Leah."

"Leah? How does she know all this stuff?" I asked exasperated.

"Mind links, Love." he said. "I don't know if I should tell you."

"Why not? It's not like I am going to kill her. I just want to know. I want to know, Mercury Alexis Ferreira Smith!" I demanded irritated.

"Fine," he stopped, to face me. "I better not hear that you told Embry."

"What does Embry have to do with this?" I asked confused.

He rolled his eyes and looked straight at the road. He was pensive, his eyebrows knitted together in a concentrated expression.

"Just spit it out!" I yelled.

"Fine! Fine!" he said, raising a hand. "Don't be mad at Leah, Embry or me, alright?"

I nodded and waited anxiously for what he had to say. "Embry and Leah are werewolves." he said quickly and briefly stared at me.

"I know." I said nonchalantly. "I've know about them being werewolves. "

His mouth opened wide and then he pouted. "They share their thoughts when they are in wolf form." he said solemnly.

"You mentioned that before. So, does Embry think about our sex life a lot?" I asked inquisitively, smiling to myself.

"Please, I have to hear it from my girlfriend that you two have done it in every fucking position! I don't need any more mental pictures of your sex life!" he said disturbed. "Gross!"

"Oh, please. You think it's gross to have sexual intercourse with the person that you love and care for?" I chuckled.

"I don't think that sex is bad, when you are doing it with the person that you love and care for, Madison." he drawled. "It's just gross to know that my little sister is doing it. That's what's disgusting and gross."

"I bet she is jealous because you can't keep up with her." I laughed, when I saw Mercury's disgusted face.

"For your information, Leah and I have a healthy sex life!" he shouted angrily. I guess I hurt his manly ego...

"That's not what she told me!" I teased.

"What did she say about our sex life?" he asked worriedly. I laughed heartedly, as I touched his arm.

"I'm just kidding, Mercy." I laughed.

"Shut up." he muttered. We continued driving down the deserted road. I continued to mock him and make jokes about Leah only using him and banter him, nonstop. It was nice to bother someone; it kept me from thinking about what had happened earlier and what was going to happen, once Embry saw me... I didn't want to think about what was going to happen, as soon as I entered my house.

"We are almost there, Madie." he said, making a left on the main street that led to my house. "Are you ready?" he asked worriedly.

I shook my head and bit my lower lip. We continued to drive for a few minutes. Mercury was holding his breath, just like me. I didn't really want to go home; at least not yet. I wanted more time to mull over what had happened.

He made a right turn down the dirt path that led to my house. It was dark and I shuddered. The porch light to Aunt Ryona's house was on, but their car was not parked in front of their home.

"Aunt Ryona and Uncle M aren't in the house?" Mercury asked, slowing the vehicle as he drove closer to the little yellow house.

"They were going to Seattle and they left before all this madness began." I said softly, as I remembered that they had left early in the afternoon, to go shopping for their anniversary party.

"That's good." Mercury said relieved.

"Park in the back, please." I said slowly, unbuckling my seatbelt. The house looked empty and all the lights were off. I felt fear wash over me, like an ocean wave crashing over me. I shivered at the thought of being attack by a vampire.

I scanned around the backyard and didn't find a werewolf in sight. I guess that the darkness wasn't helping, but I had to try.

"Let's get out of here, Mercy." I said, my voice faltering. "Let's go to Emily's and Sam's house. They must be there. That's where all the werewolves get together to eat after patrolling. Then they come to my house to eat more." I said, a chill coursing through my entire body.

Mercury nodded and drove around the house. We drove down the dirt path and into the main road, for twenty minutes, until we turned right down the gravel road that led to Sam Uley's small gray shack.

I felt the pull, tugging at my heart. I knew that Embry was closed. A smile crossed my lips and I felt safe. I turned to face my brother and found him smiling too.

"Do you feel safe, too?" he asked me curiously. I nodded and he chuckled. "It's strange, but I know when Leah is near."

"I know what you mean, Mercy." I mumbled, staring out the window, looking intently at the darkness, hoping to find a wolf that I could identify as Embry.

"So, Mercy," I began, licking my lips nervously, as I gazed out the window.

"Yes, Madie?" he asked, a smile still displayed on his lips.

I was glad that Mercury found someone to love. I was happy. Leah would never hurt him. I bet that she would kill to protect him. I loved the thought of having a strong woman to care for him. "If the questions that you will make, are about Leah, I won't answer them." he said teasingly.

I rolled my eyes at him and laughed. "No, they aren't about her. So, do you think that Dad still wants Embry to marry me?"

"I don't know." he said solemnly. "I do know that he is going to be a little disappointed to know that you are pregnant."

"Tell me something that I don't know." I said gloomily.

We stayed quiet for a while. He took a left turn and I could see Sam's house in the distance. I felt my heart beating faster. I wanted to go to bed and just relax, with Embry beside me. I didn't want to face a house full of werewolves asking me if I was alright and who was the person or better yet, the vampire that abducted me. But let's face it; I felt safer with them. I felt a surge of joy slowly filling my heart at the thought of seeing Embry again. I also wanted to taste some of Emily's blueberry muffins. I was tired, hungry and in love. I just wanted a warm bath and a hearty meal to calm me down.

"Well, I see that this house is full." Mercury said, putting the Land Rover in parking. "I hope Leah is here." he said, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"I don't know." I muttered, staring nervously at the house.

The front door of the Uley's residence swung open and out came Leah, running towards our vehicle. She opened the door and in a heartbeat, she had her arms around Mercury kissing him feverishly.

"Baby, hmm," she said against his lips. "I thought, oh, goodness," she moaned as she kissed him again, running her tongue over his lips and pulling him out of the driver's seat. Her hands pulled slightly at his long brown hair and he groaned in pleasure. _OK, gross! Now I know, what he meant about having a mental image of a sibling having sex with his or her partner! Gross! _

Mercury didn't respond with words, but he did kiss her softly and longingly. I smiled, because I could tell that those two were hopelessly in love.

"I'll go inside…" I trailed off, knowing that they weren't even paying attention to me, when the door to my side, burst open and warm arms wrapped around me. I turned and found Embry's beautiful face, staring sadly at me. "I'm sorry." I whispered, looking down at my lap.

"You don't have to be." he said softly. I stared into his honeyed eyes and felt the pain, suffering and hurt vanish. I was home. I found myself safe and protected in those warm arms. "Don't be sorry, princess. You are safe in my arms." he mumbled, without giving me a chance to answer, his lips were on mine.


	33. Waiting

**Second Chances**

Disclaimer: Well, I own nothing.

AN: The end is near!

**Waiting**

_Embry's POV_

I sat impatiently in the sofa, as I tried to calm myself down. I had a feeling that something was going to happen, but I didn't know what it was. I had searched for Madison for the last six hours and I couldn't find her. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to see her. I wanted to know that she was alright. I checked the clock on the wall of Sam's house and it was well past midnight. I dug my hand in my cutoff jean's pocket and retrieved my cell phone to call Madison, but all I got was her voice mail, asking me to leave a message. I felt numb and incapable of helping her. _Where the fuck was she? Was she alive?_

Seth wouldn't dare to look at me. I had entrusted her safety to him, but he screwed it up. Damn it, no one in this damn pack, could take care of her. First it had been Paul and then she fell down a cliff, and now it was this.

"Embry," Emily said softly, as she stood a great distance from me. "I made more Mac-n-Cheese, would you…"

"I'm not hungry." I interjected her, as I stared blankly at the television. I was tired. There was no rock that I didn't move and lifted to search for her. Where could she be? Why did that vampire take her? I knew that Jacob, Seth, Paul, Jared and Sam were still searching for her. But I couldn't continue searching for her! Damn, I had to break my damn patella, in that damn ambush. It was going to take three fucking days for the damn bone to heal properly. I hated how powerless and vulnerable this entire situation left me.

"You have to eat, Embry." she said worriedly, taking a step closer.

"I don't want anything." I gnashed angrily. "I just want to be left alone."

"But, Embry." Emily said. I growled at her and turned my face. If Sam was here, he would probably punch or kill me, for talking to his imprint like that.

"Leave him alone, Emily." Leah said, as she entered the living room. Emily nodded and left us alone. I knew that Emily didn't dare to answer back to Leah. She still felt responsible for Sam imprinting on her and for Leah's bitterness- better yet, past bitterness.

"Leave me alone, Leah." I snapped furiously. I didn't want Leah's cruel jokes and rude comments. I was in no mood to listen to her poke fun at me. "I don't want to talk to you either."

"I know how you are feeling, Em." she said, taking a seat beside me. We stared at the television, not really paying attention to the news commentator.

"No, you don't!" I hissed, taking the control in my hands and flipping through the channels. "No one does."

"I imprinted on Madison's brother." she said sadly, as she sat back on the seat and stared disinteresting at the television. "He was taken too." she said, her voice breaking.

I pressed the mute button and turned to face her. "Which one, Leah?" I asked intrigued.

"In Mercury Alexis." she sobbed, as she wiped her tears with the palm of her hand. "I tried to stop them, but they took him too."

"Who? DO you know who took Mercury?" I asked, feeling a bitter taste rise in my mouth. _What if the person, ok, vampire that kidnapped them was someone that wanted revenge?_

"I don't know." she whispered, her beautiful face twisting in pain. I should've made fun of her, but I knew the physical and emotional pain that she was in. I knew, because I was feeling it myself. "I have searched for him. But the scent ends by the main street that leads back to Forks. They must've had cars."

"Damn," I muttered. "What if they are…" I trailed off, when I felt that feeling of security swept over me. I only felt it when Madison was near me. I stood up from the couch, and the pain coursed through my body.

"Don't say it!" she pleaded. I have never seen her like this. It was worst than when Sam left her for Emily. Leah became bitter and she hated anything that had to do with being a werewolf. She used our ability to mind link, and used it to hurt and spite us. She made Sam feel bad for imprinting on her cousin. She was constantly questioning who my biological father was and if Quil, Sam or Jacob were my brothers. There were times that I hated her and wanted to do nothing with her, but now I saw her as a girl, that had suffered too many heartaches.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, getting comfortable in my seat again. We remained in silence, hoping and wishing that everything was alright. We heard howling in the distance, but they all indicated that there was no sign of Madison.

"You love him, don't ya?" I asked, trying to end the agonizing silence that surrounded us.

"I do." she whispered, pulling her hair away from her face. Leah placed her hands on her lap and stared at them. "I forgot about the pain that Sam made me feel. I forgot everything about how I used to feel for him. I feel happy and I can't be away from him."

"I'm glad." I said, forcing a smile. If this was another time, I would've tormented her and made her feel uncomfortable, but it wasn't the time. We were both suffering for our soul mates. _Where were they? Will they ever return safely?_

"Thanks." she said uncomfortable and stared out the window. "So, you are gonna be a father?"

I nodded, but didn't speak. "Aren't you scared? I mean, you are just eighteen years old. Madison was with another man before you. What if it's not your child?" she said calmly.

I growled at her and clenched my fists. "Fuck you Leah."

"I am just worried. Plus, her brother thinks that it's not yours!" she said angrily, showing her true color. "We are part of the same pack and we look out for our brothers."

"Now we are brothers, right?" I said sarcastically, as I felt my entire body trembling. "You are such a fucking hypocrite."

"Oh, I'm a fucking hypocrite…" she trailed off, and remained quiet. We heard a car pull in to Sam Uley's gravel driveway and I felt the tug pull at my heart. I felt a sense of calmness pour over me, like a cold morning rain. It was her, my angel. I had no doubt about it. When she was near, I felt secure and happy.

"Fuck! He's here" Leah cried happily, jumping from her seat and running out the door. I stood up and cursed like a sailor as I took painful steps towards the door. When I got to the porch, I heard Madie-love's and the baby's heartbeat. They were both strong and I felt so content, to know that they were both alive. My two reasons for living were a couple of feet away from me.

It took all my strength to make it to down the front steps towards the white Land Rover that reeked of vampire. I didn't care. Yes, I did, but all that mattered was that she was alive. She was still human and she was back in my arms and in my life.

"I'll go inside…" Madie trailed off, when I opened the passenger's door and wrapped her tiny body in my arms. "I'm sorry." she whispered, looking down at her hands. _Why was she sorry? She shouldn't be! I should be the one to apologize._

"You don't have to be." I said. I gazed in to her eyes and felt the world spinning again. She was my world and I swear that the stars were now shining brightly down on us. "Don't be sorry, princess. You are safe in my arms." I mumbled. She parted her lips to speak and I kissed her.

I needed to taste her and make sure that she was still mine. I couldn't part from her ever again. I loved her so much, that I didn't care that she smelled like a mother fucking vampire.

She pulled away from our kiss and smiled down at me. "I missed you." she whispered. I kissed her again, my hands roaming every inch of her face. "I wanna go home." she cried, behind her tears.

"Let's go Alexis." I heard Leah say happily. Mercury got out of the driver's seat and walked hand in hand with Leah.

"Bye, Madie." he waved at his sister.

"Bye, Mercy." she said softly, gesturing back.

"Let's go home, Embry." Madie said, wiping a silent tear that had escaped my eye. "You drive, please."

"I wish I could, baby. I broke my leg while searching for you." I said sadly, and then she hugged me, pressing me against her. She sobbed louder, her shoulders shaking with every sob.

Something happened to her. I wanted to ask her, but I was going to wait until she was ready to tell me. I saw large shadows approaching us, but I ignored them. It was Sam and the rest of my brothers, coming to check on Madison.

"Don't you ever fucking scare me again!" Jacob said, pushing me away from Madison and wrapping his arms around her. "I was worried sick."

"I know." Quil retorted. "Next time you wanna push Embry to do whatever you want, I will spank you myself."

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I didn't mean to worry you guys."

"Well, you did, girl…" Jared said annoyed. "Embry broke his leg, because he went searching for you and…"

"Shut up, Jared." I said angrily, when I saw that Madison was hurting. She wasn't hurting physically, but emotionally. _What if those vampires did or said something to her?_ "We can talk about it later."

"I am just saying that she should be more careful." Jared said sternly. "Right, Sam?"

Sam didn't say anything, he just stared at Madison. He nodded his head and then turned towards his house. "Take her home, Embry." he ordered solemnly. "We'll talk tomorrow, Madison."

"I won't talk to you!" she bellowed, getting out of the Land Rover and trudging around it. She got in the driver's seat and slammed the door shut. "Get in, Embry, we are going to the doctor." she ordered, narrowing her eyes at Sam.

"I can't be seen by a doctor." I said lowly, turning my eyes to her line of view.

"Why?" she snapped. "What if it heals improperly?"

"Because I am not human and my bones heal too fast. I don't want to become a lab rat and become someone's experiment monkey." I said, smiling at her.

"Fine!" she said irritated, and turned on the ignition. "Are you staying?"

"No," I managed to say, getting in the passenger seat. The pain was agonizing, but it was drowned down by the joy of having my princess beside me.

"Give me a ride home." Quil said, opening the backdoor.

"Me too," Jake said, following after Quil.

"Me, three." Seth said, smiling at Madison. He sat behind Madison and place one hand on her shoulder.

"Not you." I said angrily. "I don't want you near Madison."

"Get in Seth, don't pay attention to him." she said grouchily. Seth mumbled thank you and closed the door shut.

We drove in silence down the drive way and I saw Sam's figure staring at us from the window. He looked angry. He didn't like the fact that those vampires had outsmarted us. But we were going to get even with them. No one made a fool of us!

"Why does your car reeks like vamps?" Seth asked, rolling down the windows in the back.

"I don't know? It smells perfectly fine to me." Madison uttered.

"Well, it stinks." Quil said nonchalantly.

"We can clean it and make it smell better." Jake said, as he admired the inside tapestry of the vehicle. "Where did you get this Land Rover, Madison? Is it your brother's?"

She shook her head and continued driving. "It's Embry's and mine." she answered annoyed.

"Who gave it to you?" I asked worriedly. She gave me a sideway glanced and shrugged.

"I'll tell you later." she murmured and that was the end of our conversation.

We dropped the guys in their houses and drove back to ours. It was dark and I could tell that she was afraid. I smelled the surroundings and motioned her to get out when it was safe outside. I hopped to the front door and opened it. As soon as we stepped inside, Madison's hands where on my waist and she was kissing me fervently.

"I love you.", without giving me a chance to answer, her lips were on mine.


	34. Preparations

**Preparations**

I was suffocating. I couldn't breathe or think properly. Everything around me was overpowering my senses. I was afraid that my high levels of stress were going to harm my unborn child. I was under so much strain, coming from every angle of my life. I needed to chill and just relax, but every time I did try, someone was pressuring me to speak about that night. My mind was constantly replaying the events that happened a few weeks ago. I held the phone tightly to my chest and sighed. I needed to take small and steadied steps. I needed to do one thing at a time. I needed to get over the hassle of telling my wolf-pack family that my mother was a vampire.

"Hello, this is Dr. Tulloch's office, how may I help you." a sweet and polite voice said on the other line of the phone.

"Hello," I paused and gulped. "My name is Madison Ferreira and I would like to schedule an appointment with Dr. Tulloch, please."

I chewed on the side of my lip, as I waited for the receptionist's reply. "Of course, have you been seen by Dr. Tulloch before, Ms. Ferreira?"

"No, I have not." I paused and sighed. "My mother gave me this number to make an appointment."

_Oh, even this was making me nervous._ I didn't know what to do with my life. I wanted to run away from everything, but that would imply that I was a weakling and I was not a weak person. I had overcome many obstacles in my life and this one, was not an exception; I was going to conquer it head-on!

"Before I schedule the appointment, there are a few questions that I would like to ask you, Miss." she said in her melodious voice.

"Sure, go ahead." I said, rolling my eyes annoyance. _Why did I need to be interrogated, just to make an appointment and be seen by a damn OB/GYN?_

"Alright," she sighed and I heard the stroking of the keyboard through the phone. _Damn, she was fast._

"Why do you want to see Dr. Tulloch?" she asked.

_Well, let's see! I am seventeen years old. I got to freaky with this guy that I met on the woods and fucked him, until we were caught by his friend. Skip a few months into the future; I kept on fucking him and I got pregnant; anything else that you might want to know?_ I thought wryly.

"I think that I might be pregnant." I blurted out.

"How old are you, ma'am?" she asked, typing something in the computer.

_None of your business!_ I looked around my living room and spotted a picture of Embry and me. I smiled to myself and sighed. _I love that man so much!_

"I am seventeen years old." I replied, as I adjusting my short skirt.

"When was your last menstrual period?" she asked.

_OK, I last had my period on November 27__th__ of last year, so that means… Shit, thirteen weeks already?!_

"Um, well, about ten weeks or thirteen weeks ago." I blurted out. "I also think that I am pregnant, but I already mentioned that, right?" I said nervously.

"Do you want Dr. Tulloch to give you a pregnancy test to determine if you truly are pregnant?" she asked, emphasizing on the word 'pregnant'.

_Duh, you prude! Of course, I want to really confirm that I am preggos! Why do you think that I am making this appointment? Can she be any dense?_

I shuddered at the thought of becoming a young mother. At least, I had the support of my boyfriend and my mother. I felt safe and even though, this was a scary journey, I was going to give it my best. I had faith that I was going to be a pretty descent mother, to Zeus.

"Yes, I would like that very much. Thank you." I said, gnawing my lip.

"Of course, let me put the data in the computer. And Ms. Ferreira, what day do you have in mind, and do you want a morning or evening appointment?" she asked kindly.

"Um, I don't care." I paused. "Do you have one for tomorrow?" I asked, crossing my fingers.

"Alight, please give me a second to verify if we have any available slots for tomorrow... I will put you on hold briefly, Ms. Ferreira."

"Sure, just hurry up." I muttered.

I hated waiting. I had been on hold for two minutes and I was anxious to get this over with. I checked my wrist watch and looked at the time. Embry was going to be home pretty soon. I know that he was being patient with me, but I didn't want to talk to him yet. I wanted to wait a bit longer.

"Ms. Ferreira?" the receptionist asked, bringing me back from my reverie. I mumbled and she quickly apologized in her harmonious voice. "I am sorry about the wait, ma'am."

"It's alright." I garbled, staring at the front door. "Do you have any opening for tomorrow or the following day?"

"Yes, ma'am we do! We have a few open slots for tomorrow at eight thirty, nine forty-five and ten thirty-five in the morning. Would eight thirty be a convenient time for you, Miss?"

"Uh, sure, eight thirty in the morning is perfect." I stuttered, as I stood from the couch and walked to the window. I peeked outside and saw the gray sky. _Perfect, it matches my mood._

"Alright, let me place your name in the computer." she clicked on the keyboard and after a few minutes, her voice echoed through the phone. "OK, Ms. Ferreira, Dr. Tulloch will see you tomorrow at eight thirty in the morning. Please bring your insurance card, a form of identification and a person older than twenty-one years old to act as your guardian. Also, please be at the office, fifteen minutes prior to your appointment. There are a few medical forms that we'll need prior to Dr. Tulloch seeing you. Is there anything else that I can help you with?" she offered.

"No, I am fine. Thank you. I will see you tomorrow." I managed to say.

"Have a wonderful day and good bye." she said cordially.

"Bye." I muttered and closed my cell phone shut.

I sighed and flopped back on the couch. I covered myself with the blanket and waited for Embry to come home. I waited for about forty minutes more, when my cell phone rang. I opened it, without glancing at the front screen of the phone to check the caller ID, to see who was calling.

"Hello," I said annoyed, switching the phone to my other ear. _It better not be Sam again!_

"Madison?" a husky voice said. _Damn, it was Sam Uley, again!_

"Who else could it be?" I snarled annoyed. This was the tenth time that he called this week. Didn't he get tired of being rejected?

"Oh, I am sorry." he chuckled. "It's Sam." he said, his tone turning serious.

"How can I help you, Sam?" I asked curtly.

"We still have a conversation pending." he said irritated.

"We do?! I wasn't aware of it!" I said derisively.

"Can I stop by, this evening to speak to you regarding…"

"I have nothing to say to you, Sam so please leave me alone." I snapped, cutting him off.

"Madison, we have to speak. You have insight regarding those vampires that held you and your brother captive. We need to know what they want. Do it for the safety and security of the people of La Push." he said angrily. "Please."

"Has Mercury said anything?" I asked uncouthly.

I heard him sigh on the other line. I could picture his solemn expression. I swear that there were times that I didn't like him. How could Emily tolerate that that gloomy guy?

"He won't agree to speak with me, unless you are present." he whispered.

"Too bad that Mercury and I don't get along. There is nothing left for me to say. Leave me alone and good bye." I retorted furiously.

I hung up on him and threw my cell phone against the easy chair. It bounced high on the chair and then it landed on the floor.

I needed a break_. Damn it! I needed a fucking break from all this shit!_ I needed to get away from all the fucking madness that was constantly plaguing my life! La Push was slowly killing me. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bite of the apple cobbler my aunt Ryona made for me and placed it back in the fridge. I was hungry for real food! I wanted some Brazilian or Cuban or Indian or Chinese food to calm my spirit. _Yes, some comfort food to help me relax!_

"I'm home, Lucy!" Embry shouted happily, as he entered the kitchen. I was still contemplating what to eat. I felt Embry's strong, warm hands seize both sides of my waist, as he pulled me to him.

"Hi, Em." I said, letting his glorious smell engulf me. His arms had the unique ability to calm me down. I pressed my back closer to his chest and felt safe, once again.

"Hi, precious." he mumbled in to my ear, as he kissed my neck. "How is the baby?" he asked softly, placing his hands on my stomach.

"Fine, I guess." I shrugged. He slid his hand under my shirt and glided it upwards, until it was resting on my left breast.

"You feel fine to me, Mrs. Call." he mumbled, kissing my shoulder, as his hand carefully cupped my breast.

_Mrs. Call? I loved the sound of it!_

"You feel fine," he moaned, turning me around to face him. "So very fine, Madison."

I opened my mouth to speak, but his lips were already on mine. "I want you, baby." he groaned, placing a caring hand on my temple, as he pulled my face to his. His lips came crashing hard against mine. I could feel the need and desire behind the force of his kisses. His free hand rested in my inner thigh, kneading it softly and his tongue glided over my lower lip. He gently lifted me up in his arms, and swiftly ambled to the living room.

"Did you know that I gained five pounds in the last few days?" I asked him, as he gently placed me down on the sofa.

"No," he said, as he hurriedly removed his white tee shirt. "But isn't it normal in pregnant women?"

He unbuckled his pants and quickly took them off. He stood before me, gloriously naked. He was perfect. Everything about him was perfect. Yes, he was perfection! Everything from his hair, all the way down to every specific and intricate detail of his body was flawless. I reached my hand to touch his erection. I felt it pulsated under my touch. I stared up at him and could see the passion in his eyes.

He smiled down at me, as he parted my legs with his knee. "Embry." I whispered, as his hands rested on my shoulder and slowly pushed me against the couch.

"Madison," he smiled. "I love you. Let me be inside you, baby.""

He pulled my skirt up, as he slowly slithered between my legs. I held my breath, as his hands slowly roamed every corner of my body. Desire was written on his face and his hands were executing his commands and wishes. He gently pulled up my flimsy shirt, until my breasts were fully exposed. He smiled, bringing his mouth over my right breast.

I closed my eyes, as his tongue playfully circled my taut nipple. The heat of his body covered me like a warm blanket, as his hand tenderly played with the waistband of my panty. "I'm going to do wonderful things to you tonight." he moaned, against my breast. _Oh, I believed him!_

His tongue continued to flicker over my rigid nipple, sending liquid heat waves down my body, reverberating in to my core. I was drenched in desire for him. My core was softly getting wet, as he continued to touch me in places that only responded to his touch. He suckled my nipple, biting it gently with his teeth, while his fingers, cautiously trespassed the barrier of my panty.

"Umm, Embry." I moaned in delight, as his forefinger, touched the sensitive nub, sending shock waves of pleasure through my entire body. He looked up at me from behind those long black lashes, and smiled, as he continued to suckle on my breast.

I bucked my hips in enjoyment that his ministration brought me. There was no describing how excellent our bodies reacted to each other. We were definitely made for each other. We fitted perfectly in the complicated puzzle of life. He truly was my soul mate and I was his better half.

"Do you like this, baby?" he asked me, as he trailed his hand lower down my waist. I nodded, baring my weight on the fingers that were inside me. "Do you Madison?" he asked in a sensual, raspy voice.

"I do!" I said, closing my eyes, as I held my breath, anticipating his next move. _Yes! _He left a trail of soft kisses down my growing abdomen and stopped, placing his ear next to my stomach.

"There's life inside you." he whispered, staring up at me. "Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world." he smiled, dipping his head in between my legs.

He ran his tongue down my slit, and fastened his hands on my hips, to prevent me from moving or squirming. I bucked, but he was stronger than me. There was no way out of this labyrinth of desire and pleasure! I tried to break free from his hold, when the pleasure that his tongue brought me was too intense. He flattened his tongue and continued to flicker it against my clit, sending powerful smoldering tidal waves of delight. I grabbed a handful of his hair and grinded my hips against his mouth until I felt an explosion of desire, love, mixed with pleasure and want, inside my womb.

He got up from the position he was in and crawled again in between my legs. He placed his cock at the entrance and gently drove inside me. I felt the sleek walls of my vagina clench, tightening as his penis drove deeper inside me. When he was completely inside me, he thrust his dick harder, until we found that inimitable pace that synchronized the movement of our hips, in one slow and sensual dance that only lovers know.


	35. When I Met You

**Second Chances**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**AN: This is actually a one shot about how Leah and Mercury met. I did it for Laurita and Lucianita. Those two amazing girls have been pestering me to write something that gave a bit of an insight Leah's and Mercury's relationship. I hope that you enjoy it and like it. Let me know what you think of it! It's just a glimpse in to how Leah met him. **_

**When I Met You**

_Leah's POV_

_You wanted to know about me, right? I don't know if I have ever told anyone about my life. I guess you aren't just anyone. You are someone that I can blindly trust. I willingly give you my heart, my dreams and my soul if you asked me to. _

_I don't know how to describe myself. I don't really want you to know the old me. I was dead and broken before you met me. I didn't know what I was to be honest with you. I am afraid to tell you the story of my life. Yes, Mercury, I am afraid to tell you what I am and why I was like I used to be. I swear that when I saw your green eyes I changed. I became someone different; I became different. I can see the color of the sky again. I want to live again. You have made me believe once again, that I am worthy of being loved. _

_Please, don't hate me when you hear my tale. I wouldn't be able to handle another broken heart! You are my world and my universe. The minute our gaze met, you became everything to me. I started anew the moment you smiled at me. I don't want to look back at my life without you, but you must know. I must tell you what I am and why I was the way I was. I need to move forward and in order to do so, I must face the unhappiness and bitterness that once encased my heart. _

It had been two years since my father died. I still couldn't believe that my dearest father, my best friend and confidant was gone. I was empty and at the same time of his departure, I lost the love of my life. Yes, Sam Uley left me. He left me for Emily Young, my second cousin and best friend. I was brokenhearted and I wanted to die. I didn't want to be a werewolf. I was a freak! The only freaking female shape shifter in the history of La Push. I was alone and I hated feeling so vulnerable. I hated how easily things made me cried. I found no joy in the things that once brought laughter and happiness in my life.

I became bitter as the years passed by. I was tired of seeing how happy Emily made Sam feel. I could see it in his mind, when I was in my wolf form. Our minds would link together and all of our intimate secrets became part of the packs. There was nothing that could be hidden from my pack brothers. Everything I feared and despised became public to them. Sam's thoughts were sickening and they felt like a knife, constantly stabbing my heart. And if it wasn't the thoughts about Emily that were being displayed in his mind, they were of me. He pitied me! I reviled the way he pictured me. In his eyes I was defenseless and destroyed by the hurt his imprinting caused on me.

I didn't have time to heal my wounds. And whenever I thought I had gotten over him, his thoughts betrayed me and I was once again bleeding through the same wounds he had caused me. I hated him. I loathed him! I hated everything that reminded me of love, adoration and imprinting. Sam Uley was responsible for the fucking harpy that I had become today.

I hated the universe for not thinking that I was not enough for Samuel Joshua Uley! Why did it choose Emily over me? What was so bad about me, that didn't make me worth to be Sam's? I often went to bed, asking myself those questions. There were many whys that would never get answered. I was too broken and shatter to even concoct the answers that I needed. I was not a woman anymore. I was an ice statue that hid her vulnerability behind a tough and bitchy attitude.

I didn't care anymore what others thought of me. I became resentful and unpleasant towards the rest of the pack; especially between Sam and Embry. I felt angry at Sam and everything that he held dear to him, I hated. I knew that Sam loved Embry like a little brother and favored him over the rest of the guys of the pack. I used his affinity to Embry and was constantly taunting them with the idea of who could be Embry's real father. I knew that it made the pack uneasy. There were times that I hated myself for doing such a vile thing.

But I wanted them to feel my pain. I was embittered by everything. I had lost much more than my humanity. I lost my father and the only man that I had given myself to and all for nothing; all because I became a werewolf. I was stuck in a body that I despised and loathed. I could live an eternity with the resentment that I felt.

"Leah," I heard Kim Santo's voice call, bringing me back from my reverie.

I turned to face her and rolled my eyes at her. I didn't need her pity either. I just wanted to be away, tucked under the blanket of my bed and dreaming of my past happy life. I wanted to dream of the promises that Sam and I made each other. We should have left when we had the chance.

"Leah," Emily smiled behind Kim. Those two considered themselves lucky for finding their soul mate. "It's so good to see you!"

_Hypocrite!_

"Whatever." I snarled, walking past them and going into the living room of the Black's residency. I sighed to myself when I saw the pack talking excitedly about Rachel Black's return.

"Leah!" Sam's alpha voice boomed loudly. I froze and I hated how my heart still reacted to his proximity. That was why I left the pack and joined Jacob's renegade pack; but that is another story!

"What, idiot?" I retorted.

"Don't talk to your cousin like that." he ordered, but his voice was soft. He gazed at me and all I found in his dark orbs was pity.

"I don't remember her being family, asshole." I said in a vinegary tone. "I only have Seth and my mother! She is a stranger to me." I said nastily.

I didn't hate Emily Young, but I didn't want to be in the same room as her. Seeing her scars reminded me of the secrets that Sam hid from me. It reminded me that he imprinted on her on the day of my birthday and chose her over me.

I turned around and ambled towards the kitchen. It was empty and I felt a little bit better, being away from everyone.

"Hey, Leah!" Jake said happily, walking past me and trudged to the refrigerator. "Rachel called and she should be here any minute!"

He took the juice carton and chugged it down and then smiled at me. "I haven't seen her since last summer. I am glad that she is coming to live with us. I don't know how she is gonna take it when she finds out that we are…"

"Rachel!!" We heard Billy Black shout contently.

"Gotta go!" he said, patting my shoulder. "We gotta meet tonight and discuss the patrolling schedules."

"Sure, sure." I said nonchalantly. He grinned at me and then started to leave.

"Bye." I muttered, taking the juice carton and placed it in the fridge.

I sighed and walked to the living room. Everyone had gathered around Rachel. She looked a bit annoyed when Kim Santos hugged her. I remembered how Kim used to bother her about Jared when they were in high school. I shrugged it off and walked by her.

"Hey, Leah." she muttered, waving at me, but Jake took her hand and dragged her towards the kitchen.

I was bored. I didn't have any friends that I felt comfortable with. I was in Jake's house, because he forced me to be here. He was my new alpha and I had to obey his commands. Even if I wanted to leave, I couldn't go back home, because my mother would be making out in the couch with Charlie Swan. I didn't want the dinner that I had earlier to come back and greet me.

"Where are you going, Lee?" Seth asked me, as he stepped out in to the front porch. My little brother was the only thing I loved in this house, after Sam. I still loved him, but I couldn't let the world know. I stared at my brother and felt my heart wither. It was like standing in front of a younger version of my father. He was a great kid and I would kill the girl or the person that ever hurt him and erase that permanent smile off his precious face.

"I was going for a walk. Wanna join me?" I asked, turning my head to face him.

"Nah," he said. "Quil called and he is bringing Embry's imprint. I want to meet her. She seems cool."

"You've never met her?" I asked curiously.

"Nope." he said casually. "You?"

I shook my head and continued to stare at the dirt pathway that led to Billy's house.

"I have seen her the afternoon she fell off the cliff. But I have seen her in Embry's thoughts. She seems pretty cool. Sort of like you, when, um…" he trailed off and sighed. "She is a strong girl… sort of like you, before Embry imprinted on her. But I guess love does miracles."

"Weirdo." I muttered, placing the palm of my hands on the balustrade. "You know, there are too many people around and Kim is getting on my nerves." I said nonchalantly. "So, I am gonna go for a walk."

"Yeah, sure." he laughed, as he walked to where I stood. "Why don't you go for a walk and come back later." he said, eyeing me carefully. "You need to relax more often Leah. I am worried about you!" he said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Seth," I snapped. "I will be fine. Stop worrying so much."

We talked for a while longer and that's when I saw her. Embry's imprint was beautiful. Her dark hair fell down to her waist and her brown eyes were glued to him. She wasn't a sweet girl like Emily and Kim. She was straightforward and I like that about her.

"She smells sweet." I whispered to my brother. He had a smile on his lips and sighed.

"She might be pregnant." Seth said.

"Pregnant?" I asked annoyed. Great! Another thing that was taken away from me was my ability to have a child in the future. Seth nodded and walked away to where everyone stood.

"I'll see you later." he waved off. "I hope that you find what your heart desires, sis."

I rolled my eyes at him and glanced one last time at Embry's imprint and jumped off the porch. I walked down the dirt path that led to the woods. I wanted to phase and just run. Running always seemed to ease the feeling of uncertainty that bubbled in my chest.

I passed the abandoned shack that used to be our love fortress when we used to date. I didn't want to see our names carved on the wood. I wanted to leave La Push, but honestly, where would I go. I didn't have anyone to share anything with.

I was deep in thought that I didn't notice the rain falling copiously. I didn't care if I got wet. I got used to it. It hid my tears. Nothing mattered anymore. The rain wasn't going to kill me or get me sick.

"Excuse me." I heard a deep voice. It sounded worried. I looked around and out of the shack that held so many memories of Sam and I. "Are you alright?"

"What do you wa-" I stopped. _What the hell was happening to me?_

_I fell to my knees, my eyes fixed on those green orbs that were staring back at me. I could feel the heat of my tears, mixed with the coldness of the autumn rain on my face. That was when I felt the desire to live again! I felt the sun appear from behind the dark clouds, and shine its rays down on your face. It was a strange feeling. I couldn't breathe and all I could do was stare up at your gorgeous face. I feared that you were just a dream; a figment of my imagination. I feared that if I blinked, that you would vanish in to thin air and I would be lost without you._

_I didn't feel miserable and resentful anymore. I wanted to smile. I wanted to be strong and make you proud of being with me. I never thought that I was going to feel so alive. The earth under my feet shifted and I was falling; you caught me, love! Everything that once was dark in my heart was now filled with your light. You saved me! When I met you, I became alive for the first time in twenty years. _

_You know the rest of my story, Mercury. Do you still want me to tell you that you became my life; my reason to live and strive to become better? You do? _

_Mercury, my love, my life and my world… you make me a better person. Thank you for becoming my universe. I love you! I have never loved anyone with the same intensity that I love you. Yes, Sam was my first love. But you are my first true love. My heart sings for you. Thanks to you and to that day when I first met you!_


	36. You'll See!

**Second Chances**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

**_There is more sex talk on this one. These is the continuation of the chapter titled Preparations. It's on Em's POV. I hope that you enjoy it! Regarding the previous chapter When I Met You, well, I really don't like to delve on Leah's character. It is too complicated for me. Forgive me if I didn't do it justice. Again, sorry and let me know how you like this one! Enjoy! _**

**You'll See!**

_Embry's POV_

At first, it was passionate, soft and tender. But I lost myself inside her. I only wanted to feel my dick, buried inside her wet and sleek pussy. Yes, I was so fucking horny for her, that I wasn't thinking straight. I only wanted to give her pleasure, before I lost my head in all the fucking blissful enjoyment her body brought me. I know that I always tell her that we never fuck, but _make love_… Damn it! Not today! There was something different in the atmosphere. It was that intoxicating scent that lingered around her, like a faithful puppy.

She smelled heavenly. She was so desirable. I could see under her shirt that she wasn't wearing any bra. That shit, is what drove me insane and made me hornier than ever! I like how easy she made it for me. All I had to do was pull up her shirt and her breast, would be perky and inviting. There were times that I thought she wore little clothes at home, because she wants me to jam my dick inside her.

I saw her, standing next to the fridge and I felt my dick grow rigid with want. I watched as she bent to reach for something in the fridge. Her ass, damn it, her ass was so fucking round and perfect that I just wanted to smack it! Her legs are so perfect and smooth; they were begging to be touched. I wanted to fuck her right there in the middle of the kitchen, but I had to remember that she was pregnant. I wanted to let the primeval side of me; that animalistic gene that made me a werewolf, take over. But I didn't want to harm her or the baby.

I tried to take it slow, but I ended up using my brute force on her. I had been thinking about what Leah had said a few weeks ago; that I didn't notice how hard I was plunging inside her. My mind had wandered far beyond my reach. It was too late when I saw that I had bruised her breast, arms and legs.

Damn, I felt like a fucking asshole! I hurt my soul mate. She wasn't looking at me, when I released my seed inside her. I didn't see the tears in her eyes, as she silently cried in pain. All because of my fucking carelessness! I had been thinking about what Leah told me. She knew how to push my fucking buttons and I had lost it and hurt my angel. I knew that the baby was mine. I didn't need to doubt it! I had been the one that shared her bed in the last five months. I was her lover and that was how it was going to stay. Madison was faithful. She loved and gave herself with intensity. Madison had gotten pregnant during the time that I had moved in with her.

I needed to erase Leah's fucking comment. That bitch! I thought that the only way possible to accomplish it, was nailing my girlfriend, until she moaned my name so loud that the entire population of La Push knew that she wanted me! I was wrong! I ended up causing more pain than I had intended to.

I looked down at her and saw her silently sobbing. "Oh, baby, I am so sorry!" I said, cupping her little face in my hands. "I'm sorry." I kissed her lips softly, my forehead resting against hers.

"Get off me." she whimpered, pushing me off her and getting to a sitting position. "Please, get off me."

I did as she asked, but remained closed to her. "I'm sorry Madison."

"Why did you hurt me?" she cried angrily, covering herself with the blanket that she had on the couch. "You weren't gentle at all. What happened?"

"I'm sorry!" I said sadly, taking her hand and gently pulling her to me.

"I am not a fucking whore, Embry." she yelled, snatching her hand away from my hold. "You fucked me like you wanted to assert your dominance. What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted, as she sobbed loudly.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. "I don't know what came over me." I said, pleading forgiveness with my eyes

"Did you make a fucking bet and want your pack brothers' to see how you fucked me? Is that… is that why you hurt me?"

"No!" I said offended. "I would never do that to you! I love you and I would never do such a thing to you."

"Then what is it? You weren't gentle at all!" she yelled, turning to face me. Her tear-stained face was killing me. I never meant to hurt this beautiful angel that sat beside me. I never meant to hurt or cause her any physical, emotional or spiritual pain. I wanted to protect her, but damn it, I never seemed succeed in that part.

"I have a lot in my mind." I said softly, scooting closer to her. "I am sorry."

"I get it!" she grunted, standing up and pushing down her skirt. "You are sorry."

"I am." I said honestly. "I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did." she said, flopping on the couch.

"I'm sorry." I said, kneeling in front of her and kissing her lush lips. "Forgive me, baby." I pleaded, placing my hand on her arms. "Please, don't be mad at me."

I kissed her lips softly, but she didn't react. She sat on the couch, stoically and motionless. I was getting frantic. This woman was seriously trying to send me to my early grave. Finally, after much gravelling and kissing, she snaked her arms around my neck and kissed me fervently.

"I'm not mad at you." she said disenchanted. "I'm just disappointed."

"Disappointed?" I asked against her lips, my eyes closed, as I savored the proximity and calmness her body provided me.

"Yes, disappointed." she pouted. "I thought that… forget it. We can talk about it later."

"Um, OK" I said, kissing her one last time, before I stood up. I walked to the end of the couch and found my pants and a piece of paper with the name of Dr. Tulloch on the floor. I picked it up and the faint smell of rancid vampire filled my nostrils. I stared at it cautiously, but pushed the thought aside. "Did you make the appointment to see the doctor?"

"Yes!" she said, as she put on her tee shirt. "I got an appointment tomorrow at eight thirty in the morning. " She arranged her hair in a ponytail and looked up at me, from where she was sitting. "Are you coming?"

She looked so scared. I wanted to hold her tight, until she was certain that there was nothing to fear, but even I doubted that.

"Hell, mother fucking, yeah!" I said, walking to where she sat, and taking her arm, pulling her gently off the couch, until she was standing next to me. "I'll be there rooting for you and for Zeus."

"Good!" she said, rolling her eyes. "Are you seriously thinking of naming him Zeus?"

She shook her head and got on her tippy toes to kiss my cheek. "I told Paul that we were naming the baby Zeus, as a pet name."

"Hell, yeah!" I said excitedly. "Wait! Why pet name? I thought that we agreed on naming him Zeus?"

"I don't like Zeus for a name." she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Ohh, come on, Madison Love, why not?" I whined, like a petulant child, as I flopped on the sofa.

"But I like it." I whined again. "It's a unique name and not a single person in La Push has that name."

She rolled her eyes again and shook her head. "That should be an indication that it's a horrible name, Em." she laughed.

"You are just jealous, because you didn't think of the name first, woman." I said annoyed.

"Sure, sure, Embry." she said nonchalantly, as she sat on my lap.

"You are hanging way too much with Quil and Jake."

"No, I hang with all of them; Seth, Quil, Paul, Jake, Brady, Collin, and those twins that recently became werewolves." she said contently. "But mainly with Paul."

"You and Paul get along. I am a little surprised. I thought that you two hate each other." I laughed.

"We used to." she shrugged. "He wants me to name the kid Paul. Jake and Quil want the baby to be named after them too."

"Hell, no." I said, narrowing my eyes. "If that baby is going to have someone's name it might as well be mine." I said with determination.

"Yuck!" she grinned. "Another Embry in this world? He'll hate us for naming him Embry. Did you know that if you add an 'O' at the end, it becomes Embryo?"

"Ha Ha Ha. Very, very funny!" I said annoyed. "What is wrong with my name?

"Nothing is wrong with your strange name, baby." she chuckled. "Seth does like the name Zeus." she said shrugging her shoulders, and turning around, so that her back was resting against my bare chest.

"Now that kid has taste." I muttered, placing my hands around her waist, and resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Do you think that the baby will look like me? Or have Mercury's green eyes or your honeyed brown eyes?" she asked, sighing as she thought of our child.

I loved talking about my son. I was so sure that it was going to be a boy, that I made a bet with Quil! Yes, we were always betting. If he lost, he had to give me his brand new dirt bike and buy a new transmission for my 1967 Mustang. But if I lost and had a little girl, damn, I had to give him my Marvin Gaye's collection, my first ever-restored-by-me motorcycle and the motor to my 1967 Mustang.

"Look, Madie-baby, I think that Zeus is an amazing and the most important name in the history of human kind." I said, trying to sound logical.

"Whatever, Embry Call." she said, turning her head to face me. She winked at me and took my hands in hers. "Oh and before I forget, my mom is coming to the doctor's appointment with us tomorrow!"

"Cool!" I said, kissing her neck. She kissed my lips tenderly and rested her head on my shoulder. "How was your da- Wait, your mother is coming?"

She nodded and smiled. "She is coming tomorrow. Promise me that you will be on your best behavior, Embry." she said, her expression suddenly turning serious.

"Do you think that she'll like me?" I asked worried.

"Nope," she hesitated. "But I will defend you."

"Defend me? I am stronger than you, sweetie." I laughed. "Won't she be mad that I am living in your house?"

"Nope." she replied. "It's my house… a gift from my Aunt Ryona and Uncle M. The title of the house will be in my name when I turn eighteen years old. It's in their will, so… Nope!"

"OK, but I thought that you and your mother were out of touch; estranged. How did you managed to… When did you get in touch with her?" I asked intrigued.

"She came to me." she replied. I wanted to see her eyes. There was something strange in all of this.

"Was I at work?" I asked, trying to get a reliable answer from her lips. She turned around and straddled my waist with her legs. She nodded and buried her face on the crook of my neck.

"You could say that." she mumbled, nibbling on my earlobe.

"So, I will meet your mother tomorrow." I said intrigued, tilting my head to the side, allowing her access to my neck. "Do you think that she'll like me and be honest, princess?"

"I don't know." she mumbled, moving her hand down the waistband of my cargo shorts. "We'll just have to see." she said, sliding her hand lower, until she had my cock in her hand. She slowly began to touch it, caressing it. I felt the current of heat that her body was sending me. I was slowly growing hard. She bit her lip sensually and I felt the urge to flip her on her back and drive hard inside her, but I had to control myself. I wanted her to enjoy the moment as well. I was going to be gentle and slow.

I reached my hand under her shirt and gently cupped her breast. I pinched the nipple softly with my fingertips and she moaned in pleasure. Her breasts were a bit bigger than before and I noticed that she was getting rounder around the hips. I smiled to myself, seeing how beautiful her pregnancy made her look.

I effortlessly lifted her up and secured her against me with one hand, as I used the other hand to remove my shorts. She was still kissing me and gnawing at my neck, collarbone and chin. Her hand roamed freely over my chest.

"Do you want me?" she moaned closed to my ear. I nodded and sat back down, my dick standing in a perfect attention, ready to be surrounded by the sleek, moist walls of her pussy.

I carefully placed my hand between her legs and pushed her panty to the side. She lifted her hips and positioned herself on top of my cock and slowly engulfed my dick in her. I felt in heaven. I loved how wet she got, when we were making love. Yes, we were back to making love. I loved her and I couldn't deny how my heart would beat for her.

I loved her smile, her lips, her mouth, body and soul. Everything that comprised of Madison Love, I adored!

"I love you." she whispered, and I felt the walls of her pussy surrounding me and pulsating, as she moved her hips in a circular motion. I plunged deeper inside her, but with less force than I used before. She was enjoying it as much as I was.

"Madie," I grunted, lifting her shirt and placing my mouth over her breast. She shrieked and continued moving her hips harder around my penis. The passion between us two, was slowly escalating, until it found its release. We were dancing to the rhythm of our hearts and our love. Her body was attuned to my needs, as mine was to hers. We were perfectly made.

"Oh, fuck!" she moaned, lifting her hips and bearing her weight down on my dick. She did this several times, until she came. Her walls tightened around my cock and I felt my release. She collapsed against my arms and smiled as she lifted her face to me.

"I love you." she moaned dreamingly.

"I love you, too." I said, kissing the crown of her head. "I love you so much, Love."

"Embry," she said, but her stomach growled and she pouted in embarrassment. Her cheeks were red and she looked down at my chest. "Take me out to eat, Mr. Money-Maker. I am very hungry."

"Sure. Whatever you want, princess… but when did your mother…" I said, remembering the topic that we were discussing earlier.

"I want a restaurant that serves buffet." she said, cutting me off. "I want a Chinese food, Embry."

"OK," I said, kissing her lips. She ran her tongue over my lips and pulled my hair back. "How did your mother react when she found out that you were pregnant?"

"No, I digress. I want Indian food. Yes, Indian food sounds better!" she said, getting off my lap. "I am gonna take a shower before we leave. Wanna join me?" she smiled, removing her tee shirt and taking off her skirt.

"OK, I will join you… but, can you stop evading the topic?" I said annoyed, as I followed behind her.

"What topic?" she asked innocently. There was something that she was hiding from me. Madison and I never kept secrets from one another. OK, sometimes I did, but they were for her sake.

"You know damn well, Madie. Don't play me for a fool! Why are you avoiding the topic about your mother, Madison?" I said sternly.

"I am not eluding or whatever you said that I was doing." she said casually, as she trudged towards the bathroom.

"You know what I mean." I growled behind her. "Why are you avoiding the subject about your mother?"

She walked in to the bathroom and ambled towards the mirror. She checked her reflection and pouted. She placed her hand on her hip and frowned.

"No I am not." she muttered, as she still examined her reflection.

"Yes, you are, Madison!" I said sternly, furrowing my brows and stood behind her. I looked down at her and found myself admiring her ass. Damn, the fucking power her body had over me.

"I am not, Em." she said turning around, and looking up at me. "You are just being paranoid." she pouted, looking down at my dick. "You really are a horn dog, Embry?" she snapped, rolling her eyes at me and marching towards the shower. She turned the valve of the shower on and a stream, of what I presumed was cold water, ran down. She placed her hand under the running water and adjusted it to the right setting.

"Are you going to be like this during the entire pregnancy?" I said annoyed. Damn, I wanted her badly, but I was also irritated at how she was avoiding the conversation about her mother. There was definitely something that she didn't want me to find out.

"Why do you ask, Embry Call?" she said, glaring at me, as she checked the temperature of the running water. "Are you planning on leaving?"

"No," I said loudly, taking two strides to where she stood. I placed my hand on her hip and with my knee spread her legs and positioned myself between them. "I am just asking, that way I can be prepared." I said, dipping my head to hers, until I was a few inches from her mouth. "I would never leave you." I said, closing my eyes and kissing her softly on the lips.

She responded, snaking her arms around my neck and jumping in my arms, as she wrapped her legs around me; straddling me. She pulled away from our kiss and smiled at me. I loved her precious smile. It drove me insane and she knew the kinda power she had over me. I did anything she asked me. I was hers; there was no fucking doubt about it. I was her bitch!

"Oh, sorry, I am just so hungry and angry at Sam." she muttered, as she kissed my neck.

"Why, baby? What did he do?" I asked, cupping her ass in my hands.

"He thinks he can boss me around. He isn't my Alfa." she mumbled, against my ear. I felt the heat of her warm breath and shuddered in delight.

"Is he asking you about what happened last time?" I asked.

I walked inside the bathtub, still carrying her in my arms. I got under the warm running water and she kissed me hard on the lips. Her hands caressed my shoulders and I entered her. The warm water and tge hot sleek walls of hers, made my cock harder and she wasn't helping either. Her body was demanding and her kisses were feverish. I pinned her against the shower wall and roamed my hand through her body, down the valley of her breast, all the way to the flatness of her stomach. I rested my hand on her abdomen, feeling the swift heartbeats of our unborn child. The perfect miracle that we had created together.

"Yes" she groaned against my lips.

"Yes, what, baby?" I moaned, biting her lips, gliding my tongue down her neck and placing my mouth on her breast. She shivered and wrapped her legs tightly around my waist.

"Yes, he wants to talk about what… um… Embry…." she faltered, grinding her hips seductively against my cock.

"Are you… going… to talk to him?" I asked, trying to concentrate on what I was going to say and her body. I looked up at her, but her eyes were closed and her mouth partly open and a moan escaped her lips. I placed my free hand in between us and with my fingertips, caressed her clit, giving her manual stimulation.

"Nope," she managed to say, as she raised her hips and then came down on my penis with such force that she whimpered. "You are! Ugh, damn, so fucking good! You, umm, gonna, Ohh, tell him"

"Me?" I asked, moving my mouth to her other breast. I suckled on her nipple, until it was taut and rigid. She squirmed and writhe under my touch. Damn, she was so beautiful. I loved her and just being so closed to her, made my heart swell with fucking pride to have her. I thanked the universe for making Madison my imprint, my soul mate and my everything!

"But I don't even know what the hell happened to you. I am still…" I trailed off, as I drove deeper inside her. "…waiting to find out, but you are mum about the whole thing." I grunted, when I felt the walls of her pussy tightening and she moaned in pleasure. I was ready to come, but she was still reaching the pinnacles of desire. A few minutes later of grinding and fucking, she came. She smiled down at me and kissed me, her tongue exploring every corner of my mouth.

"Don't put me down yet, Em." she whispered, as she rested her head on my shoulder. The warm water was slowly getting cold and it felt refreshing against my skin.

"I won't, princess." I said, wrapping my arms around her and pressing her closer to me, until I could feel her heartbeats against mine.

"I will tell you about everything, Embry, but not tonight. I promise to do it first thing in the morning." she said, running her hand through my hair.

"Why not now?" I asked, kissing her precious shoulder.

"I said tomorrow, alright?" she snapped, but still didn't let me go. "I will tell you first. I don't want Sam to know before you."

"OK." I said defeated. Whatever she wanted! I had a feeling that it was hard for her. Whoever kidnapped her was very close to her to let her go, still alive and human. I had a nagging feeling at the pit of my stomach that the vampire was someone very close to her, like her mother.

"Now let's really take a shower, so you can take me out to eat." she said, planting a gentle kiss on my lips and hopping down to the floor.

"Is your mother involved with those vampires, Madie?" I asked, after we had taken our shower. She was drying her hair with the towel. She was distracted, her mind was somewhere else and she looked pensive.

"You'll see tomorrow, sweetie." she said solemnly, as she exited the bathroom.

**_

* * *

_**

Hopefully, I will remember to write the next chapter in Paul's POV. As soon as the other stories are done, I will write my Paul's and Rachel's story. Anyways, good night!

M Serenity V


	37. Zeus, Anyone?

Second Chances

Disclaimer: I own nada.

AN: I am not happy with this chapter, but I posted it anyways. I needed a bridge to get me to where I want to end this story. I guess that is all I have to say. Thanks to my beta reader, D'Novo. You rock sister. I love you and I miss you!

**Zeus, Anyone?**

I sat on that stupid bed, waiting for the doctor to come in. It was already ten in the morning and I was still at Dr. Tulloch's office. I wanted to get this over with. I had enough with the stares, growls, grunts and cursing that Cheyenne, Elisha, Embry and Leah were exchanged. Yes, Leah! My brother Mercury brought his girlfriend over to meet my mother on the day of my appointment. Was he stupid? I mean, yes, obviously, they needed to meet, but... But, did it have to be on the same day that I got to see my unborn child through a distorted picture of a sonogram? I mean, where the fuck was Mercury's head? He couldn't possibly be that stupid.

"Embry," I hissed, as he paced around the small room, covering his nose. "Calm down and sit down." I ordered.

My mother sat beside me, smiling peacefully, as she stared at Embry pacing. "Leave him alone, sweetie." she said softly.

"No," I protested. "He is making me dizzy. Even the baby is dizzy. Embry, baby, stand beside me!"

He continued to march up and down the small length of the room. "Nope, she stinks." he said childishly.

My mother laughed softly, as she caressed my back with her cold hands. "It's normal for him to be so distress around vampires." she said mellifluously. "We aren't comfortable around him either, but I would sacrifice anything just to make my little girl happy." she said. "Can you stop pacing around so much? The room already reeks like wet puppy, as it is."

Embry stopped walking and rolled his eyes at her. "Just shut up." he barked. "Leave me alone."

"Embry, don't you talk to my mother like that!" I said angrily. "She is my mom and you have to respect her." I said, staring daggers at him and then I turned to face my mother. "Mom, Embry is my boyfriend, the father of your grandchild, my love and my life; so please, respect him, too."

She raised her hand and gestured me to calm down. How could I calm down, when I had two mortal enemies in the room, ready to pounce and attack each other? I counted to a hundred, trying to calm myself down. I didn't want to be here, any longer than necessary. I started to play with my hands, when the doctor knocked on the door.

"Yes," my mother said softly.

"It's Dr. Tulloch, may I come in?" the doctor said politely.

"Yes," I hissed. Who the hell did he think he was? Why did he taking so long? I mean, if he knew the stress that being in a small room with a vampire and a werewolf caused, he would have come by much faster.

The doctor entered the room and stopped when he saw that Embry towered over him, by a foot and a couple of inches. "My you ate your vegetables as a kid, right, son?" he laughed.

Embry forced a smile and stepped to the side. "Sure, sure."

The old doctor adjusted his glasses and opened the file he had in his hands. "So your name is Madison Love Ferreira, right?" he asked, as he walked towards the bed I was sitting.

I nodded, feeling my mother's hand on my shoulder. "Yes, that is right." I said annoyed.

My mother leaned closer to my ear and giggled. "Be kind, sweetie."

I faked a smile and batted my lashed. "Yes, Dr. Tulloch that is my name."

Embry snickered, but hid it with a fake cough. "Are you alright, Son?" the doctor asked, glancing towards Embry.

"I'm fine, sir." he said, coughing again to add more drama. I eyed him and shook my head at him. He grinned lovingly at me and then turned serious.

"Good," the doctor said cheerfully. "Because I only specialize in female problems and other aspects of the female body." he laughed.

"Sure, sure." Embry said and walked towards me and stood beside me. He took my hand and brought it to his lip and kissed it.

The doctor sat in his desk and continued to read through my medical file. He nodded every now and then and mumbled incoherently, but my mother would tell me what he was saying.

"So, did the nurse give you the results of the pregnancy test?" the doctor asked, bringing the medical file closer to his face.

"Um, yes." I said, not turning to face him. I was enthralled on Embry's handsome face. I couldn't believe that he was mine. I was his and we would be together forever… ok, until I died or he died. I really didn't know how forever worked.

"Well, since we know that you are pregnant, we need to proceed and do a sonogram to make sure that the unborn child is growing properly and is healthy." the doctor said, as he reached for the box that had the latex-free gloves.

"Mom, is there anything you would like to ask?" he asked, smiling at my mother. She shook her head and squeezed my hand gently.

"I pretty much know what will happen from here on." she said softly, in her motherly voice. She was beautiful and I could see how the doctor was checking her out. I stared at Embry and he rolled his eyes.

"Ok, fine. Now let's get that sonogram done. I bet the father wants… I presume you are the father, right?"

"Nope, I am her brother and I am just kissing her for fun!" he mocked. The doctor frowned and shook his head. "Of course, doctor, I am the baby's father and she is my girlfriend." he said sarcastically, but chuckled at the doctor's expression.

"Ha. Ha." the doctor said sarcastically. "Good; a guy with a sense of humor. You are gonna need it when the baby is born."

"Touché!" Embry said, as he laughed.

"Whatever." I hissed. "Can we just get the sonogram done?"

The doctor nodded and walked over to the machine and said something, but I was too nervous to even register it. I wanted to get it over with. I didn't want to see the baby. To be honest, I didn't want to have a baby. I was still young, but Embry's words last time, really cut through my soul like a knife.

A nurse walked in to the room and all of a sudden I felt like I was suffocating. She placed gloves in her hands and smiled kindly at me, as she told me to lift the gown up. I did as I was told and cringed as she applied that cold goop on my stomach. A few minutes later, I was staring at a strange pattern of grays and blacks on the screen.

The doctor was rubbing an apparatus on my stomach and then something popped on the screen. I felt my heart beating faster. Could it be? Nah, it couldn't be. But it was and I wanted to cry, but I didn't want to be so emotional. I already got enough comments from Embry about being too emotional!

"This is your child." the doctor said. His words brought me back to reality. My child? Like, it's a child and it's mine and only mine? I gasped, placing my hands over my mouth. I could see a small figure on the screen. That tiny thing was my baby. "Sometimes is hard to get such a clear picture of the fetus, but it's like the baby wants its parents to see him."

"Him?" my mother and Embry said in unison.

"Is it a boy?" Embry asked excited.

"Oh, I am sorry, do you want to know the sex of the child?" he asked carefully.

My mother and Embry both stared down at me. "I would like to know." I whispered, biting the inside of my cheeks to prevent myself from crying. I didn't care what I had! I would love it. I loved my baby.

"Alright," the doctor said jovially and continued to move the apparatus around, until he found what he was looking for. "I'll be damn!"

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing." the doctor laughed. "I was right on my prediction. It's a boy and it's sucking on his thumb."

"I want to see." I said excitedly. He showed me on the screen and I focused my eyes, trying to see what he was seeing. I will be damn, I saw it after five minutes of staring at the screen. I was enthralled by the amazing miracle that was slowly growing inside me. The miracle that Embry and I created, was a boy! A healthy….

"Is the baby healthy?" I asked worriedly.

The doctor stared at me and then smiled. "Everything indicates that he is healthy as a horse. Its heartbeats are strong and he is the correct size for the gestation period you are in."

"Good," Embry said, kissing my forehead. "The baby is healthy."

"He is healthy. See! This is the head," the doctor said, pointing at the screen. "The feet, the hand and his-"

"His penis!" Embry said proudly. "Man, my boy is gonna be a killer with the ladies!" he laughed.

The doctor snorted and continued talking. I didn't listen to him. I was captivated by what I was seeing at the screen. My child. My son. My piece of heaven. He was a piece of Embry and me, combined in a beautiful baby boy. I couldn't wait to meet him. I felt my heart swell with pride, love and pain. I couldn't believe that I had thought of getting rid of him. _Oh, god, what an awful mother I was! I couldn't believe myself. How cold and calculating, could I have been?_

I started to cry and sob. I was too hurt. I hated myself for ever doubting my love for my child. Embry ran his warm hand over my cheek and stared at me. He was concerned, but I couldn't help crying. I was too hormonal. I cried over everything.

"My Zeus!" I said, sobbing. "I don't want to lose my Zeus."

"What is she talking about?" the doctor asked confused, staring at my mother. She shrugged and stared at us.

"I don't know." my mother mumbled, placing her cold hands on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. "Madison, what's wrong?!"

I continued to cry, but I was too emotional at the minute. I drew in a deep breath and tried to control my tears. "My… I… am… s-sorry."

"Baby," Embry said, kneeling down to face me. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to lose my Zeus." I bawled.

"You won't lose Zeus." he said, kissing my lip. I looked up at the doctor and he was eyeing me curiously, while the nurse was crying too. "He's safely growing inside of you. I will protect you both. Nothing bad is going to happen, princess." he d, burying me with kisses.

"I wish my husband was as sweet as him." the nurse muttered.

My mother rolled her eyes and then turned her attention to me. "Are you planning on naming the baby Zeus?" my mother asked aghast. "That is the ugliest name ever!"

"And Mercury is a beautiful name?" Embry asked defensively. "What were you thinking when you named him such a gay name? Where you high?"

"Ugh! Mercury happens to be beautiful name." my mother said haughtily. "Plus, he was born on a Wednesday."

"Oh, please!" Embry hissed and looked up at me. "Baby, Zeus is a gorgeous name." he said, smiling his dimpled smile.

"It's the most important name in the history of human kind." I laughed, behind my tears.

"That is so true, baby." Embry said proudly.

I nodded and kissed him on the lips. "Stop that!" my mother said annoyed. "That's how the two of you got in this situation in the first place."

The doctor nodded and stared at my mother dreamingly. "Your beautiful, young and gorgeous mother is right. Safe sex is the best. Abstinence is even better."

"Doctor," Embry said aggravated. "If you are going to be giving your opinion, I suggest that you think about the fact that if people don't have sex, you would be out of a job. Plus, it's too late. The deed has been done."

"Oh, my, Embry." my mother said surprised. "Be respectful to your elders."

"You mind your business." he said arrogantly.

"I am!" my mother said. "She is my daughter."

"Doctor, I am sorry for my boyfriend's attitude. He is not comfortable being in the same room as my mother. They despise each other." I said casually, brushing a few stray tears away.

"Why?" the doctor asked curiously.

"That's none of your concern." Embry scoffed. "Can you just give us a picture of Zeus, so I can get my girlfriend to school and I can get out of this woman's presence."

"Um," the doctor said, taken aback. "Sure."

Twenty minutes later, I was sitting on the passenger seat of my white Land Rover, staring lovingly at the first picture of my son. _Yes, my son! I was going to have a son. A little Embry. My little baby Zeus._

"What did the doctor say after he kicked me out of the room?" Embry asked, as he gave me a sideway glance.

"That was funny!" I smiled. "Um, let me see, he said that I am thirteen weeks… I, um, need to take vitamins everyday to make sure that I have all the necessary minerals and vitamins in my system. He gave me a prescription for pre-natal pregnancy or something like that. He told me to eat healthy. I can't have caffeine. I can't smoke or drink, while I am pregnant. I have to exercise and to drink plenty of fluids. To dump you and find a more respectful boyfriend. I have an appointment in two weeks. What else… oh, yeah, I asked him about having sex and I swear that I could hear my mother's dead heart beating."

"What did he say?" Embry asked.

""That we can have sex, as long as you aren't putting pressure on my stomach. He even gave me suggestions on what positions to use." I giggled. "My mother almost died again, of embarrassment."

"She should." I heard him mutter. But maybe I didn't. I rolled my eyes at him and continued to stare at the picture of our baby. "But did he say to find a new boyfriend?"

I laughed, as I still stared at the sonogram picture of my unborn child. "No, that was my mother who said it."

"I don't like her." he hissed.

"I know." I mumbled, reaching for his hand. "But I am glad that we got this over with. Now we have to face Sam and the rest of the pack."

"I forgot about that." he said, turning his head to face me. "It's not going to be easy, but I will protect you."

"I know." I said reluctantly. The smile on my lips died and I felt the knots returned to my stomach. "I know."


	38. Guarantees

**Second Chances**

_Disclaimer: I own nada._

_AN: For those that are Kim and Emily fans, I don't apologize. But please, don't hate me for this chapter. I was only thinking of Madison's feelings. I hope that you like it. If not, what can I do? Nothing. I won't re-edit this chapter. So, enjoy and review if you want to._

Mercury Serenity

_PS. I am not mad. I am just being brutally honest. ;) Oh, and also, there might be grammatical mistakes in here. But I am past that stage of caring. I won't be posting for another week, so I thought that I give this chappie as a token of my appreciation!_

**Guarantee**

It was tedious to sit in my living room, listening to Sam Uley, the leader of the pack, talk hateful things about my mother. I knew that they were mortal enemies, but did he have to be so candid about how he loathed my mother. His words pierced my heart, when he spoke ill of her. I could feel his eyes on me as he spoke of her.

"Leave," I shouted, when Sam started talking ill about my mother. "This is my house; you can leave if you are going to be talking about my mother. I don't care if she is a vampire or whatever, she is still my mother!"

Sam inhaled deeply and sat back down. "I am sorry to speak ill of your mother, but she is our enemy."

"She's still my mother." I added.

"I understand, but please, Madison, try to see it from our point of view." he said in his commanding voice.

"I am trying, but I just can't!" I retorted, getting off from Embry's lap.

"Sam," Emily said, placing her hand on his arm. "We should calm down, first."

"Sweetie," he said, looking down at her. "It's important that she understand the risk that she is putting on her life and her child's life. That baby that she is carrying is part of the pack. It's Embry's and he is my brother! We have to protect him."

"I am the mother and I can protect him. My mother would not put the child's life in harms' way. She loves me and I believe that she won't hurt the baby! Embry make him see!"

"Madie-baby," Embry said exasperatingly. "Please, just listen to Sam."

"I don't want to." I whined childishly. "I understand that what my mother did last time was wrong. I spoke to her about it and she gave me her word that she was not going to do it again. I believe her."

"We can establish a truce with her coven. Just like the one that our ancestor established with the Cullens, right, Embry?" Seth said, glancing at Embry.

_Did I mention how much I loved that kid? If I was to convince Embry, it was through this kid!_

"I don't know." Embry said. I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him an evil look. _Idiot! Coward! Why was he always backing Sam? Could it be that the rumors were true? Sam and Embry were brothers?_ "What do we know about your mother's coven, Madison?"

"They don't drink human blood. Their eyes are topaz. You saw them, Embry. Leah has met them. She can testify to that!" I said annoyed.

Sam averted his eyes at Leah, but she ignored him. She was too busy admiring my brother to pay attention to what we were saying. She didn't belong to Sam's pack anymore. She had broken ties with him, when Jacob decided to defend the Cullens from Sam's wrath. I wanted Embry to leave Sam's pack, but there was something that stopped him.

"That's true. Their eyes were topaz and they seemed normal around human." Embry said, running his hand through face. "But,"

"Embry, they all act normal around humans." Jared interjected, caressing Kim's hand. "We can't let our guard down, just because they are acting civilized around humans, doesn't mean that they won't attack. They are still leeches and are our mortal enemies!"

_Ugh, I was getting tired of the same thing. For the last hour all they had done was bash my mother for being a vampire. I wanted to kick them all out of my house._

The living room was crowded with tall idiots and their imprints. I felt like I didn't belong with them. I couldn't find something that would connect me to those girls. All we had in common was the fact that werewolves' had imprinted on us. I stared at Mercury and he looked pensive. He was always the quiet type… but I could sense that the way Sam, Embry and Jared were talking about our mother was bothering him.

Leah sat beside him on the floor, caressing his face. She truly looked in love. They looked so beautiful together. Mercury had his creamy arms around her and Leah rested her head on his shoulder. I was glad that at least, she wasn't making any comments. I didn't want to beat her with a broom stick. _OK, I digress; I didn't want her to beat me up with the broom stick!_

"Excuse me," Mercury said in his husky voice. Sam stopped talking and rolled his eyes at Mercury.

_That fucking asshole! Was he jealous of my brother? Oh, yeah, he can't have her anymore! Leah wasn't pinning on him anymore! She was Mercury and I knew in my heart of hearts that Mercy would never hurt her._

"What?" Sam said crossly.

"I apologize for interrupting. I know that you guys want to protect La Push. I understand that we are trying to come up with a middle ground where everyone is going to be pleased and satisfied. But honestly, bashing our mother is not gonna help. Yes, what she did was wrong-"

"Son, let us handle this." Sam said irritated. "You have no busin-"

_Son? Damn, Mercury was only five years younger than him!_

"No," Mercury said loudly, interrupting Sam.

He was tall, but not as tall as those guys. He stood up from the floor and looked down at Leah. Her smile gave him confidence. I could see the glee in Leah's eyes, when she saw my brother stand up to her previous-Alpha.

"All you have been doing for the last hour is just bashing my mother. I have sat in a corner letting you talk, but it's my turn now. You may be their Alpha, but you are nothing to me. This is my house," he said firmly_. No, Mercy, it's my house! Aunt Ryona gave it to me! But, anyways…_

"It's my turn to speak, so I would appreciate that you listen!" he said loudly. _Mercury Alexis Ferreira, I love you! Finally! Show those cojones that god gave you!_

"I have spoken to my mother and she doesn't want to come in to La Push. She understands that what she did was wrong. She was desperate to see Madison and I. That is the only reason she broke the laws and came into La Push territory. And to be totally honest, she didn't even know that there were laws. The only thing she wants is to be with her children. I don't have a problem driving down to Forks to see her. I am her son and I don't care if she is a vampire. She became a vampire while trying to save us. I don't see her as an enemy! I don't see you guys as the enemy. But I won't sit here in my sister's house; letting you guys decide our future. "

"I don't mind going down to Forks to visit her, either." I said, walking to where my brother was standing. He looked at me and took my hand.

"That's what I don't want!" Embry said lividly. "I don't want my son to be exposed to them!"

"Excuse me?" I asked fuming. "Wait, you don't want _'your son'_ exposed to them? I thought he was _our _son? Last time I checked; it took two people to conceive: a man and a woman. You and I!"

"You know what I mean, Madison." he said annoyed.

"No, I guess I don't!"I hissed.

"Guys," Paul said. "You can argue about that later. Let's finish with this, so we can all go to bed. I am fucking tired and I have to work tomorrow."

"No, Paul, we are going to talk about this NOW!" I shouted. "What the hell, Embry? She is my mother and I am going to have her grandson. She is not a threat to us."

"Maybe not her, but what about Cayenne and that idiot that was with her?" Embry said frustratingly.

"Her name is Cheyenne and his name is Elisha. They were the ones that thought our mother to drink animals' blood. I think they are the least of our problems, Embry." I hissed.

"Madison," he said furiously. "Ugh, damn, when you get in that fucking mood. I just want to leave."

"Then leave!" I said angrily. "Leave and take all your friends with you. That would save me a fucking headache."

"Madison," Emily said soothingly. "Calm down, sweetie."

I shook my head and placed my hand on my hip. "No, I won't calm down." I shouted. "This is my house…"

"Here we go again!" Embry said annoyed, slamming his hands on his thighs. "That's what she always says when she is angry! Every time she gets angry, she says the same thing." he said to Paul. Paul nodded and then stared at me.

"Madison, being so angry all the time is definitely not good for the baby." Kim said softly. "You should relax and calm down."

"Shut up." I growled. _Really, what is up with those two hippy girls!_

"She should be a werewolf." I heard Leah say.

"Yeah, shut up, Kim!" Rachel said. "Finally someone told her to shut up!" Rachel said, walking towards me. She gave me a high five and I noticed Leah laughing at us.

"I am just sick of all this. I am tired of Sam trying to bend his will on me! I am not part of your werewolf pack, Sam. I have my own agenda and it doesn't include you!" I said impatiently.

"Madison, calm down." Emily said worriedly, taking a step away from Sam."Please, calm down."

"No! If he can't control his fucking anger, he has to go. It's not easy to hear the truth, right, Sam? Why are you guys so worried about my mother being dangerous, when all of you guys are as dangerous as her! Look at Emily's face!"

"Madison, don't go there!" Embry said angrily. "That's not the same. It's different."

_Why was Embry such a fucking weakling, when it came to Sam Uley? _

"How is it fucking different? Am I as safe with you, as I would be with my mother? What are the chances that you would explode into a wolf and leave marks on me the way, Sam did on Emily?"

"Shut up!" Sam shouted, shaking angrily. "I won't allow you to talk about Emily in such a way. What happened to her was a mistake and I will forever regret."

"I know!" I said. "I understand that and I know that you are sorry… But what guarantees me that Embry won't do that to me. What if that happens again? What I am trying to say is that there are no guarantees in life!"

"You went too far, Madison." Kim said, shaking her head. "That was low."

"Shut up, Kimberly. It's true." Rachel said softly. Paul stared at her in disbelief and then growled at me. "I see Madison's point of view. Sam, you need to lay off. That vampire is still her mother. There are bonds that even love can't break. Not even you, as an alpha can break them."

"Rachel, you don't know what you are saying." Paul said.

"Paul," she said softly, taking his hand in hers. "Baby, I do know what I am saying. If it was my mother, I would be defending her the way Mercury and Madison are doing. It's their mom, Embry, Paul, Sam. No matter what she is, she is still their mother."

I sighed and stared at Emily. "Emily," I said whispering, taking a step closer to where she stood. "I know that what I said was out of line, but, truly, what can you say to assure me that this won't happen again?"

She touched her face with her trembling hands and looked down at the floor. "I can't say." she whispered. Her words were a hard blow on Sam's manly ego. "I just have faith that Sam Uley won't ever hurt me again." she smiled at me. "I have faith that our love will conquer everything."

She turned and smiled at Sam. His harden expression melted away, when he saw her smile. She took his large hand in hers and smiled up at him. "I love you, Sam Uley. I believe in you."

"Emily," I whispered. "I have faith that my mother won't hurt me. I have faith!" I cried, unable to hold back my tears. Emily released Sam's hand and walked to where I stood.

"I have faith that your mother won't hurt you." she said, hugging me.


	39. Time Away

**Second Chances**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: This is just a sad chapter, but the idea behind it is a cute one. If you can pick up the subtle hints that I have placed in the chapter, I swear that you are a genius… Genio! Anyways, here is a hint: **

**Time Away From You**

I sat by the shoreline, throwing pebbles and shells back at the ocean, hoping that time would quickly pass and my anger would subside. I didn't want to be home. What Madison had said earlier, really hurt me. How could she say that I would phase in front of her and someday cause her scars like the one Emily had? I mean, have I not proven myself to her. I have loved her, protected her, kept her safe and I don't know what else I have done to prove how much she meant to me.

I wanted to scream at her for saying those things. She did hurt me. If I was a girl, I would be telling her how she hurt my heart and shattered my soul. Damn, she was good at hurting people. Her words were sharper than a knife, eviscerating my fucking soul.

I needed to move out of her house and spend less time around her. Maybe that was what our relationship needed. We needed distance. A few days away from each other, until we learned to appreciate one another, again, was what we needed...

"Em," I heard a soft voice behind me. I knew it was her. She was quiet as she stood a couple of feet away from me. Heck, she probably knew that I was able to detect her from afar. I didn't really want to talk to her. Madison's words still stung and I didn't want to take my anger out on her. What if she was right and I ended up hurting her?

"What, Madison?" I said curtly, digging my fingers into the cold and wet sand.

"I want to speak to you." she said softly, walking closer to where I sat. "I am not here to argue or hurt your feelings again."

I sighed and turned to face her. She was wearing my large flannel shirt and had her rain boots on. Her dark hair was pulled into a messy ponytail; with lose strands of hair falling over her beautiful face. Her lips were pout and I wanted to kiss them, but I refrained myself. I noticed that her nose was red and her face was flushed. She looked like she had been crying and I just wanted to calm her heart and soul.

"Embry," she began, biting her lower lip nervously. "I do know that my words are sharper than knives and that I speak without thinking if I might hurt someone's feelings… I wanted to apologize for hurting you… but, I will not apologize for hurting Sam's feelings. I am sick of his attitude. I understand that he is your alpha and…"

"Madison," I interrupted. "I don't want to speak about that matter. I understand your fear." I paused, and turned to look at the horizon. "I have been thinking and I came to the conclusion that we need to give ourselves some time away from each other… Just for a few..."

"What?" she asked aghast. "Time away from each other? But…"

I nodded and stood up. "I need a few days away from you." I said without looking at her. I didn't want to see her sadden face. "I am moving into my mom's old house. The guy that was renting it moved out and she asked me to live in it. I'm going to fix it and…"

"Why?" she choked. "I'll move in with you, but, I… don't leave… god, baby. I can't believe this… you aren't doing this to me!" she cried, turning around to wipe her tears.

"I'm not leaving you." I said, touching her slender shoulder, but she quickly jerked my hand away. "I just need time away… Damn it, Madison, your words truly hurt me!"

"But it's true!" she shouted. "You snap so easily and you tremble whenever…. I can't do this now." she said, clasping her hand over her mouth. "Embry, I don't want you to go. I barely get to see you, because you are either at work, with your friends or busy doing school work." she said, wiping her tears. "I'll try to change… damn, I am pregnant! I have all this fucking hormones playing with my emotions. I am a rollercoaster of emotions. Fuck… you know what… if you, ugh, if you leave, don't come back."

"See that's your fucking problem. You want to control everything." I yelled. "If something doesn't go according to your ways, you lash out and start fighting. I am tired of your attitude. I love you and damn, I have done so much for you. I know that you didn't ask me to do them, but I did them, because I love you and I want you to be happy. But nothing is ever good enough for you." I paced around her, raking my hand through my hair.

"Don't go Embry!" she pleaded, crying. "I will try to change. I promise, but don't leave me, baby."

"I am not leaving you." I said, as I stared at the ocean. I could see the dark clouds forming over the horizon. "I just need time. We need time away from each other to assess our feelings, Mad. I won't stop loving you, but I need to be away from you, or I will do something that I would later on regret."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like hurt your feelings." I mumbled, unable to look her in the eye. I needed to put everything in perspective.

"Liar," she said, laughing sarcastically. "You are already hurting me, Embry Call. Is this your cheap way of breaking up with me and pushing me and your son away. Don't spare my feelings if you are too much of a chicken to face your responsibility! Be a man and tell me that you are bailing on your son, just like your father did!"

_How could she be such a pain? I was not running away from her or my child! I would never be like that fucking man, my father was!_

"Madison," I said, turning around and grabbing her arm. "Why do you have to be so spiteful? Is that your fucking way of protecting your heart? By hurting others and saying things that are not true? I am not my father! I will never be that fucking asshole! He left my mother with a broken heart and a son that he never considered worthy to call a son! I would never do that to our child. I love you and because I love you, I am taking some time away from you. I am not abandoning Zeus or you! So get off your fucking high horse and start listening to my words." I paused, when I heard how unpleasant my words were coming out of my mouth.

Madison was sobbing quietly. Her brown eyes were cast downwards. I could see her shoulders moving as she sobbed. _Damn, I was such a fucking dick!_ I made her cried. I had really ruined the last threads of hope.

"Madison," I whispered, resting my chin on the crown of her head. "I, I don't want to hurt you. I am sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh on you or use such an acrimonious tone with you. I am just tired of all this shit that goes on around us. We were meant to be happy, but it's like you don't want us to be happy. You push me away and I have to take your insults and when…"

She pulled away and took a few steps away from me. "How long do you need to stay away from me… us?" she asked softly, placing her hand on her stomach.

"A few days? A few weeks? I don't know." I muttered, staring at her. "I really don't know."

"Well, will you still come by the house to check on us?" she asked, silent tears streaming down her face. "Are we breaking up? How will I keep in touch with you, to, um, let you know that I have an appointment with the doctor or if any emergency arises?"

I sighed when I heard the pain in her words. "I'm not abandoning you, Madison." I said, taking a step closer to her. "I am just moving out of the house. I'll check in on you every day. I will try to ask for time off from work to go with you to your appointments. I want to be involved in the baby's life and yours. I-we need time away from each other."

She nodded and turned away and started walking down the sea shoreline. She stopped and turned around and walked back to where I stood.

"Before I leave," she whispered, clearing her throat. "I wanted to tell you that I love you and that I am so sorry for hurting you." she smiled, placing her hand on my chest.

"I know you love me, Madison." I said, taking her free hand in mine and kissing it gently. "And I love you and our son so much."

"After you left…my father called and I told him that I was pregnant. He screamed at me for getting pregnant. He insulted me for wasting his time and money and called me the worst names in history. He told me that he never wanted to see me and that if he knew how much of a bitch I was… um, going to be… he would have asked my mother to abort me." she said, forcing a smile. "That would have been better, right? That way, I would not have fucked up your life, his life and now our son's life."

"Don't say that, Madie-love." I said, cupping her perfect face in my hands. "Don't say such things. You are the best thing that has happened in my life, baby."

"Then, why are you leaving me?" she cried. "Why are you leaving me, baby? Why?"

I ran my thumb over her cheek and wiped a few tears. "I am not leaving you! I am taking a few days away, but I am coming back. I am confused. I am hurting. Your words really hurt me, Madison. I just can't take it any longer. We argue every day. It's not fair, for you, the baby or for me. We are still going to be together. The only thing that will change is our living status."

"Don't go, please." she whispered, leaning her face against my hand. "Don't be like them! They left me, too. My mother, father, my brothers, Thomas… Don't leave me… like them… please."

"I'm not leaving you." I said softly, kissing her cheek. "This period of distance is so we can grow. I am not leaving you. I-I gotta go."

I had to go. My mind was made up. I was leaving the little yellow house. It wasn't a farewell or a goodbye. This was just a period to adjust loose ends and become stronger. I needed space, to think and ponder about life.

I turned around and didn't look back to see her crying. I could hear her crying and slowly breathing, as she whispered my name, with such pain. My heart broke, but it was important that we took this step. Because in the end, we always come back, stronger and able to appreciate those we love.

**AN: They aren't going to be separated for too long. It's just an idea that came to my head. It kinda ruined the whole plot I had going on, but in the next two chapters you will understand why I wanted it to happen like this. Anyways, let me know whatcha think!**

**Serenity**


	40. Two Weeks

**Second Chances**

_**This chapter is just to let everyone know, how miserable Madison's life is without Embry. I just wanted to advance or fast-forward the story, so I can get to where I want this fanfic to be. Don't worry, they will get back together. I am just making Madison see how miserable life is without her werewolf. Anyways, just five more chappies and I should be done. I already wrote the epilogue and I cried. It's good.**_

_**Serenity**_

**Two weeks**

I sat in the lunch cafeteria eating my food quietly, when Jake, Quil, and Seth sat in the same table I was sitting. They were serious and didn't speak, but ogled my food. I looked down at my plate and at the lunch I had made for myself that morning and groaned. Since Embry left the house, to discover himself two months and two weeks ago; I had been eating more than usual. He wasn't there to tell me what to eat or suggest healthy choices that would help the baby's development. So, I, Madison Love, ate like a pig!

"Um," Seth began and gave me a quizzical look. "You are eating more than us." he laughed.

I growled at him and ignored him. "Leave me alone, Seth." I barked, as I shoved a bite of my tuna sandwich into my mouth.

"We are worried about you, Madison." Jake said worriedly, taking my small hand in his.

"Did Embry send you to ask how I was?" I asked annoyed, with my mouth full. _Where were my manners?_ It had been a little over two month since he left and I was as bitter as ever. Plus, I was spending too much time with Quil, Jake, Seth and Paul. All their bad manners were rubbing off on me.

"No," Quil said, reaching for a piece of my sliced apple. I smacked his hand and gave him a pointed look. "Jeez, woman, what the hell!"

"You don't mess with a pregnant woman's food, Quil." Seth scolded.

I nodded at Quil and then smiled at Seth. We had become fast friends, since he always visited me after school and helped me clean the house whenever I was too tired. Plus, he was a great kid. His mother brought him up to be a caring gentle man. I wanted my son to be just like him!

"Here, Seth." I smiled. "I made you a tuna sandwich for helping me yesterday." I said, handing him a tuna sandwich in a Ziploc bag. He took it and thanked me.

"What about us?" Jake asked annoyed. "We are always at your house!"

"Liar!" I said, drinking some of my orange juice. "All you do is waste my electricity, playing Halo and Grand Theft Auto. And if you aren't playing, you are drooling over that Bella girl."

"Snap." Quil laughed. "She hit the spot!"

We high-five each other and I gave him my sliced apple and half of my tuna salad sandwich. Jake rolled his eyes and flashed us an angry look.

"Whatever!" Jake said irritated. "Are you also gonna tell me to stop hanging with her, even though she is married?"

"No," I muttered. Hell, I was not going to give my opinion anymore. I wasn't going to speak, unless it was necessary. Last time I shared my opinion, I ended up losing my sweet Embry.

"Cool." Jake said softly, as he stared at my salad. True, this was too much food for me. I sighed and offered him my orange juice and my barely touched salad. "Yum, yum!" he laughed.

"You can eat my food." I said softly, pushing the food tray towards them. "I'm not hungry anymore."

I reached for my backpack and stood up from my chair. Seth gave me a worried look and I forced a smile. "Seth, are we still on for the movie tonight?"

He nodded and gave me one of his toothy smile. "You bet!"

"Is Embry coming?" he asked, taking a large bite of his food.

"No, he is working late, again." I muttered. "But, it's alright. I haven't seen him in two weeks now and I guess, that I can survive without him. OK, I can live without him, as long as you idiots keep me company!"

"I won't leave ya." Jake said, chugging on the orange juice.

"You and I are best buddies. BFF something!" Seth grinned and winked at me.

"OK," I smiled, winking back at Seth.

Quil was munching on his food and was glancing at me. "What? What do you want to say Quillian Marie Rose?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Funny!" he said sarcastically. "I let you mock my name, because you can cook and give me food."

"Sure, sure." I said, shaking my head. "I'll see you guys later."

"Hey, Madie, he loves you." Quil said with concern. "He cares for you."

"Yes, he does." Jake said, putting down the orange juice that I gave him. "You'll be surprised by how much he loves you. He just needs time to think and find himself."

"Anyways," I said, trying hard to sound nonchalant. "I gotta go and see your sister. She wants to talk to me about wedding or was it color pallets… I really didn't pay attention. So, I will see you guys after school, right?"

"Yeah, um, sure, sure." Jacob said, as he stuffed his mouth with salad. "We'll wait by your car."

"Hey, can we stop by your mom's house after the movie?" Seth asked. I nodded. "Cool, Elisha wants to show me his new car. He said it's a sick ride."

"Sure, whatever, anyways, gotta go." I said, waving at them.

I went to Rachel Black's classroom and sighed when I entered her room. Paul and her, were giving each other lovesick glances. I knocked hard on the door and she didn't even acknowledge me. She was too occupied with her imprinter. They did look cute together.

"I can come back later." I whispered closing the door behind me and walking down the hall.

It was strange how much life had changed for me. I missed so much and yet, I didn't feel like I was living. I felt stuck in a continuous cycle. Every day was a struggle to wake up and face the fucking reality. Life was empty and sad without Embry. Yes, he still came over and spent a few hours with me and then he was gone. I didn't get to see him as often as I did in the past.

We were missing so much time away from each other. But lately, I had a feeling that something was truly changing. He barely called me to check how I was doing. Two weeks had passed and I was nervous without seeing his gorgeous smile.

"Hey, bitch, watch where you are going." someone said, colliding against me. I was brought back from my reverie and I saw that Elaine and her two minions were galring at me. "Are you fucking stupid or blind?"

I growled inwardly and turned around. "Oh, she is afraid of us." she scoffed.

"Just leave me alone, Elaine!" I yelled, flipping her the middle finger. "Just fuck off and go back to your swamp, where you can leave me alone."

"I heard that Embry left you, too!I am so happy!" she laughed, as I walked away. "But I see that he didn't leave you completely alone. He left a souvenir behind. Now you can remember him all the time!"

"Fuck you!" I shouted over my shoulders.

"At least, I didn't get pregnant like you! What an idiot you are, Madison! Did you seriously think that he was going to stay with you forever. He is just like his father, a player. Ha! The bastard gave you another bastard to carry on the tradition. You should feel happy. You are gonna be a teenage mother. I hope that every time you see your child, you remember how much the two of you made me suffer!" she shouted furiously.

I needed to ignore her. My hands clenched into fists, as I continued to walk away. My child was not a bastard… Ok, technically speaking, according to society, he was; but not in my eyes. He was a gift to keep me company, while Embry found his way back home. I still had hope that we were meant to be together... I continued walking down the hall, when I came across Seth. He looked down at me and I ran (OK, I waddled towards him) and he wrapped me in a tight hug. I couldn't help crying. It was useless. I needed my boyfriend with me.

"It's alright, Mad." Seth said softly. "Let it all out."

I sobbed and wailed. It was unfair the way things had turned out. But, with me, life had always been cruel and harsh. It enjoyed making me suffer. There were a few things that brought me joy; Embry, my baby, my pack family, Mercy and my mother.

"Seth," I sobbed, pulling away from him and staring at him. "Can we bail school and go to my mom's house?" I asked him, hoping that he would say yes.

"I can't, Mad." he said sadly. "I have a test for my last class period. Sorry."

I smiled behind my tears and nodded. "It's alright. Can you tell the guys that I won't give them a ride home. I will still pick you up to go to the movies. Alright?"

"It's a date, then." he smiled, and hugged me again. It was a kind hug. I felt his warmth and silently wished that when I opened my eyes, it was Embry the person that I was hugging. I closed my eyes and wished that my life would soon turn around and I was back in Embry's arms.

When I pulled away, my heart sank in my chest. "I gotta go." I said giving him a weary smile. He nodded and took my hand in his and together we walked silently towards the car.

I drove down the highway and made a tuned on the exit that led to my mother's house. I could barely see the road behind my tears. It was useless to deny myself the simple act of crying. I had held back so many tears for the last two months. I just couldn't contain them inside me anymore. When I got to the house, I found my mother's figure standing by the window. She looked worried. When I got out of the SUV, Elisha and my new sister Cheyenne came running out of the house and hugged me.

"Seth called." Elisha said, pulling away to inspect my face. "Don't worry, it's all gonna turn out fine." he reassured me.

We walked together into the house and I cried when I saw my mother's pale face. "Mom," I whispered and ambled towards her. "Get me out of that school, please."

"We can home school her," Cheyenne said caringly. "I can teach her science, history and language."

I looked at her and nodded. "If that's what you want, sweetie." my mother said lovingly, kissing my forehead. "You can also come to live with us. That would make me happy."

"I'll think about it." I whispered, resting my head on the crook of her neck. "I'll think about it."


	41. Yes

**Second Chances**

**Yes**

"Añorando que regreses y te quedes conmigo." the words were in Spanish, but they held so much feeling. My feelings of loneliness, were constantly present in my journal. "… Hoping that you will come back and return to me." I translated, as I placed my journal back in the drawer. I had been writing all my feelings, since Embry moved back to his mother's house.

He would come by every day and eat dinner with me. Sometimes, he would stay late at night, until I felt asleep. But to be honest, I felt like I was losing him. I felt alone and I cried a lot when I knew that he was far away and could not hear my sobs. I didn't like living in the small yellow house, anymore. Everywhere I turned, the ghost of Embry followed.

Everything made me cried. The couch where we would snuggle on the weekends to watch television, held so many memories of him. His scent still lingered in our room. His work boots still sat by the backdoor entrance and his towel still hung by the bathroom sink.

Every time I cleaned around the house, I would find something that would remind me of him. Everything around me, reminded me of him. The bed where we once slept together, was cold and the memories of him didn't help to keep me warm at night.

I had enough with this imposed time period of separation. I needed my boyfriend back! Hell, I needed him. I flopped on the bed and felt my tears strolling down my face. It was useless, my brain didn't have control over me. My heart was the one that decided my life.

"Ugh," I growled, placing my pillow over my face. "Embry! Embry you idiot!"

I hated screaming his name and not getting any answer. This loneliness was taking its toll on me. I tried to live like I did before I met him, but it was useless. My growing belly was a sign that it would never be the same.

I tried to spend all my available time with my mother, Mercury, Cheyenne, Elisha and Theo, but I couldn't shake Embry's ghost away from me. He followed me and made me suffer more than the real Embry could. He was punishing me for my mistake and I just couldn't take it. I wanted my Embry Alexis Call. I wanted him!

"That's it!" I shouted, getting up from the bed. "I'm getting that idiot back."

I threw the pillow against the headboard of the bed and reached for the night table to retrieve my journal. He needed to read how suffocating it was to be without him. Yes, he needed to know that he wasn't helping me by being away from me.

I understood his intentions and I swear that I tried to respect them, but that wasn't working. His time away was breaking and tearing up my heart. He was hurting me and there was no way that I could survive another day without him. I walked out of my room, down the narrowed hall and down the staircase, until I stood in the middle of the living room. OK, now where were my keys? Ah, I found my keys next to the coffee table and walked to the door.

I was determined to get my man back! Yes, I was getting him back and if he didn't want to come back home with me, I was moving in with him to his new home.

Truly, there was no use to suffer so much. I asked for his forgiveness and I pleaded with him. I asked him to stay, but he was determined on moving out. What kinda shit was that? He was always in my house, we ate dinner together. We did the same things together… except the things that mattered the most. I needed him desperately. I wanted to kiss his lips every night and touch his body. Oh, his damn body. It had gotten even more perfect.

Shit, working everyday was good for him. He was getting stronger and if I wasn't mistaken, he had grown a couple of inches more. When he would come to visit me, he had to duck just to enter the front door. But it wasn't the same. He always left and that's where I didn't like the way our relationship was going. We were friends. There was nothing that made us lovers. OK, the baby that was growing inside me, indicated that we were once lovers. But, where was the love, the sweet and genuine smiles that he offered me.

I got in my white SUV and ten minutes later, I was parking in Embry's driveway. There were many cars parked too, and the sound of laughter was coming from the front door. Why was he having so much fun, while I was sad and lonely?

I stopped by the door and held my breath most of the pack was in the living room, talking and laughing. I turned around and marched down the porch steps. It was a mistake. Embry was busy and there was no need…

"Hey," I heard a deep husky voice. I trembled as I turned around. "You just got here, don't go."

"You have friends and family over… I don't want to bother you." I said, hiding all my emotions in the front pockets of my pants. "I can come back another day, Em."

"But," he paused and walked down the steps. "You are my family." he smiled. My heart started pounding hard against my chest. I felt my blood pumping through my veins. I felt alive. Damn, idiot! Your smile can resurrect my broken heart.

"I, um, haven't seen you in four weeks." I said, changing the subject. "I mean two weeks!" I laughed nervously. "It feels longer, though. How are you? You look good. Healthy. Strong. Tall. Taller. Word vomit! Stop me, please! Rambling. Nervous rambling."

_OMG, shut up! Just pure word vomit coming out of your mouth, Madison!_

He laughed and took a step closer to where I stood. "I have been busy, Madie-love." he said, smiling. "Yeah, I have been working hard." he said nervously. "I was going to visit you today."

"I should get going." I said, unable to move from where I stood. "I haven't seen my mother in a while. I should go visit her. Elisha and Cheyenne wanted to go to the movies and invited me." Liar, you barely call your family!

"Oh," he paused. "So, um, you are six months pregnant today?" he asked awkwardly.

I nodded and smiled, placing my hand on my belly. "Six months." I said gawkily.

There was an awkward silence and I just wanted to be able to run, or better yet, waddle towards him. "Oh, um, I have a sonogram picture. I went to the doctor this morning. The baby is still sucking on his thumb. He looks so cute."

"You did! Awesome!" he smiled, taking a step closer to where I stood. "Um, how about you? How are you doing? School? Work?"

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. "Oh, well, I sort of stopped going to school." I said, smiling mischievously. "I'm being home schooled by my mom."

"Oh, that's, um, good." he gulped. "Aren't you scared that you, um, forget it!"

"Scared of what? That if I go into labor and they smell the blood..." I trailed off.

He played with his hands and looked around nervously. "Yeah, that's what I wanted to asked." he said sheepishly. "But hey, you trust them, right? I should trust your judgment."

"Yeah, even when it doesn't seem coherent, right?" I asked, smiling sarcastically.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked me and gave me a pointed look.

"Ah, um…" I sighed and turned around. "I'll see you around. I think coming here was a mistake."

I walked down the entrance path and down the driveway. I was tired of feeling so incomplete. Oh, damn, I hated feeling so impotent and scared all the time.

I felt his hand on my shoulder and I spun around. Before I could say something, Embry's hands were cupping my face and his lips were against mine. I reached for his face and touched him, unable to believe that I was finally kissing him. He tasted like heaven. I bit his lower lip and savored it. I explored every corner of his mouth with my tongue, until I was satisfied.

"I love you," he whispered against my lip. "Do you still love me?" he asked, pulling away from our kiss.

I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his face closer to mine. "I never stopped, idiot." I said, a tear streaming down my face.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked me, his hands caressing my back lovingly. I nodded and he took my hand in his and kissed it. "I have a surprise for you. I know that it might not be perfect, but I have been working on this for the last three weeks." he laughed, guiding me towards his house.

"I know that I'll like it!" I said, smiling for the first time in almost three months. "Well," he began and stopped in the middle of the front yard. "It's more of a gift from the pack to you."

"To me?" I asked incredulous.

"Yes, dummy, to you." he laughed heartedly. "It's more from Paul, Seth, Quil and Jake. They were the one that came up with the idea… or concept. I had the idea, but they helped me turn it into a reality."

"Ok, now I am curious." I said, squeezing his hand gently. He bent down and kissed me softly on the lips. I smiled at him and he nodded and together we walked into his living room.

I have never been inside Embry's new house. It was much bigger than mine and our friends fitted perfectly in the living room, without making the place seem small. The sofa, couch and love seat looked new. The kitchen was large and it looked that it had been recently renovated. The color scheme that was in the living room was also in the kitchen and dining room and througout the entire house. The soft cream walls were perfectly painted and the white carpet on the floor matched perfectly.

"What do you think of the house?" Embry asked. Paul, Seth and Kim were trailing after us, as he took me on a tour around his house.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed. "Your mother is going to be so happy with her new house! It's beautiful. You guys did an awesome job."

"Well," Paul said arrogantly." I am good at everything I do."

"Shut up, Paul." I heard Rachel, but Embry dragged me into a different room, before I was able to answer.

"Do you like it?" Seth asked, as he took my hand and smiled down at me. I looked around the bathroom and gasped. It was a beautiful bathroom. Everything was perfect.

I smiled at him and then turned to Embry. "You guys should open your own construction company, Em." I said, smiling at him.

"You think?" he asked incredulously and pulled me to him in a sweet hug. "I don't know. I just did this for fun and for…"

"You should." I said honestly, interrupting him. "You are very good at things like this."

"Well, Kim and Emily helped with the color scheme and the kitchen floor pattern. If it was for me, the floor would have been a nasty green color that would destroy the harmony between the rooms of the house." Embry laughed.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest. "Cool! They should join your company as the designing team."

"That's a great idea!" Kim shrieked.

We continued walking around the house, and I was enthralled with every room. Everything was beautifully coordinated.

"How many rooms does your mom's house have?" I asked, leaning closer to his body as he rocked me gently.

"Three bedrooms and two bathroom." he said softly, as his hands moved up and down my back. "Do you want to see the rooms?" he asked, pushing me away. "There is one in particularly that I want you to see."

"Yeah, let's go!" Seth said excitedly, taking my hand and pulling me away from Embry. "I think it's the best room in the entire house."

I looked back at Embry, before Seth practically dragged me up the stairs. It was difficult to walk at the same speed of a kid with superhuman powers and abilities. I held my stomach and managed to speed walk, but carrying the extra weight wasn't so much fun.

"Seth," I whined. "I can't walk as fast as you. Hello, preggos!" I said, pointing at my stomach.

Seth grinned and slowed down. "Sorry, I forgot."

"How can you forget? The belly is like huge!" I laughed. "You see me all the time!"

Seth shrugged and we walked slowly down the upstairs hall. He stopped in front of a soft blue colored door. He turned around and smiled down at me.

"Madison," he said softly, taking my hand in his. "You are going to have to close your eyes, OK?"

"Why?" I asked, but it was useless. Two large hands covered my eyes and I knew that it was Embry. I could smell his glorious cologne, mixed with the earthy scent that drove me crazy with want. "Embry, don't let me fall!"

"Never." he said gently. There was so much emotion in his voice. I loved him and I always wanted to be with him.

I heard the door being opened and Embry slowly guided me into the middle of the room. "Can I see now?" I said, placing my hands over Embry's hands.

"No, not yet!" Embry laughed softly. He turned me around and then laughed. "Alright, ready, baby girl?"

I nodded happily. I didn't know what the surprise was, but I didn't care. As long as Embry and I were able to be together, I didn't mind what it was. I would love anything that came from him.

The moment my eyes looked into the room, I felt my heart swell with pride. The tears began to fall copiously. All this for me? I didn't deserve it. Not when I had been such a bitch to him!

"I don't deserve this." I cried.

Embry placed his hands on my shoulder and kissed my cheek. "You deserve the world and more." he said, grinning. "Welcome to our baby's room!"

I sobbed, the tears creating a distorted figure of Embry's beautiful face. "It's beautiful." I sobbed, opening my arms to him.

"I told you she was going to cry like a baby." Quil said, extending his hand to Embry. "Pay up, idiot."

"Shut up, Quil." Embry hissed. "I didn't bet on her crying. I knew she was going to. Madison is too emotional."

"You still gotta pay!" Quil laughed.

"So," Embry said, kissing my forehead. "Do you like our new house?" he said, slowly rocking our bodies.

"Our…new…" I sobbed, lowering my head. "But, you needed time away from me…"

He lowered his face to mine and kissed my nose. "And I did. I needed time away to think and to analyze about our future. My mother gave me her house, after I told her that we were going to have a baby. She gave me a sermon about being young and having children, but then at the end, she was ecstatic and happy to be a grandma. This is her gift to you. The room is my gift to you. Madison, I know that we have done everything wrong, according to society standards. We…" he trailed off and looked around us. "Guys, leave, now!"

"Sheesh, talk about being hormonal. Those two are meant for each other." Jake said, as he exited the room.

Embry turned to me and smiled brightly. We kissed for a few minutes. I looked around at the baby's room and furniture. Everything was perfect.

"We made love, before I even knew your name. We moved in together, before even getting married. We have been through so much and yet, we always come back to the same place. At least, I always come back to the same place… to your arms. I have been so caught up in this project. I want us to be happy, together, in this house that saw me grow. I want our child to be raised here. I want us to create a life togehter. Baby girl, in your arms is where I belong, princess."

"I belong in your arms, Embry." I whispered, smiling happily at him.

"Marry me, princess." he whispered, kissing my lips. "Marry me and make me the happiest men in the world."

"Embry," I sobbed, taking his hands in mine and kissing them. "I do."


	42. I do, Part I

**Second Chances**

_**Disclaimer: Yes, I don't own anything related to Twilight.**_

_**AN: I loved this chapter. I think it's full of fluff and it tells the reader of a pending danger. I hope that it satisfied all my good reviewers. If not, I apologize.**_

**I do, Part I**

_Embry's POV_

Shit, I was nervous. I knew that this was meant to be! From the first moment I held her in my arms, I knew that this was going to eventually develop into something wonderful. It was magical. Yes, we were meant to be together forever. I just couldn't believe that our forever together was coming so soon. Four weeks to be exact!

I stood in front of Madison's yellow house and held my breath. Today, it was going to be official. Yes, I was going to ask her hand in marriage. I had asked Paul and Rachel to help me plan this amazing afternoon, but Madison being pregnant and almost six months and a half, she started getting morning sickness and couldn't make it to the restaurant.

So, here I was, at her house, nervous, scared and did I say nervous. Yes? Oh, OK! I drew in a deep breath and knocked on her door. Why did I knock on her door? Rachel made me do it. She said that I needed to be romantic. I took a shower, had my hair cut shorter, bought a new cologne, I looked good and here I was, ready to pop the question. And where the hell was Paul. He was supposed to be my wing man?!

I rang the bell and tapped my foot nervously. I wanted to get this over with. I thanked my lucky stars that Madison was the girl that I was going to spend my forever with. She was my world and just knowing that she was…

"Hold on." I heard Madison yelled annoyed. I chuckled and held on to the dozen roses tightly in my hands. Seth leaned forward and started ringing the bell again. He laughed and winced in pain, after I punched him.

"Ouch," he whined, taking a step away from the front door of Madie's house and stepping behind me. "That was uncall for, Em."

"Damn, can people fucking wait?! Hold on!" Madie shouted angrily, as I heard her waddling steps approaching the front door. "Fucks! This big belly doesn't let me move like I used to."

Seth stood behind me and laughed. "She sounds pissed! I wonder how she is going to take it?!" he laughed, as he whispered. "I hope she beats you up."

"Why are you even here, Seth?" I asked annoyed, turning my head slightly to narrow my eyes at him. The happy punk just smiled and tried to adjust my collar properly. "Leave me alone, Punk!"

"I am your wing man, today. Paul is tired from running crazy shifts. Things are getting hard around La Push. Oh, cool, here she comes." Seth said happily, as soon as Madison opened the door.

She averted her eyes from Seth to me and then smiled at Seth. "Seth, you are here!" she cooed. I growled inwardly and stepped aside, as he stood in front of me.

"Madison!" he chanted, opening his arms to her. She immediately walked into his hug and wrapped her tiny arms around him, when she hugged the idiot. "I missed you!" she said, closing her eyes as she hugged him.

"I missed you too, Mad." Seth said softly, kissing Madison's forehead. "Is Jake and Quil here? Are they playing the PS3 game without me? Did they eat my food?!"

She nodded against his chest. "Yep, but they didn't eat your food. I saved it in my Aunt's freezer." she said sweetly, as she turned to her side, trying to find the best position to be held by Seth. When they broke their embrace, she turned to face me and eyed me, as if she was examining me.

"Dude?" I asked irritated. "I thought that you were going to… you know!"

Seth shrugged and walked around us. "I am gonna go to Aunt Ryona's house to eat my food. I will be back as soon as I am done."

Madison nodded her head and smiled at Seth as he waved at her... She waved good bye and then turned to face me. Her face suddenly got somber and I started to feel totally nervous. There was something in her eyes that made me feel helpless and crazy in love at the same time.

"Embry Call," she began, placing her hand on her stomach. I could hear the baby's heartbeats and I knew that my Zeus was fine.

"Yes," I answered, placing the flowers in her free hand and kissing her cheek softly.

"I have been feeling like shit the entire day. Do you wanna know why?" she asked haughtily. I nodded. "This baby, ugh, that you put inside of me… he wants out, Em. He is your son, try talking to him. Maybe, I don't know, he'll listen and stop kicking me so much."

"I don't think that he'll understand me." I laughed, placing my hand on her stomach. She glanced down at my hand and laughed. "He might be stubborn like you, Madie-baby."

"That hurts." she laughed, resting her hand on top of mine. "But for real. He is pressing on my bladder and I gotta go pee every second. It's getting uncomfortable. But, according to the sonogram that I got two weeks ago, he is growing extremely fast. Embry, Zeus is huge! There is not much space in here for him." she said, her rosy lips pressed together in a perfect pout, as she pointed at her stomach with her free hand. "Is he gonna grow as tall as you?" she asked, glancing up at me, with a beautiful smile on her face. "Em, he wants out of this joint. He wants to meet his father. He gets all crazy when he hears your voice."

"Did you call your womb a joint?" I chortled. She nodded and gave me a knee-jerking, heart-defying smile. I felt dizzy with love. _Can that actually happen?_ "You are absolutely crazy, Ms. Ferreira."

"If you say so, but, you are the one that is crazy in love with me! So, yeah, you are the crazy one! Come, let's go inside and sit down. My feet are killing me." She laughed and we walked inside the house, as we held hands. We ambled to the kitchen and she placed the flowers in a crystal vase filled with water.

"I love the flowers, thank you." she said, getting on her tiptoes and kissing me tenderly on the lips.

"You are welcome, princess." I said, touching her cheek longingly, as I stare into her brown eyes. "Let's go sit in the couch." I suggested and she nodded approvingly.

It was a nice and comfortable afternoon. It had been two weeks since I asked her to marry me, but she barely talked about it. I guess, she thought I was just kidding. I was also at fault; I haven't brought up the topic, either. But to be honest, I didn't want Zeus to be born out of wedlock. He didn't deserve to be called a bastard. He wasn't. I wasn't going to have Madison be categorized as a single mother. Nope, hell no, no way! I was going to do right. I didn't have anything against single mothers, I thought that it was fine. Heck, my mother was one. But, I didn't want my son to have the same kinda life I had. I didn't want Madison to struggle alone. I wanted to be part of their lives. Shit, we had made plans of getting married... might as well do it sooner, right? (Insert nervous laughter here!)

"Why are you so tense?" she asked, as she caressed my shoulders.

"Dunno." I said, staring blankly at the television.

"Do you have something to say?" she said, removing her hands off my shoulders and moving closer to where I sat.

"Well," I began, but stopped myself. "I wanted to talk to you about what I asked you two weeks ago." I said, raising an eyebrow, as I stare at her quizzically.

"About you wanting me to marry you?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Yep," I paused. "I, um… I wanted to talk to you about it."

Actually, I took the liberty of going to her mother's house and asking for her hand in marriage, the traditional way. To be honest, all I got was screams and shouts of joy. Mercury was the happiest of all. He tried to carry me, but ended up hurting his knee. Leah just smiled at me and gave me that "Don't do it" stare. I wanted to punch her guts right there, but she didn't matter at the moment. My mother came with me. I didn't like her being in that house, surrounded by vampires, but what the hell! They were going to be my in-laws. But what surprised me the most, was how kind and understanding Ashleighe, Madison's mother was. She may be my mortal enemy (she was a vampire and also my future mother-in-la), but it had to be done! I guess, I could deal with the fact that my future mother-in-law, was a vampire. If jake could tolerate the nasty and repugnant smell of the Cullen leeches, then so could I. Yes, for the sake of my Madie-love, my baby, and our happiness.

"What's wrong?" Madison asked, as she snuggled closer to me. We were sitting on the couch, staring at the television. She was watching her favorite Spanish soap opera and I didn't understand what the fuck they were saying. I pulled her closer to me, wrapping her tiny body in my arms and inhaling her soft scent, when she started shifting uncomfortably. "Those idiots are so loud!" she hissed. "Shut up, Paul, Jake and Quil!" she yelled, turning her head towards the staircase.

"Sorry!" I heard Quil shout from the upstairs room, but then the yelling returned. "Dude, you have to kill the hooker! Damn, Seth, kill the hooker! Kill fucking damned hooker!"

"Leave me alone, Quil." Seth complained. "This is my game, so let me play how I want! Plus, the hooker didn't do anything bad to me."

"He's even nice with the people in the game. Unbelievable." Jake muttered.

"You seriously, should kick those guys outta the house." I said, kissing her neck. She giggled and leaned forward. "Seriously, Madison, kick them out."

"They are fine. The only think they have to do is SHUT UP!" she yelled the last part, as she covered my ears with her soft warm hands.

"I think I am officially deaf." I teased, kissing her cheeks. She raked her fingers through my hair and smiled up at me. "But seriously, Madie, kick them out of the house, please."

"Why? Are you planning o…" she trailed off, when my lips crashed in to hers. She moaned in delight, but I pushed her away. Her eyes were half open and her lips were slightly parted. She looked beautiful. She glowed under the light of the lamp, making her look even more gorgeous and radiant than before.

"Mad… I, I love you so much." I said, staring down at her. She smiled heartedly, as she cocked her head to look at me. "You are my…"

"Seth, give me the fucking controller!" Jake screamed.

"NO!" Seth retorted. I could hear them tussling and fighting for the game remote controller. I couldn't concentrate on asking Madison to marry me!

"Guys," she said irritated. "Keep it down or you are outta the house! I mean it this time!"

I could hear the rest of the guys in her room, cursing and shouting obscenities at whatever game they were playing. I kinda envied them. Here I was, eighteen years old, pretending that everything was going to turn alright, just like in a fairy tale. But deep down, the fear of being a father, a husband and the sole provider of a family scared the hell out of me. Although, I knew that I had to do this, I was scared that I would turn out like my father. Yes, that guy, the man that abandoned me. The same man that abandoned Sam Uley, my half brother. What if running away like a coward was something that he genetically passed down to me?

"Embry Call, what is the matter?" Madison's voice brought me back to reality. She placed a caring hand on my shoulder and stared worriedly at me. "Are you alright? You haven't said a word."

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about things." I said, forcing a smile at her. "Um, but seriously, kick the guys out, I want to talk to you and their screaming doesn't help me concentrate."

She nodded and struggled to get up. "Just give me a minute. I swear, carrying your baby inside of me is like, a lot of work." she laughed. "Hold on!"

I shook my head and stood up. "Let me do it!" I said, feeling like a total jerk for making her get up from the couch. "Just sit here and look pretty." I kissed her forehead and ran up the stairs. When I made it to her room, Paul was lying on her bed without his tee shirt, snoring loudly and Jake was smacking Seth's head.

"Idiot, you played enough." Jake growled. "It's my turn."

"Darn, Jake, leave me alone." Seth said, rubbing the side of his head Jake had hit. "Man, you are mean."

"Oh! Are you gonna cry? Tell Leah that Jake hit you?!" Quil mocked. "Pussy!"

"That's funny!" Jake laughed. "Seth the little pussy!"

"I hope that you don't use that kind of vocabulary in front of my cousin Claire, Quil." Seth said annoyed. Quil narrowed his eyes and flashed him an angry stare. "Did I hit a sensitive spot, Quil?" he said smugly.

I stood by the doorway staring at the guys. And for a second I wanted to be part of the group. Yes, I wanted to be carefree like them. But then, I heard the heart beats of my girl and our child. They were almost synchronized and I knew what my duty was. I wasn't too scare of the next big step, that I was going to take. I knew that it was going to be worth it!

"Guys!" I said loudly, catching their attention. I darted my eyes from Quil, Seth, Jake and then Paul. He was sound asleep on Madison's bed. I pity him. He had been pulling my shifts and his. "Please, leave, Madison and I have to talk about something important."

"We won't overhear your conversation." Quil said annoyed, as he took the game controller from Seth's hands.

"Hey," Seth said. "That's mine!"

"Dude!" Jake snarled. "It was my fucking turn."

I ran my hand through my face and growl. I could hear Madison's steps approaching as she hobbled up the steps. "Look," I said aggravated. "Please, leave. I promise to invite you over my house and we can have an all-nighter playing Halo 3 and Grand Theft Auto, ok?"

Jake and Quil exchange glances and shook their head. "Nope. You can't cook like Madison!"

"OUT!" I shouted, walking towards the television and turning it off. "Get the fuck out!"

I heard Madison stop by the doorway and sigh. "Guys, leave. Em and I need to discuss things. So out, please." she said calmly.

"See, Em, if you were kind and soft-spoken we would've paid attention to you." Jake said, getting up from the floor and helping Quil up to his feet. He walked out the room and then turned to face Madison. He smiled down at her and then placed his hand on her stomach. "Madie, you should meet my imprint. She is just so adorable and cute. She was born-"

"Get out, Jake and take Seth and Quilian Marie Rose with you." I said annoyed.

"That's not funny, Embry! I don't make fun of your name." Quil said exasperated, punching me in the guts. "Next time, I will throw you out of the window."

"Whatever." I mumbled, moving to the side to give them access to the door.

They exited the room and I shook my head at Paul's sleeping form. He was really tired. I turned my head to the side and saw Madison walking towards her bed, a thin blanket in her hand and a smile on her face. She placed the coverlet over Paul and kissed his forehead.

"Let him sleep." she said softly, as she waddle to where I stood. She stopped and turned around to catch a glimpse of Paul sleeping. "He came over like two hours ago and asked if he could crash in the bed. He also mentioned that you were coming over. Apparently, he got in an argument with his father. He was waiting for you, but he was too tired and fell asleep. I fed him, so he should be knocked out for a few more hours. Of course, if he is like Jake, Seth, Quil or you, he is going to sleep all night and wake up tomorrow."

I nodded and took her hand in mine. "Let's go to my house. I don't want anyone to listen to what I have to say." I said lowly; as I bent my head down to kiss her lips. She nodded and smiled at me. "We can go out to eat if you want."

Her lips parted into a genuine smile, as she nodded. "Let me fix my hair and change clothes. I will get ready fast." she said, releasing my hand and walking towards her closet.

Forty five minutes later, we were on our way to Forks. We stopped by a cozy restaurant and had a great dinner, just the two of us. It was nice to be with her. She laughed and giggled, about everything I said. She truly was different. She didn't seem to be the same Madison Love, that I met eight months ago. She was livelier, kinder, and happier and the sparkle in her eyes was new. She was truly a lovely creature. I felt alive, every time she laughed. Her voice was soft and everything that she did was more graceful than before. Motherhood was slowly setting in and it made her look even more beautiful. I was crazy for her. I didn't want her to be away from me anymore.

I inhaled deeply and reached for her hand across the table. "Madison," I whispered, as I grabbed my glass of Root Beer with my free hand and gulped it down. She stared at me with fascination and smiled. "I, ugh, it's hard to say." I chuckled, as I stared around us.

"What is hard to say?" she asked carefully, as she rubbed soothing circles with her thumb on the back of my hand.

"What I have to say." I swallowed.

"Then just say it." she said lovingly.

"But it's hard to say, sweetie." I choked.

"Em,"" she paused and reached for my other hand. We held hands over the table and she smiled at me. "I think I know what you are trying to say, but, if it's any consolation… I love you too and I want to spend a lifetime with you." she smiled, slowly releasing her left hand from mine and looking down at her stomach. "We want to spend a lifetime with you, baby." she said softly, as she caressed her growing belly and looked up at me from under her eyelashes.

I smiled and scooted my chair next to her, leaned forward to touch her stomach. "I love you so much! I love you so fucking much. I just can't believe that we are going to be parents. I am, um, so happy and scared at the same time. What if I am not a great father? I have that man's gene in me and I am afraid that I am not cut out to be a descent father. I want to be there for my child and for you." I said without measuring my words.

She gave me a sympathetic smile and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "You will be a great father. I have faith in you, in me and in us. I know how scary it must feel at times. Shit, baby boy, I am scared. I am shitting bricks to be honest with you. Just thinking about the future, makes me feel dizzy, scared, and did I say scared? But, I know that with you by my side, we can make this work. I have never thought of anyone else, but myself, before I met you… and now, we are having a mini us." she laughed nervously. "Ugh, what I am trying to say, Embry is, well… I am afraid that I will be a terrible mother. I don't know how it is going to work out, but I know that you and I, together, becoming us, we can make it work. We have the right tools to start a family. Yes, it is going to take a lot of work, sacrifice and sleepless nights, but we can do it. I have so much faith in you. We can do it! We have overcome so much in the last few months. I know that we can do this! Plus, if there is a night that we need alone-time, we can send Zeus to your mother or mine." she giggled.

"My mother." I quickly added, smiling down at her.

"Our mothers!" she said, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Fine, our mothers." I said reluctantly.

I framed her perfect face with my hands and slowly brought my lips to her. "Have I told you, how much I love you, Madison?" I asked her, as I slightly pulled away. She smiled and nodded. "I love you so much, princess."

"I love you more!" she giggled, placing her hands on my chest. "You are my world. I am glad that we are together, honey."

I kissed her again, this time a little passionate, but pulled back, when I remembered where we were. "Madison Love, I know I asked you this before and I got a 'YES' from you the last ime. I just wanted to make it more memorable." I said sheepsihly. I caressed her cheeks and then placed one hand on her stomach. "There are many reasons why I want to be with you, together, until death separates us. I," I sighed and kissed her lips. She continued to smile at me, giving me the strength to ask her to marry me properly.

"Just get it over with, Embry." she giggled. "I am kinda hungry."

"Sorry," I chuckled and reached my hand inside my pocket and retrieved a small velvety box. She drew in a deep breath and I could hear her heart hammering fast against her chest. "Madison, when I first saw you, you became my reason for living. I forgot about myself and all I could think was you. I was lost and you became my salvation. I was falling in an abyss of darkness and loneliness. I was tired of wandering alone, without knowing my true reason for living. It took eighteen years of my life, to finally understand what I was meant to do in this earth. I was meant to love you, care for you. I was meant to protect your dreams of happiness and to provide you with the peace that makes a heart beat with love. I want to be everything for you. The reason why you wake up with a smile on your face in the mornings. I want to be the only man that makes you laugh, smile, dream and cry of happiness. I want you to be the mother of all my children. I want our child to grow to love you, and understand why you are so magnificent and wonderful to me. Madison, I know that it's going to be a bumpy ride and that there will be times that we are going to scream, yell and shout out of frustration. But at the end of the day, I want to come home, to your arms and lay beside you. I want to wake up next to you, feeling the softness of your skin and the warmness of your body next to me. I want to be completely yours. I want to share with you my dreams, wants, desires and ambitions. I want our hearts to be intertwined with the promise that we will make before our families and friends. I promise to make you happy, baby girl. Madie-baby, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world, please?"

She was silent for a minute and then the tears began to flow down her flawless cheeks. She was looking around the room and then her eyes met mine. I held my breath, unable to control my erratic heartbeats. "I do!" she said, smiling behind her tears. "I do! Oh, goodness, Embry! I will marry you!" she shouted, covering her face with her shaky hands. "I do!"

The guests that were eating around our table began to applaud and cheer for us. "Congratulations!" the waitress said, as she came to our table.

"Thanks." Madison said happily, smiling at her.

I heard a glass breaking and turned towards the restaurant's kitchen door and found a crying Elaine, staring daggers towards our table. A sharp feeling of fear crept inside me and the red lights of alarm inside my head began to sound. I watched as Elaine picked up the pieces of glass and placed them in the tray she was holding. She gave me a poignant look and then hurried inside the kitchen, disappearing through the double doors.


	43. I do, Part II

**Second Chances**

_Disclaimer: Oh, no! I don't own nothing, sir!_

_AN: So, I apologize for the delay in posting this story. I had to rewrite it and I decided to finish it in the next four chapters. I wrote the wedding and I must say that I am quite smitten by it. I also posted pictures of how I imagined Em's and Madie's wedding in my profile... So check them out and I hope that you like them!_

**I do, Part II**

_Embry's POV_

It was a magical evening; the sun's light filtered through the giant windows of the church, as if it was giving us its blessing. The church that had been chosen by Ashleighe, Madison's mother, was beautifully decorated with red flowers and candles.

"Dude, calm down!" Jake whispered happily. "You are finally going to be a married man! Just a couple of minutes more and you'll have her in your arms forever."

"Dude, I am so nervous," I whispered back.

"Why?" Quil mumbled.

I looked back and glared at him. "Why? Quil, I am getting married! I am going to be a father in about less than six weeks and you ask me why I'm nervous." I hissed at him in a low voice.

"I'm sorry," Quil said. "I haven't seen Claire-bear and I was just too…"

"You'll be alright, Em." Jake interjected. "You are a pro at making Madison happy. You'll do great. You'll be a great father, Em. So relax and enjoy this day."

"Thanks," I said, grinning at my best friend. "I needed to hear that."

"Don't worry. You'll be a great husband and father, Embry." Sam whispered from the church pews.

"The best!" Jared whispered after Sam. I had to laugh. My pack brothers were part of my family and having them there with me, giving me support and sharing this special occasion was the best. I was glad that I had family that supported me. I sighed, as I waved to my mother and waited impatiently for my bride-to-be to enter the church.

"Brides are always late." the minister said kindly. "Don't worry, son. You are doing the right thing."

"Thanks," I said, nodding at the minister.

I wasn't a religious man, but it felt good to have an ordained pastor tell me that I was doing the right thing. Today, I was questioning every aspect of my life. I was afraid that I was making a mistake. I knew that my Madison was my life, but was a wedding the right thing for us? I mean, was I prepared for a lifetime commitment like this?

My questions were all answered when the front double doors of the church propped open and the bridesmaids began to trail down the aisle, at the rhythm of the music. I was grinning widely, when I saw Emily and Kim, looking lovely in their dresses.

Emily and Kim were the bridesmaids and Leah was Madison's maid of honor. It was logical, since Leah was Mercury's fiancée and soon to be Madison's sister-in-law. They were dressed in matching strapless dresses that coordinated with the wedding décor. Quil suggested that Claire be the flower girl and Madie loved the idea, so Quil's little imprint became the flower girl. She was dressed in a beautiful white dress, with a red ribbon around her little waist.

Emily's sister had to guide the little flower girl down the hall. "No, Claire, don't eat the flower petals, sweetie." her mother said.

I turned my head to give Quil a sideway glance; there was so much pride in his eyes. I knew that I was ready for this. I wanted this with all my heart. Madison and I were meant to be together. She was destined to be mine.

"No, mama, I wanna do wit!" Claire yelled, causing her mother to let her daughter run down the aisle. "Qwil! Look, Qwil! It's me Clware!" she said happily, placing the basket filled with petals on the floor, as she waved her little hands at Quil.

"She's an attention grabber." Jake teased.

Quil was smiling and waving at his imprint. She continued to run rambunctiously around the podium, screaming to get Quil's attention. Sam had to get up from his seat to grab her.

"Come, Claire, you are a big girl now. You don't want to make Quil angry, do we now?" he said softly to the toddler. She shook her head and pouted at her uncle. "Good, girl! Now let's throw those petals to make way for the bride, OK?"

Claire nodded and smiled brightly at Sam. "Clware is pretty fower gel." she smiled, as she picked up the basket and started throwing the flowers.

"Claire is the most beautiful flower girl in the world." Sam confirmed, kissing the little girls nose.

"Isn't Seth a little too big to be a ring bearer?" Quil asked, stifling a laugh, when we saw Seth walking down the passageway, holding a small white pillow with red embroidery around it and two silver wedding bands, tied together in the middle.

"Blame Madison." I said, as I watched the happy punk walk down the aisle, smiling proudly. "At least he's smiling."

Seth was the ring bearer, because Madison begged him to be. He gladly accepted, because he didn't want to make Madie or the baby sad. I was ok with it, as long as my princess was happy, so was I. I only had one petition and it was to have my two best friends in my wedding: Jake and Quil. They were both my best men.

"I can't stand seeing Paul and my sister together." Jake gritted, when it was Paul's and Rachel's to walk down the aisle.

Paul and Rachel were the "sponsors" or the "godparents" of our wedding. I really didn't understand the concept behind having godparents in my wedding, but it was part of Madison's Spanish heritage and I only wanted Madison to be happy. Everyone was anxious to see the bride. I was dying to see my princess, march down the aisle, ready to unite her life with mine. My hands were sweaty and suddenly, the church got too hot.

The minister stood beside me and cleared his throat. He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. "Are you ready, son?"

I nodded and returned the smile. "I am!" I said determined.

I was smiling at my mother. She was wiping her tears as she waved at me. John, her new boyfriend squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek.

The wedding guests stood up, when the string quartet began to play "Here Comes the Bride", as my precious bride appeared through the double doors that led inside the church. I held my breath, as I anxiously watched her. It was sad to know that Madison's father didn't want anything to do with her. Her brothers Mercury and Manuel were the ones that were walking her down the aisle. The wait was greater than my own anticipation. With every step that she took, I concluded and confirmed that my decision to marry her and be with her forever was the correct thing to do. We could do this. We were ready. If Madison was ready and willing to have me in her life; then so was I!

She was a like a beautiful vision in a white dress with red embroidery around the hem. . Her long black hair cascaded down her back and soft curls decorated her cherub face. I couldn't control my heart. It wanted to run to her and never leave her side. She was a dream come true; Madie-baby was going to finally become my wife. I was anxious to say "I do".

When they finally arrived to the end of the stretch, Manuel and Mercury kissed their sister and gave their consent for me to marry her. She took my hand and I could feel her tremble under my touch. She looked radiant and elegant. She veered her head to the side and smiled down at her mother.

"Thanks," she whispered and then turned to face me.

"I love you," I said, kissing her gloved hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I love you, too." she choked happily.

The exchange of vows was short and sweet. We promised to love each other, until death separated us. She promised to be there for me and keep me on my toes, whenever I started to slack. It was beautiful. I know that I am a man, but a man in love is like a poet. I couldn't pretend that I wasn't happy. I was excited to leave the church a married man. Being with her was all that mattered. I didn't need a piece of paper to let her know that I thought she was my world. I wanted her to have the security that I was serious, when I asked her to marry me. I wanted our son to be legitimate. I didn't want him to suffer, because of his status in society as a bastard. I didn't want that for my child or for its mother. I wanted to do everything the right way.

When it was time for the reception, Madison started to complain of lower back pain. Our first dance as husband and wife was postponed for a few minutes, until the aspirin that she had took effect. I was worried, when I saw her beautiful face turn in pain. She tried to hide it, but I knew her better than that.

"Let's go to the hospital." I said worriedly.

She shook her head and winced in pain. "I am fine, don't worry." she said, forcing a smile. "Look, let's just enjoy the wedding. Come on, let's go dancing. I am feeling much better." she said, as she put on a brave smile.

"Wait here, Madison." I said, kissing her forehead and walking towards her mother. Ashleighe was chatting with my mother and they were already planning Madison's baby shower. "Ashleighe, I think that you should come here." I said, smiling at my mother and then focusing on Ashleighe.

"What's wrong, Embry?" she said, placing a cold hand on my arm. "Are you alright?"

I nodded and pointed towards Madison. "She's complaining of lower back pain and is in a lot of pain." I said, staring at Madison, who was surrounded by her bride's maids and Seth. "I want her to go to the hospital, but she refuses to go."

"She is stubborn like a mule!" Ashleighe said and excused herself.

"I have a feeling that she'll soon be going into labor." my mother said, as she linked her arms with mine. "Look at her lovely face… she is in a lot of pain."

"I know, but she won't listen to me." I said, as we walked towards Madison's table.

"Baby," Ashleigh said to her daughter. "We have to get you to the doctor. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. Please, sweetie, pay attention to Embry."

"But the wedding," she whined. "I wanted to say goodbye to everyone. It's not fair, Mom!"

"Sweetie," Ashleigh said, kneeling by her daughter. "You already cut the cake and took your pictures. Leah caught the bouquet, your wedding is pretty much done, honey."

Madison sulked and then stared up at me. "Your son had to ruin our moment." she smirked, placing her hand on her stomach. "OK, let's go to the emergency room. This pain is killing me!" She held out her hand and I took it. "Let's go and bring our baby into the world!"


	44. Affirmation

**Second Chances**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Affirmation**

_Embry's POV_

I paced around the room, waiting anxiously for my mother to return with my cup of coffee. It had been twenty seven hours after our wedding and I was still wearing part of my tuxedo, Madie-love was still in labor and Quil was still retelling everyone in the waiting room, how cute Claire looked in her flower girl dress.

"You want to see Claire's picture?" he asked an old lady that was knitting by the magazine racks. "She looks so adorable. I had to record it. She is just so cute."

The old lady smiled politely and shook her head. "I already saw it, son." she said calmly, before she returned to her knitting.

I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to punch something and Quil's face was the closest thing. I ambled towards his seat and grabbed the phone out of his hands and slammed it against the wall, making a loud thud as it fell on the floor.

"Dude," he said angrily. "What the fuck was that for? That phone had a lot of pics of my Claire." he said furiously, as he shoved me. "You're lucky that you're having a baby or I would have thrown you out the window."

I glared at him and continued pacing along the length of the room. "Calm down, sweetie." my mother said, as she entered the waiting room with two cups of coffee in her hands. "Here, drink this. We don't know how long we are going to be in the hospital." she said, handing me the coffee.

"Thanks," I muttered, as I took the cup in my hand. I tasted the nasty coffee and wanted to puke. I swallowed it hard and smiled politely at my mother. She was as nervous as me. I had been sleep deprived for the last three days. I could imagine how a baby was going to change my life. I was ready to take on the challenge. If it included Madison in my life, I was ready.

"Embry," Jake said, as he wheeled in Billy Black. "I brought you some clothes to change into. Quil text me and he's tired of seeing you in the tux."

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it." I said, taking the bag that was on Billy's lap. "Here, take my coffee. I'm gonna go change out of this shit." I said, nodding my head and giving my coffee to Jake.

"Dude, this shit tastes like shit." Jake said, after he took a sip of the coffee. "Why the fuck did ya give me this for?"

I gave him a side smile and pointed at my mother. "She bought it." I turned around and walked to the bathroom to change. It took me less than five minutes to change and when I made it back to the waiting room, Ashleigh, Elisha, Cheyenne, Theo, Leah and Mercury were there too.

"Embry," Ashleighe said relieved. "I thought that you were gone." she choked. If a vampire could cry, she would be doing it now. "The medicine that they gave her to calm the pain is finally working! The doctor and nurses are prepping her and she wants you to be with her for the birth of your son."

"Aren't you coming too?" I asked her. She shook her head. "She doesn't want me in the delivery room. I understand her fears. I also don't want to risk it, Embry..." she said honestly. "Go and take care of my daughter, please. Tell her not to worry. Tell her that I understand."

I nodded and ran to Madison. When I entered her room, she was staring at the ceiling, as the nurses carried her to another bed. "Hey," I said, taking her hand and smiling down at her. "Are you ready to deliver our baby?" I said enthusiastically. Madison rolled her eyes and continued staring at the celieing.

"They gave me drugs for the pain. They are finally working" she paused and swallowed hard. "I told my mother that I didn't want her in the delivery room." she said, averting her eyes to look at me, when a silent tear streamed down her face. "I have to be careful now. I know that she's my mom, but I also have to think of the baby. I can't let my emotions take the best of me, just because she is my mom... I have to think of our baby… I told her that I didn't want to risk the baby's life if she, um, you know, if she is tempted by the, ugh!"

"I understand, baby girl." I said, as I wiped a lone tear that rolled down her face. "I understand and I know that she understands too."

"I feel afraid, Embry." she whispered. "I'm so scared that I won't be a good mother or that I would turn in to a horrible wife, baby." she sobbed.

I kissed her lips and caressed her face. I had to be strong for both of us, for our child. If she only knew, how scared and nervous I was. All the fears that I had two days ago, were now resurfacing in my mind. What if I wasn't a good father? Or a husband? What if I was a coward, just like my father, and ran out on them? "We'll take one step at a time, Madison. Let's keep it simple, princess."

"Mr. Call, please wear the scrubs that the nurse will provide you with and follow us to the delivery room, please." Dr. Tulloch said, as he entered the room. I nodded and kissed Madison one last time, before I trailed after the nurse.

When I was done, the same nurse guided me in to the delivery room. Madison already had the machines hooked up to her and she was searching frantically for me. "Baby," she sobbed. "I thougth that you were gone."

"I'm here, princess." I said, holding her hand tightly. She nodded and winced in pain.

"OK, that was a strong contraction." Dr. Tulloch said, as he stood in front of a machine and read the print out. "Madison, you are fully dilated, so now we are going to push the baby out." he said, staring kindly at Madison. She nodded and squeezed my hand gently. "OK, let's deliver the baby." Dr. Tulloch said, as he walked closer to Madison's bed.

Forty-eight minutes of pushing, two hundred and seventy five pictures, twenty eight "I hate you, Embry", ten "Please, baby, don't ever leave me" and a tired Madison later, the wails and piercing cries of my son boomed through the entire delivery room. They took the baby to another table and cleaned him off. The doctor asked me if I wanted to cut the umbilical cord, but I was mesmerized by the perfect rhythmic heartbeats of my child. I looked down at Madison and saw her crying with happiness. I kissed her softly on the nose and wept. I was happy that my little Zeus was born. I took a picture of the nurses cleaning the baby and weighing him and smiled. He was already fussing.

"Thank you," she whispered, as she smiled at me. "Thank you for our baby. Thank you for making me your wife!" she cried.

"No, thank you." I said, kissing her lip. "Thank you for everything, lovely Madison."

"The baby weights six pounds and ten ounces. His measurements are twenty-two inches long. He is healthy, but we still have to keep him under observation, because he is six weeks premature." Dr. Tulloch said, as he smiled. I flashed him a smile and took a picture of them. "Do you want to see your son?"

I nodded, unable to remove my eyes from the blue bundle that the doctor held in his hands. My heart swelled with pride when I saw the dark haired and russet skinned child that was wrapped in a blue blanket and then placed on Madison's chest. He was beautiful and tiny and gorgeous and mine. He was my son. He was a piece of her and me. He was the culmination of our love. I loved him and I couldn't imagine a lifetime without him. I wanted to see my son grow in a home full of happiness. I wanted to be the best father in the world... I wanted to be like the father I always imagined I had.

"Oh my goodness, Em." Madison cried happily. "He looks just like you! He is your exact copy. Nothing that resembles me… That's not fair, little guy! I carried you inside me all this months. Why don't you have any resemblance to your mommy? Are you already trying to contradict me?" she said, caressing the baby's face. The baby opened one eye, when it recognized her voice and quickly closed it. "Did you see his eyes?" she asked excitedly. Our baby yawned and I could see his little dimples.

"I did," I said, smiling down at her. "They are green like Mercury's. My little Zeus is beautiful."

"Damn, nothing that resembles me." she said disappointed. She touched the baby's nose with her index and smiled. "You have your father's dimples too, little boy."

After a few minutes of admiring our child, they took Madison to her room. I ran to the waiting room and when I entered, Quil and Jake were clapping. The rest of my brothers were there. My mother was crying with happiness and Ashleigh and her clan sat in the back, staring at us, with sadness in her eyes.

"It's a boy." I said proudly, as I hugged my mother. "He looks just like me!"

"Then he must be ugly." Jared teased, as he patted my back. "Nah, just kidding, Em! I am happy that everything turned out alright."

I nodded at him. I walked up to Ashleighe and took her cold hand in mine. I knew that this was an emotional time for her... so I set aside my hatred for vampires and saw her the way Madison saw her, like a loving mother. "He has green eyes and is the cutest kid in the world. Do you want to see him?"

"I would love to." she said, smiling pleasantly at me. We walked to Madison's room, my mother, Elisha, Theo, Ashleigh, Mercury and Leah followed, but Cheyenne stayed behind chatting with Collin. "She can see the baby later."

When we entered the room, her family surrounded Madie's bed and admired the baby. I couldn't stop staring at my lovely girl. She looked so beautiful. I loved the way she gazed lovingly at our child. Her eyes were a little puffy from crying, but she was smiling happily at us. When everyone had left, the nurse came in to take our child back to the neonatal room. Madison cried and complained, but at the end, she reluctantly handed our baby to the nurse.

"You'll see him early in the morning." the nurse said reassuringly.

Madison nodded, as she handed him to her. "Take care of him. If something happens to him, I'll skin you alive and feed you to the wolves."

"Alright, ma'am." the nurse said, wide eyed. "We'll take excellent care of him."

I almost laughed, but remained serious, when the nurse stared at me. "She means it." I said menacingly. She avoided my gaze and exited the room, holding my precious baby boy. When she was gone, I turned to face Madison. She looked pretty tired and exhausted from being in labor for so long. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Tire," she said, leaning back against the head of the bed. "I miss him alredy, Em." she said sadly, touching her stomach. I placed my hand on her leg and smiled tenderly at her. "It's so strange to finally be able to hold him. He smells so good. I just want to kiss him and, wow, I love him. I love our baby, as much as I love you. Isn't that ridiculous?"

"It's not, sweetie." I said. She scooted to the side, making space for me to lay beside her. I did as she wanted and she rested her head on my chest. "So, what are we naming the baby?" I asked, when she stopped shifting.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused, raising her head to look at me. "I thought we decided to name him Zeus. Wasn't that what you wanted?"

"Madie-love," I paused, kissing the crown of her head, pressing her body closer to mine. "I know you don't want to name our child Zeus. We can name him anything that you want, as long as it's not Embry, Jake, Seth or Quil!"

She laughed, resting her head back on my chest. "I like your middle name Alexis." she said, as she played with the buttons of my shirt. "I also like Dominic, Franco, David, Adam and Braxton."

"How about we say Alexis followed by the names that you like? If you like how it sounds, then we name him that, ok?" I suggested. She nodded and sighed. "Alexis Dominic?"

"Hate it!" she said annoyed.

"Alexis Franco?"

"Too strange!" she sighed.

"Alexis David?" I said, she didn't respond so I continued. "Alexis Adam?"

"Too many A's." she said irritated.

"Alexis Braxton?" I mumbled. She raised her head and smiled widely.

"Alexis Braxton Call. Initials ABC!" she laughed. "I like it, but, um, how about Braxton Alexis Call?!"

"It has a nice ring to it, right?" I said, caressing her hair softly.

"Braxton Alexis Call," she paused, savoring the name on her lips. "I love it." She bobbed her head and sighed.

"You need to rest, princess." I said, gently rubbing her shoulder with my hand. "We can talk more tomorrow."

"OK," she said softly, as she accomodated her arm over my chest. "Happy Father's day, Em." she giggled.

"Happy Mother's day, Madison." I said, smiling happily at the ceiling.

It'd been a long day, filled with amazing memories, but we knew that tomorrow held many new challenges for us. I was ready for them, as long as she remained beside me, keeping me company down the road ahead. If she was with me, I would welcomed the challenges. When Love fell asleep, I closed my eyes and dreamed of my wife. Madison was holding our child securely in her arms, as she smiled lovingly at me. Her smile held the affirmation that I needed. We were young and in love, yes, but the bonds that united us were strong and had a solid foundation. Our son would be a constant reminder of our promises and vows. We were a family; a small family, but completely happy! Yes, we were happy.


	45. Again

**Second Chances**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**AN: Thank you for being with me to the end. Madison and Embry's story arch will continue in the sequel of this story, except that it won't be from their point of view. It will be on the point of view of someone else. It's a short story, but it will clear some aspects of this story. I know that you'll like it and I swear that the ending came as a surprise to me. I blame Addivani Vega for tempting me to do it. Anyways, enjoy the last chapters of this story.**_

**Again**

_Embry's POV_

I woke up early that morning. All the nightmares that I had been having the previous week were slowly making me nervous and anxious for Madison's wellbeing and safety. I dreamed that she was lying on the green grass, her skin was badly bruised from the struggle she'd with some invisible force. She clutched at her neck and stare at me sadly, as if she was begging me not to look at her. I couldn't take the physical and emotional pain that the dream put me on. I loved my wife too much to even imagine her in such physical pain. Shit, after seeing her in so much pain during the birth of our son Braxton, our little Zeus, I decided to use protection whenever we were having sex. One child was enough for now, at least for now. I didn't want her to suffer again.

I preferred to see my wife smiling and enjoying life. I sat on the bed and watched her sleeping form. Her face was decorated with a pleasant and peaceful smile displayed on her lips. She looked content and seeing her safe, made my anxiety disappear. It was so strange the pull of my imprint. It got to the point where I could physically feel if she was in pain, sad or happy.

"I love you," I whispered, as I gave her a kiss on the forehead and got up from our bed. I took one last look at her before I exited the room and walked down the hallway to the nursery room. I could hear my son's heartbeats. He was awake, waiting for our 'early morning quality time'.

It was the time that I had set aside to spend with my son. I was too busy at work and I barely spent time with him in the afternoons. I opened the door and found Zeus standing in his crib as he stared at the door, waiting for me to enter. He was smiling at me and articulating words that I didn't fully comprehend, but I could tell that he was glad to see me. When I turned on the hallway light, he started to clap happily at me. He opened his little arms for me to carry him and I just couldn't deny my son that simple wish. He had me wrapped around his finger… just like his mother.

"Hi," I said, as I carried my son in my arm and brought him closer to me. He leaned his head against my shoulder and sighed. "You are happy to see daddy?"

Braxy snuggled closer to me and gave me the funniest face. I had to laugh. Braxton didn't look like Madison, but he sure as hell had her mannerism and traits. He was a great kid and he slept through most of the night if he wasn't sick. He didn't bother us or cried, unless he wasn't feeling good. Braxy made our lives easier and he was a blessing to us. He adored Madison and when she was present, there was no room for daddy. I didn't mind. I was glad that they were happy together. We were a tight family unit and it filled my heart with love and pride to know that Braxton was happy. When Madison was around him, he would be all over her, his eyes follow her around, and he would not stay calmed unless he was in her arms. So morning times were all about father and son: It was Embry and Braxton Call's time.

Braxy cooed and played with my hair and laughed happily as I carried him downstairs to prepare his bottle. I sat him on his high chair and I felt his little green eyes follow me around the kitchen. He was a very observant boy. When I was done, I walked up to his chair and watched as he raised his arms for me to carry him off the chair.

"You want up, Braxy?" I asked, staring down at my son. It was like staring at a miniature version of me. Braxton nodded and smiled, showing me his four little teeth.

"Upp!" he said, lifting his arms higher. I laughed and carried him. He stared at me and then at his bottle and smiled. It was the cutest smile. He closed his eyes and flashed me the widest toothy smile. "Bobble! Bobble!"

"Oh, you want your bottle?" I asked, pointing at the bottle with my head. Braxton nodded and I giggled. "Say bottle, Braxy." I said, staring at my angel. He shook his head and frowned. "Fine, here." I said giddily, as I handed him the bottle.

We walked into the living room and sat down. Braxton was a hungry little boy. He chugged down the bottle in less than five minutes. He played with my hand and stared at it quizzically, as if he was comparing the size of my enormous hands with his tiny perfect hand. When he was done with his milk, he threw the bottle next to us in the sofa and looked up at me, smiling. It was amazing how a little miracle like my son could change my world. I loved him even more, because he was a present from his mother to me. I knew that at the beginning she didn't want to embark in a journey like this.

Madison had been scared to be a young mother, but she had proved to herself, to me, our parents and friends, that she could do it. By far, she had exceeded everyone's expectations. She was now a senior in high school and in less than a few months, she would be graduating with honors. I was proud of her and our son. They were extremely headstrong to let anyone step on their dreams and ambitions. I played with my son for a little bit and stopped when he started to look a little tired.

I watched as Braxton accommodated himself in my arms to a comfortable position and he stared up at me, with his light green eyes. He raised a little hand at me and I took it in mines. He smelled so sweet and innocent. His scent was mixed with Madison's and it brought a feeling of calmness and peace in to my heart.

He yawned and gave me his famous dimpled smile. It took me a long time to fully accept the fact that this little guy was my son. He looked so delicate and so small when he was much younger. I was afraid that if I touched him, I would end up hurting him. But I had overcome all those anxiety attacks, when Madison got sick and I was in charge of baby duties. It took me a few days to get things right and I accepted that I had to care for the little defenseless baby. He was an extension of Madison and me. He needed me to keep him safe, protected and happy. He was under the 'imprinting protection clause'; I came to terms that he was mine and when the realization finally sunk in, my life finally became meaningful.

Braxton closed his eyes and whispered something unintelligible and snuggled closer to me, seeking refuge in the heat of my arms. I felt my heart swell with pride and love for my son. He was such an important part of my life. I swear that I never imagined that I could love someone as much as I love my wife and son. They were my life and I gravitated around them. It was my job to surround them with happiness, joy and security.

I dozed off after watching as Braxy peacefully fell asleep. Time slipped from my hands when I was with my little boy. It was magical and I would never trade it for anything in the world. I was glad that it was a Saturday morning and that I didn't have to go to work. It would pain me to leave my wife and son to go to work. I woke up when I heard Madison's footsteps approach us and when she took little Zeus off my hands and carried him upstairs to his crib. She came back down and threw a thin blanket over me and opened the living room windows to let the cold morning air keep me cool. She then walked to the kitchen and prepared breakfast for us. I could hear her preparing food and I could smell the delicious aroma of strawberries, eggs, bacon and pancakes.

"Baby," Madison whispered. I was already up, thinking about how my life had drastically changed for the better in the span of a year. When I opened my eyes, I saw her beautiful face smiling at me. "I made you pancakes with strawberry syrup and bacon and scrambled eggs. I have to go and get the orange juice." she said, as she set the large food tray on the coffee table.

"No, don't leave me!" I whined, giving her a weak smile.

"I'll be back." she said softly. "I am just going to bring you some orange juice, baby."

"No, stay." I begged. When she was about to leave, I grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around. She smile sweetly at me and that was my undoing. I threw the blanket away from me and pulled Madison next to me. I wanted her and I would not be satiated, until I was inside her. She sat on my lap, straddling me as she faced me. Her lips parted in to a sensual smile and before I could inhale a deep breath, my lips came crashing on hers. My hands ran wild all over her body, my kisses intensifying as I tasted the sweet wine of her mouth with my tongue. Everything was happening fast and I couldn't stop myself. Her scent and essence was intoxicating and it was slowly inebriating my senses.

I ripped her panties off her and casted them aside. She ran her hands over my chest and down to my abdominal. Madison pulled away and gave me another tempting smile, before she glided her hand down the waistband of my sweatpants. She draped her warm hand around my cock, gently rubbing it up and down, until my erection was standing in perfect attention. She lifted her hips and released my dick out of its prison. She positioned herself on top of my cock and slowly slipped down, until her sleek walls were surrounding me; tempting me to drive harder inside her.

Our hips moved in circular and synchronizing movements, our hands touching every available spot and our lips molded together in a desire-filled kiss. I ran my tongue down her neck and gently suckled on her delicious skin. Madison tasted like glory combine with ecstasies. I pushed deeper inside of her, until her moist walls tightened around me. I nipped on the sensitive skin of her collarbone, leaving small love marks; it was my way of branding her as mine. I was letting my animalistic side take over. I knew she was mine the minute my name came out of her lips two years ago. It was like a prayer or a silent plea, begging me to never leave her side. I needed her badly. I winced when her nails dug into the flesh of my back. I could smell my own blood mixed with her pleasing aroma. She smelled sweet and delicious, just like a field of wild flowers in the middle of a July sky. I drove deeper inside her and she bucked, wrapping her legs around my waist…

"Oh, fucks," I moaned, when the realization hit me. Madison smelled so tantalizing to me, because she was fucking ovulating. "Damn it, we gotta stop! Baby, ugh, fucks, baby, stop!" I moaned against her lips. Madison didn't pay attention; she kept on rocking her hips back and forth. "Madison, baby girl, please, ugh, fucks; we gotta stop before… fucks!"

It was too fucking too late. I came inside her and I just waited for her scent to change. If it became sweeter than before, she was pregnant again. I knew that she would never forgive me. Money was tight as it was, imagine another baby to feed. We still had Braxton's baby clothes and toys. If it was a baby boy then we would be able to use Braxy old clothes, but if it was a girl… we were screwed. Damn! I would still love my children, but damn!

"Oh, baby that was great!" she moaned, as she rested her head on my shoulder. I inhaled her sweet lavender and chamomile scent and sighed. We remained in the same position for a few more minutes. I caressed her naked backside and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Embry." she whispered, against the crook of my neck. Yeah, she loved me now. But I bet that she was going to hate me once she knew. It was too late. Madison Love Call was pregnant again, with my child. Wahoo! The Call clan was growing - sarcastic tone used here-


	46. Dream

**Second Chances**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**AN: This chapter is a little darker and it's the last one before the end. Since the story is getting too long, I decided to finish it in a sequel. SO, if you want to know what is going to happen, then wait until I post the first chapter of the sequel to this story (SOON). It's already written and it's a lovely story- if I do say so myself- so enjoy and review.**_

**Dream**

_Embry's POV_

I couldn't imagine that Madison took in the news of her pregnancy so lightly. We were having our second child in less than two weeks. I was a nervous wreck. I had been the one that was experiencing the sympathetic pregnancy traits during the first trimester of her pregnancy. I was nauseous and cranky all the times. I've always had a great relationship with my food, but back then, I could barely tolerate certain foods. I blamed the little baby that was growing inside Madison. We didn't know the sex, but we knew it was healthy. Madison was more relaxed during this pregnancy. She knew what she was going to experience and this time, we took Lamaze classes to help her with her breathing during childbirth.

I sat on the sofa, as I took off my work boots off and glared at Seth. He'd taken residence in our house and barely left Madison alone. I didn't mind it one bit, but he was getting on my nerves lately. He was acting anxious and nervous around me, whenever Madie left the room he would followed. I had a feeling that Madison was going to have a daughter and she was going to be Seth's imprint, but who was I to know what the future held.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, when Madison left to get Braxy from his room. "Why are you so antsy?"

Seth just shrugged and stared up the steps. "I don't know. I have this strange feeling and I can't seem to shake it off."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know." Seth sighed. "It started a few days ago. Remember when you asked me to go with Madison to her doctor's appointment?"

I nodded and waited for him to continue, but Madison was coming down the steps with our two-year old prince. I looked up at her smiling face and fell in love with her all over again. Braxton was smiling at Seth and then turned his attention to me. He waved at me and motioned his mother to put him on the floor. Madison obliged and sat him on the floor. She groaned as she got up straight and ran her hand over her stomach. Braxton ran towards me with open arms and I welcomed him in mine. He smelled so good. I loved the way his mother's scent lingered on him. It was like an invisible cloak of love that fell over my son, protecting him. I loved the feel of his chubby little hands on my face.

"Daddy! Daddy!" he sang happily, as he hugged me.

"Braxy, how are you my boy?" I asked him, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. He hugged me again and the pulled away to have a better look at me.

"Fine! Unca Seff took me to beach and play!" he said happily, as he turned to look at Seth.

"I'm glad you had fun!" I said, placing him on my lap and staring down at him. "Do you want to go to the park later?"

He nodded and clapped contently. Madison waddled towards us and sat beside me. "He can't, sweetie." she said softly, as she ran her warm hand over my feverish arm. "He has an appointment with the doctor today."

"Why? Is he sick?" I asked worriedly. She shook her head and kissed my lips.

"He is getting his "check up" today." she whispered gently. She didn't want Braxton to hear. "We'll be back at around four and then we can go to the park." she said, smiling. I didn't want my son to suffer. It was hard to see my happy and bubbly son cry when he got his shots or a scrape or just anything that caused my little guy physical pain. "Em, B also needs a haircut. He is starting to look like Cousin It." she said, stifling a laugh. She ran her hand through Braxton's long hair.

I sighed. "Why?" I asked annoyed. I looked down at my son. Yes, his hair was a little long, but he was so cute. His dark hair fell a little down his shoulder and you could barely see his cute chubby face behind his hair. Oh drats, he did need a fucking hair cut. "Fine, but cut it enough that it's still long, but not too long that people confuse him for a girl or Cousin It."

"Ok, sweetie." she laughed, as she pulled me closer to kiss me. Braxy got off my lap and ran to his Uncle Seth. Seth lifted him up and walked to the kitchen. "Seth," Madison called.

"Yes," Seth answered from the kitchen. I could hear him chewing on something, but I didn't care. Having Seth around gave me time to hug my wife, before she went to her appointment.

"Can you put on Zeus' shoes and coat, please?" she asked politely.

"Sure, can I eat the leftover pizza from last night?" Seth asked with his mouth full.

"You're already doing it, so go ahead!" I replied. "That kid is gonna empty our cupboards if we let him."

Madie snuggled closer to me and laughed. "Please, the three of you eat like wolves. Do you think that Zeus is going to turn into a wolf too?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, kissing her forehead and resting my hand on her growing stomach. "How is the princess?"

She shook her head and smiled. "It's another boy, Em. I bet you two hundred kisses and a weekend of wild sex that it's another boy!"

"I love our bets. They are so kinky!" I said, cupping her cherub face in my hands and kissing her lips. "I love you so much!"

"Um, guys, I'm trying to eat here." Seth piped from the kitchen. When he was finished eating, he got Braxton ready for his appointment. "So, what are they doing to Braxy-man today?"

Madison covered Braxy's ears and mouthed. "He's getting his shots today."

"Again? I thought he got them done six months ago?" Seth and I asked in unison. I looked down at my son and saw his perfect dimpled smile. He was unaware that he would be crying today. I had to go to the store and buy him a toy. Yes, I was a softy for my baby boy.

"Is he getting his shots, again?" I asked, and Madie-love nodded and continued to cover Braxton's small ears to prevent him from listening to us. "Damn, I don't want him to go. Mad, I can't go! I can't be held responsible if I beat the fucking nurse that is going to hurt my son."

"Babe," Madie said softly. "It's for his own good. He'll thank us in the future. Plus, he is two and he really needs to be up to date in his shots. You don't want our Chunky-bunky to get sick, right?"

"I know, but," I sighed, as I lifted my son from the floor and kissed him. He looked like a ball, wrapped in his coat and hat and winter boots. "Ugh, just knowing that he is going to be in pain makes me angry. I can't stand it when he cries."

Seth nodded and took Braxton from my arms. He started to play with him and I could concentrate on Madison. She looked so beautiful with her hair cascading down her shoulders. "Just take care, Ok?" I said, kissing her cheek.

"I will, Em!" she said gently, placing her hand over my heart. "I'll be careful, I swear. That's why I asked Seth to come with me. I knew that you would turn into a killer father if you saw the nurse… well, you know what I mean." she said, smiling. "Pass me the diaper bag, please."

I handed her the diaper bag and she struggled to stand up. "Ok, drive careful and call me when you get to the doctor's office. Call me when you are ready to come home and if…"

"If anything happens to us. You worry too much, Em!" she said, as she kissed my lips one last time. "I love you, Embry Call."

"And I love you, Madison Call." I said, kissing her cheek softly and caressing her stomach. I felt the baby kick and I looked at her face. "Take care and come back home safely. I need you in my arms, Madie-baby."

"I'm going to stop by my mom's house afterwards. She needs to talk to me about something." she shrugged and walked to the door. She opened the front door and shivered. "Damn, it's cold! Bye, Embry." she said, waving back at me and stepping out of the door. I ran to her and held her in my arms. "OK, I gotta go. I'll call you when I get to the doctor." she laughed.

"I can't let you go, sweetie." I said against her hair.

"I will only be out two hours top. I'll come back! I swear!" she said, snaking her arms around my neck to kiss me. "Can you help me put Chunky-Bunky in the car seat, please? Seth does a good job, but I want you to make sure that he is secure in his seat..."

"Sure, anything for my queen." I said, kissing her cheeks and lips. I didn't want to see her go. "Seth sucks!"

"I heard that." Seth shouted and I could hear Braxton laughing loudly. "They think I can't take care of you, little man."

"Unca Seff," Braxton laughed. "You're funny!"

I finally let go of Madison and together we walked down the snow covered cobblestone pathway and down to the driveway. I checked on Braxton's car seat and Seth had done an excellent job of securing his seatbelt. I adjusted the straps a little more and patted Seth on the shoulder. "Thanks, bro!"

He smiled and looked down at Braxton. They high-fived each other and I turned my attention to my lovely wife. She looked so beautiful in her black coat and her winter boot. Her belly wasn't as large as it had been with Braxton, but it was still big. She waddled into my arms and hugged me again. "Take care, Love." I said, kissing her lips gently.

"Come on, Madie." Seth said annoyed, as he closed Braxton's door. "We have to get going. We want to find parking, don't we? It never takes Embry this long to say goodbye to you! What gives?" he muttered the last part.

"What's wrong?" she asked me worriedly. "You've been very over protective for the past few days. Is something wrong?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I have been feeling a little edgy today. But don't worry. If there is anything wrong I'll let you know." I said, encircling my arms around her and kissing her neck. I looked back to where my son sat and saw him waving at Seth. Seth was tapping on the window and Zeus was laughing and giggling contently. I didn't want to let them go. There was something that was stopping me. It had never been this hard for me to let her go, but today, I just couldn't muster the courage to let her go.

"Em, I gotta go. Seth is going to drive today. It's going to be fine, baby! You know how careful he drives when Zeus and I are with him. Just rest, sweetie. You have been working too much lately."

"Ugh," I said defeated. "Fine!" I said, as I let her go. "And since you are stopping by your mom, have her kill the nurse that'll hurt my baby today."

"Em," she said annoyed. "Sweetie, stop being so aggressive around the baby." she said, touching her belly protectively. "He's already kicking up a storm. He doesn't need your testosterone to fuel his anger. You aren't the one that has to suffer the pain." she laughed, as she walked around the Land Rover. "I labeled your food with your name. That way Seth won't eat it. And don't worry, baby, we'll be alright. See you tonight."

"Shit! OK! But seriously, call me when you get there, when you leave the doctor's office and when you get to your mom's house. Seth you keep me inform all the time." I said, she gave me a kiss and walked out the door. Seth nodded and walked to the passenger's seat and opened the door for her.

Madison got in and turned to face me. "I love you!"

"I love you too." I said, kissing her forehead and stepping aside. I watched as she got in the passenger's seat and watched as Seth closed the door for her. "Take care of her, Seth. If you see anything strange, call me! I'll be there in a second." I told Seth, as I placed my hand on his arms. "I'm not kidding! You contact me the minute you suspect that they are in danger."

"I will bro." Seth said seriously, as he patted my shoulder. He walked around me and got in the driver's seat. I had a strange feeling, but I pushed it aside. She was going to be fine. It must be the fact that Braxton was going to get his shots. I dreaded seeing my little boy cry or in pain. It was like my heart was breaking into pieces.

"Daddy, bye!" Braxton screamed, as he and Madison waved at me and, before Seth drove down the driveway of our house. I waved back at them and felt shivers run down my back. I closed the door when the SUV was not visible anymore and walked to the kitchen. I ate the food that Madison labeled with my name. When I was done, I went upstairs and took a quick shower. I was so fucking tired and exhausted. I decided to watch some television, but fell asleep for god knows for how long. I woke up to the loud knocks on the kitchen door. I cursed as I got up from my comfortable bed and walked down the steps.

I could smell Paul and Jared, when I entered the kitchen. I was no longer in Sam's pack. I had switched my alliance to Jake. We had been best friends since we were young and after the chaos that Nessie's birth caused. I decided to remain with my friends, where I belonged. Quil also followed and joined Jake's little renegade pack, but kept in touch with Sam's pack. He wanted to stay close to Claire, his little imprint.

I ambled to the door and stopped. I felt my heart sink inside my chest and the pain that engulfed me was indescribable. The pain radiated from my heart all the way down to my limps. I collapsed on the floor and I heard one of the guys break the doors from its hinges.

"Paul," I muttered, as the pain completely paralyzed me. "Where is she? What happened to her?"

Paul couldn't look me in the eyes. There was pain in his face. He walked back outside and I could hear him cursing. I looked up at Jared and he shook his head. "Can you walk?" he asked worriedly. I shook my head. I couldn't move. I was unable to stand up. "You have to fucking get up, Em! Do it for Braxton! Damn it!" Jared shouted, as he pulled me up. I tried moving but the pain stopped me. "You have to move, for Madison's sake!"

I growled in pain and cried. Damn, Madison was suffering and I couldn't do anything to stop her pain. "What happened?" I yelled behind my tears. I clung to Jared and he helped me sit on the chair. He walked to the counter and slammed his hands against it. "I'm sorry, Em." he said, his own eyes welling with tears. "I can't do this." he ran out of the kitchen and left me in the sea of doubts.

"Jared," I shouted, as I struggled to get up from the chair. "Damn it, Jared! You fucking cunt! What happened?"

I closed my eyes and I could see my Madison's smile. She was happy and I wished that she was beside me. I couldn't understand what was happening, but I knew that the sudden pain that struck me had to do with her. She was suffering and I couldn't fucking do anything. I managed to get up the chair and took a few steps towards the sliding door that led to the backyard. I leaned against the wall, as I exited the kitchen and stepped outside. The cold wind blew softly and the soft drizzle hit my face. I turned around when I smelled Paul and Rachel's scent. I saw Paul in his wolf form and Rachel was gently caressing his muzzle. She was crying too and I knew that it had to do with Madison. Rachel and Madison had become best friends, since the birth of Braxton. She was my son's godmother and he loved her dearly. _Oh, god, my son, my wife and my unborn child! Please, let them be fine and alive!_ I felt my body start to tremble and I started to shake uncontrollably. I phased near the backyard steps and destroyed Madison's flower pots. I ran towards Paul and stopped a few feet away from him. The pain that ran through my entire body was agonizing, but I had to find the answers to my queries.

"_Where is Madison, Paul?" _I asked, as I struggled to move closer to him. It was easier to manage the pain when I was in wolf form. I moved swiftly and saw Rachel's tears. She clung to Paul and sighed, when she pulled away.

_"I don't know much_." he replied, his eyes staring lovingly at Rachel. He moved away from her and then turned to face me. "_All I know is what I was told and showed by Brady and Collin."_

I looked down at Rachel and she took a step back. "I'll be in Sam's house, waiting for any news about Madison." she said sadly, as she waved at Paul and gave me a sympathetic smile.

_"Em, you have to come with me."_ Paul said, when Rachel's Honda was down the street. _"Follow me."_

I followed him, as the anger continued to bubble inside me. _"What happened?"_ I asked angrily.

_"I don't know all the details, but when Brady and Collin were patrolling around La Push, they found your SUV abandoned near a clearing."_ he said, as he showed me the images of my white Land Rover parked next to the clearing where the guys and I would usually ride our four wheelers and dirt bikes.

_"What do you mean 'abandoned'?"_ I asked alarmed. _"Where is Madison? Seth? My son?"_ I asked concerned.

Paul was now running and dashing through the trees. I trailed after him. I could see three of the new members of Sam's pack following after us. Paul was suffering too. He saw Madison as his little sister, but I was suffering more. She was my wife, my best friend, my confidant and mother of my children. I could feel the gaping hole that was forming in my chest.

_"I don't know, Em,"_ Paul answered. _"I really don't know. I am fucking shitting bricks afraid that something happened to her, the unborn child or Seth."_

I growled and ran faster. "_Paul, don't fuck with me! Where are my baby girl and my son?_" I begged.

Paul shook his massive wolf head and stopped. "_I don't know, Em. We don't know where Madison is, but the baby is with your mother. He is fine!"_

_"Why?"_ I asked nervously. "_Why is he with my mother and not with Madie? She would've called me to let me know that she was going to leave our baby with my mother. What happened to Madie? Is she alright? Take me to her."_ I asked restlessly.

"_Your mother called you many times. She was worried, when you didn't answer your phone."_ Paul responded. "_She called Mercury and he called Sam. I don't really know what happened to Madison. There is no trail of her around La Push. All I know is what Sam showed us in his mind. We are searching for her, Em. Your mother called Chief Swan and he is searching for her too."_

"_What did Sam showed you? What was it? Does he know where Madie is?"_ I asked in frustration.

"_He called Leah and she…"_ he trailed off. The other three wolves that were following us ran passed us and I ignored them.

"_And?"_ I asked.

"_Leah told him that Mercury ran out of the house after he got an urgent call from Cheyenne or Elisha or your mother. He stopped by your mom's house and made sure that Braxton was fine. He left him with your mother and said something about Elaine."_ he said, as he drew in a deep breath.

"_Elaine? What the fuck does she have to do with my imprint?! I can fucking sense that Madison is in great pain or is suffering! We have to find her!"_

_"Em,"_ he paused. "_We are trying to find Madison. We also don't know where Seth is."_ Jared's voice piped in our minds. "_Sam wants to see you, Embry."_

_"I'm pissed at you for leaving without telling me what happened to my wife."_ I grunted angrily.

_"I'm sorry, Embry."_ Jared said apologetically. His mind abruptly started to show images of my SUV and the familiar scent of blood. "_I'm sorry."_

I ran faster, following the trees that were so familiar now. I ran down the thicket, avoiding the tree trunks. "_What is it that you aren't telling me, Jared? Whose blood is that?"_

_"Em,"_ Jared whispered. _"I'm sorry!"_

_"Whose blood is it?"_ I asked furiously, when I reached the clearing. Sam, Quil, Jared, Leah, Jake and three new pack members were already there, waiting for me.

"_Em, calm down!"_ Jake ordered.

"_Fuck you, Jake."_ I screamed. The pain inside me was agonizing. "_It's not your little demon spawn that is missing. It's my wife, for fuck's sake. She could be hurt or worse dying! She's pregnant! What if my wife or my unborn daughter are dead?"_

"_Calm down, Em."_ Paul said, as he stood beside me. _"I'll take you to the SUV."_

I ran faster, trailing after Leah and Paul. Jake, Quil and Jared were flanking me. I was afraid of what I would come across. I had to go and find my angel. I could feel the emptiness in my heart tugging fearfully at my heart. Madison was hurting and I could feel her pain. I felt a little relieved that Zeus was fine. But what about my little unborn child and my wife? _Were they fine?_

I stopped, when I saw the Land Rover, parked next to a deep trench. It was starting to rain and I didn't care. I had to smell around the area, before the rain washed away any evidence. I walked closer to the vehicle and my heart stopped. I could smell Braxton's, Seth's, and Madison's and…

"_Dude, there's also the repugnant smell of a vampire."_ Brady said in disgust.

_"What the fuck?"_ I ran fast to where he was, reaching the small shack where I first told Madison that I was a werewolf. I ran inside and found the stench of a vampire.

_"Why do I smell Cheyenne's, Elisha's and some other vampire's scent in here?"_ Jake said worriedly. "_Embry, was Madison with Elisha and Cheyenne?"_

"_No,"_ I growled angrily. "_She was with Seth. She did mention that she was going to go visit her mother after Braxton's appointment."_

_"Cheyenne?"_ Brady asked, as he moved closer to where I stood.

_"Madison's stepsister."_ I growled as I continued smelling the perimeter. Madison's scent began to grow stronger and was mixed with the unpleasant smell of the fucking vampire she called sister and someone else's. _"I smell Elaine."_ I muttered, as I continued whiffing the area.

_"I found Madison's wedding ring."_ Quil said nervously. I walked to where he was and I cried for my wife's safety. _"Collin is following the other scent that is coming from the woods!"_ Quil said.

I ran out of the shack and braced myself for the worst. I knew that I should have never let her leave my side. Damn, my fucking happiness was never complete. Where was my angel? I needed her beside me!

I heard Collin's howling and immediately saw what he was seeing. _"Elaine?"_ I asked myself. She was sitting under a tree, her hands were bloody and there were bite marks on her neck. Her eyes were open, but she wasn't breathing, neither was her heart beating.

"_The blood in her hands smells like Madison's"_ Jake blurted out. I ran faster. I needed to see this. This wasn't happening to me! I couldn't conceive the idea of not having my wife beside me. What was I going to tell Braxton? I couldn't! I wouldn't!

"_Em, don't get ahead of yourself._" Sam commanded. _"Stay calmed."_

_"You aren't my alpha anymore, Sam."_ I hissed, as I ran.

_"But I am! Stay calmed!"_ Jake grunted, as he stopped me. "_You stay calm! You need to be calmed and prepared for whatever happens from here on. Got it!"_

I nodded and growled, as I followed Jacob's order. When I walked to where Elaine's body was I could pick up the scent of Madison's blood. There was a knife covered in blood that belongs to Madison too. "_She tried hurting Madison."_ I said dejectedly. _"She probably killed Madison."_

"_We don't know that_." Jared said sadly. _"We have to keep on looking for Madie."_

Brady came into view and howled. "_The vampire is here."_ he said angrily. I smelled the air and I picked up the trace of the repugnant smell of a vampire. We all walked together, following the revolting smell and found Elisha curled up in a ball, whimpering.

_"Don't hurt him!"_ I ordered, as I walked closer to Madison's step brother. I phased and he looked up at me. His once topaz eyes were now red. "_What did you do, Elisha?"_

_"I killed her."_ he whispered and looked down at his blood stained hands. "_I killed her for hurting my sister."_ he muttered, as he got up from the floor. "_She stabbed Madison many times and tried to kill the unborn baby."_

* * *

I know that wolves from a different pack cannot share their thoughts with others that aren't in their pack. But in this story they do! I just wanted it to happen like that! So, anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It will get real good, but that all depends on the people's opinion... Serenity


	47. Not A Dream

**Second Chances**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**AN: Enjoy the last chapter. I hope that you like it!**_

**Epilogue: Second Chances**

**It's Not A Dream**

It was all a dream, yes, and a horrible dream. I had to be dreaming. I couldn't imagine an existence without my wife, Madison and our unborn child. I already loved that baby and I had dreamed of holding him or her in my arms. I'd dreamed that it looked just like Madison. I had even picked out a name for her, because I knew it was a girl. I had the strong conviction that it was a tiny little baby girl. She was going to be beautiful, with brown eyes that lit the entire room whenever she looked at me. I had dreamed that she was going to be a hellion and she would keep Madison and me on my toes... She was going to be rambunctious and the total opposite of my little shy Braxton. She was going to be loved, pampered and coddled, but now I feared that it was all going to be just that a dream… never a reality.

I stared at Elisha, as he looked up at me with his red eyes. He looked like he was in pain, whenever he looked down at his bloody hands. I didn't know if I should comfort him. He'd gone against our laws of protecting our people from vampires. He'd taken a life… a person's life. I couldn't even consider Elaine a person after knowing that she had attacked my imprint. I couldn't even think of her as a human being, she had turned into a monster. What kinda person would hurt a pregnant woman? Why would she do such a heinous act? Why? I couldn't conceive a reason why Elaine would hurt my angel!

"What happened?" I asked between clenched teeth. My hands were clasp in fists, as I stare angrily at him. "Where is my wife? How did Elaine hurt my Madison?!"

Elisha sobbed and leaned back against the tree. "That girl…" he trailed off.

"Her name was Elaine. Even though she tried to kill Madison, she was still a person." I said, anger saturating my words. "You killed a person."

"Embry," Jake growled. "Let the leech finish." I turned around and found Jake stepping out from behind the trees, in his human form, wearing his cutoff jeans.

"She, Elaine," Elisha paused and then turned to look down at his hands. "She followed my sister to the doctor's office this morning. I knew that Madison was in danger. Alice Cullen called the house this morning and I answered the phone. I was the only one in the house."

"Stop beating around the fucking bushes and just fucking tell me what in hell happened to my wife, Elisha?" I yelled, as I clutched at his collar and slammed him against the tree. "What happened to my wife?"

Elisha looked away from me and nodded. I could hear Paul and Leah growling angrily. I wanted to fucking know if she was alive or not. I had a feeling that she was still alive, because I still felt the pain crashing over me with every breath that I took. In a way, I welcomed the pain, because it was a sign that she was still alive.

"Alice, she informed me of a vision she had about Madison. It wasn't a clear one. She said that Madie was in danger. She saw Madison bleeding and was having difficulty breathing, because of the blood loss. Alice said that the vision was blurry because Madison must've been with a werewolf. I imagined it was you. Alice got to see the place where Madison was and gave me the address. I rushed to the doctor's office and when I got there it was too late, Madison was already getting in the SUV with Seth. She was bleeding. When they left, I smelled Madison's blood mixed with someone else's and I followed the scent. I saw that girl… Elaine. She got in her car and followed Madison's SUV. She was badly hurt. I guess that Madie fought her, so I trailed after Elaine's car. I saw when Seth dropped Braxton at your mother's house. I heard him call you and leave you a message in your voicemail. That girl, she was parked a few meters away from your mom's house, following Madison and Seth. She had a plan and she was going to execute it. She was going to kill Madison... I called Mercury and told him that Madison left your son with his grandmother."

Elisha lifted his head and looked around us. "They drove down Hays Street and then turned and continued down the road that leads to Forks Memorial hospital. Madison must've gone into labor, because I heard her screaming that it was coming. Seth sped down the road, and I continued following the girl's car."

I sighed, when I heard Seth's name. I knew that he was there to protect her, but I needed to know more. There was something that still bothered me. "Continue," I ordered. "How did she end up dead and in La Push?"

"It's obvious," Jake growled. "He killed her!"

"The girl, she tried… she followed them to the hospital. Seth parked the Land Rover in the third floor of the fucking hospital's parking lot. It was crowded and he knew that the bitch was after them, following them. She parked her car next to the SUV and tried to attack Seth, while he was getting Madison out of the car. I saw her attack Madie. Madie couldn't fight back. She was in too much pain. That girl, Elaine, she stabbed Madison in the arm and in the neck. Seth pushed her away and she landed a few meters away from them. Elaine was screaming, saying that if she couldn't be happy with you… that your wife needed to die..." he paused and sat on the wet ground. He ran his hand through his hair and down his face, leaving a trail of blood stains over his pale skin.

"And then what?" I asked in disgust. "What happened? How did you end up in La Push and Elaine dead?"

"That girl," he said, pointing towards the trees where Elaine's body was. "She shouted many horrible things! She wanted Madison dead! She blamed her for losing you! She said that she was coming after Braxton next. She got up from the floor and picked up the knife she had used to stab Madison. She started to run down the parking lot, after Seth and Madison. That's when I lost it. I sprang from behind the columns were I was hiding and shoved her away from Seth and Madison. I thought that I could control myself. I held her, but she continued to move and curse at Madison. I love my sister too much. I also love my nephew to let a psychopath hurt them; I had to protect them. When I knew that Madison and Seth were safe from the bitch, I let my true nature take over. I bit into her neck many times. She begged me to stop; she cried and fought for her life. But I didn't give a damn. I had made up my mind and she was going to pay for hurting Madison. I drove the SUV here. She was barely alive. She asked me to dump her body in La Push, so she can die in peace."

"You killed one of our people," Jacob said dryly. "We are here to protect our people from killers like you. We can't go back on our nature. It doesn't matter that you killed her trying to protect Madison… you have disobeyed our laws."

Elisha nodded. "I understand. I am ready to die. There is nothing left for me in this world anymore." he said, shaking his head. "I don't mind dying if it was to defend the only woman that I have ever loved. Take care of Madison, Embry. She is worth everything in this world."

I couldn't hear anymore. I had heard far too much. I turned around and quickly phased. I had to run to the hospital. I had to be with my wife and my child. I turned around and began to run fast. I could hear Elisha's screams and the loud booming sound of crushing metal pierce throught the forest. I knew that it had to be this way. Elisha had entered our territory, violating the treaty we had made with his clan. He had taken the life of one of our people. We were protectors of La Push, it didn't matter who was the person that we were protecting. I didn't hate him. He'd defended and protected Madison and my son's future. I would forever be thankful… but he had to pay for what he did. I phased into a wolf and ran to my house.

Leah and Paul were trailing after me. Their minds were a cobweb, filled with many conflicting emotional thoughts that were making me anxious. When I got to my house, I quickly changed into my human self and swiftly changed into the first pair of jeans and shirt that I could find. I found my cell phone on the counter. I looked at it and found twenty-eight missed calls and seventeen voicemails.

I dialed my voicemail number and heard the agonizing and desperate messages that Madison had left. She was afraid. Elaine had stabbed her in the bathroom of the doctor's office. She had managed to slam Elaine against the wall. Thankfully Seth had taken Braxton into the car before it all happened. There were messages from Seth, telling me to meet him at the hospital, saying that Elaine attacked Madison.

"Fucks!" I screamed, as I threw the phone against the wall and cursed myself for everything. I was at fault. Seth did protect Madison like I had asked him to. He'd also called me to let me know that Madison was in danger. I grabbed the keys to my motorcycle and hurried out of the house. "I'm going to the hospital." I said lowly, as I exited the porch and found Paul leaning against the doorway.

"I'm going to Sam's house to get Rachel." Paul said, as I stepped out of my house. "I'm going to meet you at the hospital. Do you want me to get Braxton from your mother's house and take him to the hospital?"

I nodded and put on my motorcycle helmet. "Please," I whispered, as I walked to the garage to get my motorcycle. "I'll meet you at the hospital. Take care of my son, please."

Paul nodded and patted my shoulder before he turned around to leave. Leah stood beside the garage, still in her wolf form. "Go to your house and find Mercury. Tell him what happened."

I got on my motorcycle and dashed down the driveway and into the main street. After twenty minutes, I was walking down the hospital hallways. I was a mess. My hands were clenched in fists and I could feel the hatred towards the world festering inside me. I asked the information desk where I could find Madison Love Call. They gave me the directions and I ran down the hall, making my way up the steps to the fifth floor. I found Seth Clearwater, pacing nervously around the waiting room. His hands were in his pockets and there were blood stains on his shirt and pants. When he saw me, he ran to me and stood before me.

"I did like you asked," he whispered sadly. "I called you. I didn't get any answers. I have been calling you. It was horrible, Embry. There was so much blood. Elaine went berserk and tried to kill Madison and the baby."

"How is Madison?"

"She is fighting for her life," he said, avoiding my eyes. "They had to do an emergency C-section. She was losing too much blood. The doctor recommended a Cesarean, because Madison wasn't dilating and the sudden blood pressure was damaging for the baby and for Madison. I did everything I could, Em. I even went against my mother's words of protecting and honoring girls. Em, I hit a girl! I hit Elaine and she flew across the parking lot, but she managed to get up and attack Madison."

"I know, Seth," I said, placing my hand on his arm. "You fought for her…" I choked. I turned around and walked towards the nurses' desk. "I'm looking for my wife."

"Name, please." an old nurse asked me. She stared at me and then at Seth.

"Madison Call," I managed to say. I had all this anxiety pinned inside me. I needed to be calmed. Screaming, yelling and cursing weren't going to accomplish anything. "She was admitted here a few… I really don't know. I just want to know if she is alive and how is my baby."

The nurse looked at me and smiled sympathetically. "Please, take a seat and I will call to get more information. Give me about ten minutes, please, Mr…."

"Embry Call," I said.

"Mr. Call, please, give me a few minutes. I need to find someone that can help you." she said.

"Alright,"

She nodded and turned around to pick up the phone. I heard her ask for Madison and she was put on hold. I walked back to the waiting room and watched as Seth continued to pace around the length of the room. He looked disgruntled and irritated. I waited and waited and waited. Ten minutes passed and there was still no news regarding my wife. The seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours, as I waited for the nurse to give me information about Madie's condition.

"Mr. Call," a young doctor, dressed in bright scrubs said, as she stepped into the waiting room. Seth stopped walking and stood beside me. "Hello! I am Dr. Greves."

"Hello, doctor." Seth and I said in unison. "How are my wife and my child?"

The doctor gestured me to sit down. I nodded and followed after her. She sat facing me and Seth knelt beside my seat, waiting anxiously for the news that this doctor had in store for us.

"Your wife is out of surgery and should be taken to her room in a few more minutes. They are putting her in the intensive care unit, because of the kind of surgeries that she underwent and she needs to be monitored. She had an emergency C-section and the wound that she'd on her neck, nicked the aorta and she was bleeding profusely. Thankfully, the person that brought her to the hospital brought her in time for us to save her life and the baby's. Both surgeries were a success. Your child is safe and she is in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, so we can monitor her during the night. The level of stress that your wife was under may have caused stress on your child. We've checked her and she is in great health. We just want to keep her under observation to make sure that everything is fine..."

Seth sighed and stood up. "When can I see my daughter and my wife?" I asked anxiously.

The doctor smiled and placed a hand on my arm. "Mr. Call, you can go and see your daughter. She is beautiful. Just talk go pass those double doors and you will come across the elevators, turn right on the first hall and that is the N-ICU. Ask the nurse in charge to let you see your daughter." she said, pointing towards the large double doors.

"What about my wife?" I asked nervously. "Is she… um, well, is she alright?"

Dr. Greves sighed and then sat back on the uncomfortable chair. "Regarding your wife, you may have to wait a few hours before you get to see her. She is stable, but still in a critical state. She lost a lot of blood and we had to do blood transfusions. Thankfully, your wife is young and we are positive that she will pull through in the next few days. We just have to keep praying and hoping that she is strong enough to fight for her life." she said, staring at me solemnly.

"So, is she going to live?" I asked.

"Mr. Call," she paused and leaned forward to touch my hand. "We are doing everything possible to keep her alive. There is so much we can do... the rest is up to her. She is young and I can tell you that she's a fighter. Have faith that a miracle will happen." she smiled and stood up. "Mr. Call, I have to go now. I must go and make my rounds to check on my patients. Please take care and if you have any questions let me know, I'll be glad to answer them. It was a pleasure speaking with you. I shall see you later..."

I nodded and turned my head to Seth. He was still pacing around the waiting room. His hands were shoved inside his front pockets. "I should've stayed with her." he muttered, as he walked to the windows. "She told me to take Braxy to the car and wait for her while she went to the bathroom. I should've said no and waited for her outside the bathroom."

"It's not your fault, Seth." I said, as I got up from the chair I was sitting and walked to him. "Elaine was determined to hurt her. She could've easily hurt Madison even if I was the one with her. She…"

"I should've strangled her with my own hands." Seth cried angrily. "What if she… I can't even think of what could've happened, Embry."

I placed my hand on his shoulder and sighed. "Don't blame yourself. You heard the doctor. Madison is going to be fine. We just have to wait a few hours to see her. She's strong and she's a fighter! I know in my heart that she'll be fine. I know that she'll be alright." I said reassuringly. I meant those words for me. I had to convince myself that I was going to see my wife again. I need to see her smile again. She was my sun, my Earth, my universe and stars. I couldn't live another day without her. I needed to feel her close to me.

"I am sorry, Embry." Seth cried, as he leaned against the window and turned to face me. "I love Madison like a sister and if something happened to her and the baby, I would've never forgiven myself. She is part of my family… We are family,"

"I know, just calm down. Crying or blaming ourselves won't solve anything. Plus, you heard the doctor; Madison was saved because you were there to help her. You kept a leveled head and managed to take her to the hospital in time."

"I know," he paused and covered his face with one of his large hands. "I-I, don't know what to say to you…"

"Bro," I stopped and looked down the hall to the gray double doors. "I know that you tried your best and I am grateful that you stayed beside my wife when she needed you. I trust the doctor. She'll be alright. Madison will pull through. She is a strong girl and she is young. She'll fight for her life… because she loves me and she wants to see our children grow happily. So come on, let's meet my tiny princess." I said, smiling weakly at him.

Seth nodded and together we walked down the hall, through the double door and then turned right on the hall. We came across another nurses' station and asked to see my daughter. Since Seth wasn't family, he wasn't allowed to enter, he had to wait outside the glass wall. I put on the scrubs and was immediately showed to where they had my daughter. I sighed when I smelled Madison's lingering essence. It was faint, but I knew the direction it was coming from. I felt blessed, when the nurse pulled out of the incubator a tiny baby girl, wearing a pink hat and a white diaper. She had many wires hooked to her, but she was quiet and cooed peacefully.

"This is Baby girl Call," the nurse said, introducing me to my little girl, as she placed the tiny babe in my hands.

I wanted to cry; because this was not the way I was supposed to meet my daughter. She was supposed to meet her mother too, we were supposed to be taking pictures and laughing about how long of a wait she made us suffer. We were supposed to be crying with happiness for the arrival of our daughter. But this was the way I had to meet her. I looked up at the nurse and smiled. I didn't care for the tears that were falling down my face. I was glad that my children were safe. I couldn't wait to hold Braxton in my arms. I needed to feel his soft skin, to remind me that he was safe and alive. I would forever treasure my children. They were too important for me. They were a constant reminder that I loved their mother and they were the culmination of my love for her. Better yet, they were an extension of our love. Because a culmination meant the end and Madison and I couldn't end… We were meant to be together forever, I didn't care how cliché that sounded. We were meant to fight, survive and live through the adversities that life threw our way.

I held my daughter against my chest and she snuggled closer to me. She was another heat stealer, just like her brother and mother! She was beautiful, a perfect and pretty baby girl. Her nose was tiny and her cherub face was just like Madison's. Her pouty lips were tiny and her eyes were the same color as mine: hazel. Her skin was russet and her hair was midnight black, just like Madison's. Those were the only traits my princess had inherited from her mother. Madison was going to be pissed. My baby girl, my little girl looked just like me. I showered kisses on her forehead, chin, cheeks and nose and stopped when I heard her coo.

"I love you so much, little girl." I whispered, as I continued to kiss her. "I'll protect you! Come now, let's meet your Uncle Seth! He's been worried sick all day and he wants to meet you." I said, as I walked closer to the right side of the room, where the large glass wall was.

I pressed my daughter closer to my chest and inhaled her soft smell; it was soft and it made me want to cry, but I held the tears back. I needed to be strong. I walked towards the glass wall, where Seth was waiting on the other side and stopped and tapped on the glass wall to catch his attention. He was staring out the window and turned when he heard the tapping sound.

"Holy fucks," I muttered, when I saw Seth's spastic look. "Tell me that you… you didn't, right?" I laughed, startling my sleepy princess.

She began to cry and I held her upright and started whispering how much I loved her. She immediately quiet down. My eyes were still fixed on Seth. He looked like he was in agony, when she started crying. I heard him sigh, when the baby stopped crying and fussed a bit more, before she felt asleep again.

He was staring at my daughter and I immediately knew what had happened. He'd imprinted on my daughter. He could've waited until she at least had a name. I now knew the reason why he followed Madison around like a faithful puppy. It was the same reason why Jacob followed a pregnant Bella around. He'd imprinted on my little angel.

Seth placed a hand on the glass door and I had to swallow my pride. I had a feeling that something like this was going to happen. Shit, I had even bet on it with Quil. By the way, he owed me three hundred dollars.

"Seth," I said. "This is my daughter, your imprint. Isn't she beautiful?"

Seth nodded and continued to stare at my little princess. His eyes held admiration and kindness. I knew that my princess was going to be safe with him. He was meant to protect her, and be anything that she wanted him to be. I grabbed my daughter's hand and placed it on the glass. It was funny to compare the size of her hand print to Seth's.

"What are you going to name her?" Seth asked. His voice sounding muffled due to the glass that was separating us. He looked up at me and then averted his eyes to my daughter. "She's beautiful," he said proudly.

I looked down at my princess and felt the world start to make sense once again. She opened one eye and stare at Seth. I could imagine that she was feeling that connection that tugged at your heart. It was a connection that death could never break.

I heard a loud commotion and the nurses began to rush around the halls. "Mr. Call," one of the female nurses called, as she approached me. "I'm sorry to cut your time with your daughter short, but there has been an emergency. Dr. Greves wants to see you ASAP," she said quickly.

"What happened?" I asked hysterically. Something happened to Madison… I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I don't know, sir." she said truthfully. "All I know is that you have been paged to go to the waiting room on the fifth floor."

She tried to pry my daughter from my hands and I heard Seth growl. "Sir, we are going to need that your daughter remains here." she said, a little afraid at my behavior.

I reluctantly handed her my daughter and turned to face Seth. He nodded his head and I gave my little princess to the nurse. I felt my hands empty and I swear that all the anger and hatred that I had felt my entire life was slowly brewing inside me. If I wasn't in control of my emotions, I would have phased, hurting my angel and the nurse in the process.

I exited the room where I was and ambled down the hall. I turned around and found Seth trailing behind me. He veered his head towards the direction where my little girl was. I silently prayed that my daughter was always happy.

When I got to the room, I got the worst news in the history of humanity. I had to hold on to the wall, because I felt like the weight of the world fell on my shoulders.

"You have to be fucking joking with me?" I screamed, as I slammed my fist against the hospital wall, making a large hole. "My wife… you told me that she was fine! What do you mean…?"

"Sir," Dr. Greves said. "We don't' know what happened!"

"There should be cameras that monitor the halls or something like that! Why isn't she in her room?! She was under a lot of medication. She couldn't have move on her own! For fuck's sake someone took her! I want my wife NOW!"

"We are doing everything we can, to ensure the safe return of your wife." Dr. Greves said desperately. "We've called the police and the hospital staff has been notified! Your wife will be found."

"I hope! For your sake, I hope that she is found." I growled.

_**AN: So, here is the end of the story. It was getting too long, so I had to stop there. The sequel will be coming next Sunday. I would like to cordially invite you to read my next story Hopeless. It's awesome and it will explain what happened to Madison.**_


	48. Author's Notes

Good afternoon! I wanted to thank you for being so kind and supporting me during this amazing story. I apologize if I ended the story in a manner that wasn't to your liking. But I promise that the sequel will be packed with more! And now, I wanted to remind you that the sequel is already up and ready to read. Thanks for everything and I appreciate your kindness towards me!

Mercury Serenity


End file.
